The Internship
by buffy46143
Summary: Quinntana: Quinn needs an internship to graduate Yale and ends up with one in New York City where she meets up with her old friends including a broken Santana. Through all their obstacles, will they find their way to each other? (Takes place after show ends, but before flash forwards.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story starts right after the end of the series, but before the flash forwards. I was going to write something short for Quinntana Week 2015 "Chance Meeting," but then this long story came out instead. Prepare for a slow build and tf you are a Brittana shipper, you may want to skip this one.

Chapter 1:

Quinn's senior year was nearly upon her. Her junior year at Yale had been very successful. She'd ended up on the Dean's list and found out she was actually ahead of schedule because she'd taken two extra classes that year and a couple during the previous summers. She'd really only done so to avoid having to return home to Lima. Her academic goals always came first and her mom knew that so she didn't give her a hard time and she visited Yale several times a year to see her daughter. She'd be eligible for graduation in the winter now instead of the following spring. However, before she could graduate with her degree in psychology, she'd have to complete an internship and because she hadn't anticipated being able to graduate early, she'd failed to plan properly for one.

She was taking one summer class, but it was only available during the second session of summer courses, which meant she had about 6 weeks off before it began and had nothing tying her to Connecticut. Her mother had therefore demanded a long vacation for the two of them and she couldn't think of a legitimate excuse to get out of it.

As she sat on her sofa in her small, campus apartment pondering what to pack in her bag, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, this is Dr. Chance." Dr. Chance was her social psychology professor from her previous spring semester. She was also Quinn's academic advisor. "You found an internship yet?"

"I haven't really started looking actually. Why?"

"I've got a colleague in New York that's looking for some help this summer. Mostly clerical work, but he's also a grad professor at NYU and he offers pro-bono sessions on the side at a clinic in Brooklyn. He also has a practice. He's got grad students that he works with regularly, but he's looking to take on some under grads as well. You interested?"

"Brooklyn?" Quinn asked, recognizing her own tone as both excited at the prospect of avoiding her mother's vacation plans and also a little nervous about spending time in a place she'd only been a few times and many of those were reluctant trips made because Rachel needed something.

"Yeah, for part of the time. It's a part of NYU's psych program. You'd live in a dorm with other participants and it's a great learning experience. Plus, Dr. Rhodes is one of the graduate advisors so if you're considering NYU for your grad work, it's a good networking thing for you. He also teaches at Columbia every couple of years."

Quinn had to admit to herself that this sounded like the best opportunity she had to get her internship finished so she could graduate ahead of schedule and maybe take some time off from school before going to grad school. She wanted to take the money her parents had given her and travel a little bit before she committed to another 3-4 years of school. If she then decided to get her Ph. D, it would be even longer. She loved the idea of being in school for the next several years. It had been her focus since leaving Lima and watching her relationship with Puck go up in flames.

"When would I have to be there?" Quinn asked her advisor.

"Next week." Dr. Chance replied.

"Next week?"

"I know it is last minute. Dr. Rhodes just informed me he was opening it up to undergrads today and I thought of you first. It's a four-week internship to start and then weekends after that for the next 4 weeks."

"I'm taking a summer session in 6 weeks."

"It's just the weekends. It's to wrap up whatever work you've done mostly. Initially, you'll be working with volunteer study participants, conducting minor personality tests. You'll have to compile the work into a paper to get credit for the internship."

She thought about her options for a moment. She could go on vacation with her mother or she could complete the internship she needed to graduate early.

"I'm in." She told the professor. "Can you send me the details?"

"Come by my office tomorrow after my class and we'll talk."

Quinn agreed and then picked up the phone to call her mother to explain the situation. While her mother was disappointed that they wouldn't have a few weeks together, she did understand that this was important for her daughter's future.

Quinn hung up and scrolled through the contacts in her phone. She passed Puck's name and ended up hovering over Rachel's. She thought about texting or calling to let her know she'd be in her old neighborhood. She saw Santana's name below and thought the same, but decided against contacting both of them.

So much had happened with her disconnected group of high school friends in the past several years. She'd felt even more disconnected from them since her final trip to McKinley. Her final trip was to say goodbye to the New Directions for good. She got back together with Puck and she felt comfortable that they'd finally figured it out and would make it work despite the distance. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for them to start arguing about things long-distance couples in two very different life phases argue about. Quinn studied too much according to Puck and didn't have enough time to talk to him. Puck was always in training and when he wasn't, he had little time to actually call his girlfriend on the other side of the country. When he did, it was because he had a short leave and was often drunk or at the very least wanted to spend the time hanging with his friends instead of on the phone or computer with Quinn. It didn't take long for things they'd been so confident in before to fizzle out into an amicable break-up. They'd left it at if it's going to be, it will be, but now is not the right time for them… again.

Rachel had just gotten back to New York for her 2nd chance at leading a Broadway show and had started dating Jesse. Quinn had followed her on Facebook and in some of the Broadway blogs. Her reviews were good so far and the show was a relative success even though it wasn't well known like Funny Girl. Kurt and Blaine had returned to New York so that they could both finish up school. Sam stayed at McKinley and Mercedes ended up going back to L.A. Artie was still in New York, but he spent a lot of time in Rhode Island according to his Facebook page and had taken a lot of pictures recently with Tina who was at Brown. Quinn was just waiting for those two relationship statuses to change.

Then, there was Brittany and Santana. They'd gotten married. Quinn missed it because she'd been in the hospital having her appendix removed after it burst. She'd felt terrible about not being there to see her two best friends get married. Well, four of her best friends get married technically. She'd been packed and was ready to go two days before her flight when she started to experience pain. She saw the pictures online and looked at how happy her friends were. She'd regretted having to miss it, but at the same time, there was a pain in her heart she couldn't identify until she'd stopped taking the painkillers post-surgery. She pushed them aside and focused back on school and her future plans. Yale undergrad followed by grad school at either Columbia or NYU and then a Ph. D at any Ivy League university on the east coast.

It took a few months before the rumors reached Quinn. Brittany and Santana had separated. She'd been more shocked than she thought she would be when she first heard it through the grapevine. She'd actually heard it from Puck who still stayed in contact with Santana. She thought about reaching out, but she didn't know whom to reach out too. They were both her friends. They'd been the unholy trinity together for four years. Of course, she'd always been closer to Santana, but Santana was also the more difficult of the two to talk too and she felt that if she needed her, she'd reach out.

Rachel was the first to actually call to tell her about what happened. Apparently, it wasn't one event, but two. Through Mike, Brittany had met a dance instructor in New York. The instructor offered her a teaching job, but not in New York where she and Santana lived, but in her Miami school. Brittany took it without talking to Santana. That caused a fight, but one they could get past. Santana had gotten into NYADA after all that time of bouncing around New York aimlessly. She had just started thinking about her future in New York when Brittany dropped the news. Santana couldn't move to Miami and Brittany would have to turn the job down, which she ended up doing and got a part-time instructor gig at a small dance studio instead. She was teaching 5-year olds hip hop when one of the parents noticed her and offered her a job on one of his client's stage shows. That client with the other Britney who happened to have a stationary show in Vegas. She couldn't turn that one down and Santana understood. Brittany left shortly after and they'd spent a month apart before Santana went to visit. What she found was a very happy Brittany and one that had been welcomed with open arms into the group of dancers and had been promised a job on a tour when she was done in Vegas.

Santana found herself a bottle to drink and then a couple of more and ended up in a Vegas strip club while Brittany was working. She followed that up with a few more drinks at a club and had a couple of dances with some girl she'd just met. When Brittany walked into the club to meet Santana after a long night of dancing, she found her wife drunk and grinding against some woman that was not her and then she saw that woman turn around and connect her lips to Santana's. It only took a second for Santana to pull away in disgust and she sobered up quickly. Brittany rushed over and pulled the woman away from her and it was then that she caught a glance, according to a very dramatic Rachel, of Santana's ringless hand. She later confessed to Rachel that she took it off when she went into the strip club. She wasn't planning on doing anything, but she'd gone there to get a lap dance and blow off some steam, which Brittany never had a problem with, but that was hard to do with a wedding ring on her finger since most of the dancers then just assumed she was a straight, married chick. Brittany stayed in Vegas and Santana returned to New York.

A month ago, Quinn noticed Santana's relationship status changed to "It's Complicated" and when she texted Rachel about it, Rachel just said they'd decided to separate. Two weeks ago though, Quinn got a text from Kurt saying he was pretty sure they were done. When Quinn asked why, he told her that Brittany had met someone in Vegas… already. Quinn couldn't believe it. There was no way Brittany could do that to Santana… to her wife. She'd made a commitment. It was then that she really thought about Brittany and while she did love the girl, she'd always been much more of a free spirit than both Quinn and Santana. She'd found love so many times and Quinn had thought that maybe they'd rushed into the whole wedding thing, but she didn't offer that opinion up because she didn't want to interfere.

Another phone call from Rachel told Quinn that it was probably over. Santana had been going out and had brought some girls home to the apartment she now shared with only Rachel since Blaine and Kurt had remained in the loft and Artie had moved in with them temporarily until he could find his own place.

It was strange that when Quinn heard about Brittany and Santana separating, she felt sad for them, but also slightly nervous too for some reason she didn't care to identify. She opted to call no one about her internship. She'd get settled into the dorm first and then if she decided she wanted to let them know she was in town for a few weeks, she would. She was continually trying to put her troubled past behind her and she was well on her way. While she genuinely loved her friends from Lima, she also knew she needed to focus more on making new friends as they all continued to grow apart and move away.

After meeting with Dr. Chance, she found out there were 20 undergraduates that were accepted into this internship program and she was the final addition to that group. They would work in teams of 5 and have a graduate student act as their advisor. Quinn's team would be led by a student named Taylor Morgan and she would have her orientation the following Monday at 4pm. That gave her only 4 days to get her stuff packed and prepare for life in New York for the next 4 weeks.

The dorm was smaller than the one she had at Yale her freshman year, but at least she had this one to herself despite the bunk bed. The dorms don't get packed during the summer so the interns were given their own rooms. It was very different than her move into her old dorm though. For this one, she only brought a couple of suitcases filled with clothes, toiletries and books and her computer. The rest of her stuff remained in her apartment, which after seeing the tiny room she would be staying in for four weeks, she greatly missed. She had to run to the store to find a twin bed set since she had a queen at home and just picked up the cheapest one she could find. She ended up with a red, white and blue plaid set with white pillow cases and navy blue sheets and decided she didn't care that it made her look extremely patriotic and definitely strange. The train she'd taken had arrived at 10 and the store hadn't taken too long so she made her way over to the building where she'd been told he orientation would take place. She only got lost twice and was glad she'd given herself the extra time because she arrived at 2 minutes till four and took a seat in the back row in one of the only empty seats. She took a look around while pulling her laptop out of her bag and setting it on the desk. She counted all 20 students and looked up at the front of the room and saw Dr. Rhodes standing in front of a desk talking to someone she presumed was one of the grad students.

"Welcome everyone!" He said loudly as the grad student stepped aside. There were three others standing against the dry erase board behind the doctor. "I promise this won't take too long. This is just to get you all up to speed and then I'll let your grad advisors take over and we'll get you out of here to get settled before tomorrow." He was a tall man in his fifties with a brown beard peppered with gray and white. His hair was full and his glasses were resting on the edge of his nose. Quinn thought to herself that they might fall off his face any minute now. "I'm Dr. Rhodes. I teach social psychology and abnormal psychology here at NYU and criminal psychology over at Columbia ever couple of years. I also have a private practice and do pro bono work over at a clinic in Brooklyn. You'll be broken up into 4 groups of 5. Each group will have a specific focus or purpose. At the end of the internship, your group will present a paper to the larger group and you'll receive credit for your time here. I'll meet with each of you at the end of the four-week period to review your work. You will meet with your grad advisor on a weekly basis 1:1 and they each have office hours as well if you need additional time. You'll meet with your group daily outside of the work you perform to discuss your results with them and begin to formulate your thesis and paper."

Quinn was typing on her laptop at a feverish pace. She'd gotten in over her head. She thought she'd be doing mostly clerical work like filing or scheduling. She didn't realize it would be this intense.

"My name is Will." The grad student the doctor had previously been speaking with spoke to the group. "If you're in my group, you got an email from me last night about your work for the next two months. We'll meet after this to discuss tomorrow."

Two more male graduate students introduced themselves and said something similar. Quinn connected to the wifi and tried to pull up her email. She hadn't received anything from Taylor or the program. Why did all the other students get an email from their advisor, but this Taylor guy hadn't sent her anything?

"I'm Taylor." Quinn heard a female voice and looked up from her computer. "If you're looking for an email from me right now, you're in my group." Her hair was brown and shoulder length. She was tall and thin, but not in a bad way. She had an athletic build to her and was tan from either lying out or spending a lot of time outside. Her eyes matched her hair and she was dressed in jeans in a t-shirt that said Columbia Crew. "I didn't send one. I figured we'd just chat today face to face." Her tone was polite, but Quinn's overachieving brain couldn't help but hate that she got put into the group with the slacker as her leader.

"Welcome to the program." Dr. Rhodes repeated. "Your advisors will take over from here. They have their own requirements for this program and part of it is leading their groups so I'll leave them to it. You all have my contact information and office hours. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to reach out."

With that, he was gone. Each advisor stood at the front of the room and their interns walked toward them without direction. Quinn packed her laptop away without turning it off and followed the students toward her advisor.

"Let's get out of here. I don't know about you guys, but I try not to live in a classroom during the summer if I can avoid it." Taylor told the group of 5 students standing in front of her. There were three men and one woman in her group. She followed them all out of the classroom watching the other groups as she passed them. They were already getting started. Will was passing out papers with something important on them, she was sure and instead of that, she was being ushered God knows where.

They proceeded in a hurried fashion down the hallway and outside where the strong afternoon sun hit Quinn's face and she pulled her sunglasses out to shield her eyes. "How's this?" Taylor asked the group and motioned toward a patch of grass with a full tree offering shade. Everyone just nodded and sat down. Quinn was the last to join in. She'd worn a pantsuit thinking she should look professional for her first day as an intern and now felt like an ass considering everyone else dressed casually and had no problem sitting in the damp grass. She sat on the cement of the sidewalk instead and waited for Taylor to begin. "I thought we'd get started with introductions. My name is Taylor Morgan. I'm a grad student here obviously with my focus on social psychology. I'm one semester away from finishing up and then I'm taking a year off to go to Australia and New Zealand. I hope to come back to get my Ph. D after that."

"Hope?" It was Quinn's voice. She'd said that out loud. All eyes were now on her.

"I guess you're next then." Taylor said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, it's okay. What did you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. It just slipped out." Quinn told her, feeling a little on the spot.

"Ok. I guess I'll take your word for it. Why don't you tell us who you are?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Yale undergrad. Psych major."

"And your focus?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment.

"Just psychology right now. I haven't decided on a particular focus." She admitted.

Taylor looked at her as if she were trying to peel back every layer of Quinn Fabray. Quinn didn't like it.

"Fair enough. Why are you here?" She asked her, still with that look in her eye.

"I need an internship. It's a requirement for graduation and my advisor recommended me for this one."

"What do you hope to gain from this experience?" Taylor asked her and her eyes drifted down to Quinn's feet as Quinn was attempting to get comfortable on the hard cement.

"You didn't answer that question." Quinn told her. Four other people all looked at her first and then over to Taylor who just smiled.

"That's true. I didn't." She looked up to the sky and then back at Quinn. "I hope to gain a deeper understanding of people from this experience."

"And how will you do that?" Quinn asked her, feeling her inner HBIC return to her easily as if it's always just buried right there beneath the surface.

"From dialogues like this." Taylor returned and smiled again in Quinn's direction. "Who's next?"

After about 20 minutes of giving the overview of the program, Taylor dismissed the group. They'd meet at the Brooklyn clinic at 8am tomorrow. The group all lived in the same building so they'd just take the train over together and meet Taylor there. Taylor was the only full-time New York resident. Ben was from Duke, Jack was from Purdue, Amy was from Florida State and Rob was from Notre Dame.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor asked as everyone stood to walk off. Quinn tried to wipe the wrinkles out of her pants as she silently chastised herself for wearing them. She looked up to see Taylor standing in front of her.

"Sure."

"Yale, huh?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn wasn't sure what she meant.

"They turned me down." Taylor confessed. "Guess I'm not Yale material."

"Oh, sorry." Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, Dr. Rhodes said you came highly recommended from a colleague and if you go to Yale, you must be pretty smart so I was planning on putting you in charge of the group."

"Isn't that your job?" Quinn didn't mean it to sound rude. She was just actually confused.

"Yes, I don't me do my work for me. I mean, act as a leader to the group. Make sure the work gets done and everyone has their shit together, so to speak."

"Why me? Everyone here is here for a reason." Quinn shifted her bag over her shoulder.

"Because you will challenge them. I can tell."

"Look, I didn't mean to be a jerk earlier. I-"

"You weren't a jerk, but you weren't exactly 100% honest either. What did you really mean by your 'hope' comment?" She looked off to the side for a moment at two students biking along the sidewalk and then reached her arm out and took Quinn's elbow, pulling her closer to her, but also off of the sidewalk so as not to get hit by the bicyclists. Quinn's heel dug into the grass momentarily as she gained her balance.

"I guess it was just an interesting choice of words. You're traveling and then you _hope_ you're coming back for your Ph. D."

"How would you define your future?" Taylor asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"My undergrad will be done next semester. I'll take the spring off to travel and I'll start grad school in the fall. Once that's done, I'll complete my Ph. D and then-"

"And then you'll be what? 27, 28?"

Quinn squinted at her.

"Yeah, probably."

"And you know all of this will happen?"  
"It's what I'm working for, so yeah."

"This is why I like social psych. People in the world can follow a similar path. Take you and me, for example, but end up with viewpoints on it. I'm working toward the same thing you are, but I can't know for sure that it will end up working out the way I envisioned it and I'm okay with that. You look at it like it is a definitive and that anything less will somehow be a disappointment."

"I didn't say that." Quinn defended.

"Is it wrong though?" Taylor asked her. Hey eyes met Quinn's and she smiled again.

Quinn glared at her.

"I have a path I've planned for myself, yes. It's taken me a long time to get to a place where I feel confident saying that so yeah, I say it definitively."

Taylor used her hand to move her hair behind her ear.

"Well alright." She laughed lightly. "I think you're going to do well here, Quinn. What do you know about social psych experiments?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews so far. I appreciate all of it.

Chapter 2:

Her group was waiting for her in the lobby of the dorm and they took the train to the Brooklyn clinic and arrived by 7:45 as promised. Taylor told her they'd be conducting a social psych experiment that had first been performed in the 1950s. It was meant to get them thinking about them, starting with a dialogue of the results. Quinn was going to help by herding in the participants and the others would act as confederates in the actual experiments. Quinn would also document the results and Taylor would observe everything.

The clinic was an old building and had several rooms beyond the large lobby with peeling paint and vinyl chairs that looked like they'd been there since the 50s. They were the only group using the clinic that day besides the regular patients that had appointments.

"The first volunteer is here." Quinn told Taylor who again was dressed more casually than Quinn thought someone in her position should be dressed, but Quinn knew better now and also wore jeans. She still had on a nice button up shirt that was a shade of green that went well with her eyes and a pair of black heels that weren't too short or too tall to blend in with the rest of her group.

"Places people." Taylor spoke to the other four and they moved to their seats in a small room that had a projector screen on one wall and Taylor's computer hooked up to display something.

"Right this way." Quinn said to the volunteer, feeling more like a secretary from _Mad Men_ than a psych intern. The volunteer sat in the remaining chair that was facing the screen and Quinn grabbed her clipboard. Taylor nodded at her from her seat on the other side of the row, furthest from the female volunteer and Quinn who was standing near the door. "I'm going to put an image on the screen." Quinn read from the card on her clipboard. Taylor had written her a bulleted script. Quinn noticed her handwriting was practically flowing off the card. "On the left, you'll see one line and on the right you'll see three lines. They will be labeled A, B  & C. All you have to do is tell me which of those lines match the length of the line on the left." Quinn walked to the computer and clicked the button. An image appeared on the screen. "Let's start with participant one." She looked at Taylor. "Which line matches the other image?"

"A?" Taylor fake questioned. Her acting wasn't great, but Quinn moved on.

"Participant 2?"

"A."

And so it went. Four of them said A and one of them said B.

"And you?" She asked the volunteer.

"A?" The student asked instead of answered.

Quinn made notes.  
"Okay. Next image." Quinn put the next one on the screen and they repeated the process. They repeated it a total of 3 times with 3 volunteers. Quinn would walk them in, repeat her script and take her notes.

After the 3rd volunteer left, she waited in the lobby for the forth, but after 5 minutes, she walked back into the room to tell Taylor.

"Volunteer 4 isn't here." She explained.

"Let's give them a few more minutes before we pack it up and talk about what you've noticed." She looked over at Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Well, everyone agreed with you guys." She stared down at her notes. "Even though the answer was C on the first one and B and B on the other two."

"It's interesting, isn't it? The role others play in our own perceptions. In the first image, you can clearly see that C is the right answer. The other two lines don't even compare, but when we said A or B, the volunteer went along with it because they didn't want to be wrong. These volunteers also filled out a questionnaire with similar images before today and what do you think they answered?"

"They got them right." Ben offered.

"Yes, they got them 100% correct." Taylor clarified.

"Um… hello? Is anyone here?" The voice came from the lobby and Quinn was 100% sure she knew who it belonged too. She left the room and turned the corner to see Santana Lopez standing there. "I'm supposed to do this study thing for $50." She turned to see Quinn standing there with her clipboard. "Fabray?"

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?" She asked defensively.

"School." Quinn stated.

"Is in Connecticut. What are you doing in New York and why didn't I know?" She took a few steps toward her.

"I'm just here for an internship. I'm staying at NYU for a few weeks. Figured I'd reach out once I got settled. I didn't want to bother you." She told her.

"How would you being here bother me, blondie?" She asked. "And why are you here in this building?"

"This is my internship. What are you doing here?"

Santana looked at the floor.

"I go here or I guess I come here sometimes. I have for a while. They offer cash for volunteers. No medical experiments or anything. I'm not about to let side effects of random meds change this body." She motioned to herself confidently and Quinn smiled at her.

"Of course."

"It was helpful when I first got here and needed a little extra cash since I was trying not to use up all the money Mama Lopez had given me. Haven't been in a while though. Just signed up for this thing yesterday out of boredom. Coincidence, huh?"

There was a moment of silence between them and Taylor used that moment to interject and walk up behind Quinn, placing her hand on the small of her back.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and then removed her hand. Santana watched her with a curious grin on her face.

"Yeah, I just know Santana. We went to high school together." Quinn answered. "Does that disqualify her or something?"

"Not necessarily. Are you still up for participating?"

"Yeah, I guess. You guys aren't attaching electrodes to my head or anything, are you?"

"Why would we? There's nothing going on up there anyway." Quinn replied with a smile.

"You guys are either high or loco because the answer is obviously C." Santana told the group after they'd all responded incorrectly on purpose to the first image. Quinn could only laugh.

After the experiment was done, Taylor approached Quinn while the rest of the group stood and moved the chairs to the spots along the wall and Santana was walked toward the lobby to receive her cash.

"She got them all right on her questionnaire too." Taylor professed.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Santana isn't one to go with the crowd on anything unless she actually wants too and then she sometimes still won't just to make them feel like _they're_ the sheep."

"You two are close?" Taylor asked.

"We were. I haven't talked to her in a while. She's been having a rough time, I guess. I should go talk to her." She set down the clipboard and then looked up at Taylor. "Is that okay?"  
Taylor looked like she was considering it for a moment.

"Sure. We're going to break for lunch anyway. Just be back in an hour."

"Thanks." Quinn replied and walked past Taylor out of the room and toward the lobby. "San, wait up."

"You wait up, Quinn. I'm starving." She had already pushed the glass door open and the sounds of a New York City street were revealed.

"Wanna grab something together?" Quinn asked her as she approached.

Santana glared at her and then looked her up and down before returning her eyes to Quinn's.

"Are you going to badger me about what happened with Brit?" The glare continued.

Quinn nodded sideways.

"Not if you don't want me too."

"Oh God, are you going to be all nice to me because of what's going on because I have other people for that. Berry hasn't been her normal pain the ass self and Kurt and Blaine have stayed the hell away from me because they're afraid their happiness reminds me of our shared wedding and don't even get my started on that damn thing because I didn't want to share my fucking wedding with anyone. It should have been my wedding and-"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Quinn interjected Santana's rambling. Santana looked down at the floor, took a breath and then returned her glance.

"Just promise me you won't act different around me now."

"I can't promise that." Quinn stated and then smirked at her.

"Just like you, Fabray. You can't make anything easy." Santana opened the door all the way and they walked outside and joined the fast paced city walkers as they walked down the street. "Where do you want to go?" Santana asked after a few moments of silence.

"Somewhere close. I only have an hour." Quinn answered.

"What's this internship even all about, Fabray and why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Because I just found out last week."

"Last week? You have a phone, don't you? You know how they work? You press numbers on the screen in a certain order and then magically the person who responds to those ordered numbers picks up their phone and you can tell them that you're coming to their city for part of a summer."

Quinn smiled sideways at her as they passed a deli.

"What about in here?"

"Uh, no." Santana grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the building. "They got Kurt and Blaine sick once with their Italian subs."

"Never mind." Quinn obliged. "And it wasn't like I didn't think to call you guys. I did. Rachel's just busy with the show and Kurt and Blaine are getting settled back into a rhythm and you-" She stopped herself. "I'm sorry, San. I don't know what else to say other than that."

Santana lowered her head.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone is. At least you didn't say I told you so."

"Who said that to you?" Quinn asked her defensively.

"Puck when I told him."

"What?" Quinn was surprised.

"Yeah, stupid me. I thought I could rely on his friendship, but after he let me ramble on, he basically said he told me it was too fast and he was right. He did technically tell me we should wait until we'd been together longer or we were more settled in one place, but I didn't need to hear that from him. Even Kurt resisted saying that to me and it was the biggest protestor to my big happy lesbian wedding."

"San, I'm sorry. Puck is-"

"What happened with you two?" She asked. "And we're going here." She motioned toward yet another deli. "This one's legit." It was across the street so she put her hand out to block the cars and they jogged across it toward the yellow and blue building. When they arrived, Santana opened the door and they walked in and were met by the natural scent of a deli. Breads and meats. Quinn crinkled her nose and Santana caught a glance. "Not familiar with New York deli smell, are you, Ivy League?"

Quinn dismissed that comment and they took their spots in the line.

"It didn't work out."

"That's all you're giving me, Q?"

Quinn had missed the way Santana used her first initial.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the story of how you got your heartbroken by Noah Puckerman again, cry on my shoulder a little and take my mind off of my own troubles." Santana looked over at Quinn and let out a smile. "I'm sorry. For real. Puck is fucking insane for letting you go… again."

"Thanks, I think."

They ordered and sat with their food. Quinn realized she wasn't very hungry, but she toyed with her sandwich and chips as she watched Santana dive in hers.

"You're staring, Fabray." Santana told her after a few moments of Quinn's eyes on her. "Just fucking ask already."

"What the hell happened, Santana?" Quinn let it out in a loud burst and the diners at the deli all turned to look at her.

"She has Tourette's." Santana told the onlookers and they glared and looked away. "Nice one, crazy."

"You told me to ask."

"I was madly in love with her and she curb stomped my heart."

"Graphic." Quinn ate a chip.

"You should have been there." Santana looked sad for a moment and then appeared to snap herself out of it. "It's my own fault. She's Brittany. She's always been this way. She's basically a hippie living in the wrong decade."

"She loves you, San."

"She'll always love me. I don't doubt that. The one thing I will never doubt are her feelings for me. I just think she loves the world too. She loves experiences and other people and-"

"Other people?"  
"The idea of love, basically. I don't regret it." She looked up at Quinn. "It's crazy, but I don't. I'm glad we got married. Obviously, it was the wrong call on my part and I will never admit this to Hummel or anyone else, but I probably should have waited. I should have given us more time together, more time to grow up. All the stuff we said in our vows was true. We're both works in progress. We're just progressing at different rates. She's progressing all over the country and I was holding her back."

"But you're married, San. You're supposed to go through stuff like this and be willing to work through it together."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." Santana applied her sassiness and took a drink through her straw. "I am well aware of what I committed too. It's not me you should be lecturing."

"I said one thing. Not a lecture."

"I'm holding her back, Quinn." She admitted. "She wants to travel the world and dance and live and whatever else. I just want to stay here and finally finish college."

"Okay, but that's only a few years. You-"  
"Said forever? Yeah, I know. I was there. You, however, were not."

"I couldn't help the organ bursting inside my body, Santana. You know I would have been there if I could have been."

"So you say."

"I'm just trying to figure out how it all spiraled so fast, San."

Santana took another drink and then leaned back.

"Do you remember when you came back to McKinley and we had our little slapsgiving?"

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget that one."

"I was so pissed at you."

"Got that, yeah." Quinn took a drink and leaned back, enjoying the first moment of real comfort she'd experienced since arriving in New York.

"Obviously, the teacher thing was gross and you will never live that down, but I was pissed because you were moving on from us."

"San-"

"You were all uppity and intense and Yale is amazing and McKinley and Lima are stupid."

"You agree with me on that." Quinn defended.

"Of course I do. That place is the worst, but it was like you were saying we weren't good enough. Your friends. The people that supported you through an accidental pregnancy, pink hair and terrible tattoos."

"Tattoo. There was just the one. That is important."

"Anyway, you were putting the past behind you." She paused and squinted her eyes in a realization. "Well, part of it anyway. You still dated losers for like ever after that and I'm including Puckerman."

"Point, Santana?"

"That's what she's doing and she likes it more than she likes being married to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I could see it. She turned down Miami for me. I know she really wanted that job, but I couldn't give up my chance at finally going to NYADA. She got the job in Vegas and the nightly calls and Facetime sessions turned to once every few days and then I went to visit and I could tell she wanted to be there." She paused to sigh. "All of the other dancers were single and ready to mingle."

"She didn't?"  
"No, she didn't _mingle_ with any of them. It's not about cheating. It's about how happy she was going out with them every night and sleeping in until its time for a rehearsal or whatever else they do there. When I talked to her about it, she was honest. Brittany is always honest. It's a great thing most of the time, but it also really fucking hurts when it's not what you want to hear."

"She's always been that way." Quinn added.

"I love that about her. I never had to worry about her lying to me or hiding something, but this time, it worked against me. She just told me that she was really enjoying herself and that she'd gotten a tour job and was going to take it."

"Did you guys talk about this stuff before you got married?"  
"Yeah, she was committed to staying in NYC." She revealed. "She knew I was applying to school and we were going to get our own place here and she would teach and take gigs, but she said she'd stay here and only travel a little if she had too."

"What changed?"  
"Life, I guess. Once the offers started pouring in, she couldn't resist. She deserves it. I mean, you've seen her dance. She's amazing and she should have all of this stuff, but I can't have a wife that's traveling the world without me most of the year." She had a tear forming in her eye.

Quinn sensed she needed to change the subject.

"Well, she should know that about you. You need sex on the daily and going like nine months without would probably kill you."

Santana looked at her and smiled, wiping the tear away.

"It's true." She agreed.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Quinn shared.

"Why didn't you call?" Santana asked her.

"Because I didn't know what to say. It's not like I have a lot of experience with my friends from high school getting separated."

"I can't believe I'm going to be divorced at 22."

"San, you guys can work this out. Just take some time to think about what you want."

"We did. That's the thing." She looked down at her ring finger and touched it with her other hand. "She told me the ring I gave her felt heavy." Santana's finger no longer had a ring on it. "Like it was weighing her down. She was constantly worried about checking in with me so I didn't feel left out or alone and she felt bad for just wanting to go out with her friends. That was the night I went to the club and had that rando grind up on me."

"Yeah, that might have been a mistake."

"I'm not a dumbass, Quinn. I know it was a mistake. Nothing happened."  
"I heard that there was a kiss." Quinn admitted.

"She kissed me. I pulled back. Brit saw. It was a thing, I know and it was my fault, but I had my wedding ring in my pocket when it happened and after I sobered up, I told Brit that I understood what she meant."

"So where do you go from here?"

"School." Santana stated and then wrapped up her half eaten sandwich. "I'm taking a summer class at NYADA to try to start catching up so I can graduate by the time I'm 30 maybe."

Quinn laughed.

"I should be getting back too."

"To that Taylor chick?"

"To my internship."

"Yeah, that girl is into you, Quinn."

"What?" She laughed. "She's my advisor."

"On lesbianism? I thought that was me. I seem to recall and whole night where I advised you on how that all works."  
"Oh my God, that didn't take long for you to bring up."

"You should applaud me. I've been holding it in this whole time. It's been killing me."

Quinn's lips moved into a straight line.

"Go ahead and finish that one."  
"Kind of like you held in your lust for me that night." She smiled a huge smile in Quinn's direction.

"Not your best, Lopez."

"Hey, I'm in pain here. Give me a break."

Quinn smiled back.

"I'm staying at NYU in one of the dorms."

"I'm staying at Berry's until I find a place of my own. You should stop by tonight. Berry's performing so it'll just be you and me."

"I should probably see her show while I'm here, huh?"

"Once she finds out you're here, it will be mandatory, but the show is actually pretty good and she's decent in it."

"Decent?"

"That's the best I can do for that girl."

"Understood."

"Tonight. Girl's night?"

"Sounds good."

"Come on. I'll get you back to your lesbian advisor."

Quinn laughed again and stood to toss her uneaten lunch into the trash can on their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How was your lunch?" Jack asked when Quinn returned. He had gone to McDonald's for lunch with Ben who was following him close behind, each with their cups still in their hands. He opened the door for her to go through.

"It was good. I got to catch up with an old friend. You?"

"We just grabbed some burgers."

"What's it like to be the teacher's pet, Quinn?" Ben asked her before sipping through his straw.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Taylor thinks your God's gift to psychology or something." He retorted.

"I'm not so sure I'm God's gift to anything. He and I aren't exactly close these days."

Jack chuckled a deep and awkward laugh.

"You're back. Let's talk results." Taylor walked up and greeted them.

They spent the next few hours reviewing the notes and results from their small study before Taylor played videos of the same study being conducted at different places so they could see it on a larger scale. They discussed what they'd uncovered and what it all meant. Quinn sat silent for most of the conversation. She was too busy thinking about Santana and Brittany and how their marriage, so new and yet already so tested, had fallen apart so quickly.

When Taylor dismissed the group at 4 so they could get back to their lives as she called it, the other four were quick to pack up their stuff and walk toward the door. Quinn took her time because she didn't know where to go. She and Santana hadn't discussed a time to meet and she didn't expect to be wrapped up here so early. She grabbed her phone to send Santana a text and was met with Taylor, bag on her shoulder, ready to walk out.

"When do you want to do your 1:1s?" Taylor asked her.

"Our weekly meeting?" Quinn asked, sliding her phone back in her pocket. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't have a lot going on here other than this so I can make it work."

"What about your friend from earlier?" Taylor asked inquisitively.

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, she lives here. Some of my other high school friends do too, but school comes first. They know that." She paused. "Actually none of them know I'm here. Santana does now obviously, but I haven't told the rest of them yet."

"Why not?"  
Quinn had a sneaking suspicion she had somehow embarked on an inadvertent therapy session with Taylor.

"No reason." She replied tentatively. "I just got here and wanted to get settled first. I had no idea Santana used this place as her ATM."

Taylor laughed and Quinn thought it was a nice sound. It was soft and truthful, not awkward or forced.

"We get that a lot around here. It's what allows us to do our work. We put flyers up at pretty much all schools in the city." She reached for her phone, checked the time and slid it back into her pocket. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"You want to have our meeting now?"

"We can, but I was thinking we could just grab coffee. There's a place a couple of blocks over that I frequent. It's pretty good. Hipster vibe, but I forgive them."

Quinn laughed at that.

"Just to hang out?" She queried.

"We can call it the meeting if that makes you feel better. The weekly things are mandatory, but I suspect you aren't the kind of student that needs someone looking over her shoulder all the time."

"The opposite."

"Then, I was right."

"Must be that psychology degree." Quinn teased back. It felt strange. She didn't tease people often these days. That had been a part of the old Quinn.

"Yeah, blessing and a curse."

Quinn thought about it.

"I'm supposed to meet Santana at her place today."

Taylor had a bit of disappointment in her face. Quinn was working on a psychology degree too.

"Some other time then."

"Sure." Quinn agreed.

"I'll walk you to the train since the others ditched you."

"I'm not exactly the most popular member of the group." Quinn admitted as they walked outside.

"They're just jealous of you. That's all. I'm sure you're used to that."

Quinn let that comment hang there for a moment as they proceeded down the sidewalk. She noticed the group of her peers standing on the corner and saw Jack waving her over.

"I guess they didn't ditch me after all." She told Taylor who looked up and saw the group waiting for Quinn right above the station. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Taylor stood and watched as Quinn walked toward the group before she turned back the other direction and walked off.

Santana sat on the sofa cackling. She was turned toward Quinn who was facing her as well as she took a long drink from the glass of wine Santana had poured her.

"I told you so!" Santana announced loudly between cackles. "She's in love with you, Q."

"It's not funny, Santana."

"Oh, it's hilarious. You've always been lesbo bait, Fabray." Her laughter quieted. "She's totally into you."

"She's my advisor. We have to work together. I don't want things between us to be awkward because she might have a crush on me or something. For all I know, she really just wanted to get coffee as friends or colleagues or-"

"Or she wants to fuck you." Santana offered.

"You are loving this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's amazing. I calls it hows I sees it, Q."

"This sucks. My group already thinks I'm the teacher's pet and now she's asking me out for coffee." Quinn finished her wine and sat it on the coffee table.

"Use a coaster or Berry will freak." Santana warned and Quinn slid a coaster beneath her empty glass.

"How is it you two end up living together over and over again when you apparently hate her?"

"I don't hate Rachel." Santana provided. "I tolerate her. Most of the time."

"And the honest answer?" Quinn probed and leaned back against her elbow.

"She's been there for me. She was there for me when I first moved here and when Brittany and I needed a place to stay after the wedding, she let us stay here even though we basically never stopped having sex."

"Oh my God! Stop it!"

Santana laughed.

"When Brit left, she let me stay here and she's heard me crying myself to sleep more than once and actually just left me alone about it instead of driving me crazy with her annoying questions about my future or making it work or whatever else she has in that tiny brain."

"She's a good friend, huh?"

"Never tell her that." Santana's eyes got big and Quinn laughed.

They were on their second glass of wine and Quinn was starting to get a little tipsy and thought about telling Santana not to pour the third glass she was beginning to pour her.

"What am I supposed to do about Taylor?" Quinn asked her and then grabbed the glass that had been filled.

"Do you like her?"  
"Santana!"

"What? It's a legitimate question, Quinn."

"I hardly know her. I met her yesterday. It's been like 24 hours in total." Quinn told her. Santana sat silently smirking at Quinn while finishing the wine in her glass. "What?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I just noticed that at no time did you mention the fact that she is a female as a reason for not liking her like that."  
"Really?"

"It's a pretty standard response. Like if Ryan Gosling walked up and asked me out like that and you and I were having this same conversation, I'd say there was a problem because he has a penis."

"Yeah, but San, it's Ryan Gosling."

"No amount of pretty in a man can make me want that again."

They shared another laugh.

"Pretty and rich." Quinn added.

"Still not happening because he's a man. You, however, didn't identify Taylor's gender as an issue for you. Have you been turned, Quinn Fabray? Is someone in your life responsible for making you change your hetero ways?" She smirked another Lopez smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat her glass back down.

"No. Well, technically yeah. You and I had sex."

"A few times."

"San, I'm being honest here."

"Sorry. Not Sorry." Santana giggled a tipsy giggle. Quinn recognized that from their drunken night together at the hotel and smiled back at her.

"You're the only girl I've been with and that's all I know."

"That's all you know? Really?" Santana questioned.

"It hasn't exactly come up. I was with Biff and then Puck."

"Don't say Biff like that. How did you date a guy named Biff, Quinn? I mean, did you have no respect for yourself?"

"I think you know that I didn't." Quinn replied honestly.

"What was up with that, Quinn? You know you're hot and smart and hot and funny sometimes. Not all the time like you seem to think you are, but you have your moments and you're hot."

"So, I'm hot basically?"

"Duh." Santana poured herself another glass and finished up the bottle. "But seriously, now that you're over that and you're over Puckerman, where do you stand on the whole gender thing?"

"Why do I have to stand somewhere on it?"

Santana seemed to think for a moment.

"You don't, I guess. I was just curious."

There was a pause in the conversation and Quinn looked around the apartment. Broadway had either paid Rachel well or her dads were footing part of the bill because their apartment was pretty nice for people their age. It was a 2 bedroom on the 3rd floor of a walk up in Manhattan. Santana complained about the stairs, but Quinn knew she was aware of how lucky she was to have a place like this. The furnishings were clearly Rachel and Quinn hadn't had the tour yet since when she arrived, Santana greeted her with a wine glass and they sat down on the sofa and hadn't moved since. She looked over at the chair next to the sofa and saw a sweater hanging over it.

"That doesn't look like you or Rachel." Quinn stated looking at the large green sweater that couldn't fit either of the girls.

"It's not. It belongs to someone I had over the other night. She left it."

"And you didn't return it?"

"I don't have her number."

"San-"

"Stop, Q." She rested her head against the back of the sofa and then slid over so that her head was on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn had to resituate herself to get comfortable again. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh."  
"I haven't been with anyone since Brittany."

"But Rachel said-"

"Rachel's fucking stupid."

"Hey, don't get angry at her. She's worried about you."

"I didn't fuck any of those girls." She bit her lower lip. "I wanted too. There was one where it got close. She was naked, I was almost naked and-"  
"I don't want to hear about this."

"Nothing happened. I put my clothes back on and asked her to leave."

"Then, why do you keep bringing them back here?"  
"I guess because each time I thought I'd go through with it."

"Why didn't you?" She knew the answer to that.  
"It didn't feel right. There was one where I didn't know her name. She said it when the music was loud at the club and I didn't hear her so I just pretended like I did."

Quinn laughed and felt Santana move against her as she did. Santana sat up and turned around to face Quinn. "This feels right though."

Quinn stared at her for a moment.

"Santana, what-"

"I mean this friendship thing we've got going on. Not sex between us. That obviously wouldn't work." She lifted the corner of her mouth in a mischievous smile.

"Obviously."

"Except for that one time when it did work… it really worked."

Quinn laughed at her.

"San, come on."

"I'm just kidding, Q." She moved to lie back against Quinn. "You wanna watch something?" She had the remote in her hand for a moment, but she didn't press any of the buttons. "Quinn, why is your heart going crazy right now? I can feel it."

"I'm drunk."

Santana lifted herself back up and tossed the remote aside. She turned to look at Quinn and placed her hand over Quinn's heart.

"Liar." She slid herself on top of Quinn and straddled her.

"Santana, stop."

Santana didn't listen. She leaned down just as Quinn lifted her face up to connect their eyes.

"It's really over with Brit, Quinn. Is it really over between you and Puck?"  
"Yes, but-"

"The last time we did this…" Santana started. "It felt really good and I could use a little good right now." She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Quinn's. Quinn didn't stop her. She needed something good too. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but the break up with Puck was harder than she let on about. She truly thought they'd stay together. She saw them in a house maybe with another little girl running around one day and when it didn't work out, she curled herself into a ball and cried for days.

Santana lifted her lips off slightly before reattaching them and separating Quinn's lips. It was soft at first. It felt natural and as the heat from the alcohol in her body combined with the heat of the kiss, Quinn's arms went around Santana's back and pulled her in. She was letting the moment get away from her. She knew she should stop it. This wasn't fair to either of them or to Brittany. She felt Santana's hands reaching for her shirt and she snapped out of it.

"Wait! Santana! We can't." Santana pulled back, but remained in her position.

"I thought you wanted it. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, Quinn."

"You're married." Quinn reminded her. "And we can't do this. Brittany is my friend too."

"Brittany is dating someone, Quinn." Santana moved off of her and grabbed their empty glasses and the bottle and walked it toward the open kitchen.

"What?" Quinn turned around to watch her.

"Yeah, she's dating some guy named Tony."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he posted a picture of the two of them on Facebook and tagged her and I was Facebook stalking her like I do because it's totally normal to do that in our situation and the picture was of the two of them kissing and the caption said, "Brit and I on our amazing 4th date." They were in a freaking gondola in the Venetian and there was a stripes wearing dude holding a paddle probably singing love songs in Italian right behind them."

The glasses clanged loudly in the sink and Santana stood facing it, looking out the small window over it. Quinn stood and walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I can't believe she'd do that do you. I'm so sorry, Santana." She rested her head on her shoulder. Santana stood up straight and placed her hands over Quinn's.

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" Santana asked her.

"I guess you can try."

"After we had our thing, I kind of thought you and I might try something."

Quinn removed her arms and stood back.

"What?"  
"You're freaking out."

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised. You never said anything."

"Why would I? It was kind of all on you, wasn't it? What happened between us was pretty amazing."

"It was." Quinn agreed.

"Not just the sex, Q. I mean it was nice being with you like that in a way we'd never been before. We got close that night beyond the physical and I figured if it was anything to you, you would have said something."

Quinn leaned against the kitchen table using her sweaty hands to keep herself standing up. She was not prepared to have this conversation.

"Why was it all on me?"

"Because you're the straight best friend in this scenario. That's how this works. If you felt something beyond just a one-night stand, it's kind of up to you to say something, Q."

"I didn't realize that. This was my first foray into being the straight best friend hooking up with her gay best friend."  
"Don't say foray. It makes you sound even more pretentious."

"Don't deflect with your defense mechanism when we're having a serious conversation." They stood there in silence as Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know what I wanted then, San." Quinn admitted finally. "I like what we did. I loved that night with you. We didn't just sleep together, we talked and once we sobered up, we talked about real things that actually mattered. It was a great night and you were still hung up on Brittany."

"Yeah, I know, but there was something there between you and I that made me feel like maybe it could be something real too. Like maybe I'd be all hung up on you someday."

"Please, you've always been hung up on me."

"Now, who's deflecting, Fabray?"

Quinn laughed lightly and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to stop the nervous sweating.

"What happened in the past is done. We can't change it. You got back together with Brit and you two go married."

"And then we got separated."

"Yeah…" Quinn definitely didn't know what to say to that.

"I texted her when I saw the picture." Santana confessed. "She felt terrible. She cried actually. She didn't mean for me to find out that way. We talked for a while. She said she'd actually met Tony through the dance school she taught at here in New York. He is the son of the owner. He's not a dancer. He actually owns a club in Vegas. They met up one night after she got out there and started talking. She said he doesn't want anything serious, but that picture looked pretty serious to me."

"San, what she's doing is wrong, but what you and I were about to do is wrong too."

"Why, why can she treat me like this, but I'm not allowed to do it to her?"

"I love Brit, but honestly… I never thought she was the marrying type. Never really pegged you for the marrying type either, but with Brit, she always moved from one person to the next. She always came back to you, but I worried that that's how it would always be. You'd just be holding out waiting for her to come back to you over and over and that's not what you deserve, San. You deserve someone that loves you and wants only you. Someone that will stay in it even when it's hard, even when you're growing apart." Quinn took a deep breath. "I didn't say I wanted something with you that night because I wasn't ready to want something with you. It wasn't right. You were trying to get over Brittany and I was still dating losers and that's one thing you are not, Santana Lopez."

"And now?" Santana asked her.

"I'm not dating losers anymore, but you're still hung up on Brittany. Anything that would happen between us would always somehow come back to that and we deserve better than that."

Santana met her eyes.

"If things were different? If I had been over Brit back then, do you think you would have wanted to try?"

Quinn shrugged.  
"That's just a guessing game. I don't know. We bonded that night over our hatred for love and that stemmed at least in part from you having to watch Brit happy with Sam."

Santana smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just needed-"

"It's okay. I get it."

"I just needed to like cleanse my body of her or something."

"I feel the same way about Puck."

Santana took a step back and held up her hand.

"Hold up. You haven't had sex since Puck? When was the last time you two were even together in the same city?"

"It's been a while." Quinn sounded exasperated.

"Well, I'm happy to lend a helping hand, Q. I mean, it would totally just be for you, but if you wanted to reciprocate, I wouldn't turn you down. Again, for you though." She smirked.

Quinn laughed.

"I'll pass."

"You holding out for Taylor?"

"No, I'm not holding out for Taylor." Quinn always had a hard time being honest with people. Santana had been one of the few she felt safe with. "When you proposed to Brit, Puck and I were kind of doing our little dance and I was definitely happy about that, but there was a moment when I thought about what you and I could have been." She hadn't been this honest in a long time. Santana gulped and just listened, recognizing this was not the time to interject with a comment. "It was stupid. I just… before we had sex, I always thought we were a good match. Not like a romantic one, but a good match. We made sense together. Then, after we had sex, I started to think that things maybe could be different. I woke up in your arms that morning."

"I know. I was awake."

"You were brushing your fingers up and down my arm." Quinn recalled.

"I wanted you to know everything was okay." Santana took a step toward her.

"There was no sarcasm or slapping." Quinn laughed and Santana smiled and reached for Quinn's arm, which was hanging at her side. She dragged her fingers up and down it while following them with her eyes. Quinn's arm reacted with goose bumps and she took a deep breath in. "You and I had never really been known for our silence, but we just lay there together. It was-"

"Perfect?" Santana asked hopefully.

Quinn met her eyes.

"Yeah."

"We're both smart enough to know that neither of us are ready for anything, but Quinn…" She sighed. "I just really want to kiss you right now." She paused and her other hand met Quinn's cheek. "Not because of Brittany or anything else, but because that morning, after we woke up, I wanted to kiss you again and I didn't because I was scared that the alcohol had worn off and you would think I was going back on my word about not wanting to U-Haul it with you."

Quinn laughed. Santana's hand stayed where it was.  
"San-"

"Just let me please." There was a begging tone in her voice Quinn had never heard before and her eyes told her Santana needed this.

Quinn nodded and Santana leaned in. When their lips connected, Quinn realized she needed it too. Her arms went around Santana and she stood up all the way, releasing the table and gave into the kiss. Their tongues met and she found herself reaching for Santana's shirt this time even though they'd only agreed on a kiss. She felt her body start to react and wondered if Santana was going to stop her. When she started to lift it up, she got her answer. Santana was going to let it happen and started reaching for Quinn's pants. They both wanted this despite the fact that they knew she shouldn't do it. Santana's shirt was over her head and Quinn went to toss it on the floor when they heard a key in the front door off to the left.

"Shit!" Santana took her shirt from Quinn's hand before she had a chance to drop it and hastily threw it back on. Quinn took a few steps back and Santana turned back around toward the sink.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned when she entered the door.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn offered nonchalantly despite the pounding of her heart.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in town?"

Quinn waited for Santana to say something, but she just remained standing with her back facing her, leaning over the sink.

"I got a last minute internship through NYU. I just got in yesterday. San and I were just hanging out. How was your show?" She quickly turned the subject onto Rachel knowing that it would work in their favor.

Rachel yammered on about her show and Jesse for several minutes while they sat in the kitchen. Santana had remained standing before saying that she was going to the restroom, but Quinn noticed she'd been gone for a while and the restroom door was opened.

"And it's been really weird dating since Finn, ya know, but Jesse's great. He's been very understanding that I want to take things slow especially with my career just getting started again and-"  
"Um... Rach, I'll be right back. I'm just going to check on Santana for a second."

"Oh okay. I'm glad you're here actually. I think she's needed to talk to you about what she's been going through."

"Yeah, I'm very… helpful." Quinn hated herself for allowing the moment to get away from her. She shouldn't have let Santana kiss her. She should have stopped it the first time. She stood and walked back to the closed door. She knocked first before entering and heard Santana say, "Come in." She opened the door and saw her standing at the window, staring out. She closed the door behind them to keep Rachel from prying. "Hey."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Blame my hyperactive sex drive." Santana offered with a light laugh.

"No." Quinn stated simply causing Santana to turn around to face her. "That's not what it was."

"I'm asking for a favor here, Q."

"When have I ever done you a favor?" Quinn smiled at her. "The way I see it… we have two options."

"Go on." Santana sat on the bed, but not right next to her, which made Quinn grateful because her heart was still pounding.

"We can either pretend it didn't happen or we can dive into a relationship."

Santana laughed before looking up at Quinn.

"You're serious."

"You know I don't do random hook ups."

"I seem to recall you doing just that with me a couple of years ago."

"That was the old Quinn. New Quinn doesn't do flings. She wants a relationship. Are you prepared to offer that, Santana?"  
"What? No!" Santana stood. "You're nuts, Q. We made out a couple of times and I'm technically still married. I've got to get over all my shit before-" She looked at Quinn, who was just laughing at her. "You were joking?"

Quinn just laughed in return and stood.

"Option 1 it is then." She walked toward the door. "Let's not make a big deal out of it, okay? I'm here for like 4 weeks and I want to be able to hang out with you guys and not have it be weird."

"Fine, but no more making out until I figure out my failed marriage situation, okay?"

"You think I'm just going to wait around for you, Lopez? No thank you." Quinn missed this banter with her best friend. She knew they'd crossed a line before, but they'd be okay.

"Of course you're not. You have Taylor ready to take care of your needs now." Santana mocked. She opened the door and walked out before Quinn.

Quinn let out a deep breath she'd been holding in. All joking aside, kissing Santana right somehow even though she knew it was wrong in every single way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, alerts and everything else.

Chapter 4:

She woke up in her dorm room wrapped in her thin, cheap sheets. She'd only gotten a couple of hours of sleep after returning from Rachel and Santana's. She couldn't believe how her first couple of nights in the city had turned out. She never expected to kiss Santana Lopez again. She never expected to end up on Rachel Berry's couch listening to her ramble on about how amazing her show and boyfriend were though either. Santana had insisted on walking her to the train station, but Rachel then insisted on having her car service drop Quinn off at her front door instead so Santana didn't have to make the walk, which meant they didn't get another moment alone to discuss what had happened.

Her head hurt a little from the alcohol she'd imbibed without water and she checked the clock to her side, noting that she needed to really start moving to catch the train with the group. She decided she didn't care about the group ride and sent a text that they should go on without her. She'd be on the next one.

When she arrived at the clinic, Taylor was talking with Jack and Amy while Ben and Rob were both staring at their computers. Quinn had no clue what they would be working on that day because unlike the other advisors, Taylor never sent them emails making them aware of her plans.

"Nice of you to join us, Quinn." Ben turned around when she walked in and greeted. She decided Ben would be her new nemesis and that if he caused trouble for her, she would destroy him.

"Hey." Taylor approached her. "So, something's happened and we're canceling the group for the day."

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked her watching as Jack was consoling Amy.

"Amy's brother was in a car accident last night and he's not doing well. She's got a flight out in a few hours to spend some time with her family."

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"She came in because she didn't want to have to leave the program. I told her not to worry about it, but I think we should all take the day off. Ben and Jack are classic overachievers so they insisted that the rest of you stay for at least an hour or so and discuss possible research topics though."

"Okay, that makes sense." She shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm going to let you guys work and drive Amy to the airport to make sure she gets there okay. I'll be back right after."

"That's really nice of you." Quinn told her.

Taylor just smiled at her and walked back over to Amy who had her luggage resting next to her on the floor.

Quinn and the guys sat around their computers throwing out possible ideas for the thesis. Jack had become friends with a couple of the guys from different groups. He discovered that one group was focusing on experimental psych and the other was planning on doing something with abnormal. They focused on social and criminal just to get themselves started and emailed links to each other to check out different studies. Taylor didn't return until it was close to lunch and the guys had decided to pack it in for the day and spend the rest of it exploring the city. Quinn had been to the city numerous times and didn't feel like doing a lot of sight seeing, not that she'd been invited by the gang. The teacher's pet thing had gotten her on their ignore list apparently when they weren't forced to interact with her for program purposes.

"Hey, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" Taylor asked her when they were once again alone.

"Um… this. I didn't realize we'd be getting done early, so I didn't plan anything." She realized the moment she said it, she'd given herself no out.

"Wanna grab that coffee?" Taylor offered.

Quinn regretted her stupidity.

"Sure." She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it and she might as well just get it over with. Taylor wasn't bad or annoying or anything negative really. She was just different than most people Quinn had dealt with at the graduate level. Her other TAs had been, in her mind, proper TAs with lesson plans for her discussion groups and outlines for them to follow over the course of the semester, but Taylor didn't seem to prescribe to that line of thinking.

They walked the couple of blocks toward the place Taylor had recommended the day before and they walked in relative silence for the first long block. Quinn just listened to the sounds of the city around her as she walked. She turned to look at the man who was shouting obscenities at someone outside a store and missed the sound of the power washer spraying water in front of her. Taylor pulled her back to avoid the powerful spray that probably could have taken the skin off of her calf. Taylor didn't say anything as they walked around the water and continued toward the coffee shop.

When they arrived, they grabbed a table first. It was one of the only ones available in the full on hipster café. Quinn pulled out her computer expecting this to be their 1:1 meeting and needing to take notes. She opened it and watched as Taylor reached over to it and closed it as she sat down across from her.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" She asked Quinn.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Quinn was caught off guard by that.

"Because it's pretty obvious."

"It's not that I don't like you. I don't really know you."

"Okay. Well, get to know me." It wasn't an order. It was actually pretty light the way she said it. She reached for a rubber band on her wrist and started to put her hair up in a messy ponytail. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't have questions prepared or anything."

"Oh come on, yes you do." She laughed and finished with her hair. "Think about it and I'll get us some coffees. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm okay."

"I'm buying you coffee to try to give you something to focus on while we're talking other than put that computer screen up between us. You can pick or I'll pick one for you. Let me guess… something with like six words to describe it. Large soy half-calf-"

"Just a black coffee." Quinn interjected.

"Unpredictable." She remarked. "Interesting."

She walked off and left a very unprepared Quinn sitting at the table. When she returned, she sat the coffee in front of her forcing Quinn to move her laptop off to the side.

"Why am I here, Taylor? Is this our 1:1 to go over the program?"

"It can be. I kind of figured that's what your questions were about. You seem to want to have the entire internship detailed for you."

"Well, that's what I expected when I got here, yeah."

"Okay." She reached inside her bag, which was on the floor next to her and pulled out a stapled set of papers and gave it to Quinn. "Here you go."

Quinn looked at it and found that it was indeed the outline of the internship. Week 2- Week 8, expectations, work they were required to complete and how to complete it, what would happen at the end of the first 4 weeks when they were only required to report on the weekends, books recommended, everything. It had every detail Quinn had been searching for.

"If you had this, why didn't you just give it to us?" She asked her a little defensively.

"I was going to give it to you guys at the end of the first week. This week is supposed to be about getting you acclimated to the new city, the clinic and the group you're working with. You'll notice there's nothing on there about Week 1. That's because Dr. Rhodes left it up to us to decide what to do in your first week."

"Then, why are you giving it to me now?"  
"Because you asked for it. None of the others have so I'll give it to them on Friday."

Quinn flipped through the pages again and then set it on top of her laptop.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Quinn took a sip of her very hot coffee and regretted it immediately. Taylor looked out the window for a moment and then back behind the counter of the café where there were three people working.

"So, is this the meeting?" Quinn asked her again.

Taylor smiled at her.

"Are you capable of talking about anything other than this program?"

"I'm just confused. I don't know why I'm being singled out by you."

"Your friend that you met up with yesterday, you've known her since high school?"

"Yeah." Quinn answered quickly.

"You guys close still or was it one of those awkward post-high school hangouts with someone you don't really want to keep in contact with?"

"We're close." She replied without thinking. "Well, we were. Yale has kind of gotten in the way, but we'll probably always be close." She thought about the make out sessions from the night before. "She's going through a rough time right now. She got married a few months ago and it's not working out."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. So soon though?"

"It's a long story, but yeah, I couldn't believe it either." She thought about it. "Well, I could believe it happening eventually, but not this soon. It's pretty much just a big mess and that's what we spent most of our lunch and then night talking about."

Taylor took a drink of her coffee and glared back behind the counter again.

"You see that guy over there? Wait. Don't look yet." She warned.

"I can't see him if I don't look at him."

"Okay, now."

Quinn turned and saw a lanky guy with glasses and an apron making some kind of espresso drink.

"What about him?"

"He's looked at you about 10 times since you sat down. I saw his nametag. His name is Doyle."

"Okay..."

"He's kind of cute."

Quinn glared at her. Maybe Santana was wrong after all.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied while looking at Taylor instead of Doyle behind the counter. "You interested? You should go for it." She through it out there just to see what Taylor would say.

"Not really my type." She answered.

"Mine neither." Quinn responded and they exchanged a glance. It was as if each of them knew something about the other one, but they weren't sure if that person knew they knew so they were stuck in this game.

"Too tall for you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he's too tall." Quinn gave back, but not really caring about any person's height.

"Yeah, for me too." Taylor toyed and then reached for her cell phone that was buzzing on the table. She clicked it off and looked back up at Quinn.

"You can take that." Quinn told her.

"It's just an alert. I'm on the crew team. We have a practice at 5. They just changed it to 4:30."

"That's the rowing thing, right?"

She laughed.

"Yeah, it's the rowing thing. You have a team over at Yale."

"There are a lot of teams at Yale. I'm not a big sports person." Quinn supplied.

"I wasn't either. In high school, I was strictly a nerd. Big glasses, braces, the whole 9-yards. I was in every academic club and had about 3 friends."

"No more glasses?"

"Contacts my senior year. Got the braces off too, thank God."

"How did you get into crew then?"

"When I was a freshman, I went to the orientation and my RA in the dorm was on crew. She said they needed people and I had a need to redefine myself so I went to the first meeting and then decided to join them for a few strength training sessions more as a curiosity than anything and I liked it and I liked the team so I tried out."

"And you made it? That's pretty impressive." Quinn admitted.

"No, I didn't. I failed miserably." She laughed and looked at Quinn who looked confused. "I became the manager and worked out with them over the season and tried out the following year. Then, I made it. Did it for the rest of my undergrad and now I'm on an intramural team for fun."

Quinn took a drink of her cooling coffee.

"Do you consider cheerleading a sport?" She asked her.

"You were a cheerleader?" Taylor responded with a question.

"Yeah, a pretty good one. We went to nationals a couple of times and won. Insane coach and I pretty much ended up hating it, but I did it."

"Why'd you keep doing it if you hated it?"

"You've never done something you didn't like?"

"Not any longer than I had too." Taylor replied. "I didn't really like statistics that much, but I kind of need it for my career. I hated playing the French horn though so I quit that after about 10 lessons." She paused. "Why'd you keep cheering?"

Quinn thought about how best to respond to that question.

"I wanted a scholarship and cheering was my way to one. Small town Ohio students don't have a lot of opportunities."

"You got a cheerleading scholarship to Yale?"

"No, I got a small academic one, but my mom helps with the rest."

They took in the silence again as Taylor took in Quinn's tapping on her coffee cup.

"Do you want to come to my practice later?"

"Your rowing team practice?" Quinn smirked.

"My crew practice, yes." She smiled and Quinn looked out the window. She had no plans for the evening other than scrolling through Facebook. Santana and Rachel had planned a dinner at the loft with Kurt and Blaine for the next night, but nothing but boredom planned for the night ahead.

"Do I have to like walk along side a river or something while you guys paddle?"

Taylor laughed.

"Yes, yes you do." She squinted at Quinn. "You can just sit in the grass if you want or you can join us in the boat."

"In the boat?"

"Sure. It's intramural. We don't take it all that seriously. Plus, one of us is missing this week. She got married and is on her honeymoon. You could just sit in her place."

"Would I have to actually row the boat?"

"Come on. You were a big time cheerleader. I think you can handle it."

Quinn considered the offer. She really had no reason to turn it down.

"I should probably stay in tonight. I have some-"  
"Don't give an excuse, Quinn. Just tell me if you don't want to go. It's okay." Again, she had a calmness to her tone that wasn't defensive.

"I've never been in a boat like that before."

"I hadn't either until I joined the team. We're not white water rafting. We won't tip over or anything."

"Promise?" Quinn glared at her sideways.

"I promise I will not let the boat tip over." Taylor acquiesced.

Quinn believed her.

"Okay. I should change though. I didn't dress for a boat."

"I can get you at the dorm later. Around 4. You're pretty close to where we're going anyway."

"Okay."

Taylor smiled and Quinn actually smiled too. She was excited for once about something other than school.

She went back to the dorm and started rummaging through the clothes she'd brought. She brought workout clothes, but had no idea what someone on a crew team would wear to a practice so she just stuck with jeans and tennis shoes along with a t-shirt. She had a Yale baseball hat that she'd gotten at the bookstore on a whim one day just because she wanted something that said Yale on it and it was only $15. She pulled her blonde hair that was growing out into a ponytail and put the hat on. Then, she sat on the edge of her bed for 20 minutes before she realized it was only 2:30 and she had plenty of time before Taylor arrived. She also realized that she was nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N and Spoiler Alert: Taylor's not going away anytime soon. So…

Chapter 5:

At 4, there was a knock on the door of Quinn's dorm. She stood and used her hands to wipe her jeans straight before walking toward the door and opening it.

"Hey." She greeted with an ounce of nervousness in her tone.

"Hi." She returned. "You look sporty."

"I didn't know what boaters wear."

"You're really going to take this not calling it crew thing to the end, aren't you?"

"Is it boaters or boatists?" Quinn joked mostly to relieve the tension. Was this a date? Was it a group hang where she only knew one person in the group? Was she setting Taylor up to be let down? Was she going to let Taylor down at all?

"We prefer boatists. Thanks for asking." She smiled at her. "You going to invite me in?" She asked.

"To my jail cell? Sure, I guess." Quinn moved to the side so Taylor could walk in. "Congratulations, you just took the tour."

"Weird being in a dorm?"

"I was in one my freshman year and I had a roommate so this isn't so bad, but I've gotten used to my nice apartment back home."

"You didn't bring any of your cheerleading trophies? I was hoping to see one up close."

"No, those are all at my high school."

She smiled in her direction.

"I also don't see any One Direction posters on your wall or are you above the boy bands?"

"Let's go." Quinn pulled her out of the room and into the hallway so she could lock the door. There was an ease with which she did that and they walked toward the stairs.

When they arrived at the dock where there were several long boats tied up, Taylor hugged a few members of her team and introduced Quinn. They all seemed nice and understood that she was a novice and had no clue what to do. They practiced on land first. Quinn stood off to the side and watched them synchronize their movements and communicate in words she didn't really recognize. By the time they were done with the warm ups, Taylor walked over to her and told her to sit inside the boat. Quinn did clumsily and Taylor sat behind her and held onto her arms and helped her with the motion she'd be experiencing in the water. Quinn smiled as Taylor made mock waves recalling back to her joke about whitewater rafting.

They moved to the water and Quinn sat in the seat behind Taylor this time where the missing teammate would have been sitting. They took it easy on her as they slowly rowed down the river. Her arms were already sore by the time they decided to kick it into high gear as the girl from the front without a paddle yelled at them. She watched Taylor in front of her while trying but failing to keep up. The girl was sweating through her shirt and working hard to keep the boat moving. After about 10 minutes, Quinn stopped rowing altogether and when they started to slow, she sat back and relaxed a little in the boat feeling like she was doing them more of a service that way than actually trying to contribute.

They'd turned around and ended up back at the dock. Taylor helped her out of the boat while a few of the other girls worked on tying it back up. Taylor sat on the shore in a decent looking patch of grass and motioned for Quinn to join her.

"Please tell me you'll actually sit in the grass this time."

Quinn nodded sideways at her, but sat next to her anyway as Taylor passed water bottles out to the group that had joined them. Quinn listened as they all spoke to one another about crew, but also about random stuff like the girl, Lindsey who'd just gotten married and their jobs. She drank her water and listened intently trying to keep up. One by one the girls started to leave until it was just Taylor and Quinn still sitting in the grass. Taylor lay back, but Quinn remained sitting up.

"It's getting late. I should-"  
"Did you like it?" Taylor asked her, interrupting her.

"It was fun, but I'm in an extreme amount of pain right now."

Taylor sat back up and chuckled.

"Your cheer muscles got reactivated, huh?" Quinn nodded in agreement. Taylor reached for her shoulders. "Sorry about that. We took it a little far for a beginner. Come here."

Without thinking, Quinn turned around and felt steady hands on her sore shoulder muscles. She decided that this didn't have to be awkward and just let it happen. When she heard her phone ring in her bag, she let it ring.

"Do you need to get that?" Taylor asked without stopping.

"Probably." Quinn told her and then her eyes got big. She realized she just told Taylor that the phone call was one she should take, but that she preferred to remain where she was instead of reaching for it.

Taylor just kept working for another several minutes until Quinn shifted a little and Taylor pulled back thinking she was ready for it to stop. Quinn had to admit to herself that she wasn't ready for it to stop.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the dorm."

They stood and Quinn grabbed her bag, feeling around for her phone. She saw she had three missed calls from Santana and one from Rachel along with a couple of texts. They wanted her to go to Rachel's show. Rachel had a ticket for her at will call. While they were walking back to Taylor's car, which she really only had in the city because she had family in New Hampshire and she liked the freedom of being able to get there whenever she wanted and she had on campus parking, Quinn texted back and received a reply, moments later.

"What are you doing after this?" She asked Taylor as they arrived at her car.

"Showering and binge watching something on Netflix."

"You wanna go to a Broadway show instead?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Taylor leaned over the driver's side of the car toward Quinn.

"Yes." Replied definitively.

"Is this a date?"

"I knew what your question was going to be. That's why I said yes." Quinn had no idea what she'd gotten herself into. Her heart was racing just as loudly as it had been the previous night. She was terrified and excited at the same time and dropped her eyes from Taylor's almost immediately after her reply. She gulped and slid inside the car.

Taylor climbed in next to her and started it, recognizing the need for silence as Quinn regained her composure. They arrived at the dorm and they sat in the car for a moment before Quinn opened her door.

"So, I'll meet you there." She pushed the door all the way open.

"You haven't told me where there is, Quinn." Taylor reminded her. "You have my number on the syllabus. Text me the theatre."

Quinn nodded and closed the door behind her. She rushed toward the door to the building hoping Taylor had driven off already and her nervousness wasn't readable.

She arrived just in time for the show to start after taking a shower and getting herself ready. She knew she would be late and was kind of hoping it would mean they'd rush to their seats and the show would start and she wouldn't have to do a lot of talking and address the fact that this was her first and only date with another woman.

She walked up to will-call and saw there was no line. She told them her name and they searched for her tickets. She felt someone come up behind her and gently graze her elbow with their fingers and turned to see Taylor standing there with her hair down and dressed a lot less casually than Quinn had seen her dress.

"Hey. I beat you here." She announced while the woman behind the screen handed Quinn two tickets.

"Yeah, well you don't have to shower in a dorm room and lug your stuff back and forth each time and have a mirror the size of-" She started and watched as Taylor grinned at her.

"You know what I noticed about you first?" Taylor asked her, stopping her from finishing her rambling again.

"Huh?" Quinn eloquently asked for clarification.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Taylor stated, but not in an assured way. She was nervous too. Quinn could tell by the shoulder shrug that came with the comment. "I noticed you when you when you were in the classroom on Monday. I had the names of the people in my group, but didn't know what they looked like and when I saw you, I was kind of hoping you weren't in my group." She admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Because I really shouldn't be on a date with you as your advisor. There are no rules against it technically, but I shouldn't be."

Quinn passed her the other ticket.

"Why are you then?"

Taylor looked at her and then toyed with the ticket in her hand as if she was considering handing it back to Quinn and going home.

"Because there is just something about you that has been driving me crazy since I first saw you. Driving me crazy in a good way, I mean." Yeah, she was nervous.

Quinn gulped and motioned with her head for them to start walking inside. Rachel had gotten them really good seats. 3rd row and practically in the center. She enter the row first and headed toward the two open seats bumping into legs awkwardly as she did so until she came up to the empty seats and noticed Santana sitting next to them with Kurt and Blaine on her other side.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" She whispered as the show was about to start. She sat down next to the girl and looked over to her left to see Taylor sitting down at well.

"When Rachel told me you asked for another ticket, I had to see for myself who that ticket went too."

Quinn quickly glanced back at Taylor who was too busy putting her purse on the floor to hear the comment.

"Hey Quinn!" Kurt hushed in her direction and Blaine waved at her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We've come like once a week. It's a pre-requisite to being friends with Rachel." Kurt explained.

"Who's your friend?" Santana prodded.

"Guys, this is Taylor." She turned toward the girl to her left who leaned in and smiled at the other three. "Taylor, this is Santana whom you already know and Kurt and Blaine." She tried to turn to Taylor, but Taylor was too close to her so she ended up whispering the next part in her ear. "I didn't know they'd be here. Sorry."

"It's nice to meet you guys." She told them and then looked at Quinn and smiled.

"How do you two know each other?" Blaine asked, leaning over Kurt, but the music swelled and the lights went off and the show was starting. "We'll talk at intermission." He told them. Everyone straightened in their seat and Santana looked over at Quinn who continued to stare at the stage.

"You've changed lesbian advisors, I see. I've been fired, I guess."

"Stop it, San." Quinn told her and then the show started.

It took several minutes for Quinn to start getting comfortable. She rested her hands in her lap and sat back as much as the chair would let her.

Taylor leaned over and Quinn's heart started racing again and she felt the bumps on her arms start to rise. She wasn't sure if it was because Taylor was leaning in or because Santana was sitting next to her undoubtedly waiting to make fun of her for whatever happens.

"I wanted to hold your hand, but I didn't know if it was okay with your friends here." She confessed into Quinn's ear.

Quinn thought about the offer. She'd never really held hands with a girl before. Sure, as friends girls hold hands all the time, but she'd never held a woman's hand in this context.

She turned to see that Taylor was still turned toward her and their faces were only inches apart. She felt the electricity between them must have been palpable to everyone in the theatre. Her eyes drifted toward Taylor's lips and she knew that if Santana and the guys weren't sitting next to her, she'd be leaning in. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew it.

"Can I say no now and explain why later?" She worried Taylor would take it the wrong way, but she couldn't explain what was really going on during a Broadway show with Santana, Kurt and Blaine sitting right there.

Taylor nodded with a shy smile and then leaned her forehead in so that it just touched Quinn's. She held it there only momentarily before pulling it back. She returned to her previous position and Quinn's eyes returned to the stage, but she felt the hair on her arm start to stand up again when Taylor's arm ended up on the armrest beside her own. They weren't holding hands, but the feeling of the skin on skin contact made her breathing start to quicken. They remained that way until intermission. Quinn was pretty sure the show was good and Rachel was good in it, but she couldn't remember anything about it. When the lights came up, their arms moved to applaud along with the rest of the crowd. People started to stand and move about the theatre. Taylor moved down the aisle first with Quinn close behind. Quinn had no idea if Santana was behind them or not and honestly, she just wanted to leave so as to avoid the onslaught of comments that were about to come her way, but she knew that would be rude and would only delay the inevitable. They arrived in the lobby and sure enough, Santana followed close behind along with Kurt and Blaine. The boys each gave her a hug and shook Taylor's hand. Santana stood off to the side with her "I told you so" face.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Blaine repeated.

"I'm her advisor for the internship program." Taylor answered first, saving Quinn from having to come up with how to appropriately sum things up.

"How did you not tell us you were going to be here all summer, Quinn?" Kurt asked and reached for his husband's hand. He looked over at Santana though and released Blaine from his grip.

"My God, Lady Hummel. You can hold your own husband's hand without me losing my shit. I've told you this like a million times. Whenever I see you two, I don't automatically flash back to my wedding day and then cry myself to sleep." Santana turned her attention to Quinn and Taylor.

"And that's her not losing her shit." Kurt retorted.

"So Taylor, you a big Broadway fan?" Santana ignored Kurt and spoke to Taylor instead.

"Not really. I like it okay, but I wouldn't consider myself a big fan."

"What made Quinn beg for the second ticket for you then?"

"San, really?" Quinn scolded.

"Well, I didn't know she begged…" Taylor teased. "We were hanging out and she mentioned it. I didn't have any plans."

"What do you think of the show so far?" Blaine asked both of them.

"Quinn, can I borrow you for a second?" Santana asked her.

"No." She replied. "Taylor, do you want anything? Drink?" She asked her date.

Taylor looked at Quinn and then Santana and then back at Quinn.

"Yeah, why don't I get us both something so you can catch up with your friends? Water?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

Taylor walked toward the concession stand.

"Quinn Fabray, are you on a date?" Santana couldn't wait another second.

"Santana, stop it." Kurt ordered. "She's here with her friend."  
"Yeah, what if I am?" Quinn questioned.

"What the fuck?" Kurt more tossed into the air than actually asked. "Quinn, are you dating girls now? I mean, I knew about the Santana thing, but-"  
"I haven't been dating girls. You guys know I was dating Puck and we were serious."

"Then, what's with the date with the brunette, blondie?"

"I don't know, Santana. I don't need the third degree from you about it either, okay?"

"Maybe we should let you two talk." Blaine offered.

"Hell no. I want to hear about this." Kurt declined.

"You said last night that you weren't into it, Q. What changed?"

"You guys talked about this last night?" Kurt continued to participate.

"You said it was all awkward that she liked you."

"Well, I spent the whole day with her and I changed my mind."

"And now you're suddenly into dating girls?"  
"I think you've known for a while that this was a possibility for me given what happened between us."

"What happened between you guys?" Taylor asked, approaching from behind Quinn with two bottles of water.

Quinn turned around to look at her and then back to the others.  
"We'll see you guys back in there." She told them and while Kurt and Blaine took the hint immediately, Santana lingered until a glare from Quinn forced her to roll her eyes and head toward the bathroom.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? She's your ex?" Taylor asked her and handed Quinn her water.

"She's not my ex."

"Oh, that's what it sounded like."

"No, we… we hooked up one night. It was a couple of years ago though."

"And then she married someone?"  
"Her wife's name is Brittany. We all went to school together."

"But they're getting a divorce?" Taylor took a drink from her water.

"I don't know. They're unpredictable." She thought about it for a moment. "But yeah, it looks that it right now."

"And that's why you didn't want me to hold your hand in there?" She asked it with a hopeful tinge in her voice as if she was hoping that was the only reason Quinn didn't want her to hold her hand.  
"I'm just going to be completely honest with you, okay? I feel like I need to be the kind of person that doesn't hold things in like I used to or lie about stuff like I used to or- Jesus, this is stupid." She took a deep breath and sat on the padded bench, dropping her unopened water to the floor. Taylor stood in front of her. " I wasn't the best person in high school. Really, I wasn't the best person for a couple of years in college either. I've made a lot of mistakes. Not that Santana was a mistake. It wasn't. It was a decision made from alcohol consumption at first, but it isn't anything I regret." She took a moment to think about how to phrase the next statement. "It's also the only time I've been with another woman."

"Oh." Taylor said as the lights began to flash in the lobby. She didn't seem to care though because she sat down next to Quinn on the bench and faced her. "So, you've never really dated a girl before?"

"No."

"And this is your first date with one?"

"Yeah." Quinn tried to gauge her reaction, but was having a hard time figuring it out. "Does that change things for you?" She wasn't sure what she wanted Taylor's response to be. If she said yes, it would make things easier in a way because then Quinn could just put this whole thing behind her, but as she stared at the other girl, she actually hoped her answer would be something else entirely.

"Do you want to be here on this date with me?" She asked Quinn.

"Yes." She looked down to hide the blush that covered her cheeks. "I texted Rachel and asked her for another ticket for you."

Taylor reached out and lifted Quinn's head up.

"Then no, it doesn't change anything for me." She looked up at the flashing lights. "We should probably go back in now."

"Yeah, I guess."

Quinn stood up and felt Taylor take her hand as she stood as well.

"Is it okay now?" She asked while intertwining their fingers.

Quinn just pulled her along toward the theatre. When they got inside, they saw it was already dark, but there were plenty of available seats in the back row. She pulled Taylor into two of the available ones and sat down.

"This way, we can actually be alone."

Taylor smiled and sat down next to her, taking Quinn's hand into her lap. They sat there in silence as they watched the rest of Rachel's show.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When the lights came back up, Quinn's head was resting on Taylor's shoulder and it took her a second to realize the people in the row needed to get out. She shook herself out of her stupor and she and Taylor both stood. Their hands separated momentarily until Quinn reached the end of the aisle and Taylor was there to hold out her hand for her to take and they walked to the lobby.

"Should we wait for your friends?" Taylor asked.

"God no." Quinn told her causing the other girl to laugh. "But I should congratulate Rachel." She had to at least say thank you for the tickets and good job to the up and coming star.

"Should I wait for you somewhere?" Taylor asked once they were outside the building.

"You can just come with me."  
"Maybe I shouldn't."

Quinn took her hand back and stood in front of her.

"Are you having second thoughts about me because of my crazy friends?"

Taylor's smile spread across her face at the same time she rolled her eyes as if that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Please, you haven't met my friends yet." Her eyes got big. "I just mean you haven't met them so-"

Quinn reached forward and tugged on the front of Taylor's shirt lightly causing Taylor to take a step toward her.

"I like you." Quinn admitted. "I didn't want too at first. Your methods kind of drove me nuts and still do, but I had a great day with you."

"I had a great day with you too."

There was a moment where they were staring at one another and Quinn thought Taylor would lean in to kiss her, but she didn't.

"I really don't want to wait around for Rachel. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"Maybe. I don't know the rules about these things."

"I'm just going to text her and tell her I have to wake up early." She pulled out her phone and turned the ringer back on. She discovered several texts from Santana asking her where they went at first and then mocking her and her new "girlfriend" with the next 3 or 4.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, Santana just likes making fun of me."

"Probably because she has a thing for you." Taylor blurted out.

"What? No, she doesn't. Trust me."

"Oh, she does. She might not realize it or you might not realize it, but she does."

"She's married, Taylor."

Taylor hesitated with her next comment.

"So, are we getting out of here or waiting for Rachel?" She asked her.

"We're going." Quinn sent Rachel a quick text thanking her and congratulating her and promising to see the show again and hang out after when she does. She knew Santana and the boys would fill Rachel in on the recent development anyway.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

"You're driving me to Connecticut?" Quinn tried her hand at a joke. She'd never been very good at them.

"If you want, yeah." Taylor came back honestly.

"How about just the dorm tonight?"

They walked to the car and drove back to NYU. When they pulled up, Taylor turned off the car and sat back in her seat.

"So, I can't really park here for long." She told Quinn. "And I'm very tempted to ask to come upstairs, but I think I'll just walk you to the door if that's okay."

Quinn looked over at her.

"Yeah, that's fine."

They climbed out of the car and made their way to the door of the dorm, watching as two girls ran past them toward the sidewalk.

"I don't know what's going to happen with us, Quinn, but I have to ask."

"Ask what?" Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to face her.  
"You not to tell the group or anyone else involved in the program."

"Oh, that? Of course. I won't say anything."

"Okay. Can I ask something else then?"

"One more thing. You can have one more thing." Quinn joked again.

They were at the top of the stairs almost at the door when Taylor moved quickly toward her and took both her hands and placed them on the sides of Quinn's face, pulling her toward her and kissing her hard at first as if she's wanted to do that since the moment she first saw the girl, but as they fell into a rhythm, it slowed and Quinn's arms finally wrapped around her and pulled her ever closer. This was the first time she'd kissed a woman that wasn't Santana Lopez and she thought it was felt pretty amazing. She'd known this girl for three days and knew hardly anything about her, but she knew how her lips felt pressed against hers and for the moment, that was all she needed to know. When they pulled back, Taylor leaned back in for a soft, gentle touch and then pulled back once more.

"I was going to ask you on a second date, but you said I could only have one more thing." Taylor professed while taking Quinn's hand in her own and brushing her finger across it. "Will you maybe give me one more thing? I promise I won't take you to another Broadway show where we'll get ambushed by _my_ friends." Quinn was too taken aback by that kiss to utter words so she just nodded. "Yeah?" Taylor verified.

"Yes."

"Should I not have kissed you?" She checked in. "Seems like you didn't expect it."

"No, I uh…" Quinn Fabray was rarely ever wordless, yet nothing was coming into her mind. "It's just…" Taylor could only smile as Quinn tugged on her shirt again. "Fuck it!" Quinn finally finished and pulled Taylor back in and reconnected their lips for another long kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Quinn kept a hold of the shirt. "Tomorrow night I have a dinner to go to with everyone."

"And the night after?" Taylor gripped Quinn's waist.

"I'm free."

"I'm going to see you tomorrow and I have to pretend like I don't want to kiss you again and then I'll have to do it again the next day until I finally can." She wrapped her arms all the way around the girl in front of her. "One more for the road just to hold me over?"

Quinn grinned at her.

"I think I'll make you wait." She teased and started off toward her door.

"Hey, is this your car? You need to move it now." A campus security guard yelled in their direction.

"Saved by the rent-a-cop, Quinn." Taylor smiled in her direction. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Quinn watched as the girl climbed into her car, looked at her one more time with a smile and drove off.

Quinn rushed to her room, got changed into her PJs and promptly called Santana. When she didn't answer right away, Quinn turned on her computer and after a couple of minutes, Santana was requesting to Facetime.

"You little slut!" Came the greeting when Santana's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh calm down, Lopez. I called to give you all the details I know you've been waiting for."

"How many times did you fuck her?" Santana's smirk returned.

"Zero times and damn, you're one classy girl."

"You're the classy one." It was all coming out of her mouth so fast. "What the hell happened, for real Q? You and I were making out last night and talking about how you were going to have to let this girl down easily and the next thing I know she's moving into your Yale apartment, picking out wedding colors."

"It was one date, Santana."

"One date that I didn't think you wanted."

"I didn't know that I wanted it until today."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." Quinn told the screen. "San, I swear. It just happened. We were working this morning and then we went for coffee. I thought it was for the internship. We're supposed to have weekly meetings with our advisors, but we started talking about other stuff and then she asked me to go to her practice with her and-"

"Her practice?"

"She's on crew." Quinn thought about it. "Or in crew. I don't know what the correct preposition is. She had a practice and I went. I was going to make an excuse and then I just decided not too and I had fun. We stayed late and it was nice just sitting there with her. She's sweet."

"You're not sweet."

"I have my moments and hey, maybe opposites attract. Look at you and Brit-" She stopped herself. "Oh shit, I'm sorry San."

Santana's face said it all. She was devastated.

"Nah, it's cool. You're not wrong. Brittany was always the nicer of the two of us." She tried to play it off. "So, are you and the grad student like a thing now? Do I have to get to know her because you'll be bringing her around all the time because I don't know if I have the energy for that, Quinn? I mean, here I was thinking you were a straight girl that hooked up with me on a whim once and now you're all into the ladies."

"I'm not all into the ladies, Lopez and I don't know what's going to happen with us. We're going out again and I like her."

"But…" Santana started to finish Quinn's sentence for her.

"But she's my advisor and I don't know how weird it's going to be tomorrow. We can't exactly hold hands or make out in front of the rest of the group and they already think I'm the teacher's pet, if they find out, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Find out what, Fabray?"

"That Taylor and I are dating." She said it and caught Santana's reaction, which was a grin that she'd gotten Quinn to admit it followed by some amount of sadness in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised."

"Why? You and I hooked up and then last night… you knew this was a possibility. I didn't exactly hate our night together, San."

"I know." This was the honest Santana Quinn liked, but rarely saw. "It's just different. I'd gotten used to you being with Puck again and I guess this is just a change for me. I've got a lot of changes going on right now so it's a lot to process."

"Are you going to be a bitch to her?"

"Probably."

"Santana!"

"What? It's my job, Quinn. I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to treat the people you date like they're the worst humans on earth that don't deserve you. It's how I know if they really care or if they're just using you for your body."

"Enough, I'm hanging up on you."

"Quinn, answer me honestly, okay?"

"What?"

"Did what we do last night influence this new thing?" Santana asked her. Quinn looked at Santana on the screen and then she saw a text come through. It appeared on the top right hand corner of her screen and was from Taylor. "Quinn?"

"Sorry, I don't know. I don't think so."

"So, it's just a coincidence you and I have two hot make out sessions and this morning, you wake up thinking about girls?"

"Can we talk about this later? I don't think I can give you an answer tonight that will actually really answer the question."

"Oh my God, she's calling you right now, isn't she?" Santana realized Quinn's distraction. "Quinn Fucking Fabray, do not have phone sex with that girl tonight. Make her earn it."  
"Good night, Santana." Quinn clicked the red phone icon and closed her computer, instead picking up her phone and smiling before even reading the message.

Taylor Morgan: I'm back home. Any chance you're up for a call?

Quinn: What would we even talk about? :)

Within seconds, came the reply.

Taylor Morgan: I miss your voice.

Another reply.

Taylor Morgan: Also your condescending stares at the guys in your group. It's pretty hilarious.

Quinn laughed and then pressed the button to call Taylor.

"Condescending, huh?" She asked her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the continued reviews, favorites and alerts.

Chapter 7:

She dressed herself quickly despite being tired from staying up all night talking to Taylor on the phone. They'd spent most of the time discussing their upbringings. Quinn relayed what Ohio was like and Taylor talked about New Hampshire and her two older brothers. She even confessed to liking one of their girlfriends a little too much when they were in high school and that clued her in that she was less than straight. Quinn found that talking to Taylor had become effortless in a short period of time. She liked listening to her laugh at her attempts at jokes and she found herself telling more of them in one night than she'd really ever done before. It was a different side of herself than she was used to seeing and she decided that she liked it.

She joined the group on the train and was already half way through a cup of much needed coffee by the time they arrived at the clinic for day three of week one. According to the syllabus Taylor had given her, they'd be spending time today interviewing possible volunteers for different studies. They would be given questionnaires and would spend the morning interviewing how ever many they could get through and then the afternoon, they'd have a discussion as a group about which to include in which study and why.

They headed into the building together and Quinn saw Taylor leaning over a woman looking at a computer together. As soon as the door opened, Taylor's eyes shifted to it and took in Quinn. To Quinn it felt as if she'd been standing there just waiting for her to arrive. She smiled in her direction for only a moment before remembering where she was and then she looked back down at the computer.

They each got setup in a different room and volunteers were brought in one at a time to speak to a student. Taylor bounced from room to room to check on things, but when she stopped in Quinn's room, Quinn would get nervous every time even though all she had to do was read a question and make notes on the answers she got. It was like that all morning until they broke for lunch.

"Quinn, you coming with us today?" Jack asked and Quinn decided he was the only one she actually liked. Amy was still out of town dealing with her brother so it was just Quinn and the three guys.

"Um… yeah. Why not?" She asked herself. Taylor wasn't around at the moment and they were supposed to be keeping up appearances so she followed the guys out and texted Taylor that they were going to lunch when the guys weren't looking. Taylor texted back a smiley face and it made Quinn blush for some reason.

The lunch was short and they walked back to the clinic with Jack talking on the phone to his girlfriend and Ben texting something while Rob just kind of looked around. Quinn felt out of place and when they got back to the clinic, she headed straight for her room where she could have a few minutes of alone time before they had to start their afternoon discussion.

"Hey." Taylor greeted from the doorway.

"Hey." Quinn looked up at her from her notes.

"Good lunch?" She asked her.

"Yeah, you?"  
"I didn't eat. I had some work to do for my actual paying job." During their all night talk session; Taylor had explained that she was a tutor for undergrads to make money during the summer.

"You should have told me. I could have brought you back something."

Taylor's face read happy.

"I'm good. I packed a sandwich last night." She looked behind the door out into the hallway and then took a few steps inside. "Speaking of last night…" She closed the door behind her. "For some reason, I am totally exhausted and I'm barely holding it together. I feel like I look like I haven't slept in days and my throat is killing for… again, for some strange reason." She stood with her back against the door she'd just closed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn took in the girl standing a few feet away from her. She was wearing jeans with a tear in the knee and red Sketchers. Her shirt was a black button down with three-quarter sleeves and was just tight enough without being too tight. Her hair was pulled back, but not messy. She'd taken the time to do her hair that morning. Her eyes seemed to express happiness Quinn hadn't noticed in them before today and her smile seemed to have not left her face since the previous night.

"You look less than terrible." Quinn told her.

Taylor laughed, which caused Quinn to laugh.

"Less than terrible? That's how you tell a girl she looks good?"

"What am I supposed to say? We're not supposed to be doing this stuff here."

"True. I guess I'll let you off the hook."

"Objectively though…" Quinn started and set her notebook off to the side. "You do look good. You don't look like you stayed up all night telling someone embarrassing stories about how you once walked around your neighborhood trying to sell gift certificates to the Olive Garden to your neighbors."

"Hey, I told… that person… that in confidence and my uncle brought them home and I was only 6. I didn't realize what I was doing. I thought I was making pure profit. It was entrepreneurial."

"Yeah, it was stealing." Quinn reminded her.

Taylor stood staring at her.

"I had a lot of fun last night. Not just at the show, but just talking to you."

"Yeah, me too. You're not like most people I've met."

Taylor seemed intrigued and took a step toward the seated Quinn.

"You're just honest about everything or at least that's how it feels. You're not hiding any part of yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone does that." Quinn expressed.

Taylor tipped her head to the side.

"Are you doing that?"

Quinn stood, but didn't move toward her.

"No." It was a confident response. "I'm not and I don't want too, but I did in the past and I did want too."

"What's different this time?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know." That was her reply, but she wanted to say something about being with someone like Taylor. She thought that might be coming on too strong. Then, she remembered the topic of conversation. "Wait." She took a step toward her and Taylor took the hint and took a few steps in until they were close again. "That's not the truth. I do know."

"Okay."

Quinn reached for her shirt as she'd done the night before and pulled on it gently, but not enough to make Taylor move toward her more.

"It's talking with someone like you. I'm used to other people doing the same thing to me or only liking a part of me so I just went along."

"Don't do that with me, okay?" Taylor asked and then reached out to graze Quinn's cheek with her hand and move her hair behind her ear.

"You may not like all of me. A lot of people don't. I'm kind of a bitch sometimes."

"I doubt that, but I like what I know so far and I'll be honest with you about how I feel if you're honest with me too."

"Okay."

"We should get back to ignoring the maddening sexual tension between us and call the guys in." Taylor stood back and walked toward the door. "But can I get a to be continued? I know you have dinner with your friends tonight and I cannot stay up all night, but maybe a call when you get back to your dorm after?"

"Yeah, that sounds doable."

After the group discussion, Quinn took the train back to the dorm with the guys, but as they talked about the work, she found herself scrolling through the texts she'd shared with Taylor over the last 24 hours. She couldn't believe the information she'd shared with her about her past including Beth and Puck and her troubled semester with pink hair and authority issues. Taylor had been empathetic about Beth and laughed about the hair and mild rebellion.

When she arrived at her room, she showered and changed. She always felt like after taking the subway, she needed a shower. She arrived at the loft a little early and was the first guest greeted by Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey there. Come on in. The food should be here shortly." Kurt told her and walked her into the newly remodeled loft. They'd taken it a little more upscale by making furniture purchases on Craigslist as they were able and draping fabric basically everywhere. "We got the rug from an estate sale. The woman was in tears over the loss of her grandmother and I consoled her."

"So she knocked $200 off the price." Blaine finished.

"It's nice." Quinn replied, not really caring for the striped rug under their coffee table.

"So, I was going to cook, but I figured who wants to have to do dishes?" Kurt started. "So, we ordered pizza and Chinese and I got Rachel something vegan from that place she likes so I think we took care of everyone."

"Sounds good. Can I help with anything?" Quinn asked looking around the place for something to do. She'd never really spent that much time with Blaine and Kurt alone before.

"No, I think we're good. Can I get you something to drink?" Blaine asked her, motioning for her to sit down.

"Just water is fine."

"Sparkling or tap?" Kurt clarified.

"Just regular is good."

Blaine walked into the kitchen while Kurt sat down on the sofa next to her.

"So…" He started.

"How's married life?" She asked before he could complete his thought.

"Good." He replied directly. "How's your romantic life? Any recent developments you'd like to share?"

"I've been here for 3 minutes, Kurt."

"You should be surprised I waited that long."

"I don't really want to talk about it. Santana will be here soon and…"

"What's she got to do with this? Did you two do more than just hook up on Valentine's Day?" She leaned in with a smirk of interest.

"No." She replied while Blaine handed her a glass of water that she promptly sat down on the table in front of her. "We had a good night together, but it was only one night."

"And technically the morning too." Santana added as she walked into the unlocked door, apparently having heard at least part of their conversation.

"The morning too? Quinn!"

"What? You guys know we had sex."

"Oh, we had lots of sex in a lots of places." Santana corrected.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled at her.

"Blaine, do we have any popcorn? This is getting good."

Blaine sat in the chair next to the two of them as Santana plopped down on Quinn's other side.

"What? If you're all about sharing our sex life with these two ladies, you might as well make it an accurate share session, Q." She leaned up to look at Kurt. "Why are you two so interested in our sexcapades anyway? It's not like you get all hot and bothered by chicks getting their groove on." She looked over at Quinn. "Actually, I think that's where you got your groove back, Fabray."

"Why are you like this?" Quinn asked her while standing up and looking around. "Why is there no place to go in this loft to just be alone so you can consider murdering your best friend?"

"You can go to Artie's little cove. He's not here this week. He's hanging out with Tina again." Blaine offered and pointed to the spot that used to be Santana's room separated with an old curtain now.

"Maybe I should just go."

"Calm down, Quinn. I'll stop. I didn't think you'd freak out."

"I don't really want to talk about this tonight, okay?"

Santana looked at her and seemed to be considering something.

"Guys, can we have a minute?"

"Sure." Blaine stood and walked toward the kitchen. Kurt reluctantly followed.

"What's going on, Quinn? Me being like this isn't a recent development. We always mock each other. It's our thing."

"Not about that, San."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would bug you, I guess."

"It was my first time with a girl, San and it was kind of a big deal."

"Was it your last time with a girl?" Santana was prodding.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I didn't sleep with Taylor last night or have phone sex or anything else. We kissed. That was it."

Santana leaned back.

"How was it?" She asked, but Quinn couldn't comprehend that tone.

"It was nice. I liked it. She's a great kisser. We're going out again tomorrow."

Santana looked down.

"I'm happy for you, Quinn."

"I know you and I… that night wasn't exactly your first night with a woman, but it was mine and it was…"

"It was amazing." Santana finished and looked up at her. "Quinn, that night was amazing and you know I feel that way too. You know it may have started out as just sex, but it ended up meaning way more than that. I told you before… I told you before we kissed again and again the other night."

"You two kissed again the other night?!" Kurt practically screamed.

"Okay, you can't blame me for that one. He walked behind the damn couch." Santana expressed.

Quinn's phone buzzed. She lifted it out of her pocket and smiled at the message from Taylor to have fun with her friends tonight.

"Santana and I kissed the other night and it was a mistake and we both knew it. It was just her trying to get over Brittany and me trying to get over Puck." She lied.

"Seems like you're pretty much over Puckerman, Quinn." Kurt sat back down next to her.

Santana looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, but she wasn't sure what she was pleading for.

"It's over with us, yeah, but San and I have a past obviously so it was easy for us to just… go back to it, but that doesn't make it right."

"Where is Rachel?" Blaine asked noting the time.

"How is she even getting the night off for this?" Quinn asked.

"Understudy."

"Um… she canceled. I kind of forgot to mention that when I came in." Santana explained. "She said she'd come to dinner another night, but there were reviewers coming to the show and she's all on this Tony kick right now so she said next Monday when they're dark would be better."

"Oh, well I just wasted $20 on her foul smelling vegan food." Kurt regretted.

"I can take it back with me and force her to eat it if that makes you feel better." Santana offered.

"I'll consider it."

Quinn replied to Taylor's text that she wasn't sure how long she'd stay and Santana caught a glance of the message before Quinn locked her phone.

"Just go, Q." Santana told her. "You want to be with her tonight. Just go." It wasn't rude or angry. She was just telling her to go if she wanted to go.

"No, I told her I'm hanging with you guys tonight. I was just replying to her message."

Santana nodded and pretended as if she hadn't read Quinn's message back.

"Well, when's the food going to get here so Kurt can shove it in his mouth and stop talking for a few minutes?"

Their way to large meal arrived and the four of them ate around the table while Kurt put the TV on in the background, but none of them really paid attention to it. Santana and Quinn got back into their normal rhythm of kindness mixed with playful banter and Kurt and Blaine seemed to be very much experiencing wedded bliss and looking forward to school starting up again and getting back on track. At one point during the conversation, Santana laughed and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder. No one said anything as this was something they'd done time and time again both before and after their Valentine's affair, but after that, it had always had more meaning to Quinn because Santana was not vulnerable or close like this with anyone other than Quinn and Brittany and she liked her when she let herself be this way. She felt her heart race again as it usually did when they sat like this and she questioned her feelings for the girl while the others continued the conversation without her involved. They'd been there for awhile, but she'd never had a shot with Brittany and Santana always getting back together and then making it official. Even now, she knew she didn't have a shot. Taylor or no Taylor, their timing had always been off and it was reaching the point where Quinn just had to admit to herself that it might always be off.

Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was Rachel at intermission saying she was sorry for missing out on the dinner. Santana had lifted her head and noticed Quinn's reaction of disappointment when it was Rachel and not someone else sending her that text. She elbowed Quinn and motioned with her head toward the front door.

"You've put in your friend time for the night, Quinn. It's okay. I can handle the queens for the rest of the night." It was just above a whisper near her ear so that Kurt and Blaine, deep in their own conversation at that moment, couldn't hear.

"I can't just go. You guys did this for me."

"You're here for 4 weeks and then another 4 weekends. We'll get together again. You can't get rid of us that easily, Q."

Quinn's eyes read confusion.

"Santana, I don't want to get rid of you." She looked down at her phone. "I doubt I'll ever want to get rid of you." She said that mostly to herself, but knew Santana could hear here. "Unless we end up in another slap fight and then you're dead to me." She joked. Santana smiled at her.

Quinn typed a message into her phone and waited for the reply.

Taylor Morgan: So you think I've just been sitting at home all night waiting for you, huh? :)

Quinn: Yes, obviously.

"You with us, Quinn?" Kurt asked her when he noticed she was distracted.

Taylor Morgan: I can be there in 20 minutes.

Quinn smiled.

"Listen Sally, Quinn's gonna go hang with her girl for the rest of the night, okay. So, leave her the hell alone." Santana exchanged with Kurt.

Quinn: See you then.

She'd asked Taylor if she wanted to come pick her up from the loft and go hang out knowing she didn't live too far away.

Santana walked Quinn downstairs when about 20 minutes had passed and Taylor had texted she'd be there in 5.

"So, you two have any actual plans?" She asked her.

"No. I wasn't planning on seeing her tonight so we didn't plan anything."

"But this is date 2?"

"I don't know. That was supposed to be tomorrow night."  
"Then, tomorrow is date 3. Quinn, you know the rules. Time to put out by date 3." Santana smiled at her and then reached over to pull her toward her. "You okay with all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked her as they faced each other.

Santana reached up and fixed Quinn's hair. It reminded her of Taylor doing the same thing and made her breath hitch for a second.

"I mean being with another girl."

"San…"

"I don't mean because I was so amazing or something else cocky but accurate. I just mean this is a big step for you. You knew me. I think you trusted me that night."

"Of course I did."

"I just want you to make sure you're taking things slow if you need too and if she tries-"

"Are you trying to give me the parental sex talk, Santana? Because I have neither been there nor done that, which is probably why I ended up pregnant at 16." She admitted and they both shared a brief laugh.

"I just like that heart of yours Quinn and I don't want anyone else to hurt it. It's already been through enough and you don't deserve any more bullshit."

"Why are you really only nice to me when we're alone like this?"

"Please, I'm mean to you when we're alone like this too." Santana replied.

Taylor's car pulled up against the curb and Santana pulled back.

"I'll call you later." Quinn told her.

"Have fun and remember, if she tries to ply you with wine coolers, just say no." Santana reminded her of her first time with Puck.

"Bitch." Quinn walked toward the car and opened the door.

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked her as a greeting.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just ready to go and I thought I'd see if you wanted to do something since it's still kind of early."

Taylor smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Quinn realized she had no plan after getting into the car.

"Are you hungry? No, you just ate dinner so you're not hungry." Taylor answered her own question. "Wanna catch a movie?"  
"Not really." Quinn told her. "We can't exactly talk in a movie."

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Taylor seemed concerned as she stared through the window and out at Santana who was still standing there. She offered a wave at both of them and then went back into the building.

"No." She thought she should elaborate. "Nothing's going on there. She just walked me outside."

"Okay."

"Okay?"  
"Yeah." Taylor took Quinn's hand. "We could just go back to my place. My roommate is there, but she pretty much keeps to herself."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Taylor checked.

"Yeah."

They smiled and Taylor put the car back into drive before returning her hand to Quinn's lap and intertwining their fingers in a way that felt familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I swear I had this written before the Lord Voldemort comment. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 8:

It didn't take long for them to pull up to her building and walk up to her 6th floor two-bedroom. Quinn had learned from their conversations that Taylor's parents paid part of her rent and building parking while she was finishing up school so she could focus on that instead of accumulating debt and living in a more unsafe neighborhood.

She had gotten more and more nervous as they approached apartment 6F. Taylor unlocked the door and ushered her inside. The living room was small, but had a pretty large TV for the space and the kitchen was a closed off one to the right. It looked relatively small for two people and Quinn wondered how they we able to interact in there at all.

The furnishings were modest and there was a large bookcase in the corner next to the TV with rows and rows of books on it. Quinn made a mental note to check that out later when she got the chance.

"So, my roommate's name is Melissa and I found her on the internet so I don't necessarily claim her as a friend." She told Quinn after locking the door behind them. "I just wanted to get that out of the way in case she acts weird."

"Thanks for the warning." They stood awkwardly for a moment. "So, which one is her room?"

"Oh, sorry. She's in that one." She pointed to the one on the left. Bathroom is there if you need it and my room is this one." She pointed to the right past the kitchen.

They stood awkwardly again.

"So…"

"Do you want to watch something?"

"Big TV's mine, Tay." Melissa, a large girl wearing a dotted sweater and shorts walked into the room. "I have a paper due on Blacksploitation films due tomorrow so I'm watching like 3 tonight and writing while I watch."

"Melissa, this is Quinn." Taylor rolled her eyes in Quinn's direction. "Quinn, this is Melissa. Melissa doesn't have a TV in her room and she's a film major so I guess she'll be monopolizing the living room tonight."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn greeted Melissa, who had carried her laptop over to couch, which was facing away from them and sat down unceremoniously. "My friend Artie is a film major too."

"Cool. You guys can watch with me if you want."

Taylor looked at Quinn.

"I don't know what Blacksploitation means."

"Oh, that was a mistake." Taylor told her.

Melissa snapped around.

"You don't know what it is?" She accused.

"Quinn and I will just watch something in my room. Enjoy your movies, Mel." Taylor pulled Quinn along until they were safe inside her room and then she promptly closed the door. "Sorry, she's one of those film majors. She takes it as an insult if you call them movies and admonishes people who don't understand the artistry behind it all."

"Thanks for the save, then." Quinn said back.

"Will you do that thing where you pull on my shirt?" Taylor asked her and took a step in her direction.

Quinn smiled and reach forward, yanking on Taylor's shirt to pull her toward her before she wrapped her arms around her neck, intertwining them in her down hair and kissed her with all the pent up frustration from not being able to do that all day.

Taylor pressed Quinn's back against the door and ran her hands up under her shirt to grab her waist and then brushed them across her stomach. Quinn pulled away for a second to catch her breath and Taylor looked into her eyes.

"Sorry, just…" Quinn started.

"Too fast?" Taylor questioned.

"No, it's not that. I just…" She trailed off and then remembered their agreement to be themselves. "I didn't expect it to feel this good."

Taylor leaned back in, but instead of reconnecting their lips, she moved her mouth to Quinn's neck, brushing her hair aside as she did and planted them there, moving them slowly around while Quinn tried to hold in the sounds her body was trying to omit.

This time, it was Taylor's turn to pull on Quinn's shirt, but she wasn't trying to take it off. She pulled her forward so as to move them both toward the bed.

"So, I assume you do not want to watch whatever kind of weird stuff Mel is watching."

"Yeah?" Quinn kind of questioned as she was still being gently pulled toward the bed.

"How about something light?" Taylor asked her.

"Sure, I guess."

"You want something dark?" She stopped tugging once they were standing at the side of the bed and she put both hands on Quinn's side and gave her a fake serious expression. "Are you Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Quinn replied.

"Come on." Taylor climbed onto the bed and slid across, giving Quinn enough room to sit down next to her. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Quinn watched as she flipped the input to Amazon Prime and started scrolling through the listings.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

Taylor turned.

"Did you want that one?" She asked a little confused. "Because I think I might be too tired to do subtitles tonight."

"No, I meant we were making out and then we weren't." Quinn expressed.

Taylor turned a little more to face her.

"Oh."

"Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked in a heartfelt tone.

Taylor tossed the remote aside.

"What? No. What would make you think that? I just thought we'd get comfortable and put something on."

"Oh okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Quinn agreed.

"Were you worried because you think you're less experienced than me?" Damn this girl and her understanding. Quinn wasn't sure if it was the psychology degree or just a part of her personality.

"Yeah, well you know about one night I had sex with a girl."

"And you don't know my history?"

"No, that's not… I'm not asking for a number or anything. I've only ever been with Santana and she's known me forever and we just kind of understood each other that night."  
Taylor nodded.

"Well, I have been with more women than you, that's true, but that hasn't even entered my mind once since we met." She scooted forward a bit. "I don't care who you've been with or not been with. I told you I only care that you want to be here with me now."

"Now?" Quinn lifted an eyebrow.  
"Not like that. I don't want too tonight. I mean, I do. Obviously, I do. I've been going crazy all day watching you work at the clinic and not being able to touch you. I don't even know how I got through that group discussion. The button on your shirt undid itself at some point and I had to force myself to look away because you kept leaning forward and then back in your chair."

Quinn laughed and leaned back against her hands.

"Oh my God. I didn't even notice."

"I noticed enough for both of us." Taylor shifted slightly so that her face was inches from Quinn's. Quinn leaned back further against the pillows. "As much as I want to do this with you, I think we should wait. And I know you know I'm not much of a planner and I like to take things day by day, but Quinn, I like you." She was hovering over Quinn who had her head against a pillow and her hands in Taylor's belt loops. "I want you, but I want it to be the right timing and after we've gotten to know each other a little more." She leaned down and captured Quinn's lips, but only briefly. "But I do want to do other stuff. Just to clarify."

Quinn smiled at her and pulled her face back down, placing her free hand on Taylor's back, first over her shirt and then under it while they kissed and Taylor's lips again moved to Quinn's neck. They stayed that way for a while, forgetting that they were supposed to be finding a movie until Quinn rolled them over and found herself hovering Taylor. She flashed back to her night with Santana and thought about the giggle that had come from Santana when she did that as if it was the thing she least expected Quinn to do. Her brain focused back on the way the light from room was bouncing around Taylor's eyes with the fan above them working at full blast and she leaned down, feeling Taylor's tongue immediately before sliding her hand under her shirt.

"Shit!" Taylor exclaimed as she checked the time on her phone. "Quinn, we gotta go."

Quinn was lying next to her, still asleep.

"What?" She absentmindedly asked.

"We fell asleep. We're going to be late."

Quinn shot up out of her sleeping position. She was still in her clothes from the night before except for her shoes, which were somewhere on the floor.

"Oh God!'  
"You can wear something of mine today." Taylor told her and stood to walk over to her closet to pull out something for Quinn to wear. "I'll change in the bathroom and then drive us, but-"

"I'll get out like a block away or something."

Taylor laughed at herself.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be asking you to hide this."

"Hey, it's okay. I get it." Quinn stood and walked over to the closet to check out the selection.

"Just take whatever you want." Taylor told her and grabbed something to wear herself. She started to walk out of the room, but quickly turned around and took Quinn's wrist and pecked her on the lips softly. "And good morning."

"Good morning." Quinn repeated.

The 3rd cup of coffee hadn't helped at all so when Santana stopped by to grab her for lunch, she was still yawning.

"I'm not going to ask because you're just going to tell me, right?" Santana asked after the 5th yawn she'd seen the blonde give her as they sat in a pizza place near the clinic.

"We didn't do anything, San." That wasn't entirely true.  
"Nothing?"  
"Not that. We're waiting."

"Waiting for what? You're only young and hot once, Quinn and she's somewhat young and attractive for a nerd."

"San, that's my-"

"Your what?" Santana queried. "Your girlfriend?" Again, her tone shifted to that of concern.

"No, I don't know what I was going to say actually."

"What did you want to say?" Santana followed up.

"When did you turn into a reporter for Channel 9?"

"Like Channel 9 cares who Quinn Fabray dates."

"We made out a lot." Quinn finally supplied.

"Like your lips are hurting this morning a lot?"

"Yeah."  
"Nice, Q." She paused to take a drink. "Was she cool with the whole waiting thing because you're basically a sexually repressed human that's only had one night of rocking good sex in her life?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and then tossed her balled up straw wrapper at a giggling Latina.

"It was her idea."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Nothing's wrong. She wants us to get to know each other and not just tear each other's clothes off because we want too."

"You want to tear her clothes off?"

"Yes." Quinn confessed. "I wanted too that first night and then yesterday and last night, it took everything in me to hold back."

Santana sat silently, trying to take in what Quinn had just said.

"It feels good, huh?"

"What?" Quinn wasn't sure what she was referring too.

"Having someone you're crazy about?"

"Should we be talking about this?" Quinn asked her.

"Because my wife left me? I'll be okay. It's actually a nice distraction and I like seeing you happy for once. I was worried you wouldn't bounce back after Puck."

"It's new and yeah, I'm happy. I don't know where it's going though. I mean, I'm only here for a few more weeks and then I go back to Yale and she's here for another semester and-"

"Quinn, shut it down." Santana ordered. "Just enjoy this. For me if not for you. This feeling you're experiencing, it's good and it doesn't come around al the often. Don't worry about 2 weeks from now or two years from now." She looked down at her phone. "Worry about 2 minutes from now because you're due back at 1 and it's 12:58."

"Shit." Quinn swallowed the last bite of pizza.

"Good thing you're doing the teacher." Santana reminded as she stood in a hurry.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm meeting some friends." Quinn told Jack who invited her to hang out with them for the evening and accompany them on the train ride back to the dorm.

"Okay. Well, call me if you change your mind." He waved at her as Ben and Rob walked in front of him toward the station.

"Should I worry about him?" Taylor joined her outside, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"He has a girlfriend." Quinn reminded her.

"Do you want to go back to the dorm first or…"

"Nah, let's just go from here."

"Romantic, Quinn." Taylor teased. "I was thinking about dinner and a walk in the park."  
"That sounds good." Quinn agreed and they walked off to where Taylor had parked, waiting for the guys to head down the station stairs before proceeding.

"So, how was lunch with Santana?"

"Eventful as always." Quinn replied sarcastically. "She's miserable and I'm kind of the only person she trusts to actually be honest about it."

"How does someone get married and then a few months later, say it's too heavy to be married?"  
"If you knew Brittany, you'd probably get it." Quinn's phone buzzed as she pulled it from her purse. "Sorry." She looked at the screen. "Shit."

"What?"

"Speak of the devil." Brittany was calling her. "I don't know what to do."

Taylor shrugged.

"Answer it."

Quinn stared at the phone for a second as if it would reveal the proper action and when it didn't, she slid her finger across it and put it to her ear.  
"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Hey Brit."

"I'm sorry to call like this, but do you have a minute to talk?"

"I'm actually headed out right now."

"You don't have to lie. I know you've heard things and you're probably mad at me."

"I'm not lying, Brittany. I'm going on a date. We're walking to the car right now, but yeah, I am pretty mad at you right now."

"I know you're her friend, but you're my friend too, right?" Brittany seemed panicked at the thought of not having Quinn.

"I heard you've been making friends left and right, Brit. Why do you care?"

"Quinn, please." She took a deep breath.

"I can't right now, Brit." She paused and looked at Taylor, who just watched her silently while standing on the sidewalk. "But I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

There was a moment of long silence.

"Okay." Another Brittany pause. "Please don't tell her I called you."

"I won't offer it up, but if I see her, I can't promise it won't come up, Brit."

"See her? Where are you?"

"I'm in New York for an internship. I saw her today for lunch. I'll probably see her tomorrow for lunch too. She's taking a class over here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so please don't make me promise something I can't."

"I won't." Pause. "Call me tomorrow, okay? You know her and you know me better than anyone else, Quinn."

"I will."

Brittany hung up.

"You okay?" Taylor asked her. "Wanna reschedule tonight?"  
Quinn glared at her.

"Hell no. Their problems are not my problems." She took a step in the direction of the car and Taylor followed her. "She's my friend and I care about her, but I don't know what she expects me to do."

"Because you're closer to Santana than her?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Those two were best friends. Santana and I kind of bonded more later." She looked over at her. "Not like that."

"I got it." Taylor laughed.

"We were a trinity for the longest time until they started dating and I went off the rails for a while. We came back together, but they were always the couple and it kind of turned me into the third wheel by default. I was okay with it for the most part. I had my own relationships and then I went off to Yale and they did their thing."

"But they broke up, right?"

"When Santana went off to school, it got hard and they ended it. Brittany started dating a guy we went to school with and for a while, I kind of thought those two would end up together. They have the same kind of… _oddness_ about them." Oddness was the only way she could think to describe Sam and Brittany. "That's when Santana and I…"

"Yeah, got that chronology."

"And then she got back together with her and she proposed and they got married shortly after. I got back together with my ex and went back to Yale and hardly spoke to either of them until now."

They arrived at Taylor's car.

"You gonna call her tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

Taylor considered the question as she climbed behind the wheel and she waited for Quinn to sit.

"I get the impression you're a woman of your word, Quinn. So yeah, I think you should call her."

"What about Santana?"

"Be honest with her. Tell her you're in a tricky situation being between them."

"You don't know Santana. She will not take that well."

Taylor started the car.

"Maybe I should get to know her."

Quinn looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"She's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, but are you sure? She's a lot."

"You're worth it." She leaned over and pecked her lips.

"So, is this our second date or our third date?" Quinn asked her, pulling back and looking ahead.

"Why? Are you keeping track on your school calendar or something?"

"I was just curious."

"I think we can safely consider this date three." Taylor shared while joining traffic.

"Good to know."

Their dinner was at a Thai restaurant that Taylor liked and Quinn ended up agreeing that the food was really good even though the service was pretty slow. Actually, when she thought about it, she didn't mind the service being slow because she was just enjoying herself and Taylor and the two glasses of wine she'd had. When they finally left about 2 hours later, Quinn had to admit to herself that she was exhausted. Being up all night one night followed by being up late the next and then the program had really made her feel like what she needed was sleep and not a walk in the park despite the feeling that she didn't want to leave Taylor.

"Hey, can I take a rain check on that walk?" She asked her. "I'm exhausted and it's really all your fault."

Taylor smiled at her as they headed toward her car.

"Sure. How about I just take you back to your dorm."

"You don't have too. I can take the train."

"You could just stay at my place again." Taylor offered.

"I kind of need my stuff to do that again. I mean, I was able to borrow a few things this morning, but-"

"I'll take you back to the dorm."

"Thank you." Quinn looked down at her shirt. She'd been breathing in the scent of Taylor's laundry detergent all-day and kind of liked smelling like her. "Do you want to maybe stay with me tonight?" She looked over, a little nervous at what her response might be. "Sorry, I forgot for a moment that I'm not at home. I have a twin bed in a dorm room. Not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"I wouldn't mind being all snuggled up against you, but maybe tonight, you should stay there and I'll stay at home. We could both use some sleep and I don't think we'll get any if we're in that bed."

"Okay. Then, let me just take the subway instead of driving me all the way over there."

"No way, babe."

Quinn's eyes got big. Puck had called her babe. It was a strange thing to hear coming from someone else. She gulped at the flashback of their break up phone call and then looked over at Taylor who was oblivious that all of this was going on inside her at once.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, I promise this is a Quinntana story with Quinntana endgame. I'm taking a risk with this story by writing it from Quinn's POV. That may be why some people are feeling like Santana isn't dynamic yet, but the whole story is like that so if you're not a fan, this may not be the story for you. Also, Santana isn't yet divorced and despite her feelings for Quinn, I wanted her to get past that stuff before they get together. This is a long story and you may not like the parts with Quinn and Taylor. If that's the case, you might want to come back later. As always, I appreciate everyone who reads anything I write.

Chapter 9:

"Hey Brit." Quinn greeted through the phone.

"Thanks for calling me back."

"I only have a few minutes. I'm on a break. What's up?" She knew she was being short with the girl, but she honestly wasn't sure what she would say if Brittany asked her for advice or expected sympathy from her.

"How is she?" Brittany asked.

"Your wife?" Quinn retorted.

"It was too much, Quinn."

"You married her, Brit. You said yes and then you married her. What did you think? It would get easier?"

"I love her. She's the love of my life."

"Then, what's the problem?"  
"I can't be what she wants me to be." She was in tears.

"She wants you to be her wife, Brit. I don't get it."

"I can't stay in one place. I didn't know that's what she wanted, Quinn. She told me before that she would travel with me and try to work on songs and- and when I got the offer in Miami, she asked me to turn it down because she got into NYADA and I did. I did it for her and then I got the Britney show and she told me to take it so I did. I thought she'd come with me, but she said no. She wants to go to NYADA and finish school and I get it and want that for her if that's what she wants, but it's hard, Quinn."

"It's marriage, Brit."

"I love her, but this is my life. This is what she told me she wanted until she changed her mind."

"I don't think she changed her mind. She just got into school and wants to go. You wanted that for her once. That's why you broke up."

"And after I got here, I wondered if maybe that was the right decision."

"What do you expect me to say, Brittany?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted someone to hear the other side. Kurt and Blaine won't return my texts and Rachel wants nothing to do with me right now."

"Maybe because you're dating someone other than your wife."

"She told me she wanted to separate. I tried calling her and telling her I didn't want to do that. I wanted to give us another chance. I was willing to leave Vegas, but she said no."

Quinn hadn't heard that part of the story.

"You told her what?"  
"I said I'd leave to leave Vegas."

"She said-" Quinn stopped. "It doesn't matter. Brittany, you two need to talk this out. I can't help with that."  
"She won't talk to me."

"She saw you with a guy, Brit."

"It's not serious."

"It doesn't matter."

"I missed her and it happened and I regretted it."

"And then it happened again and again?"  
"He's a nice guy, but he's not Santana."

"Then, come back here and tell her that."

"What if she says no again?"

"Then, you'll have your answer."

"Then, it would be over."

"Yeah, it would be, but at least you'd know."

Brittany called back her tears.

"Are you going to tell her we talked?"

Quinn took a deep breath and thought about it.

"No. I'm your friend too and I shouldn't be the one to tell her any of this. You should, but Brit, you need to do it soon because she's not going to wait around forever."

"I know."

"Hey, Q. You ready?" Santana approached from the sidewalk. "You talking to your new girlfriend?"

"Is that her? Wait. Girlfriend?" Brittany asked.

"Gotta go." Quinn hung up the phone.

"Taylor's inside and she's not my girlfriend and remember the part about us being a secret to the rest of them, San?"

"Sorry. You ready?"

"Yeah."  
"Who were you talking to then?"

"My mom was just checking up on me."

"Ah Judy, friend to lesbians everywhere. Did you tell her about your new girlfriend?"

Quinn wanted to give the sarcasm right back, but she felt like maybe now wasn't the right time.

"No, I haven't and I'm not planning it for a while for obvious reasons."  
"Jesus?"

"You wanna go to the park? Get street food?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, blondie. Let's hit it."

There were a million thoughts running through Quinn's head. She wanted to ask Santana so many questions. She wanted to know if Brittany was telling the truth and if she was, why Santana didn't tell her the whole story. She wanted to understand why if Brittany said she'd leave Vegas why Santana wouldn't let her, why she'd rather get separated and maybe divorced. She told Brit she wouldn't though. She needed to stay out of it. She needed to divorce herself from their relationship so she could focus on the possibility of having one herself.

They ate in relative silence at a bench while Santana commented on the terrible fashion of the random people that passed by. Quinn watched as she ate her burrito unaware that her wife was coming back into town.

"So, did Taylor finally put out last night? You haven't said anything."

"No, she didn't, but I didn't ask either. We stayed at our own places last night."

"Ah, the honeymoon phase over already? I've been there. Hell, I am there."

Quinn gulped.

"No, it's not over. We just needed sleep and don't go and make that dirty."

"Can we talk seriously?" Santana asked her.

"Yeah."

"What is it about her? I know she's not the only girl to ever hit on your fine ass."

"That's you talking seriously?"  
Santana rolled her eyes.

"We made out, Quinn. Did you consider us?"

"What us, San?"

"You and me."

"You are married, Santana." Quinn stood, tossed her trash and started walking the short walk back to the clinic.

"Hey, don't just walk away." Santana followed her. "I'm being serious here. Did you ever really consider it? You and me? If the answer is no, then just tell me."

"San-" Quinn was hurrying back to the building and Santana had to work pretty hard to keep up.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Why? Why does any of that matter?"

"Because I want to know. We kind of talked about it, but we didn't really."  
"Yes!" Quinn yelled, making a few people around them stop and stare. She paused her steps briefly before starting them right back up again.

"Yes?"

"Come on, Santana. Yes, of course I did. I thought about it a lot after it happened and then you got back together with Brittany and it didn't matter. Kind of like right now when it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Came a small voice from Santana, who had stopped several paces behind her. Quinn turned back, but stayed standing where she was.

"Why?"

"Because I felt it too."

"We can't be talking like this, San. We're friends. We're past it. You love Brittany."

"I guess I just wanted to know."

"Fine. Now you know. Can we just keep walking now?'

They walked for a few minutes without saying a word until they arrived in front of the clinic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward. We just kissed the other night and it felt real and-"

"And it was what we both needed then, but we can't-"

"I know."

"Then, stop bringing it up, okay?"

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question."  
"What question?"

"About Taylor. Why her? What happened? You seemed not into it and then…"

"It wasn't that I wasn't into it. It caught me off guard and then I spent some time with her and I liked her. I don't really know how else to-"

"Seems a little weird to me. That's all. I mean why-" Santana started.  
"Because she's smart and beautiful and funny and makes me think differently about things and she keeps me calm sometimes when I'm freaking out and I don't seem to have any problems being honest with her and she always seems to know just how to respond when I say something and I'm worried about her reaction." It all came out in one fast sentence. "I just like her, okay. I like her."

Santana looked behind Quinn for a moment before making eye contact with her again.

"Don't get mad at me. They weren't standing there when you started your rambling, weirdo."

Quinn's eyes got big and she closed them tightly as if by doing so she'd block out what was about to happen. She turned around to see Taylor standing right there with Jack and Ben standing behind her. Taylor looked surprised and also worried.

"Hey guys." Quinn sucked in air. "This is my girlfriend, Santana. She likes to hear me tell her how I talk about her to other people because she's a bit of an egomaniac."

"It's true. She finally told her uber-religious mom about us and I wanted to hear how she took it. Of course, Q here couldn't help but fill me in on the details she gave old Judy about how awesome I am."

Taylor gulped and Quinn looked at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"I didn't know you were gay, Quinn." Ben said.

"Neither did Quinn. Until she met me." Santana offered.

"Let's just get back to work. San, don't you have a class to get too?"

"Yeah, um…" She looked at Quinn and took her hand before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call you later, babe." She waved at Quinn and walked toward the subway station.

The four of them walked back inside to begin the afternoon of work.

"So, it's Friday night and I was hoping I could take you out and that maybe you could pack a bag and stay over." Taylor told her once they were alone after the guys walked off.  
"Does this count as our weekly 1:1? Because now that we've all been given the syllabus, I feel like we should start enforcing it."

"Can there be making out during this 1:1?" Taylor asked her. Quinn laughed.

"Then, I vote for me taking you to the dorm, you then getting said bag ready while I hang out and watch you and then me driving us back to my place where we can marathon whatever we want in the living room because Melissa is on a film shoot at the shore this weekend."

"She is?" Quinn questioned, walking next to her toward where the car was parked. "All weekend?"

"All weekend." Taylor replied.

They turned the corner and Quinn slid her hand into Taylor's.

"Are we okay about what happened earlier?"

"What? You telling the guys Santana, a former hook up and your very best friend in the world is actually your girlfriend?"

"You forgot married best friend."

"Oh right. Yes, we're okay." She smiled at her.

"And what about the part before that? The reason I had to lie?"

"We're definitely okay with that part."

"Yeah, I didn't come on too strong? This is all a new thing to me. You kind of came out of no where on me."

Taylor stopped walking, turned toward her and moved Quinn so she was facing her as they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You were describing me to your best friend." She placed her hand gingerly on Quinn's cheek. "I would have blushed if I was surrounded by Jack and Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Can you be honest with me for a sec about something though?"

"Yes, I've only been honest so far."

Taylor dropped her hand.  
"Can you tell me there's nothing there between you two? I just don't want to be someone between you guys if you two have feelings that you never really explored or- It happens and I just don't- I know she's married, but plenty of people cheat including her wife apparently and she's getting-"

"Hey, I wanna be with you." Her hand went to Taylor's cheek. "Taylor, I won't explain it again because you heard it earlier, but whatever did or didn't happen between Santana and I has nothing to do with this."

"What is this?" Taylor asked her while putting her fingers into Quinn's jean pockets.

"I've known you for five days."

"I only want you, Quinn. I don't want anyone else."

"I don't want anyone else either. I did the date around thing. It doesn't work for me."

"Stay the weekend. We can sleep in tomorrow and go to breakfast and repeat it on Sunday. We can just be the two of us without having to worry about the program or Santana or anything else."

"I think Santana's going to be busy anyway."

"Why?"

"Because Brittany's coming back."

"What?"

"Long story. I'll fill you in on the way to the dorm."

"Okay, but will you stay?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee my other friends won't try to pull me away."

"Next weekend. We'll do the friends thing next weekend." Taylor leaned in.

"Next weekend, huh?" Quinn leaned in and their lips almost touched.

"Yeah, next weekend." She pulled Quinn's face the rest of the way toward her and pressed their lips together in a needed kiss before they separated, looked around and the people staring, laughed and then walked the rest of the way toward the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Are you judging me by my book collection?" Taylor asked when she returned from the kitchen carrying two drinks.

"Yes." Quinn admitted as she continued scanning the rows and rows of books.

Taylor set the glasses down on the table and walked up behind Quinn, wrapping her toned arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"What's the verdict?"

"You're a nerd."

"Says the Yale student." Taylor kissed her neck and then rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Movie?"

"This one is yours?" Quinn pulled a thin paperback off one of the shelves.

"Oh, no. It's not a book. It's a paper. It got published last year."

"You've had a paper published?" Quinn started flipping through it.

"It was a requirement for my undergrad program to submit a paper to a major publication. I think the idea was to teach us what rejection felt like, but for some reason, they accepted mine."

Quinn turned around in her arms, holding the book behind Taylor's back.

"Can I read it?"

"Uh… no. I like you and it is boring."

"Please." Quinn begged and pressed her forehead to Taylor's.

"If I give in, what will you do for me?" Taylor teased and tightened her arms around Quinn's back.

"What do you want?"

"Something embarrassing."  
"What?"  
"You reading this paper kind of makes me cringe. So, what can you tell me about yourself that will make you cringe?"

Quinn smirked and then moved a step back.  
"Hold that thought."

She walked to her purse and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Here." She scrolled and scrolled until she found what she was looking for and held the phone out for her to take.

"Oh my God! This is you?"

"Scroll to the next one." Quinn told her with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Is that…?"  
"Yeah, I told you about the pink hair phase, but it's different seeing it for yourself, huh? And yes, that is a Ryan Seacrest tattoo that I have since had removed."

Taylor laughed a deep laugh and sat down still holding the phone and looking at the pictures, flipping back and forth between them.

"Why do you have these on here if they're embarrassing?"

"Because they remind me of where I've been and where I don't want to go back too."

Quinn sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Well, I still would have dated you back then." Taylor passed her phone back. "Thank you."

"Now, I can read your paper?" Quinn sounded like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Yes, you can read my paper, but don't tell me how bad it is. Just keep pretending I'm the most intelligent person you've ever met."

"Will do." Quinn agreed and laughed.

"I love your laugh." Taylor shifted her position until Quinn was lying back and she was hovering over her. She stared into Quinn's bright hazel eyes and caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Quinn." It had been a long time since anyone had called Quinn beautiful and meant it like that. Puck hadn't said it in a very long time and Santana had done it, but her preferred compliment was always hot over beautiful. Quinn let the kiss begin slowly before tugging at Taylor's shirt and this time, she wasn't pulling it toward her. She was trying to pull it off. Taylor kept kissing her though before sliding down just enough to kiss her collarbone, her chin, jaw and then back to her lips. Quinn tugged on the shirt again and finally, Taylor leaned back.

"You want this off?" She pulled at the hem of her own shirt.

"Yes." Quinn said softly.

Taylor lifted her shirt over her head, tossed it to the floor and then started to fix her hair, which had gotten caught in it. Quinn stared up at her for what felt like several minutes before she finally got the courage to touch the bare skin of her stomach and look at the black bra with little pink flowers on it. Taylor just continued to look down at her and slid her fingers gracefully down Quinn's neck and over her shirt between her breasts.

"Can I…" Taylor faded. Quinn nodded and tried to sit up enough so that her shirt could be lifted over her head before she lay back down and Taylor settled over her. Quinn bit her lower lip out of nervousness and Taylor noticed, but didn't say anything. She leaned down and worked her lips against Quinn's neck, paying attention to the other side this time. Quinn's breath was speeding up and she reached around Taylor's back to try to unclasp her bra, but the last time she was in this position, Santana undid her own and Quinn didn't have to worry about it. Her fingers were fumbling with nervousness until Taylor stopped and leaned back up. "Should I help?" She asked, trying her best not to sound condescending. Her tone forced a nervous laugh from Quinn's body, making her feel much of the tension also leave.

"Please." She replied and put her hands on the girl's waist instead. Taylor reached around her back and undid the clasp. The straps started to fall off her shoulders when they heard a key in the lock on the front door. Taylor jumped off of Quinn and hastily reconnected the clasp on her bra before picking up Quinn's shirt and passing it to her, leaving her own still on the floor. "Come on. Really?" Quinn said loudly, recalling the other night when she and Santana had been interrupted right around the same juncture.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked before she sat back on the sofa and turned toward the front door to block the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Quinn slid her shirt back on and tried to remain calm while sitting next to her.

"The fucking shoot is delayed until next weekend. It was a fucking monsoon out there. We were already a day behind. Now, we're a week behind. We're going next weekend instead and trying to get some new locations scouted and at least do the interiors this weekend maybe. I don't know." Melissa tossed her keys on a small table next to the door of her room. "Oh hey." She finally noticed Quinn. "Gwen, right?"

"Quinn."

"Oh sorry, I'm crappy with names." She looked between the two of them. "Shit, I interrupted. Sorry."

Quinn laughed silently and hung her head down.

"It's fine." Taylor shared, but obviously not meaning it. "We'll just go in my room."

"No, you two take the living room. I've got work to do now anyway. I'll be in my room."

"Thanks, Mel."

She took her bag back over her shoulder and looked at them again.

"I'll be working on my computer so I'll have my headphones on." She opened her door. "They're noise cancelling." She closed the door behind her.

"Well, so much for our weekend alone." Taylor said into the silence and then reached for her shirt to put it back on. Quinn helped her get it down the rest of the way.  
"My unoccupied dorm room's starting to look good now, huh?" Quinn teased. She reached out and rubbed Taylor's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go into my room."

They got settled onto the bed with Quinn wrapped up in Taylor's arms. They'd changed into their pajamas and started a movie that due to their sheer exhaustion, they didn't even come close to finishing.

"Hey." Quinn wiped the hair out of Taylor's eyes just as they started to open.

"We fell asleep again." Taylor muttered.

Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, we did."

Taylor wrapped an arm around Quinn to pull her toward her.

"So, my whole plan to have this place to ourselves all weekend has failed miserably. Sorry about the roommate."

"You don't have to apologize." Quinn leaned in. "I got a text from Kurt that he and the others are doing a pot luck thing tonight with everyone and they've invited us."

"I thought we were going friendless this weekend."

"That was when we had this whole place to ourselves, but it sounds like Melissa is going to be in and out after all and probably gone all next weekend."

"So, you want to do a weekend swap?"

"If you're okay with it."

"Sure. Honestly, I have a practice this afternoon I was going to skip but we have a meet coming up so I probably shouldn't."

"You do that and then we'll do the pot luck thing and come back here after or we can go to the dorm and stay there."

"You wanna come to my practice again?"  
Quinn pulled back, lay flat and laughed.

"Yeah, no way. You have a good time with your boatist friends. My shoulders still hurt. You're on your own there."

Taylor rolled on top of her.

"I can help you with that, ya know. I mean if you wanted to roll over and take your shirt off, I could work on them for you." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh you could, huh?"

"I'm very good at massages."

"I remember." Quinn smiled up at her and put her hands on Taylor's thighs as she sat up.

"I'm convinced that's what changed your mind about me."  
"What?" Quinn asked.

"You didn't like me and then you did. It was the massage, wasn't it?"

"Why are you so convinced I didn't like you at first?"

"Because it was fairly obvious to everyone in the world."

"Taylor, did it ever occur to you that I did like you, but didn't really understand that that's what it was yet?"

"Not really." She admitted.

"I was nervous. I'd just gotten here. This internship came out of nowhere and I knew I had friends that were going to find me eventually whether I wanted them too or not and then I met you." She hesitated. "You were just different than what I expected and it caught me off guard. I was expecting an uptight, by the book program and advisor. I had no idea how to handle someone like you."

"So, you were expecting someone like you to be your advisor?"

Quinn laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But the massage was what really sold you, right?"

Quinn giggled at her.

"Of course."

"Where's your girl, Quinn?" Kurt asked while setting the table. Blaine was out picking up last minute supplies.

"She had a practice. She'll be here soon though."

"How's it going with her?"

"It's going well. I like her. I don't know what's going to happen when I leave, but I like her."

"Ah, who cares? Just enjoy it. You deserve it. I would have strangled Puck myself if he was around after what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything. He was just being Puck and I was just being me. We're just two completely different people and I don't think it was ever meant to work out between us."

"Maybe it was like the halls at McKinley had superpowers that always made it seem like you two should be together, but really you were meant to be with someone else all along. Or like someone just kept getting the script of your life wrong, forcing you and Puck together when they should have been writing you with someone else."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she set forks on the table and he worked on the glasses.

"I don't know. I'm taking playwriting next semester so I've been brushing up. Don't mind me." He glanced and then pointed down at the table in a flamboyant manner. "Okay, so that makes you, me, Blaine, Artie and Tina… side note, she's staying over according to Artie so I think that's a thing now… Taylor, Santana, Sam-"

"Sam? Sam's here?"

"Yeah, he got in yesterday. That's the reason for the potluck. He's staying the weekend. Get this. He actually got a hotel room because he can afford it. We told him he could stay here, but he insisted. He's growing up, I guess. I thought Santana would have told you."

"She must have forgot or just didn't care enough. It's always hard to tell with her." She paused. "You sure San's going to be here?"

"That's what she said. Plus, Rachel and Jesse. Rachel finally gave in and let her understudy take a show. She wanted to see Sam too I guess."

"She took the night off for Sam, but couldn't for me. Things have really changed."

"I know, right? Remember when she was obsessed with you?"

"I do. Thankfully, that appears to have passed."

Artie showed up with Tina and they all began to catch up. She was staying for a few days and Artie was all smiles. Blaine arrived with Sam in tow. He'd arrived as Blaine was walking up the stairs. His blonde hair was growing back out, but after being made fun of by Kurt for several minutes, he agreed to get it cut again when he got back to Ohio. Quinn sat and laughed and was surprised how much she was enjoying hanging out with everyone. Jesse and Rachel were next to arrive. Quinn marveled at how happy Rachel seemed. She'd worked hard to get her life back on track and appeared to be enjoying the rewards of that effort. There was a knock on the door and Quinn knew who it was. No one else would knock. They'd just walk on in.

"Oh my God. This is her?" Rachel was giddy with excitement. "Quinn's girlfriend?"  
"She's not my-"Quinn started. "We haven't- fuck it." She walked to the door and opened it to find Taylor standing there with flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"I didn't know what to bring."

"Come on in." Quinn smiled at her.

"These are for you." She handed her the bouquet. "Should probably be for the hosts, but…"  
"That is adorable." Kurt shared and then covered his mouth. He was standing in the kitchen with a perfect view of their interaction.

"Um… everyone, this is Taylor." Quinn ushered her into the loft and took the bottle of wine out of her hand and passed it to Blaine.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The greetings came.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"That's Artie and Tina. You know Kurt and Blaine and you saw Rachel the other night, but that's her boyfriend Jesse and that's Sam. He's in town for the weekend."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Rachel started in on her.

"Rachel, chill." Quinn told her.

"I did, yeah. You were great." Taylor told her and reached for Quinn so she could put her arm around her back.

"So freaking cute." Kurt started again.

"What is happening?" Sam asked as he saw her arm move.

"Just let it happen, man. Don't draw attention to it." Artie ordered with big eyes.

"You two are idiots." Tina told them. "It's nice to meet you, Taylor. How did you two meet?"

"She's running the internship group I'm in." Quinn told her

"And you two are…" Artie fantasized.

"Yes, Artie. Please put your jaw back where it goes." Quinn asked and then looked at Taylor. "I'm sorry about them."

"It's fine."

"So, pot luck was a bad idea because some of you don't live here and don't have kitchens so Blaine and I went ahead and made a few items to compensate."

"I brought a vegan casserole." Rachel shared.

"That I promptly threw out the window." Kurt joked. "Well, the trash can. Rachel, you have got to stop bringing that thing over here. It smells terrible."

Rachel seemed offended, but Jesse just laughed.

"Tell me about it." He agreed with Kurt.

"You said you loved my cooking."

"That's because he wants to have sex with you again, Berry. No one likes your cooking." Santana entered with her usual flair. "Am I late enough that the thing is almost over?" She asked walking past Quinn and Taylor who were still standing awkwardly in the doorway since there weren't any more seats other than at the table.

"Hey San." Quinn greeted.

"Let's get the show on the road, homos."

"Santana, are you drunk?" Blaine asked gently.

"I had a few shots. Have to if I'm going to spend the night with you losers." She plopped down in a chair at the table. "Chop. Chop. Someone feed me if you want me to sober up." She noticed the opened wine bottle and poured it into an empty glass. "On second thought."

"Santana, what's going on?" Rachel walked over.

"Oh nothing. My estranged wife just hopped on a plane and came for a visit today."

"What? Brittany's here?" Kurt asked.

Artie nodded to Tina and they started moving toward the door.

"Tina and I are going to go get… something. We'll be right back."

"I'll go with you guys." Sam stated and the three of the left the loft to give the others space.

"I really know how to clear a room, huh?"

Quinn left Taylor's side and sat down next to Santana.

"What happened?"  
"She surprised me." Santana took a long drink of the white wine.

"You hate white wine. It gives you a headache." Quinn reminded her and tried to take the glass from her.

"Then, give me something stronger, Q cause I needs to take my mind off my troubles tonight."  
"I think it's safe to say that tonight's awesome group dinner is off." Kurt announced.

"But I was hoping to get to know Taylor a little-" Rachel started and then received a look from Santana that told her not to finish that statement. "I took the night off."

"Rachel, why don't we give them some space?" Jesse reached for her hand.

"San, do you want to go home?" Rachel asked.

"She's still there. It was our home before it was just mine, remember? She didn't book a hotel because she thought I'd just take her back, I guess or because she just didn't think about it. I don't know."

"I'll ask her to leave when I get back, okay?"

"No, let her stay. I don't care."

"You can crash here, Santana. I'll make up the sofa." Blaine offered.

"I'm not sleeping on that sofa."

"I'll take her." Quinn said without taking her eyes off the intoxicated Latina. "Taylor, do you mind?" She looked at the girl. "Can you drop us at the dorm?"

"Oh, sure."

"I'm not staying at a dorm, Q."

"If you're refusing to go home, yes, you are. Come on."

"What will your girlfriend think?" She looked over at Taylor.

"San, just-." Quinn stopped herself.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, for ruining your little reunion Hummels, but Quinn here is my keeper apparently, so I'm out." She picked up the bottle and Quinn slammed it back down.

"Let's go." She commanded and helped Santana stand up.

"Sorry for ruining your intro to our band of Lima losers, Taylor." Santana said from the back seat of the car as she leaned against the foggy window glass.

"No worries." Taylor replied a little concerned.

"Maybe I'm the only loser. Everyone else seems to be doing well."

"San, it'll be okay and you're not a loser. You guys will work it out."

"I don't want to work it out, Quinn. I told you that. Then, you invited her here." She sat up. "That's right. She told me you were the one that told her to come."

"I suggested she talk to you because I can't be the go-between. So, put your big girl pants on and talk to your wife when you're sober, Lopez."

"Whatever." Santana leaned back again and crossed her arms. "Oh and she's not exactly happy with you right now either."

"What? Why? What did _I_ do?" Quinn turned around in the passenger's seat to look at her.

"She knows about our little make out sessions the other night."

Quinn's eyes grew three sizes and her heart started pounding as she gulped. She turned toward Taylor who was continuing to stare out the window, but her knuckles were white against the black of the steering wheel.

"You told her?"

"I may have blurted it out in a fit of jealous rage when we were talking about that boy she's dating."

"Santana!" Quinn faced the windshield. "Why are you this immature?"

"You made out with me, blondie." Santana smacked her had against the glass and was apparently finished with the conversation.

"Tay-"

"It's fine. We can talk about it later." She wouldn't make eye contact with Quinn.

They arrived at the dorm and Santana climbed out of the car first. Taylor remained staring ahead.

"It was before you and I started anything. I didn't tell you about it because-"

"I asked you."

"What?"  
Taylor finally turned to face her.

"I asked you if there was anything between you two and you said no."

"There's not." She took Taylor's hand. "I don't know what's going on between those two or who's telling me the truth or maybe they're both lying. I don't know, but I'm the one that told them to work it out. I told Brit to come here to talk to Santana." She took a deep breath. "Tay, I'm with you. I want to be with you. I know I'm leaving in a few weeks, but I want to be with you. I don't know what to do about it. I just- That's how I feel."

Taylor finally started rubbing her thumb against Quinn's hand.

"Take care of your friend tonight."

"Are you sure? Are we okay?"

"You're just lucky I'm into you." She winked. "I'm really trying to be supportive here because it just seems like her drama is kind of rubbing off on you and that's not really your fault."

Quinn released a smile at last.

"Taylor, I've screwed up a lot of relationships. More than I can count or care to admit, but I don't want to screw this one up."

"Relationship?"

"Oh. Um… yeah. I mean. Yeah." Quinn confirmed.

"So, we're like… together?" She asked hopefully. "This is like really fast, huh?" Taylor more or less asked herself. "I wonder if it's like because you're only here for the summer or if we're just really feeling it or-" She cut herself off. "I'm saying like a lot, aren't I? Wait. Why am I trying to talk you out of this? I want this?"

"You are the definition of an external processor sometimes." Quinn smiled and returned to the subject. "They already call you my girlfriend anyway, but yes."

Taylor smiled.

Santana tapped on the glass.

"Hey lovebirds, it's not like I have a key to this place or even know what room to go too. Can you two wrap it up?" Santana implored. Quinn didn't even turn to look at her. Taylor leaned in and captured her lips for an all-consuming kiss. "Groooosssssss." Santana lengthened.

Quinn pulled back and laughed.

"Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Your stuff is still at my place." Taylor reminded.

"I'll be okay tonight and just keep it there. I'll be back." She pecked her lips again and turned to climb out of the car. "Let's go, Lopez."

"Thanks for rubbing your new happiness in my face, Q. I really appreciate it. It's been a pretty fucking disastrous day for me and I really loved watching you make out with your new lady."

Quinn opened the door to the dorm and waited for Santana before she closed it.

"San, shut the help up. I gave up my night with her to hold your hair while you puke. I'm sorry your day sucked, but don't take it out on me."

Santana didn't comment. She just wobbled behind Quinn until they arrived at the room and Quinn unlocked the door.

She motioned for Santana to go inside, which she did and then took a quick look around.

"This place is depressing."

"Well, you have an apartment of your very own and a sofa at the loft you could have crashed on, so beggars can't be choosers. You can have the bottom bunk."

"Still trying to top me, huh Quinn?" She joked.

"I'm just afraid you'll roll off the top one." Quinn stated. "I'm taking this pillow though. You can use a sweater or something."

"So kind."

"You want kind?" She was getting more heated with each of Santana's snarky comments. She stood facing her. "Then, be honest. Be real, Santana. Stop hiding. Stop making comments about us or about Taylor or the room or anything else. Just tell me what's really going on." It was all shouted at the girl in front of her. Santana reached out and took both of Quinn's hands into her own. She stared down at them for a moment while Quinn tried to figure out what was happening. Santana looked up, sighed audibly and leaned in. Quinn watched as Santana leaned even closer and she threw down her hands and stepped back. "Jesus, San! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop fucking up today."

"Just sit down." Quinn moved out of her way and watched as Santana took a seat on the bottom bunk, but not being able to sit up straight because of the top bunk, she ended up just laying down. Quinn sat in the chair at the desk and rolled it over to the bed. "What happened?"

"You mean with your little conspiracy?"  
"It wasn't a conspiracy and I'm not going to talk to you unless you drop the attitude."

"She showed up a few hours ago at the apartment. She brought me flowers and started in with an apology."

"Did you at least listen to her?"

"Yes, Quinn. I am capable of listening when I want too. I just don't like listening to you most of the time."

"Just checking."

"She said she'd come back. She'd give up the show, the tour and she'd stay in New York. She said she'd find another job teaching dance or maybe she'd go back to school herself and finish this time. She made all of these offers."

"That's good, right?" Quinn checked. "She's making an effort."

"It's the wrong effort, Quinn." She turned to face the blonde.

"I don't want that for her. I don't want her to give up everything she's worked for because of me."

"But you said-"

"She offered that before and I turned it down then too. I didn't tell you that part. I know. You've been distracted since you got here." She stated and earned a glare from Quinn. "Hey, I get it. I'm not accusing. You have your life, Q. It's just I can't let her give up everything for me and I can't give up everything I want for her and I told her I'd travel. I told her I'd go with her. It's my fault and that's why this has been so hard, but I finally got into NYADA."

"I know."

"I'm finally starting that part of my life. I'm going to be a songwriter, Q. That's what I want. It took me so long to figure it out, but this program is intense and it's 4 years. Then, after that I need to be here or in LA where the major studios are and I can't just follow her around on tour."

"But couldn't you meet artists that way?"

"Yeah, but-" She stopped herself and wiped a tear from her eye. Quinn stood and grabbed a pack of tissues from her bag, handing them to her. "It's not what I want. It's what I thought I wanted then, but for some reason, that acceptance letter changed things for me."

"How?"

"It's always been Berry or Mercedes or even Lady Hummel and Bowtie." She wiped her eyes with the tissue. "I know I tried to force my talent onto people, but it was because I felt I should be considered, you know?"

"San, you're amazingly talented."

" _That_ letter coming from _that_ school… it meant someone else though too. It meant people in the industry thought I was worth it."

"San…"

"When she told me that ring was too heavy for her to wear… I don't think I'll ever be able to unhear that. The look on her face… She wanted to be free."

"And now she wants you."

"And even _if_ I want her, I can't be with her anymore."

"Are you sure, Santana? This is a big deal. This is ending your marriage."

Santana's tears fell in streams as she attempted to wipe them off her face.

"She misses me, but I think she misses the idea of me more than the reality of what it means to be married to me."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes and we were both crying and I hugged her goodbye and told her to stay the night because she didn't book a hotel and then I went to a bar, had about 3 shots of something and then went to the party because I knew you'd be there."

"I'm sorry, Santana."

"No, I'm the one that owes you an apology, Q. I shouldn't have let that thing slip in the car and I shouldn't have tried to kiss you just now."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"And I'd ask for a pass given all that I'm going through, but I don't deserve one."

"Can you promise not to do it again?" Quinn asked, but it was meant as a joke.

Santana rolled again to face her.

"No."

"Santana!"

"I can't, Quinn. I can't promise that I won't _ever_ try to kiss you again."

"I'm with Taylor and you're miserable about Brittany, Santana. Why can't you just-"

"Quinn, I wanted you then and I never said anything because I was scared. I was scared about screwing it all up because that's what I do. Well, that's what we both do sometimes. I let you go and I'm glad I did because I got Brittany and it seemed like my life was finally on track, but things are different now."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are. I'm dealing with a lot right now, but I will eventually move past this stuff."

"I hope you do, San." Quinn stood to move the chair back where she'd gotten it. She needed to get herself out of this conversation.

"Quinn, stop." Santana stood and when Quinn turned, she was again right in front of her. "I'm being serious."

"You're being reckless."

"The timing is off, but you and I both know that we understand each other better than anyone else probably ever will."

"Stop."

"You're with Taylor right now and I'll respect that, but I can't promise you that if you guys end and I'm… I don't know. Ready for something. I can't promise I won't come after you, Quinn Fabray."

"Where is this coming from?"  
"What are you talking about, Q? It's always been there. I will never minimize my feelings for Brittany, but you and I… if I would have thought that you were a remote possibility back then, I would have-" She stopped herself. "I don't know. Maybe I would have been brave."

"Get some sleep, Santana. The alcohol-"

"This isn't the booze, Q. Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about." She took Quinn's arm. "When we kissed that night, I know you felt it."

"It doesn't matter what I felt."

"Fuck that, Quinn. You keep telling me to be honest, but you can't be honest with yourself."

Quinn took a step back.

"I can't do this right now, Santana. I can't tell you how I felt or how I feel about you. I've been shoving it down this whole time because I'm… falling for her."

Santana took a step back herself.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, that's good. I told you I'm happy for you, Quinn. If she's the one, then I'm happy for you." She gave a less than convincing smile.

"But?"

"But if she's not…" She took a step forward again. "I don't know what the future holds. I thought I had it all figured out. I love Brittany. We get married. We settle down. Maybe she pops out a kid or maybe I agree to ruin this fine ass body and do it instead. I kick ass at my job. I thought that was going to be my life, and maybe it will still happen, but now it's clear that it won't be with Brit."

"San-"  
"But it will be with someone, Quinn. I will find someone someday. I'm just saying I'm not willing to eliminate you from that conversation because when we kiss…" She faded. "When we kiss, it's magical and it does matter. It does matter, Quinn."

"Okay." Quinn gulped.

"I'll get a hotel room tonight. I'm too tired to go back to the Hummel loft and it's all weird between us now."

Quinn wanted to tell her to stay. She would say it in a way that made it clear that she wanted to be with Taylor and Santana needed to focus on working through her issues right now, but that they could sleep in the same room and it would be okay, but she couldn't say that. She knew given what Santana had told her that despite her feelings for Taylor, if they were locked in this room together, they might end up making another mistake.

"I think that's for the best." Quinn stood there for a moment and watched Santana nod. "Let me call you a cab."

Santana nodded again and waited for Quinn to get off the phone.

"We're not going to see each other for a while are we?" She asked her.

"I don't think so." Quinn held back a tear.

"Well, since I've already ruined just about everything in my life, I'll keep that going and just say that I'm going to miss you, Q. I've liked our lunches and I missed having my best friend back."

"I don't know if I can be that right now."

"I know. I'll be okay. We'll be okay, Quinn. We always are." She leaned in and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn took in the smell of Santana's hair and the feeling of her lips against her cheek. "I hope things work out with Taylor. I really mean that." She tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear liked she done so many times before. "You're so beautiful, Quinn." She dropped her hand. "Taylor seems to get that. I like her actually. She's a big improvement over the rest of the losers you've dated."

Quinn tried to laugh, but she couldn't. It was happening. What she wanted that Valentine's Day and the morning after was happening. She could have Santana Lopez.

"Cab will be here in 5 minutes. You need me to walk you down?"

Santana considered the offer.

"No, I think I'm sufficiently sober now." She walked toward the door. "Wouldn't it be funny if at our McKinley reunion, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, the two HBICs of that joint, walk in hand in hand?"

"We've got a while before the 10 year, San." Quinn turned to face her as Santana gripped the knob.  
"I was talking about the 5 year one." She turned the knob and pulled the door open without turning around. "I'll have my shit together by then."

"San-" Quinn started, but Santana was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Good morning." Taylor was standing at Quinn's dorm door. "Or maybe not good morning?" She took in the look of Quinn, who clearly did not sleep well. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"I brought breakfast." Taylor held out pastries and coffee. "I thought I'd be a good girlfriend and surprise you." She wiggled her eyebrows.

It forced Quinn to smile and she took the coffee on the right, which Taylor was holding out for her.

"Thank you and come in."

Taylor walked past Quinn.

"Where's Santana? I thought she'd still be here. I would have brought her coffee, but I didn't know what she liked."

"She left already. Went to Kurt and Blaine's."

"Oh, how was she?" Taylor asked, sitting in the desk chair.

"Hey, come here." Quinn sat the coffee down. Taylor did the same as Quinn pulled her up from the chair and dragged her over to the unmade bed. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." Taylor lay down next to her and turned to face her while Quinn did the same. "You okay?" She asked her.

"I'm good. It was just a rough night. Santana and Brittany are done, I think."

"That sucks." Taylor reached over and wrapped her arm around Quinn.

"I think it's actually for the best. Santana made a lot of sense and I know she really loves her, but they just want to different things and neither wants to be the one to make the other give up their dream. They're trying too hard to make the other one happy, which just makes them miserable."

Taylor leaned in and connected their foreheads.  
"And what does Quinn Fabray need to be happy?"

"Just this." Quinn confessed. "This makes me pretty happy."

Taylor smiled at her and pecked her lips so gently, Quinn barely registered the movement.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
"Not if you're here."

"It's okay. It's my fault for waking you up. I'll be here."

"You're not going anywhere?"  
"No, I'm not going anywhere. How could anyone be stupid enough to let you go, Quinn?" She pulled the girl closer to her.

Quinn thought about how Santana had let her go, how Finn had let her go and then Puck and then Biff happened and if felt so nice to have someone that wanted her over everything and everyone else. She drifted back to sleep feeling proud for making the right decision last night and letting Santana go.

"You're a popular girl, today." Taylor told Quinn when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who even knows I'm here?"

"Shit." Taylor whispered. "One of the guys."

"I hate to say this, Tay, but I think you have to go back into the closet."

Taylor glared at her, but she climbed up and jogged to the open door, walked inside and closed it behind her. Quinn couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She opened the door to see someone unexpected.

"Brittany?"

"Hey Quinn."

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Rachel gave me the info."

"Oh right." Rachel had insisted on having Quinn's address when she found out she was in the city.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Quinn wasn't sure what the girl meant. She noticed a small suitcase to her right as Brittany remained in the hallway.

"At least now I know."

"Brit, I'm sorry. I honestly thought-"  
"It's not your fault. San and I have always been so different, but so the same, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"She doesn't want me to give up what I want and I don't want that for her and right now those are two different wants."

"Are you sure you two won't figure it out someday? A divorce is pretty final, Brit."

"It has to be final or neither of us will be okay."

Quinn just nodded at her.

"Are you and I okay?" Quinn asked her.

"You mean because you kissed my wife?"

Quinn looked toward the closet door and then back at Brittany.

"Yeah, because of that."  
"You two have always been close so I guess it shouldn't come as a shock to me that you two would get together."

"We didn't get together. It-"

"You did though, back then."

"Yeah, but that was two years ago, Brit. Nothing's going on."

"Because you have a girlfriend now?"

"Because of that and a lot of other reasons." She looked back toward the closet. "Tay, come on out."

Taylor slid unceremoniously out of the closet and offered a mock wave in Brittany's direction.

"Hey."

"Brit, this is my girlfriend, Taylor. Taylor this is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you."  
Brittany turned her head.

"Were you in the closet?"

"Uh… yeah." Taylor confirmed.

"What are you two into?" Brittany looked confused. Quinn laughed at her.

"Taylor and I, strictly speaking, aren't supposed to be dating. She's an advisor in my internship program. We thought you were of the guys in my group. They don't know about us."

"Oh, I thought you were just having sex in the closet before I got here. Seems like something you'd do."

"What?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't know. Like you're in the closet. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I don't think I'll be back for a while."

"I really am sorry, Brittany."

"I know. A part of me is mad at you, but the other part of me understands. I secretly was kind of worried about you two after the Mr. Schuester's wedding. I thought I'd lost her for good for a while." Brittany paused and Quinn stood awkwardly next to Taylor. "Oh well, now I have." She was clearly trying to joke her way through her pain. "I have a flight in a few hours so will you just promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Can you take care of her? I mean, just watch out for her?"

Quinn took in a deep breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brittany." She looked over at Taylor who looked back at her confused.

"Why not? Rachel's fine, but she doesn't get Santana like you do. I'm not sure anyone does. Not even me."

"Fine." Quinn acquiesced to get her to stop talking. "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thank you." She reached out and pulled Quinn in for a hug. They let go and Brittany took a hold of her luggage and turned to walk off before Quinn closed the door.

"So, is there something else you need to tell me about last night?" Taylor asked immediately.

"Santana left almost immediately after she got here."

"Why?"

Quinn turned to her.

"Because she was being Santana. She was acting irrationally and not thinking clearly and I thought it better if I got her a cab so she crashed at Kurt's."

"Then, why did you have a hard time sleeping?"

"Because my friend is in pain and I can't help her."

"That's all?"

"Taylor, she's a mess."

"Then why did you say no to looking out for her at first?"

"Because she has poor judgment when she's like this." Quinn answered.

Taylor took a step back.

"She tried something, didn't she?"

"She tried to kiss me, but I pulled back and I asked her to leave. I told her I was with you and she is just broken over Brittany and that was it."

"Quinn, I want this to work, but it's getting harder and harder to believe that-"

Quinn stopped her by pressing her forehead against Taylor's and tugging on her shirt.

"I told her I was falling for you." There it was. She put it out there. They'd known each other a week and Taylor could turn and run. "I don't know how else to tell you that nothing's going on other than to just tell you that I am falling for you and I think about you all the time and the reason I pulled away from her was because of you." She failed to mention that the reason she just gave her was only one of the reasons. The other reason was because Santana wasn't ready for her yet.

Taylor kissed her deeply, pushing her back against the wall. She separated Quinn's lips and Quinn felt their tongues begin to dance with one another. After a few minutes, Taylor pulled away.

"Do you think we know each other enough by now?" Taylor checked in.

Quinn gulped and then took a nervous breath.

"I want to. I do. I just…"

"It's okay."

"No, it is just today. It has been weird and last night was even weirder and we're in my dorm room and-"

"It's been an emotional roller coaster?" Taylor rubbed Quinn's back with her hands.

"Yeah." Quinn replied and hoped the girl wasn't too disappointed.

"What if we just kept getting to know one another more? You wanna get close on your tiny bed and just talk?"

"That sounds nice." Quinn agreed and followed Taylor toward her bed.

One Week Later:

"So, things are going well between you two?" Kurt asked while they sat in a Brooklyn café.

"It's only been two weeks, but yeah things are going well."

"And have you two…" He took a sip of his coffee and lifted his eyebrows.

"We haven't yet. We're waiting, but we're both good with that, but on another note, why does everyone just assume I'm on lockdown there all the time? I'm the one that had the baby in high school."

"You're also the one who took part in the abstinence club and dated Teen Jesus, so can you really blame us for assuming you're a prude?"

"Well, I'm not that person anymore."

Kurt smiled at her.

"I can see that." He told her. "You've changed and I don't just mean your sexual orientation."

"Thanks." She took a drink of her coffee.

"How's the internship going?"

"It's going. It helps to have alone time with your advisor. She ridiculously smart and she knows a lot about navigating the psychology world so it's been helpful."

"Leave it to Quinn Fabray to talk about psychology like it's foreplay."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How is she?" Quinn changed the subject. "I haven't heard from her in a week."

"She's okay." He stated directly. "She's been spending a lot of time writing and focusing on her summer class, which is taking her mind off of everything else." He paused. "I think she misses you though."

"She's said that?"

"Not in so many words, but she's brought you up a few times. Quinn wouldn't like this. She'd hate that."  
"What would I hate?"

"I don't know. Songs she's working on, the way she's decorating her bedroom. I don't know, Quinn. I don't exactly get Santana like you do."

"Everybody keeps saying that. That I somehow understand her better than anyone else."

"Because it's the truth. I'm not sure it's something you should be proud of, but it's the truth."

"Kurt, she tried to kiss me that night."

"I know."

"She told you?"  
"She stayed at our place after all. I hounded her until she told me why and she broke down and confessed to Blaine because she likes him more, but it's a loft so I heard the whole thing. I think Artie and Tina probably did too, by the way."

"Shit."

"What's the big deal? She was drunk."

"Because she wasn't that drunk and it wasn't just an almost kiss. She said some other stuff that has us rewriting history."  
"Oh, you mean about the two of you being a better fit that Brittany and Santana because she's not the only one that thought that back in high school, but you were so-" He held his arm in a vertical position.

"Straight?"

"Yeah. But look, Quinn, you're not into her like that and that's okay. You've got your girl and she's got to work through her stuff. I think her mom's suggesting she get divorce papers. I kind of got the impression she was never a big fan of them getting married period let alone so young. Besides, what's the big deal? You don't want to be with her, right?"

"Can I even talk to you about this stuff? You've been way closer to Santana than you have to me and I just-"

"Quinn, I'm your friend too. Don't forget who was in the OG New Directions singing Keep Holding On to you and Finn when we thought you two were having the accidental hot tub baby."  
"So, you won't say anything even to Blaine?"

"I don't keep secrets from my husband." He stated matter-of-factly. "But I doubt he'll ask about the specifics of our conversation today so I won't volunteer it."

"After Santana and I hooked up, I thought about it."

"You did?!" He seemed shocked.  
"Yeah, I can't describe it, Kurt. It was just a great night. We talked about how much we hated love and I watched her pine for Brittany while I regretted my relationship with that tool of a professor. At first, it was just two people having fun, but then it changed into something else. It was…"

"Like it was supposed to happen all along. I knew it."

"It was nice. We woke up next to each other and she didn't push me away or make sarcastic comments. She just held me and I held onto her. It felt right."

"Then, what happened?"

"We took a shower and-"  
"Wait, we?"  
"Yes, we had sex in the shower, Kurt. Get over it. And then that was it. Neither of us said anything and it was like we forgot it ever happened. It felt like the whole world forgot it happened and I went back to my life and she went back to her life and then she ended up with Brittany and I was with Puck."

"But that's just it, Quinn. She didn't end up with Brittany. They're getting divorce papers prepared. They've said it's over."

"I'm with Taylor."

"If you had to choose between Santana or Taylor, who would you choose?"

"Don't ask me that question like it's a choice about what I'm having for dinner. I'm with Taylor and I want to be with her. Santana needs to move on from Brittany anyway."

"And when she does?" He took a sip from his coffee without taking his eyes off of Quinn.  
Quinn hesitated before responding.

"She said she'd come after me."  
"That's adorable."

"Kurt, stop it."  
"She's going to come after you? Quinn, this is Santana. She's not like this. She doesn't say stuff like that. That's a big thing for her to admit to you knowing that you have someone."

"I realize that."

"Well girl, I do not envy you. I like Taylor. I think she's great for you, but I know Santana and if she has decided that when she's all healed up from the train wreck that was her failed marriage, she will come for you with everything she's got."

"Just keep an eye on her for me, okay?"

"I'm not in charge of Santana Lopez."

"I can't right now, Kurt. I can't be that kind of a friend to her while I'm trying to start a relationship with someone that I've been honest with so she knows about the almost kiss and the other kisses and the hook up."

"Fine. I'll do my best, but it's not like she listens to me anyway and speaking of that other girl, where is she? I thought you have your internship on weekdays."

"Today's the 3rd Monday and on the 3rd Monday, we had group in the morning and then independent study to prepare to group discussion Tuesday."

"That sounds like a fun summer."  
"Honestly, if it weren't for Taylor, I'd hate this stupid internship. I'm not really learning anything and the group I'm in isn't great."

"But you're still happy?"  
"She has a practice right now and we're meeting after. We spent the weekend together at her place and I can't wait to see her again in a couple of hours. Normally, I'd be bored by now."

"Yeah, you and Santana are nothing alike." He replied sarcastically.

"Kurt, I think I might love her."

"Santana? I knew it!"

"Taylor! My girlfriend. God, I can't talk to you about this anymore."

"So, I got you something." Taylor told her when she arrived at the dorm.

"What?" Quinn asked her.

"You do not have to come to my meet this weekend."

Quinn laughed at her and pulled her close.

"What? I was kind of looking forward to seeing you guys in action."

"Well, hold that thought because my parents are coming to town this weekend. Last minute thing. I just found out about it this morning and they, of course, want to come to the meet on Saturday and then go to dinner. They're also bringing one of my brothers."

"Which one?"

"Connor and his wife, Emily. He was finishing up his MBA at USC and they're moving back to the east coast now."

"He's the one that's a year older?"

"Yeah."

"So, you don't want me to meet your parents, then?"

Taylor wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer.

"No, I don't want you to feel like you have to meet my parents and my brother and sister-in-law."

"It's too soon, right?" Quinn asked her.

"Quinn, I have no problem showing you off to anyone. Well, anyone outside of the program, but I don't want to put any added pressure on us if you think it's too soon."

Quinn took a step back at first and then moved to sit on the edge of the lower bunk.

"What are we going to do when I leave?"

"Ah, the question we've both been avoiding." Taylor replied and walked over to sit down next to her. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

"Why didn't you ask it?"

"Because of the two of us, you're the one that was bound to ask it eventually."

"Do you have an answer?"

"It's not just my answer, Quinn. It's up to you too. Do you want this to be a fleeting summer romance that ends when school starts or do you want to try long-distance?"

"I've tried long-distance and it didn't really work for me."

Taylor sat silently and stared at the linoleum floor of the dorm room.

"Did it not work because of the distance or the person?"

Quinn thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know. I've only tried it once."

"I know you think I'm a live in the moment kind of girl and to a certain extent I am. I try not to think in definitive because life is too short and I can't control much of it, but I wouldn't have gotten into this with you if I wanted something only in the moment." She turned to look at Quinn. "I want long-distance with you." She placed her hand in Quinn's lap.

"And if it doesn't work and we end up hating each other?"

"I doubt you and I will ever hate each other." She leaned back on her hands.

"I'm willing to try." Quinn shared. "I'm kind of a pain in the ass in long-term relationships or so I've been told."

"I've been warned then." Taylor teased. "Come here." She laid back and Quinn joined her in the bed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Well, I could cook. There's a hot plate in the dorm kitchen down the hall and a microwave that almost works." Quinn snuggled into Taylor's shoulder.

"Or we could go out or go to my place and I could make us something."

Quinn didn't answer right away. She just enjoyed the silence between them and the thought of them making this thing work past the end of the program.

"I want to come on Saturday." She finally said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I want to meet them."

"As my girlfriend?"

"Yes, as your girlfriend."

She couldn't see Taylor smile from her position, but it was there.

"Thanks for coming again guys. I know you're probably tired of seeing it." Rachel told Taylor and Quinn as she walked up to them after exiting the theatre and signing autographs from adoring fans.

"No problem." Quinn told her and then received the hug the girl offered.

"I'm just glad you stayed to say hi this time."

"Yeah, last time there were some complications." Quinn supplied and looked at Taylor.

"You guys wanna grab a drink?" Rachel asked them.

"Sure." Taylor responded and the three of them started walking toward a place Rachel recommended.

"Where's Jesse tonight?"

"He's in a meeting. He has them once a week after the show."

"How's that going?"  
"It's really good." Rachel turned to Quinn. "I guess I never expected to be, you know, happy again like this after…" Rachel trailed off and gripped the strap of her purse tightly.

"I told her about Finn."

"I'm sorry, by the way." Taylor took Quinn's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Rachel replied gratefully. "Jesse's great though. It's been amazing having him here on this journey with me. I don't know how I would have done it without him." She seemed to take a necessary pause. "So, I've been kind of surprised, Quinn. I would have thought you'd be hanging out at the apartment a lot more since you're only here for the summer. I haven't seen you around at all. Unless you and Santana are hanging out without me on purpose." She put it out there as if trying to check to see if it was a possibility.

"We haven't been. I've been busy with the internship and-"

"Me. Sorry, I've been hogging her." Taylor finished.

"How is she doing though?" Quinn asked.

"She's getting there. I haven't heard her crying at night like I used too. It was really hard in the beginning, but I think having Brittany here was a good thing. She was able to get some closure on it. That was a good idea you had. I kept trying to keep her from thinking about Brittany, but you just got them to confront it head on."

"Yeah, I guess. It didn't work though. I thought they'd figure out how to make it work."

They arrived at the bar and walked through the already opened door.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted and it was then that Quinn noticed Blaine and Kurt sitting in an oversized booth.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Quinn told them and then sat down, scooting over so Taylor could join. Rachel walked around and sat on the other side of Blaine.

"We do this every week. You just haven't been available, Miss. Fabray." Kurt explained. "Cosmos all around?"

"It's like an episode of Sex & the City." Taylor added. "I'll go get them from the bar."

"Oh no, you don't have too." Rachel started. "This is a Broadway bar."

"Rachel is treated like royalty in here. They'll send someone over."

"Oh, good to know." Taylor slid her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"So Taylor, it's nice to finally get to hang out with you. Quinn's been keeping you all to herself."

"I brought her to your failed pot luck, Hummel."

"And then you left like 10 minutes later."

"Not my fault." Quinn reminded. "Where is she tonight?" Quinn asked the group.

"Santana? I don't know. She said she didn't want to come. She was working on something."

"Song probably. She's been writing like crazy. I think it's all the tortured artist emotion stuff she's going through." Kurt expounded.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief knowing Santana wouldn't be joining them.

"It's weird because she always come to these things." Rachel added.

"This is the first one she's missed, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"I guess, yeah." Kurt turned to him and answered. He then looked over at Quinn, but didn't say anything.

"She knew you were coming tonight. That's weird. I'll just text her and see if she wants to come after all." Rachel pulled out her phone.  
"You don't have to do that." Quinn told her. "Probably best to just let her get her work done."

"If you're doing that for me, you don't have to." Taylor whispered in her ear.

Quinn looked over at her and placed her hand on her cheek.  
"I'm not." She assured.

Taylor nodded and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Still not used to that." Kurt said as a waitress brought over a round of cosmos for the table.

"I think it's great that Quinn has found love." Rachel shared and took a drink. "I mean, sure it's a little weird watching her kiss another girl. That will take some getting used too."

"You're just wishing she would have realized this about herself in high school so she would have hooked up with you." Kurt offered and then snorted into a laugh.

"What?" Taylor asked. "Huh?"

"Rachel was totally obsessed with Quinn in high school."  
"Not like that." Rachel defended. "In the completely normal high school jealousy way."

Quinn laughed under her breath.

"Is there any other girl I should worry about being obsessed with you, Quinn?" Taylor teased.

"What? No."

"Just Santana." Rachel corrected and then received a glare from Quinn. "What? Is that weird?"

"Hey, what are your plans for the weekend, you two? Blaine and I are thinking about going to the farmer's market and then maybe heading out to Coney Island."

"There's this store I want to check out too. Everything they sell is embroidered."

"Hipsters." The word came from two voices at the same time. Quinn's and someone else.

"Santana, I thought you weren't coming." Rachel shared. "I was just about to text you."

"I needed a break from my brain. Booze usually does the trick and before you say anything, Q, I'm not going to get hammered. Just needed to get out of the apartment and knew the gang was all here." She sat down on the other side of the booth next to Rachel. She glanced in Quinn's direction before turning toward Kurt and Blaine to listen to their conversation, stealing a drink of Rachel's Cosmo until the waitress brought her a drink of her own.

Quinn stared at her for a moment and remarked in her mind about how good she looked. She'd expected to see Santana disheveled, hovering over a stack of papers with a pencil in hand, saying potential lyrics into the air as if it would offer critique. Santana didn't appear to be looking like a tortured artist. She had her long hair down and curled loosely at the ends. Quinn noticed it looked like she was growing it even longer and it draped her neck on both sides. Her eyes were bright as always with the exception of the recent weeks and she'd gotten herself dressed up for the evening in one of her usual tight, revealing numbers. If Quinn didn't know any better, she'd think, Santana got dressed up for her.

"Do you want to go?" Taylor again whispered in her ear.

"No." Quinn told her by whispering back and then looking into her eyes. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking though." She leaned in and kissed her without thought and only pulled back after several moments because Blaine was asking her again about the weekend.

"So, do you two want to double date with us?"

"Jesse and I aren't available." Rachel clarified.

"Duh, Rachel. That's why we didn't ask you."

"We can't." Quinn told them. "Saturday is Tay's meet and then we're going to dinner with her family."

That got Santana's attention. She turned and finally looked into Quinn's eyes to see that they weren't looking back at her, but instead at Taylor's.

"You're meeting her family already?" Rachel asked. I haven't even met Jesse's yet.

"They're in town so it's a good chance and I want to meet them." Quinn told the group and then looked over at Santana.

"Is Judy on the list for her to meet?" Santana asked.

"Not yet." Taylor responded.

"Or ever?" Santana questioned Quinn, ignoring Taylor.

"No, not or ever." Quinn leaned forward. "My mom is different."

"Obviously." Santana replied with sarcasm.  
"Taylor's been out for a while. Her parents know she's gay. They've met other girlfriends. It's different with my mom. Plus, she's out of the country anyway. She took a trip to Italy. A one-month cruise while I'm doing the internship."

"So she'll be back like next week? Perfect timing."  
"Santana…"

"Fine. Whatever. Taylor, if I were you, I would stay far away from Judy Fabray."

"You're not me." Taylor stated directly while looking at Quinn and not Santana.

Quinn looked back at her and smiled. Santana looked down for only a second before looking back up at Quinn.

"That's true. I'm not." Santana said causing Quinn to turn toward her. "So, I guess you two little crazies are on your own this weekend. Enjoy your farmer's market." She'd changed the subject back to Kurt and Blaine. Quinn was grateful as they were reaching into dangerous territory.

When the conversation started to die down and everyone had drained the last of their drinks, Kurt and Blaine were the first to stand to go, causing everyone else to have to stand to let them out, which made it clear that the night had come to an end.

"Quinn, do you want a ride back to your dorm? I can have the car take us." Rachel asked.

"No, Taylor drove. I'm staying at her place."

"Okay. Well, thanks again for coming out with us. It was nice getting to know you, Taylor." Rachel told her.

"I hope I didn't ruin your night, Q." Santana had approached from behind her and she said it softly enough so that only Quinn could hear. Quinn didn't turn around to face her with Taylor standing so close by, but when Rachel pulled her in for a hug, she took the opportunity to respond and she couldn't get it out of her mind, how good the girl looked tonight.

"You didn't ruin my night, Santana, but I thought you said you were going to stay away."

"It's harder than you might think to stay away from you." She replied.

"You did it pretty well before."

"Things have changed since then." She started to back away. "See you next time, Q."

"You ready?" Taylor turned and took Quinn's hand.

"Yeah." Quinn told her without taking her eyes off of Santana.

They followed Rachel and Santana outside on the sidewalk where they said their goodbyes and as Taylor and Quinn walked in a different direction toward Taylor's car, Quinn turned back only briefly to see Santana standing, not listening to Rachel words, but instead watching Quinn walk away. Quinn had to admit to herself that she was happy to see that, which made her feel terrible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It was Thursday and Quinn had been busy with her group working on their paper, which would be due in draft form at the end of the next week. Taylor had assisted them with the topic and fleshing out some of their ideas, but the rest was up to them. They'd started going to the clinic only 2 times a week, spending the rest of the time at Dr. Rhode's private practice where they filed, organized and participated with the other groups in discussion when Dr. Rhodes wasn't with patients. The building his practice was in had several large conference rooms where these sessions were held. It was interesting watching Taylor sit at the front of the long table with the other advisors completing ignoring Quinn while Quinn had to completely ignore her, but as soon as they were alone, they were all over each other.

The meeting with Taylor's parents was in two days and Quinn was getting more nervous by the minute. She wanted so badly to impress them. She wanted them to like her and support their relationship because she'd never really had that. Puck didn't exactly have parents involved in his relationships and Biff's parents loved her, but didn't really know _her_. They knew the person she pretended to be. This would be the first time she'd be introduced to someone's parents as the person she'd work to become.

They'd dismissed for lunch and Taylor went off with the doctor and the other advisors while Quinn planned to enjoy a short walk in the city while listening to a podcast, but when she exited the building and said goodbye to the others, she noticed someone standing against a telephone poll off to the side.

"San? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize or whatever."

"What? How did you even know I'd be here?"

Santana walked toward her.

"You know Rachel stalks you, right? We've been over her obsession with you."

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to apologize because I'm trying this new thing where I'm a better person. People keep demanding it of me so I might as well just give in."

"We said we needed some time a part."

"I know. I'm not here with flowers and candy, Quinn. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about acting how I did the other night. It was petty and stupid."

Quinn wasn't sure at first if she was being serious.

"Okay."

"Can I buy you lunch?"

"That's probably not a good idea." Quinn told her.

"Because you don't want too or because you're worried I'm going to try something?"

"I don't know. Maybe both."

"I'm not going to try anything. I told you. I'll respect your relationship, Quinn."

"Tell that to the Santana that showed up the other night."

"Hey look, I was told you were going to be there. I didn't know she was. Berry failed to mention that to me and I wanted to see you to just try to get used to being together like how we used to be without all this lesbian drama."

"So, you showed up when you thought my girlfriend wouldn't be there not to hit on me again?"

Santana squinted her eyes.

"I don't even know what you just said. Look Q, I know I did something wrong and I've apologized. I'm not going to try to make out with you again. I just want to have lunch with my friend."

"I can't, Santana. Taylor is already worried about you."

"She knows I'm working through my shit and that I'm not ready to date anyone let alone you."

"Yet that hasn't stopped you from acting like if I was single right now, we'd be together."

"Because we would be." She stated and took a step toward her.

"San, you can't say stuff like that."

"Yes, I can. Quinn, I'm not saying it would have worked out because it probably wouldn't have, but that night when we kissed, we would have gone further if Rachel wouldn't have walked in. We would have gone to my room and we would have woken up next to each other and you and Taylor wouldn't even be anything worth talking about right now. We would have tried. We probably wouldn't have lasted that long because of my issues with long-distance and you needing to be in Connecticut and the fact that I'm still technically married, but I can say that things would have gone differently that night and that you and I would at least be trying."

The monologue finally ended and Quinn was left speechless. She'd thought the same thing that night. She wondered what would have happened if they'd been left alone in that apartment. She wanted Santana that night. She'd missed the contact of her body against her own.

"That's the kind of stuff you can't say."

"Why not, Quinn? You've made it clear you're into Taylor so it's not like you're going to spiral down and suck face with a soon to be divorcé with abandonment issues."

"I can't do lunch, Santana."

Santana just smiled at her.

"Fine, but you should know what I heard just there is that you can't be in the same room with me because you're afraid you might do something to piss off your girlfriend."

Santana turned to walk away back.

"Santana, you have to stop this." Quinn told her.

"I get it, Quinn. I really just wanted to have lunch with you, I swear. Now, I'm just screwing with you for fun."

"I'm in love with her." Quinn said it without thinking first.

"Now that you're a lesbian, you sure are adopting all of our stereotypes." She turned back around to face Quinn. "But knowing how I feel about you and telling me that right now… you might think that's going to help me, force me to move on and stop thinking about you all the time, but it won't." She paused and then turned to walk away again. "It just fucking hurts."

Quinn walked around, but instead of grabbing lunch, she just kept replaying Santana's words in her head over and over again, thinking about how she was trying to get her to understand that she was committed to her relationship with Taylor despite the newness and the soon-to-be distance.

"Okay, so full disclosure, I knew what you were coming over to talk about so I may have clued Blaine in, but I did that because he knows both of you too and he's really great with advice and also because I have a big mouth and can't control myself." Kurt admitted as Quinn followed him through the door of the loft.

"It's fine, Kurt. I just need someone to talk to about this and I can't go to Santana and I can't go to Rachel because she lives with her and I can't go to Brittany for obvious reasons."

"So you went to the two gays you know last? That's pretty dumb Quinn. Historically, my people are good at this stuff."

"Hey Quinn." Blaine greeted as he moved from the kitchen to the living room.

She sat on the sofa and dropped her bag on the floor next to her feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bug you guys with this."

"No, it's okay. We're kind of used to picking up after Santana's messes at this point."

"Kurt, that's not really fair." Blaine sat next to his husband.

"Why not? Look, I'm not talking about the Brittany thing. I think that's both of their faults, but trying to get in the middle of Quinn's relationship when she's obviously happy, that's not really okay."

"I just don't know where this is coming from. It's like all the sudden she can't live without me, but it's never been like that before. I'm wondering if she's just latching onto me since she lost Brittany and this will all die down once she's back to-"

"I doubt it." Blaine offered.

"You and that psychology brain of yours, Fabray."

"I may get in trouble for saying this now because I never told you about it, Kurt, but Santana and I… we bonded a while ago and we talked."

"What? Spill, husband!" Kurt ordered.

"You talked to San?"

"It wasn't intentional. It was right after Mr. Schuester's wedding when Kurt and I hooked up, but we hadn't gotten back together yet and you and Santana had hooked up." He paused. "We had a conversation about what happened. I guess we just felt like we'd understand each other. It started with texts and then I called her and we talked for a while. It might be the longest conversation I've ever had with her actually."

"What did she say?"

"She was confused."

"When is that girl not confused?" Kurt offered no help.

"She'd just slept with her best friend while trying to get over her other best friend. Huh. Kind of the same thing now."  
"We didn't sleep together this time."

"You got pretty close from what she's told me." Kurt again commented.

"What happened, Blaine?"

"She just said she'd realized something after that, but that it could never happen because you weren't into it. It was an experiment to you. I think that's why this whole Taylor thing is hurting her so much. She kind of expected to be the only girl you'd ever be with."  
"I didn't plan to find Taylor."  
"I know that. She does too. I can just see that hurting her. She was your only one and you were unavailable and then she had to get over you. I know it was a surprise to her that she even felt that way."

"I think it was a surprise to both of us. I'd never really thought of her like that before that night."

"I still remember the moment I fell in love with Kurt. I was a moment. One. I heard him sing Blackbird in the choir room and that was it." Kurt reached for his hand. "But before that, I was blind for some reason. I went after the other guy, thinking Kurt thought of me as a friend just like I thought of him as a friend. It was one moment and it changed my entire life."

"Yeah Quinn, you and Santana realized something, but neither of you admitted it." Kurt added.

"We missed our chance."

"Not yet. I mean not technically. You're both still alive, aren't you? I mean, Blaine and I had our problems and broke up and dated other people, but we found our way here."

"It's not the same guys."

"Why can't it be? Taylor?"

"For one, but also because she married Brit. You two didn't marry the people you were dating."

"No, but they're not together anymore."

"She told me she can't be with me right now anyway so I don't understand why she keeps bringing it back up. Even if I wasn't with Taylor, Santana and I wouldn't last the way things are right now."

"I can't help you there." Kurt admitted.

"Maybe it's more about letting you know this time since she didn't last time. Maybe it's just her way of making sure you're aware that she does want to be with you someday."

"Maybe she's just a masochist." Kurt tried. "I'm just saying. Quinn is obviously happy with Taylor, who is great by the way." He reached out and touched her arm. "And Santana can't have her. So, it makes sense that her stubborn brain would act like this."

"She has a stubborn brain, honey, but I think this is more about her stubborn heart." Blaine replied gently. "Quinn, I think she's trying to tell you that she's not going to give up hope."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Nothing. Everything. It's up to you." Kurt took his turn. "If I were you though, I'd set some boundaries with her."

"Boundaries?"  
"It's obvious you two are attracted to each other. Don't think I didn't notice you checking her out at the bar the other night and don't think I didn't figure out who she was dressing up for that night either." Kurt explained. "Just sit down somewhere, preferably chaperoned so as to avoid any potential cheating on your girlfriend situations and tell her what you need. She does the same and you find common ground."  
"I think that's good advice." Blaine confirmed.

"What if we can't find common ground?"

"Then, maybe you just can't be around each other anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Quinn, if you're with Taylor and Santana continues to pull the stuff she's been pulling despite you asking her not too, then you'll have to cut her off if you want your relationship to last. Taylor's nice and all, but I don't think she's going to put up with you and Santana being besties for long if that's how San's gonna act all the time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You love her, don't you?"  
"Who?" Kurt asked Blaine to clarify. Quinn wanted to know too for a second until she realized that the answer would be the same and that realization made her feel terrible.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, I love her. She doesn't' know yet. It's moved fast with us. I don't know which part of that is because we know we only have so much time together in the city before I go back to New Haven or because that's just us."

"And you want to be with her for a while." Blaine stated.

"Yes." Quinn admitted. "I'm willing to try long-distance with her after what happened with Puck and we both only have a semester left in our programs. She wants to travel and so do I so I've been looking into places we can maybe go together after we graduate and then I've been considering my grad program options. I was thinking about going somewhere here if she stays here and-"

"Quinn, you're like really doing it." Kurt interrupted.

"Doing what?"  
"You're planning your life with her."

"Yeah, isn't that what you do when you love someone?"

"Oh Quinn, I'm happy for you." Kurt told her. "But sweetie, if Santana can't get her act together, you may not be able to be friends with her. Maybe ever again. If you're with Taylor forever and Santana's still declaring her undying love for you, I think that could put your relationship in jeopardy."

"She hasn't declared her undying love for me. Don't make it all dramatic like that, Kurt."

"It's pretty close, Quinn." Blaine shared. "I promised I'd never tell anyone this, but she once confessed to me during a night where she was slightly intoxicated and we were all playing truth or dare."  
"It was ironic." Kurt stated. Quinn recalled her hipster comment that Santana made at the same time the other night.

"Anyway, she chose truth first and I asked her… and keep in mind, this was before she got back together with Brittany."

"This was- Oh, Dani was here then."

"Yeah, I asked her to tell us which of her friends she'd, you know…"

"Sleep with." Kurt completed.

"Yeah, I got it."

"She said you."

"Because we'd done that already."

"Right, but later… Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about this." Kurt started. "I was so drunk. She was asked- What was the question? Dani was in the bathroom when Rachel asked it."

"Rachel asked her who she was in love with."

"That's right. I think she thought Santana would admit she was in love with Dani."

"But she didn't. She said your name."

Quinn leaned forward.

"Wait. What?"  
"You two had just started talking again."

"Yeah, you were texting a lot and talking on the phone all the time and emailing and using whatever apps people use to connect."

"I remember."  
"You came to visit and then she went to Yale that one time."

"She just admitted that… to you guys? That doesn't sound like Santana."

"Oh Santana on tequila is a very different Santana. She'd had a bunch of shots and was practically trying to make out with Blaine. She said Rachel wasn't her type. It was hilarious." Kurt shared.

"She tried to change it from a truth to a dare so she could get out of it, but we wouldn't let her. Plus, she said it softly and then tried to play it off, but it was pretty obvious, Quinn."

"She never said anything."

"She and Dani broke up after that." Kurt pointed out.

"Not because of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She was kind of all about you back then. I thought it was cute actually. You two were always going at it in one way or another. I thought at least she'd met her damn match."

"And then she got back together with Brittany." Blaine moved the conversation along. "But it was Brittany that started that whole thing with the flowers and the trip."

"I remember." Quinn did remember. She'd forgotten that part before though. It wasn't Santana that got them back together. It was Brittany that made the move.

"I was actually convinced for a while that she just did that because she couldn't have you. She loved Brittany. Don't get me wrong. I think everybody knows that, but it was different that last time. I think she worried she'd get her heart broken again by her, but you were still off dating morons."

"Morons that were guys." Blaine stated.

"And besides, Brittany was comfortable. Then, they did their thing for a while and then they got married and then they realized it wasn't working and then they separated and then she went right on back to falling for you."

"I think she gets it, Kurt."

"So, here's where it gets hard." Kurt kept on.

"It hasn't been hard yet?" Quinn asked.

"Not even close." He confirmed. "You have to figure out what you want and you have to tell her."

"I did. I told her I want Taylor."

"That's today, Quinn. You want Taylor today and it sounds like the foreseeable future, but are you willing to give up your friendship with Santana for it?"

"I'm hoping I won't have too."

"Just be prepared. You may have to choose between them one day and in that moment…" He started and then faded.

"Your life will change forever." Blaine finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"You okay?" Taylor asked over the phone to Quinn who was lying in her bed.

"I'm good."

"You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Quinn told a half-truth.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I think I'm just going to call it a night. I'm gonna hop in the shower and just crash."

"Are you feeling okay? Getting sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe."  
"Do you want me to cancel Saturday? I can tell my parents you're not feeling well."

Quinn snapped to attention.

"No, don't cancel. I want to do. I just think I need a good night's sleep. I'll be okay tomorrow."  
Taylor didn't say anything for a minute.

"Is there anything I should worry about?" She sounded nervous.

"No." Quinn confirmed.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll bring you a coffee." Quinn told her.

"Good night."

"Night."  
Quinn hung up the phone and then took a very long shower, trying to wash the day's feelings and thoughts out of her body, but it didn't work. She had a restless night alone in her room. She'd spent the past several nights sleeping next to Taylor and had already grown accustomed to her being in the bed with her.

"Hey." Taylor walked up to Quinn when they were finally alone in the room at the clinic. The guys had taken a break and went to get coffee. Quinn asked to stay behind and they said they'd bring them both back something. Taylor's arms wrapped around the blonde. "I missed you last night." She kissed Quinn's neck.

"I missed you too." Quinn turned around pulled her close. "I just needed-"  
"A night off from me? I figured. I understand. We've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"I didn't need a night off from you."

"I guess it's just coming to an end and I want to take advantage of all the time we have left with you here everyday and I missed having you next to me."

"I got the sleep I needed so tonight, I'm all yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Quinn lied, but felt it was a small lie so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Okay. Do you think the guys would kill me if I wrapped us up early today?"  
"Why?" Quinn asked.  
"Because I want to take you somewhere and I'm impatient."

"Where do you want to take me?" Quinn questioned.

"Don't worry. It's close. I just can't wait until the end of the day."

"Okay. I'm not great with surprises though."

"I guessed that about you. I think you'll be okay though."  
"Do I need anything? What do I wear?"

Taylor laughed at her.

"You don't need anything and what you're wearing is fine."  
"It's yours." Quinn told her, pulling down on the shirt she'd borrowed one night and then just kept.

'That's why I like it on you." She winked at her.

The guys were more than fine ending after lunch as they 'd made plans with some people in the other groups to explore the city further over the weekend and were happy with the head start. By 2, Quinn was following Taylor up the stairs to her apartment, figuring they were stopping there first before going wherever it was Taylor was taking her.

"Where are you taking me, Tay?"  
"We're here actually." Taylor told her when she unlocked the door and walked in, waiting for Quinn to join her. "Notice anything?" She asked.

Quinn took a look around the living room and noticed that some of the furniture was missing. There had been an old chair in the corner that was gone and the small table by the door was missing.

"You're missing some stuff."  
"It was Melissa's." Taylor explained. Quinn wasn't getting it. "She moved out."

"She's gone?"  
"Yeah, she wasn't on the lease so she could leave whenever and she just wrapped her summer session class and decided to move in with her boyfriend in Jersey now that she doesn't need to commute."

"So, are you okay without a roommate? I mean, financially or are you going to get a new one?"  
"That's kind of what I wanted you to talk about." She took Quinn's hand. "Can we sit?"

"I guess."

Quinn followed her to the sofa where they sat down and Taylor leaned over.

"I know this is crazy and you'll probably say no because of that, but I was wondering if you'd consider staying here?"

Quinn's eyes got big.

"Moving in?"  
"Not moving in, but staying here through the end of the summer. You have to come back on the weekends anyway to work in the clinic. This way, we'd have more time together before you have to go back to school. You can just leave the dorm behind and bring your stuff here." She gulped nervously.

"Tay, I don't know. That seems like a lot." Quinn replied honestly. She'd failed to mention the summer class she'd signed up for back at Yale that started in about 2

weeks.

"I know. I figured you'd say that and it's okay if you say no, but I wanted to put it out there. In a few weeks, I'll post an ad that I have a room and I'll get a new roommate, but I just thought it would nice for us to have this time together." She ran her fingers along Quinn's leg.

Quinn watched the fingers move and then looked up at Taylor who was clearly avoiding her glance because she was preparing for the answer.

"Okay."

Taylor's head shot up.

"What?"  
"Okay." Quinn repeated. "I am taking a summer class though."

"Oh, why didn't I know that?"  
"Because it just hasn't come up yet. It's an elective and just something I'm trying to wrap up before next semester so I can graduate early."  
"But you'll stay until you have to leave?"

"It's only on Wednesday nights from 5-9."

Taylor smiled and ran her hand along Quinn's jaw and then down her neck and between her breasts, pulling her shirt down just a little as she did.

"So, what are you saying?"

It was Quinn's turn to gulp.

"The train ride isn't that long. I could technically stay here for the rest of the summer, but take the train to New Haven on Wednesday and just stay at my apartment and come back Thursday."

"You'd do that?"  
"Yeah, I mean you're right. My dorm isn't exactly convenient and this would give us more time together."

"I thought you would think I was crazy."

"Oh, I do." Quinn smiled at her. "But this just kind of makes sense. Why waste the time going back and forth if we don't have too and it gives us more time together to see where this is going before we'd have to go long-distance."

"I was going for romance. You went for logic, but I'll take it." Taylor teased.

"So, you're staying longer?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked down the street toward the bar they'd decided to go to even though Quinn didn't plan on spending the night out because she wanted to be well rested when she met Taylor's parents. Taylor had decided to stay in to get some work done on her paper and get to bed early.

"Yeah, I'm staying through the end of the summer."

"Where's Taylor tonight?" She asked.

"We had the whole afternoon together and she needed to get a little work done so I thought I'd give her a couple of hours. I'm not staying out late and don't try to get me drunk, Rach."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. I know how important tomorrow is to you."

"I can't believe it's all happening so fast. Like crazy fast, right? Like I'm crazy?"

Rachel didn't seem to hear her.

"You know I had plans with Santana, right? I mean when you texted, I invited you, but she'll be here."

"I know. It's okay. I have to talk to her anyway."

"Please don't ruin the night, Quinn. I don't get that many off."

"I'm not planning on ruining anything, Rachel. She and I have to change though."

"Are you going to tell her you're staying?"

"Yeah and the reason I'm staying."

"Taylor, I assume."

Quinn just smiled and rolled her eyes. They walked through the door together and sat in a four-person booth.

"Jesse on his way?"

"Yeah, he'll be here any minute. Santana just texted that she's on her way too."

"Did you tell her I was going to be here?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly?"

"Rachel!"

"What? You just said it. You two need to work it out so I gave you a way to work it out."

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"They're at home. I didn't invite them. I don't always invite them to things."

"So, it's going to be you and your boyfriend and Santana and I?"

"Yeah."  
"Rachel, why does it feel like you set me up too?"

"Because she did." Santana walked up behind her. "Hi, Q. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Thought it was going to be another Hummelfest with a side of Berry St. James."

"Hey, San."

"Jesse, over here." Rachel waved at Jesse who'd just arrived. She quickly pulled him into the booth next to her, giving Santana nowhere else to sit but beside Quinn. She did and Quinn scooted over to accommodate her.

"So, this isn't awkward at all." Santana commented. "I spend most of my life with Berry and thanks to her lust for JSJ over there, I pretty much know everything about their daily lives so that just leaves you, Q. What's been going on?"

"Just the normal stuff." Quinn lied.

"Jesse, can we go-"

"Oh yeah, what can we get you guys?"

"You're buying? Get me the most expensive drink on the menu and fries."

"Just water for me." Quinn said.

Rachel and Jesse slid out of the booth and headed to the bar. Quinn guessed they'd be taking their time in returning.

"Not drinking tonight?"

"No, I'm not staying long. Just giving Taylor some time to get work done and then I'm heading back."

"Don't you have a dorm room you could camp out in?"

"I do, but I moved my stuff to Taylor's this afternoon."

Santana put both hands on the table and clasped them together.

"Permanently?"  
"Her roommate moved out and it was stupid going back and forth so…" She trailed.

"So, it's just until you go back?"

"I'm staying there or I guess, here the rest of the summer, San. That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you."

"To tell me you're moving in with your girlfriend?" She shook her head from side to side.

"To tell you that and that you and I need to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Whatever is going on between us, San. I talked to Kurt and Blaine and they told me some stuff that…"

"That what?" She turned to look at Quinn.

"That I didn't know. Stuff about how you had feelings for me and you thought I used you as an experiment."  
"That is not what I said and I am going to murder those two."

"You weren't an experiment, Santana. You know that, don't you?"

"Well yeah, now I do. You're shacking up with another chick so I don't think it was just about a one-time thing, Quinn."

"San, I can't lose you from my life when I really only just got you back and I think you need me in your life because apparently, I'm the only one that can keep you sane."

"I don't need your help, Quinn."

"Fuck, Santana! You wanna know why I like being with Taylor so much? It's because she doesn't give me this kind of shit all the time. She tells me the truth. She doesn't get defensive and-"  
"She's fucking perfect, Quinn. Congrats!"

"Maybe Kurt was right."  
Santana put her arm on the back of the booth.

"About what?"  
"That I have to choose."

"Between me and her?"  
"I can't be your friend if you're going to constantly cause problems in my relationship, Santana. I want to go back to how things were."

Santana sat staring at her for a moment.

"You're staying the whole summer now?"

"Yes."

"Brittany sent me divorce papers yesterday."

"What? San, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's a good thing. It's amicable at this point and we don't have any shared assets or whatever the legalese for that is so it's going to happen pretty fast."  
"And you're sure this is what you want?" Quinn checked.

"I've been reviewing the past few years in my head recently. I went to Kentucky and Brittany dumped me so I could find myself or because it was too hard and while you and I weren't the closest we've ever been back then, you were there for me. We talked and talked and I realized how much I missed you and I guess I started feeling something then, but it was hard to admit it because you are such a bitch sometimes." She took a breath and Quinn smiled. "Then, we had our night and yeah, I fell for you Quinn and I probably told everyone in my life, but you and I saw you moving on and I did what I always do. I pretended like I didn't care."

"San-"  
"Just let me get this out and I promise, I won't bring it up again. I have missed you like crazy, Quinn. I thought about you all the time. Even Brittany questioned it once, but I just made something up. It feels like now that Brit and I are done for real this time like a fog has been lifted and I think that's why I've been coming on so strong. It's like after everything she and I put each other through recently, I could finally start to think about my life and my future again and then, there you were and it felt like someone was sending me a message and I may have taken things too far."  
"May have?"

Santana smirked.

"Okay, I did. I'm sorry. For real this time. I'm happy you're staying and I promise I will be nice to Taylor, but only as nice as I am to other people."

"So you'll be a bitch?"

"That's understood." Santana and Quinn shared a smile. "I'll back off, but-"

"Nope. No but, San."  
"Don't shush me, Q. I will not be shushed by you." Santana retorted and waved her finger in Quinn's face. "I love you, you know that, right? Not like that. I mean, I-"  
"I get it and I love you too."

"So, can we let Berry and her once arch-nemesis, but now boyfriend come back to the table?"

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're fries are probably ready."

"Thank God! I am starving. I've been writing all day in that small ass apartment."

"You starting to Beautiful Mind it?"

"I wrote on the windows. Rachel is going to kill me."

Quinn laughed and then waved Rachel and Jesse back over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"How was it?" Taylor asked from her seat on the sofa when Quinn walked in, using her own key this time.

"It was okay." Quinn replied, tossed her keys into her purse, her purse on the floor and then walked quickly to plop down next to Taylor, who didn't look up from her computer.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you did that all nonchalantly, but secretly, you're really excited that you just walked in our front door."  
Quinn laughed and rested her head on Taylor's shoulder as the laptop was closed.

"It was obvious, huh?"

"That you missed me and couldn't wait to get home to me? Yeah." She turned, forcing Quinn to lift her head. "Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, it was nice. Rachel and Jesse filled me in on the Broadway world and her run for a Tony and Santana was there and-"  
"Santana was there?"

"I knew she was going to be there. I should have told you, but I wanted to talk to her about… everything I guess and it went well. She's feeling better, I think and I told her about us and me staying and she said she's okay with her and I just being friends and that she was going to be nice to you, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. She's not really nice to anyone."

"So, you guys have made up?"

"I guess. We'll see how it goes. I'm not really one for ultimatums, but I basically gave her one."  
"What do you mean?"

"I told her I didn't want to have to choose between the two of you, but that I couldn't be around her if she was going to keep acting how she's been acting."

"What really happened that night in your room? I know she tried to kiss you, but that can't be all of it for how you've been acting." Taylor put the laptop on the table and turned toward Quinn.

"She did try to kiss me, but yeah, there's more, but it doesn't matter, Tay."

"It does to me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You've guessed it already then." Quinn rested her head on her hand and her elbow on the back of the couch. "She suggested she and I should be together."

"Even though she just got married to someone else."  
"Yeah, but she knows it can't happen now. She's trying to get over what happened with Brittany and she knows I'm with you."  
"That last part doesn't really seem to bother her that much."

"And that's why I went to talk to her tonight. I wanted her to understand that you and I are serious and she needs to back off and she got it."

"But she's still into you?"  
"Taylor, I can't control how someone else feels about me."  
"No, I know. It's just it can be hard to hear. How would you feel if my best friend was in love with me and we were hanging out all the time?"  
"Well, considering I haven't met your best friend, I don't really know."

"Don't be like that. You know how it would feel and you haven't met her because she lives in New Hampshire. Her name is Charlie and we've known each other forever, just like you and Santana and you can meet her the next time she's in town or when we go to New Hampshire someday."

"We're going to New Hampshire?" Quinn questioned with a sudden need to take a deep breath.

"Someday, yeah. It's where I grew up. Don't you want to take me to Ohio?"

Quinn took that deep breath and then snapped out of it.

"God no. If I could avoid going back, I would."

"Didn't I hear Rachel say the other night that you guys go back like every other week or something?"

Quinn laughed.

"We used to, but that's over. I really only plan to go back to visit my family."

"Well, I'd like to visit your family one day then." She lay down on Quinn's lap and Quinn hung her free arm over her body. "I appreciate you talking to Santana about us."

"I'm sorry I had too. I honestly had no idea this was going to happen."  
"Which part?"  
"Huh?" Quinn looked down at her.

"Me or her?"  
"Both. I thought I'd come to New York, do the work and go back home to my summer class. I didn't think anything would happen here beyond me meeting my internship requirement."

"And now?"  
"Now, I have a girlfriend, which is… crazy and I have a best friend that is going through a very difficult time and may be just transferring her misplaced feelings onto me."  
"Do you really think that's what it is?"

"You're the grad student. You tell me." Quinn told herself to calm down and started playing with Taylor's hair.

"I think it would be wrong to dismiss them as genuine. She may be going through something right now, but that doesn't mean her feelings for you aren't real. I guess the question I have for you is did you ever return them?"

Quinn stopped playing with Taylor's hair.

"Yes."

"Do you still?"

"I'm with you."

"But do you have feelings for her too? You kissed her before you and I got together."

"I don't know what I feel for her right now."

Taylor sat up, turned and faced her.

"Would I be wrong in asking you not to hang out with her alone? I don't want to be this person, but-"

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust her."

"I can't guarantee I won't ever be alone with her."  
"Not ever. Just until she moves on or finds someone else."

"That might take a while. Brittany really did a number on her."  
"Apparently so did you, Quinn." She paused and then took Quinn's hand in both of her own. "It would just make me feel better. We're still so new, Quinn. You and I. We're just starting out and things are already complicated."

"I know. I won't see her without you."  
"I don't want to be a chaperone. I just would feel better if you two…"

"Had a chaperone?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, God this is so stupid. I'm sorry. You're right. I trust you."

"It's okay. I'll make sure someone else is there. Rachel or Kurt and Blaine or that we meet in a public place where there are security cameras." She smirked.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I'm crazy." Taylor laughed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her toward her. "I've never felt this way. I've had girlfriends. I've been in love before, but I've never just fallen for someone like this, Quinn. I didn't expect this summer to be this eventful either. I was just supposed to advise a group of undergrads so they could earn credit and I could get some extra points with Dr. Rhodes and maybe use those to get into a Ph. D program and then I met you and you were prim and proper on that first day, but you were gorgeous and I was nervous immediately and then you put me on the spot and I thought, this girl could give me a run for my money and I liked that, but I didn't think I had a chance. You don't exactly exude gay, you know?" That comment made Quinn laugh. "When you asked me out, I couldn't believe it and then we kissed and I knew I wanted this. All of it. I know it's been less than a month, but I don't want anything to come between us and what this _could_ be."

"Neither do I." She made no comment about the fact that that was just one of the monologues she'd heard today.

"So, let's just call it a night and stop dealing with this heavy stuff because tomorrow I have to both win a meet and spend the day with my family."

"Okay."

"My mom's name is Elizabeth, but she goes by Liz. My dad is Henry, but call him Hank."

"I got it, Tay."

"And Connor and Emily-"

"Yes, I know. Are you more nervous than I am? I'm the one that has to sit with them while you go boating."

They were walking in the grass toward the meet location. Quinn wanted to wear one of her patented sundresses, but Taylor told her not to bother dressing up. Her parents weren't really the dressy types anyway and they'd be outside most of the day and Taylor had negotiated a break between the meet and dinner so she could shower and change, which would allow Quinn to do the same. So instead, Quinn wore one of Taylor's crew t-shirts with a pair of jean capris and boat shoes she'd bought at a store the other day because she felt they were fitting. Taylor promptly made fun of her, but liked that Quinn was getting into it for her.

"There they are." Taylor pointed. "Mom. Dad." She started taking faster steps and Quinn rushed to keep up with her. Taylor must actually like spending time with her parents unlike Quinn who sometimes wondered how she was even related to her own. Hank and Liz were both in their 50s, each with brown hair though of different shades. Liz had the brown eyes to Hank's blue and they were both dressed casually with Hank wearing flip-flops.

"Hey Tay!" Liz embraced her only daughter in a hug while her father waited for his turn.

"Where's Connor?"

"He's coming. He and Emily ran to the bathroom before the meet." Her mother answered.

"Mom, Dad, this is Quinn." She introduced.

"Quinn, it's nice to meet you. Taylor's told us so much about you." Liz pulled her in for a hug despite the fact that Quinn was about to put out her hand for her to shake. Hank waited and again, she was given a parental hug.

"It's nice to meet you two." Quinn replied customarily.

"So, you're at Yale, right? Did Taylor tell you they rejected her?"

"Mom!"

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, she told me. Obviously, they made a pretty big mistake."

"Well, she's landed on her feet here." Hank shared.

"Baby sista!" Connor was taller than Hank. He was thin like Taylor and had the same color hair, though he'd inherited his father's blue eyes.

"Connie."

"And that's enough of that." He hugged her.

"She couldn't say Connor when she was little so she called him Connie. He hates it so naturally she does it all the time."

Quinn laughed.

"Connie, this is Quinn. Quinn this is my brother and his wife Emily." Taylor introduced again. Emily was shorter than Quinn with reddish, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked like she should be an elementary school teacher. It was as if she'd picked the perfect profession for her body type.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn and I can't wait to embarrass my sister in front of her new girlfriend. It's one of my favorite past-times."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily put out her hand for Quinn to shake, which she did.

"Well, I hate to do this to you, but I should go meet the team." Taylor looked at her. "Probably gonna pay for this later, aren't I?"

"It's fine. Go." Quinn told her.

"Thanks and be nice, Connor." She kissed Quinn on the cheek and ran off with her bag bouncing over her shoulder.

"I'm always nice." Connor stated.

Quinn looked over at him.  
"Connor, leave your sister alone. Come on, Quinn. Let's go get seats." Liz pulled her along.  
"This should be fun." Connor added and took Emily's hand to walk behind them.

"Quinn, tell us everything about you. These things can get pretty boring sometimes. You can keep us entertained."

Quinn thought about how sharing her life story would definitely be entertaining to them, but probably wouldn't win them over either.

"Oh wow." She replied.

They sat on a blanket Taylor had remembered to bring and Quinn told them about Yale and that she was from Ohio. She talked about the New Directions and her friend, Rachel Berry, the Broadway star. She'd asked Rachel to get them all tickets for the show that night, but found out later that they were only in town for the day, driving back that night because they had a previous engagement that Sunday. They talked about Taylor growing up and how she won a science fair and was in math club and Quinn couldn't imagine the Quinn Fabray of old ever associating with that Taylor in high school. This version of Quinn found the stories of her girlfriend endearing and couldn't wait for a moment alone to bring up some of them.

"When she came out to us, we weren't surprised." Hank spoke up. "Not that she'd been overtly anything in high school. She didn't, you know, fit any of the-"

"Stereotypes. He's trying to be nice because you're gay and he doesn't want to offend you." Connor clarified.

Quinn didn't feel the need to share her possible fluid sexuality with them.

"Oh, it's okay." She told them.

"Anyway, we just raised open-minded children and wanted them to be comfortable telling us anything."

"Honestly, when she sat us down, I was worried she was going to tell us she was pregnant at 17. I was pretty happy that wasn't the case." Liz shared.

Quinn gulped, but said nothing.

"She'd been spending a lot of time with Andrew and he'd come out a few years prior." Hank expressed.

"Andy was the obvious gay." Connor explained.

"I assume Taylor's mentioned her older brother." Liz shared.

"Just his name and that he's about 5 years older." She recalled mention of Andrew, but Taylor didn't mention Andy much and had never told her he was gay too.

"Yes, the gay gene is strong in the Morgan clan. I think mom and dad watched me for years waiting for me to say something too."

"We're still waiting." Liz joked and glared at her son playfully.

"I'm married, mom. She's right here."

"I'm just a beard. He told me not to tell you." Emily joined in on the fun and Quinn realized she was a little more relaxed than she originally thought.

"Andrew lives in San Francisco."  
"Because of course he does." Connor elaborated.  
"He's marrying his partner next spring." Liz continued. "Save the dates should be going on soon. I'll make sure to tell him to send you one."

"Oh, I-"

"Mom, don't lay that on her right now. They just started dating." Connor told his mother.

"She can also RSVP with a no, Connor. An invitation is not a commitment. Now, stop giving me grief and watch your sister."

The meet had started and the boats Quinn knew little about were starting to appear in front of them. It took her a minute to spot Taylor's. They were all wearing green, skin tight shirts and rowing feverishly while being yelled at. Quinn wasn't sure what was so appealing about this sport, but she clapped along with everyone else as she watched.

"They came in 3rd." Liz announced as they stood waiting for Taylor to make it back to them.

"Not bad for a group of girls that spend most of their practice time goofing off." Connor shared. "When I crewed-"

"Not another story about how you guys were robbed of the national championship. Quinn doesn't need to pity you anymore than she probably already does, son." Hank interjected and laughed along with his son.

Quinn liked this kind of familial relationship. She'd missed this growing up with her own family. They could never joke with one another like this.

"Hey, you survived." Taylor greeted Quinn from behind and took her hand. "I'd hug you, but I'm sweaty."

"Thanks, I think."

"You lost, Tay."

"Yeah, thanks for that Connie. We came in third out of eight and it's just for fun so we don't really care all that much, but I'm glad you're still way too competitive for your own good."

"I represent for the family."

"He has a hard time running 3 miles now so I think you're okay, Tay." Emily mocked her husband and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"You guys going back to the hotel?" Taylor asked her parents.

"Nah, we'll just wander around the city and meet you at your place at 6 if you think you'll be ready by then." Liz replied.

"Sounds good." Taylor answered.

They six of them started walking toward the subway station. Taylor and Quinn had taken the train over so as to avoid having to find parking.

"We'll see you two later." The foursome began their walk around the city and Taylor and Quinn headed back to the apartment.

"Thank you for being so great today." Taylor told Quinn while holding onto her in the kitchen as Quinn drank some water.

"How do you know I was great. You weren't there. I could have told them I was a serial killer."

"I hope you did. I want them to fear you. Maybe they won't give you a hard time." She'd just gotten out of the shower and Quinn felt her wet hair on her neck as she held her from behind.

"I like them. They're very different from my parents. It was nice spending time with them."

"Really? You may be the first girlfriend in history that's liked spending time with the in-laws. In-laws in the wrong word, but is there a word for that besides just saying girlfriend's family? Seems too long." She used her fingers to illustrate the number of syllables. "Girl-friends-fam-i-ly."

Quinn turned around in her arms and leaned in to kiss her.

"My turn in the shower. You start getting ready." She kissed her again.

"Hey, can we talk for a second before you go? She held her in place.

"Okay?"

"After you got back from the bar, we almost… and then we stopped."

"Oh. That."

"I meant what I said. I'll wait, but I guess I'm just trying to figure out how long I'm going to wait. You've met my parents. We're staying together…"

"I know and I love your family, Tay and it's not that I don't want to."

"You're just not ready?" She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out how to say this because we got really close." She lifted her eyebrows for emphasis. "Like my hand was and then you stopped it and given what's going on with Santana-"

"Hey, it's not about that." Quinn put her hand on Taylor's cheek. "You know I've only ever been with one woman, Taylor and this is a big deal to me."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to hard to say this right. I don't want to sound like a teenage boy that's trying to get in your pants."

"I don't think that and I want to be with you like that, Taylor."

"Then, what's stopping you?"

Quinn thought about that question for a moment. She'd known this was coming. She knew Taylor would want to know why she stopped them on the couch when they were both in their underwear and Taylor's hand moved down to remove them.

"What if I'm not…good?"

"Quinn…" Taylor wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her close. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just it's been a long time and that night I wasn't exactly sober." She partly lied and hated herself for it. "I didn't know what I was doing then. I just kind of guessed and Santana kind of helped and-"  
"And I know that. I don't think you're going to need any help. You already make me… On the couch, I was already… I was very turned on."

"You were?"

"When you had your leg between mine and you were… Yeah. That kind of worked for me. I'm nervous about this too, but I just need you to talk to me about it so I know that's what's going on, okay?"

Quinn nodded.

"Okay."

"So, can we revisit this after my parents are gone because, Quinn, you are so fucking hot sometimes and it's getting harder and harder to resist you."

"I'm hot sometimes, huh?" Quinn teased.

Taylor leaned in and kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note/ **Spoiler Alert** : To confirm again, this is Quinntana endgame, but I define Quinntana a little more broadly than some of you, I guess. Their friendship and the bond they share is Quinntana to me so every time they're together working toward (and sometimes) a romantic relationship, that's Quinntana in my mind. Things are starting to turn in the story now so thank you for continuing to read.

Chapter 15:

The dinner went well and Taylor hugged her family goodbye and appeared to be sad that they could only stay for a short time. They made Quinn promise that she'd come to New Hampshire for a visit as soon as she was able and Taylor smiled when Quinn agreed. Connor remarked about how adorable they were and received a punch in the shoulder from his sister before they said goodbye and then they had the rest of the night to themselves so they decided to run by Blaine and Kurt's since they were in the neighborhood, have a couple of drinks and then go home.

Quinn wasn't surprised to see Santana sitting on the couch, but she _was_ surprised to see Brittany sitting next to her.

"Hey Q." Santana greeted as if nothing strange was happening.

"Um… Hi?"

Quinn and Taylor stood there not moving.

"Hi Taylor." Brittany waved in Taylor's direction.

"You two know each other?" Santana questioned Brittany.

"We met the day I left. I stopped by Quinn's dorm. Taylor was there."

Santana looked at the two of them, standing hand in hand.

"Oh. Did not know that. How'd the parental meet and greet go, you two?" Santana actually addressed Taylor as well.

"Um…" Quinn repeated. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"I got a place in Vegas. I was sharing with a few roommates from the show, but I got somewhere on my own now and I needed to get my stuff from here and San and I had to discuss some stuff so I flew back."

"She's making bank on that show, I guess." Santana said as if the woman who had trampled on her heart wasn't sitting right next to her.

"Okay?" Quinn more questioned than stated.

"You met Taylor's parents today?" Brittany asked her.

Quinn moved them to sit on the chairs at the kitchen table since there wasn't any empty space on the living room furniture.

"Yeah, I think it went well." Quinn shared.

"They loved her." Taylor expressed while looking at Santana. Quinn followed her eyes toward the Latina, who then looked at her and Quinn could tell she was holding in an eye roll. Quinn waited on a comment from Santana. Something about, "Of course they loved Quinn. Who wouldn't?" or maybe a snide comment about how she probably gives good parent, but the girl sat silently instead and Quinn was happy about it.

She seemed happy, Quinn thought. Not overtly so, but there was something about her that made it seem like she was moving past whatever had been holding her back. She smiled at a few of the comments Brittany made even though there was still a little hurt there. Brittany was no longer dating Tony. She'd ended it when she returned from New York the last time after seeing Santana's reaction in person. She felt horrible about the picture he'd posted and that he thought they were moving toward something when she didn't see it that way.

"I'm sorry. Can I just address the awkwardness in this room right now?" Kurt asked after several moments of palpable silence.

"You two are going through a divorce. You two are apparently living together and you two-" He pointed as Santana and Quinn. "Don't even get me started on you two."

"Thanks, Kurt. That definitely made it less awkward." Blaine pointed out.

"I'm just saying that if Puck was here maybe Artie and Sam too, this would be one of the most awkward parties I'd ever been too and I went to the basement party where Rachel kissed my future husband."

"I met Sam and Artie." Taylor recalled.

"Quinn dated Sam, but it wasn't for that long. Then Brittany dated Sam, but that was after she dated Artie and Santana, you were in the middle there right?" Kurt asked and took a drink.

"We had a very incestuous high school." Santana looked at Taylor. "Honestly, I kind of thought you'd end up with Sam there for awhile." Santana pointed at Brittany.

"You did?"

"You actually had a fake wedding that you guys thought was real, so yeah." Santana reminded her.

"I thought the world was going to end." She looked at Santana. There was a moment that Quinn caught where they recognized they were bantering like old times and then Santana looked away.

"It's a long story." Quinn told Taylor. "How long are you staying, Brit?"

"I go back tomorrow. I'm going to stay here tonight since Artie is off making a movie."

"He's staying in the editing studio on campus tonight to pull an all-nighter." Kurt completed. "Deadline for a festival or something."

"I'll be back probably." Brittany said and turned toward Santana. "Right? We're still…" She trailed off. Santana looked over at Quinn.

"My mom's attorney is drawing them up. I can send them to you though. You don't have to be here." Santana responded.

There was a look of disappointment in Brittany's eyes at the mention of the divorce papers. Quinn guessed that despite her early desires to break up the marriage, she was starting to question the decision. Santana, on the other hand, seemed sure of herself.

"Okay. I don't know where I'll be by then. I only got a short-term lease. I'm going on tour in the fall."

"I remember."

"I'll be out of the country for a while."

"I know. We'll figure it out." Santana assured.

"We could always wait until I'm back. We're in Europe until January before we come back here. I could just get them then if that makes more sense."

Santana looked at her soon to be ex-wife.

"It's not that complicated, Brit. My mom said since we don't own anything together and weren't married that long, we could probably get it annulled easy."  
"Annulled?" Kurt asked her. "Why don't you then?"

"Because that would mean it never happened. Legally, at least and it did happen. We didn't get married on a whim or because one of us was knocked up. We weren't drunk or high. We got married because we loved each other and wanted to spend our lives together." Santana hung her head. "It didn't work out between us and we're getting divorced, but that doesn't change how we felt about one another and how real it was." She took a breath as everyone listened to her speak how they so rarely heard her speak, with her heart. She aimed her eyes in Quinn's direction. "We'll both move on and find someone else, but we'll always have that amazing wedding day to remind us that we were in love and we were willing to risk it all." Quinn moved her hand into Taylor's lap and looked over to smile at her. Santana reconnected her eyes to Brittany's. "I should have the paperwork by the end of the week. I'll sign everything and then send it to you to sign it."

No one said anything for a while after that. It took a phone buzzing on the table to snap them out of it.

"Most depressing party ever. Quinn, Taylor, change the subject. How goes the living together?"

"We're not living together. I'm staying there."

"And what exactly is the difference, Quinn?"

"I'm not ready to live with someone yet." She said. "She knows that." She nodded to Taylor who nodded to all of them in the affirmative. "I'm staying in her apartment for the rest of the summer, but New Haven is home."  
"And what about after the summer?" Santana asked.

"I'm back in school."

"And then you're done. You'll graduate. Where will you go?" Santana prodded.

"Traveling hopefully and then grad school."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know yet." Quinn replied honestly. "I haven't planned it all out yet."

"Quinn Fabray hasn't planned out the next year of her life?" Santana mocked her, but Quinn just shook her head. This was the normal Santana mocking she was used too.

"Well, I had it thought out until I met her and now I don't exactly know." She paused and looked at Taylor and then back to Santana. "I don't know what's going to happen in the next eight or nine months after I graduate."

"I'm planning on traveling too." Taylor added.

"Why don't you two just travel together? Seems like an easy enough plan. Pick a place and go together." Santana suggested.

"Maybe." Quinn stated while connecting eyes with Santana.

Brittany looked at Santana while Quinn was talking and then she looked briefly at Quinn.

"Oh." She said out loud, but no one responded.

"Quinn, can I talk to you before you go?" Brittany asked her as she and Taylor were leaving. Santana had already gone home for the night and Blaine and Kurt were kicking them out because they were exhausted from their adventure that day.

"Sure, Brit. What's up?"

"Alone?"

"I'll wait downstairs." Taylor kissed Quinn on the cheek and walked down the hall. Brittany waited until she was on the stairs.

"Brittany?"

"You know how much I know her, right?"

"Yes, I do." Quinn agreed.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but she loves you." She took a deep, almost reluctant breath.

"Brittany-"

"She does. I can tell. I thought I saw it before, but when we were talking, I definitely know what that look was. She used to look at me that way when I was with Artie and then with Sam. She sees you with Taylor and she looks the same. She loves you, Quinn. It's why she's so okay right now."

"She's not okay. She's trying to move on, but she's not okay yet."

"She is though. Can't you see it? She shouldn't be but she is. It kind of hurts." She looked at the floor. "She's already moved on and you guys thought I was the one doing that. Now, I'm asking for her to hold onto divorce papers until I get back, still thinking maybe we could work it out, but she's ready to be done with it."  
"That's not fair, Brittany. You both decided-"

"I know. I know, but she wants to be with you now."

"This is weird. We shouldn't be talking about it." Quinn started to walk off.

"I should ask you not to be with her."

"I'm not with her, Brittany."

"No, I mean I should tell you that I love her and I'm not ready for her to be with someone else even though she and I aren't together. I should say that because that's how I feel, but I also want her to be happy and I want you to be happy because when you're not being a bitch, you're a good person."

"Thanks?"

She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think that's all I can say right now." She turned and walked back into the loft, where Quinn guessed she was crying.

Quinn walked slowly down the stairs not sure what she would tell Taylor about her conversation.

"Everything okay?" Taylor opened the door for her and Quinn walked through it.

"Yeah, everything's fine."  
"What did she want?" She asked as she took Quinn's hand.  
"Just to say goodbye." She hated lying to her. "She doesn't know when she's going to be back and the divorce will be happening soon it sounds like so…" She trailed and hoped that would be the end of the subject.

"I don't envy her." Taylor started walking and Quinn wrapped her other hand around their already clasped ones and leaned into her. "I don't know what would happen if you and I ended like that."

Quinn lifted her head in surprise.

"Divorced?"

"I guess, but not exactly what I meant." She looked over at her. "Don't worry. I'm not proposing. I'm not a big fan of marriage anyway."

"You're not?" Quinn squinted her eyebrows. "No. I mean, it fine for whoever wants to do it. I've been to about 15 weddings in the past few years as all my friends started making it official. I've just never really cared if I was one of them."

"Because it wasn't legal before?" Quinn questioned, wanting to know more.  
"Maybe. I don't know. Now that it is though, I'm not exactly rushing toward the alter, which I would assume would make you happy." She reached her free hand over to clasp all of them together for a moment.

"Well yeah, I'm not ready to call us moved in so I'm definitely not ready for that." She tried to play off her nervousness at the topic.

"Does that bother you?" Taylor picked up.

"What?"

"That I don't think I want to get married."

"Ever?"

They stopped walking, but Taylor still had a hold of her hands.  
"You know I never say never, but I'd be content just having someone for the rest of my life. I don't necessarily need the ceremony or the piece of paper. Honestly, I'd probably be too nervous to do that in front of people. I know I seem like I've got myself together, but I'm still a nerd at heart and I had a hard time standing in front of the room to give a presentation and a wedding would involve me trying to say meaningful vows to someone in front of a bunch of other people."

"What are you going to do when you have to defend a dissertation?" Quinn questioned.

"Force myself to do it, but probably end up crying in a corner balled up in the fetal position right until I have to go in. That moment will be one of the most important of my life, of your life when you do it."

"Yeah, I guess."  
"It does bother you."

"I don't know. It's not like I was thinking about that at all. I mean we've been together less than a month and I'm going to be with someone for at least a year before I even consider getting engaged, but you're not definitive about anything in your life. I just find it odd that you're definitive about that."

"I told you I wasn't definitive about it."

"You're more definitive about that than anything else we've talked about."

"How did we get here?" Taylor tried to laugh it off. "I shouldn't have brought this up. I was trying to say that it would hurt to lose you and I brought us here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Quinn started walking and disconnected their hands.

"Quinn, come on." Taylor caught up.

"It's fine, Tay. It's just been a weird night and a long day. I'm just ready for bed."

"Can we talk about it?"

"I'd honestly rather just drop it."

Taylor followed her down the sidewalk, not attempting to make conversation and they sat on the train in silence.

They fell asleep and woke up to face the Sunday morning. Quinn wasn't prepared to have any kind of talk with Taylor so instead, she texted Santana to see if she wanted to meet for breakfast. She kept her word to Taylor. It would be in a public place, but she wanted to check in on her and made sure she was okay with Brittany coming back, even though briefly. After Santana scolded her for interrupting her beauty sleep, she agreed to meet at one of her regular spots as long as Quinn agreed to buy.

"So, should I assume by this invite that I passed the friend test last night?" Santana asked after taking a long drink of the coffee Quinn had gotten her.

Quinn rolled her eyes.  
"One night on decent behavior isn't exactly an A+, Santana."

"Well whatever, I'm just glad you called. It's nice to see you without everyone."  
"And by everyone, do you mean Taylor?"

"I didn't because I'm still searching for that A+, but since you brought it up, it is rare to see you without your other half these days."  
"Better half you mean?"

"No, I meant what I said." She glared. "What? It's a compliment that I would make to a friend, Quinn. Don't read all into it like that."

"Fine."

"So, what did I do to earn the breakfast call?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I didn't know Brittany was coming back."

"You mean you two didn't conspire against me this time?"

"No, and I didn't do it last time either."  
"Well, I didn't know she was coming until Friday night if it makes you feel any better. She called and said she was flying in to get the rest of her stuff and talk some more."

"What did you two talk about?" Quinn asked and took a drink of her own coffee.

"It was oddly business like actually."

"Huh?"

"I think that made it easier for her; for us. It was about what stuff belonged to her, what belonged to me, what we bought together that she'd get, that I'd keep. That kind of stuff."

"So, it's really over then?" Quinn asked.

"What part of us getting divorced has confused that brain you have?"

"Nothing. It just seemed like she was interested in delaying it."

"She was, but she knows it's for the best." Santana toyed with the coffee stirrer she hadn't used. "I spent so much time crying initially. I couldn't believe it wasn't going to last forever."

"And?"

"And then, I cried less and less the more time went by and I got angry at her. Like Lima Heights Adjacent kind of angry and I threw things at the walls and Berry threatened to have me committed." She shared and Quinn laughed. "And then you came to town and I stopped crying over Brittany."

"She talked to me last night after you left."  
"Yeah, she told me."

"She did?" Quinn was surprised. "When?"

"She called me in tears and told me I should go for it."

"What?"  
"She told me she figured out why I wasn't holding onto her anymore like I'd always done before. Don't worry. I'm not going to make another case for you and I. I know that's not allowed and honestly, I'm not that pathetic. I did tell her that I tried already though."

"You told Brittany that you wanted to be with me?"

"No, I told Brittany that I _want_ to be with you, but that it wasn't smart to try right now and I might have missed my chance all together because you're all loved up in casa de Taylor Morgan."

"San, why did you tell her that? She's hurting enough."  
"Because Brittany and I have always been honest with one another. She was the one that made me come out, remember. She challenged me to be myself and since then, I've always been myself around her. I tried to soften the blow by saying it was a new revelation on my part, but she saw right through that. She started bringing up things from the past that she said she should have seen. She stopped crying and actually started laughing a little toward the end of the conversation."

"Like a crazy person's laugh?" Quinn guessed and Santana laughed a normal laugh at that.

"No, like a 'she should have guessed it earlier' kind of laugh." She paused. "Anyway, we left it okay and she said she finally understood something I don't think I even got before."

"What?" Quinn took a drink. She was anxious to find out whatever Santana was about to reveal.

"Part of the reason I was so intent on staying here."

"Explain." Quinn felt a little disappointed.

"It's not all about NYADA after all according to Brittany, who as you know, once claimed to be a psychic and in-tune with people's energy. My energy was green. Yours was blue according to her. No idea what that means."  
"Yeah, I remember." Quinn laughed.

"She said she thinks I wanted to stay here because you're here."

"I wasn't here when-"  
"On the east coast. Yeah, you were and all the grad schools you're writing down on that list you undoubtedly have on your computer are on the east coast. I think 2 of them are in New York, right? I remember you saying something about NYU and Columbia."

"Yeah, but San-"

"Hey, I didn't realize it either. Sometimes, she is smarter than all of us."  
"You don't really think you ended your marriage because you wanted to stay closer to me when we weren't really even talking at the time."  
"No. I was right when I said I wanted to be here to finish school and start my career, but I don't think I can just pretend like you weren't on my mind." She took a sip of her coffee with a meaningful glance in Quinn's direction. "I know. I know. Dangerous territory. Let's just change the subject. Brit and I are cool. We'll be young, hot divorcés soon and we'll probably eventually be bridesmaids at our 2nd weddings to other people because we're crazy like that. What's going on with you? I doubt you called me just to discuss Brittany."

"I did actually." Quinn half-lied.

Santana lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Where's your girlfriend right now, Fabray?"

"She's at home."  
"And where does she think you are?"

"Here."

"Who does she think you're with?"

Quinn thought about lying.

"No one." She told the truth because Santana had gotten pretty good at knowing when she was lying. The Latina smiled.

"It's not like that. Don't make that face at me."

"This is just how my face looks."

"We just had a weird night and even though things with you and I are weird, you're the person I talk to about this stuff. I tried Kurt and Blaine and they're okay, but-"  
"They're not your best friend."

"No, they're not." Quinn's hazel eyes bore into Santana's brown ones. "Can we talk about this stuff or is it wrong for me to ask?"

"It's wrong, but yeah." Santana smirked at her. "It's okay. If I get to a point where I'm tired of hearing about how in love you are with your genius, amazingly beautiful, funny, sporty and whatever others adjectives you use to describe her, I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm your only friend, Quinn. Who else are you going to talk to about this stuff?"

"You're not my only friend. Don't exaggerate."

"Whatever. Just tell me what she did wrong so I can enjoy vilifying her."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She said she doesn't think she ever wants to get married."

Santana stared at Quinn for a moment with a blank face and then burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? You two are talking marriage? _This_ is your problem?"  
"We weren't talking about it like that."

"I feel like I wasted my lesbian stereotype comment earlier. Can I use it again or will that seem lazy?"

"I don't want to marry her, Santana." It came out in a loud voice and a few people sitting nearby turned to stare at her.  
"Calm down, crazy. Yell too loud in this city and they take you away in a straight jacket."

"We were talking about you and Brittany and she mentioned she doesn't think she ever wants to get married."

"And you're suddenly suffering from wedding fever?"  
"No, it's not like I want to get married tomorrow, but I do plan to get married someday, San. You know that's always been important to me."  
"I did know that, but that was also when you were exclusively with guys, Quinn. This new and improved you, which I really like by the way, has been a lot more of the moment lately and also into chicks apparently."

"You only like me more this way because you think you have a chance." She said it before she even thought about it. "Oh fuck, Santana. I'm sorry. I wasn't-"

Santana laughed.

"Seriously Quinn, who cares? So she doesn't think she wants to get married. What's the big deal?"

"I've had this vision of my life forever, Santana. You know that."

"Yeah, and visions change. Plans change, Quinn. _You_ know that. You pictured yourself married to a man like that Biff tool, in your little New England beach house with 2 kids and a lap dog up until recently. Then, that vision changed when you were with Puck. It had to because I know you didn't think he'd be able to afford that beach house and I know he wouldn't want it. And then it changed again when you fell for a woman. Who knows, next year maybe you won't want to get married at all or maybe you'll want to marry two people. That's a thing, ya know?"

"San…"

"I don't judge." Santana paused and watched Quinn as she looked around the café. "I think what's really going on here is that your dumb ass went and fell hard for someone you barely know and you're scared you're going to get hurt because you have been so many times in the past."

"Oh yeah? Where did you get your psych degree?"  
"The University of Quinn Fucking Fabray. Don't come to me for advice if you don't think it's worth taking, Q. You're scared that you've fallen for her and that's fine. It happens. Who isn't scared when they fall in love? I was scared when I fell for Brit in high school and I've been terrified recently for falling for someone else." She paused as Quinn looked at her and bit her lower lip. "I'm just saying that if you two are together for a year, because I know that's your stupid rule, and you feel like she's the one and she feels like you're the one and you want to take that step and she still feels differently, deal with it then."

"And risk getting hurt worse?"

"Worse than what? You going to break up with someone just because she says she may or may not want to marry a person one day? That's fucked up, Quinn and that's me saying that. I'm the one that should hate the idea of marriage right now. It makes me sick to watch it, but she thinks you're beautiful and smart and funny and all the other things you are and who knows… maybe you'll be the one to change her mind one day." She took a drink. "And it should be one day pretty damn far off, Quinn. You just met the girl. I don't know why we're having this damn conversation. Stop making excuses to pull away from your girlfriend. Oh and fucking talk to her about this shit. Don't be all-secretive or go ghosting on her because you're too afraid to talk to her. Cowgirl up, Fabray."

Quinn laughed silently. This was the best conversation she'd had with Santana since she arrived in New York. With everything that had happened between them, Quinn had forgotten how much she enjoyed spending time with her and getting her lectures when she deserved them and in this case, Santana was right. She did deserve this one.

"I'm being stupid."

"Obviously. Sometimes, I think you're the dumbest smart person I've ever met."

"Thanks." Quinn replied sarcastically. "And also thanks." That last one wasn't laced with sarcasm.

"Sure. That's what I'm here for."

"You seem good." Quinn commented.

"I am good. I feel good. I feel like… I don't know… like I'm ready to put the whole thing behind me and I'm really ready for school to start. Not summer school, but the real thing where everyone's on campus and it's like a movie montage where singing and dancing could happen at any minute?"

"So like our high school?"

"God no. But you know? It's going to have this energy. These people want to pursue their stuff professionally. They're serious and dedicated and talented and I can be in classes with them and learn from them and drop my awesome talent on them, of course."

"Of course."

"It's just good to finally feel like I'm in the right place at the right time."

"I bet."

"And I'm good being alone. I think it will be good for me at least for a little while. I kind of jumped from Brittany to you to Dani and then back to you and then to Brit and then basically back to you again so I think knowing I can't have you is actually a good thing for me. I'm going to be single. I'm going to-" She stopped herself. "God, I'm going to throw up in my mouth right after I say this self-help bullshit, but I'm going to… find myself." She mock threw up, causing Quinn to laugh.

"Hey there."

Quinn looked up to see Taylor standing at the front door a few feet away.  
"Tay, hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I just thought I'd join you since you said you were going to be here alone." She paused. "I guess I thought you'd like some company." She looked at the brunette. "Hi, Santana."

"Hey there."

"It's not what it looks like."

"What does it look like?" Santana asked her. "We're having coffee."

Quinn stood up.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay about Brittany being here."  
"Why did you lie to me then?"

"Because I didn't know if this was okay. You asked me not to be alone with her."

"Wait. You asked her not to be alone with me?" Santana looked up and over at Taylor. "Like I'm going to jump her bones knowing she's full on with you? You must really think highly of me there, Taylor."

"San, not helping." Quinn told her.

"Fine. I'll just go because clearly we are in violation of your relationship rules and regs, Q." She stood, grabbed her coffee and purse and faced Taylor. "Sorry, Taylor. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be alone with my best friend." She looked at Quinn. "I'd say see you later, Q, but that doesn't seem likely."

"San, hold on." Quinn told her. "This is my fault. I lied to you, Taylor and I'm sorry. I should have just told you I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know how because I know you've worried about us in the past and Santana, don't be mad at Taylor for something that's kind of also your fault."

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"You kind of hit on my girlfriend every chance you get." Taylor responded.  
"Not anymore. I told her I was done with that and I also apologized for it. Did she fail to mention that?"  
"I told her, but Taylor, I can't not be able to talk to her. I kind of realized that this morning."  
"I didn't say you couldn't talk to her, Quinn."  
"I know. I just need you to know that I need to be able too. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"It's me she doesn't trust and I'll own that. I am sorry, Taylor. I mean it. I shouldn't have tried to steal your girl. You should know though that I've known Quinn Fabray for a very long time and I have seen every single version of her over the years. This is the best one." She looked at Quinn. "Maybe that's why I suddenly grew a pair and told you how I feel, Q. I like this version of you the best. You're finally yourself and you're actually happy." She looked back to Taylor. "And I don't think she's this happy over a lame internship. I'm out. The rest of this drama is between you two." Santana breezed out the front door.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't talk to her, Quinn. I just worried."

"I know. I should have just been honest with you about everything."  
"What's everything? There's more than you thinking you have to go all double-life to see your best friend in a café?"

"Sit down with me?"

"I think I'm going to need a cup of coffee first."

She got that coffee and Quinn filled her in on her concern about the vision she's always had for herself and how she worried Taylor might not want the same vision.

"Can I be honest?" Taylor asked.

"That's kind of why we're here."  
"I love that you're worried about this."  
"What?"

"It means you think we could get there someday. I've been worried all this time that you might leave me for Santana and you've been talking to her about how I might not want to get married and how it worries you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Quinn, I never had a vision of standing at an altar, saying vows to someone, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. I'm not going to lie and tell you it's something I see in the near future because it's not. I want to travel the world if I can and then come back and hopefully-" She paused. "And then get my Ph. D in social psychology and start my teaching career or work in research maybe. All of that takes a lot of time and work and that has been my vision for most of my life, but that doesn't mean I don't have room for someone to share that vision with me and that if that person and I loved each other and that person needed the ceremony and the piece of paper as a part of their vision, that I can't be convinced because I probably could."

"It's stupid for me to be thinking about this at all, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. You've planned your life out. It's one of the things I like about you. I should have been done with my program last spring. I decided to take a semester off during my first year so that I could experience the working world. It was supposed to be some kind of social experiment, but I ended up working as a barista just biding my time until I could start school back up. Now, I'm a semester behind everyone else. Don't get me wrong. I like the fact that I don't plan out every moment of my day, but I also like that you do."  
"Not every moment."

Taylor laughed.

"You're challenging me to think in the definitive for once and I like that. I don't want you to ever think you can't think about this stuff or that you can't talk to me about them because you can, but you can always talk to Santana or any of your other friends about this stuff too. I shouldn't have made it seem like I didn't trust you and now I trust you even more if that makes any sense."

Quinn smiled at her.

"Weirdly, it does."

"Good. Can we go home now? It's like 9am on a Sunday."

"Yeah, let's go." Quinn told her, stood and they walked out of the café.

Quinn's phone buzzed and she removed it from her purse.

Santana Lopez: If you end up getting held hostage in that apartment and need to send a smoke signal, just text me with "Santana, you're amazing." That will be my cue to call the police.

Quinn: Thanks for the talk, Lopez.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: My last note was confusing and I apologize. I have updated it to hopefully address the questions I received. Quinntana romantic relationship is endgame and this is the start of getting them there, but she will have to deal with her current relationship first so please keep that in mind.

Chapter 16:

"Have I told you how happy I am to know that I don't have to say goodbye to you today." Taylor whispered to Quinn as they sat in the original classroom listening to Dr. Rhodes debrief the first phase of the internship and introduce the second phase. Taylor sat next to Quinn and the guys sat on Quinn's other side. Each advisor was with his or her group.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Quinn turned to her, keeping her voice down.

"Did you hear the part about how we won't be working together anymore?" Taylor asked her. "You guys are on your own on the weekends. The advisors-"  
"Will be focusing on their own research topics. I heard, yeah." Quinn responded.

Taylor stared ahead at the doctor, but was smiling.

"So, that means that we don't have to sneak around anymore." Taylor told her.

"We shouldn't exactly advertise though, should we?"

"No." Taylor answered and looked back over at her. She leaned in as if she was looking at Quinn's laptop, which was out so she could take notes. "But if they see us together, we can just tell them we waited until now to start dating."  
"Or we can just tell them we've been together this whole time, Tay." She pretended to look at her computer too. "I mean, it's not like I'm getting a grade on this internship."

"True, but I did have to turn in evaluations and yours' was glowing. I don't want the professor to question that."

Quinn typed a note on her laptop and Taylor smiled when she read it to herself. It read, I hope you only evaluated my psychology skills.

"You two okay back there?" Dr. Rhodes asked them and everyone turned to look at them.

"Sorry." Taylor offered the class.

"So everyone, take this weekend off. Relax. Your first drafts are due at the end of next week. This extension is brought to you by the fact that my wife and I are going to the Hamptons until Friday so you can thank her for that. Next Saturday, you guys will be working mostly on your own so speak to your advisors if you need any help or have questions. You'll get an email with the times and locations later next week once we've assigned you each to either the clinic or the practice and we'll give you rotating tasks. You'll also switch from the clinic and the practice so you'll get experience working in both arenas. For now, good work so far and I'll have my 1:1 meetings with each of you scheduled soon so look out for that email as well."

Everyone stood and started filing out of the room.

"Quinn, can I grab you for a sec?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

Taylor left them to walk outside with the rest of the interns.

"I just wanted you to know that you guys don't have to pretend. We kind of all figured it out."

Quinn gulped.

"Figured out what?"  
"You and Taylor. Why do you think Ben kept calling you teacher's pet? Amy was the one that pointed it out before she had to drop out and you two weren't very good at hiding it."

"Jack, please don't-"

"We're not going to say anything."

"Not even Ben?"

"He was just picking on you for fun, but he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the internship for you or Taylor."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Sure. I'm only telling you now because the three of us wanted to take Taylor out for a thank you dinner as a group and obviously you're a part of that group, but I wanted you to be able to, I don't know, relax or something because we already know and none of us care."

"I'll let her know."

"Cool. Can you guys make it tonight?"

"We were going to go out to dinner, but I don't see why we can't go out as a group tonight."  
"Awesome. I'll text you the details once I work them out with the guys."  
"Sounds good."

They walked out of the room together and Quinn saw Taylor staring down at her phone.

"Hey." Quinn greeted.

"See you two later." Jack said his goodbye and walked out of the building.

"He's going to see us later?" Taylor questioned.

"They know about us."  
Taylor looked at her and stood up straight.

"What?"  
"They figured it out a while ago. Actually, Amy figured it out and told them."

"She's been gone-"  
"Since the beginning. I guess we didn't hide it very well."

"Shit."

"They're not going to say anything. They want to take you out tonight as a thank you and Jack just wanted us to know that they knew so we could relax tonight and just be us." Quinn looked around and saw that they were alone. She took a step toward Taylor, but Taylor took a step back.

"Quinn, not here."

"We're alone, Tay."

"I know, but I just-"

"I told you they know."

"The group knows, but Dr. Rhodes doesn't and neither do the other TAs. I'd just feel better if we got out of here and had this conversation."

"Fine." Quinn stated, not really sure what the problem was.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Taylor?" Quinn asked her when they finally got off the train and started heading to the apartment.

"Nothing's going on. I just didn't want to talk about this on campus."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like we had some torrid affair. We're in a relationship. You wouldn't let that interfere with my performance in the in the program."

"Of course I would." Taylor announced and stopped walking.

"What?"  
"Quinn. I'm objective on most things, but it's kind of hard to be objective about you."  
"So, did you lie or something? Did I do a bad job?"

"No, of course not. You were great. You did everything you were supposed to do and more. You've led the group the whole time despite that Ben guy giving you a hard time and being down a group member when Amy left."

"Then, what is the problem?"  
"I know that, but no one outside of the group will know that, Quinn. I don't want Dr. Rhodes to find out because he hasn't spent time with you yet. He doesn't know how you've performed and if he thinks, for any reason, that I embellished your evaluation, which I would have had I needed to because I want you to get everything you've worked for, then it could cause major problems for both of us."

"So, no dinner tonight?" Quinn tried to lighten the mood.  
"No, I'm going to the dinner. They're doing it as a thank you. I'm not going to be rude."  
"Do you want me to skip it then?"

"No, Quinn. You're a part of the group. That would be weird."

"So, we just pretend we're not together even though they know?"

"No, there's no point in that either."

"Can you tell me what you want me to do then so I know how I'm supposed to act with my not-so-secret girlfriend?"  
Quinn started walking off without Taylor.

"Quinn, hold on. This isn't your fault. I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

"Just forget it. Kurt, Artie and Blaine are going to be over any minute to screen Artie's short film. Let's just stop talking about it and we'll do the dinner after and we'll continue keeping it a secret for the next 4 weeks and any time you're ever around Dr. Rhodes, which could be for like the next 4 years if you get into the Ph. D program so I'll just get used to being called your advisee from that internship 4 years ago instead of your girlfriend."

"Quinn, you know I'm not wrong about this."

"Hey guys." It was Kurt walking hand in hand with Blaine. Artie was behind them.

"You two ready to screen this bad boy for me?" He asked. "Be brutal with your feedback. I only have one more day to make anymore edits before I send it off."

"Yeah, we're ready." Quinn told them. "Come on guys. I'll let you inside." Quinn started walking toward the door of Taylor's building.

"Do you guys mind if I skip it?" Taylor asked. "I've got a lot of work to do on my thesis and I meet with Dr. Rhodes on Monday."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I can get you tickets if it makes it to the festival." Artie responded with confidence.

"Thanks. Quinn, I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay." Quinn said and Taylor walked off.

The four of them entered the small lobby of the apartment building.

"Damn Fabray, that was ice cold. What the hell was that?"

"Nothing. She's got a paper to work on and we're going out with the group tonight so I think she just wants to focus on her work right now. Sorry, Artie."

"It's cool. I could have used the feedback from an objective third party, but-"  
"What makes you think we're not objective? We like you, Artie, but if your film sucks, we're gonna tell you." Kurt confessed and received a laugh.

"Hey Quinn, I thought you and Taylor would be arriving together." Jack commented when Quinn arrived to the Taylor thank you dinner solo.

"She's on her way. She got caught up in her paper. She texted and told me to leave without her, but she should be here soon."

"Oh, okay. Well, we're over here." He walked her over to the table where Ben and Rob were already sitting and having a drink.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey teacher's pet." Ben teased.

"So, did you guys really know the whole time?" Quinn asked and sat down in one of two empty chairs.

"Pretty much." Jack spoke up. "Well, I thought she was into you from the beginning. I wasn't sure about you though."

"True. I didn't think you were gay so when Amy suggested it, I told her she was crazy." Ben shared.

"Then, you started getting her coffee all the time and you stopped taking the train with us and one day we caught you walking with her to her car." Jack piled on.

"Yeah, we'd turned back because Jack left his phone and we caught you two full on making out."

Quinn's face blushed with embarrassment.

"I had to send Amy $20." Ben admitted.

"And you guys don't have a problem with it?"  
"Why would we?" Jack asked.

"Just the teacher's pet thing…"

"Oh that was just to see if I could annoy you. I'm kind of an asshole, but I don't care who you hook up with." Ben shared.

"We're not hooking up."

"You know what I mean."

"But she's our advisor. We just figured you'd have a problem with it."

"Eh, whatever. I'm just doing this internship because my dad knows Dr. Rhodes and he hooked me up." Ben took a drink.

"I'm really only here because my academic advisor back home told me I should do it. It's about networking more than anything for me." Jack explained.

"Me too." Rob added. "I'm a poly sci major. I had a psych requirement and my professor said this would meet it."

"What about you?" Jack looked at Quinn.

"I need an internship for my degree. My professor suggested this one. It was very last minute."

"Have you noticed that our group is kind of unique like that?" Jack asked. "All of the other people applied and had recommendations from their professors and other people. It was like this whole process that they went through."

"Probably why they don't like us very much. Jealous." Ben addressed.

"It's just weird, right?" Jack mentioned. "I know a guy that applied to this thing, but didn't get in back at school and I didn't even apply and I'm here."

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted from behind Quinn.

"The guest of honor has arrived."

"Sorry, I'm late. I got caught up on work and lost track of time." She sat next to Quinn and looked over at her. "Hey."

"Hi."

The guys looked between the two of them.

"She did tell you we know, right? You don't have to pretend like you hate each other anymore." Ben called out.

"She did tell me and thank you for keeping it to yourselves." She replied. "And you didn't have to do this dinner thing for me."  
"Sure we did. You've been a great advisor and we wanted to thank you." Jack said. "How's your paper coming?" He asked her.

"It's getting there." She replied generally.  
"What's your topic?" Jack asked her.

"I don't really like putting it out there until I'm done. It's kind of a superstition thing with me."

Quinn looked over at her.

"I didn't know that about you."

"Well, this is the only paper I've written since we met."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You two need drinks. Where is our waiter?" Ben asked.

They'd had a couple of rounds of drinks by the time their food arrived. It was mostly a pleasant dinner despite the tension between the two of them. When Jack excused himself to go smoke outside and asked Ben to keep him company, Jack decided to run to the bathroom, leaving the girls alone.

"Are things going to be awkward between us all night?" Quinn asked her, feeling loose from the alcohol.

"I'm not trying to make things awkward. I just don't get why you got so upset earlier. You act like I've been hiding us from everyone. Quinn, I introduced you to my parents and I hold your hand virtually everywhere we go and I've been known to kiss you in public once or one hundred times. I just ask for this one thing."

"And I've given it to you."

"Then, don't blow it out of proportion like it's always going to be like this. It won't. If you and I are still together in four years and we happen to be in a room with Dr. Rhodes, I will introduce you as my girlfriend and I'll even tell him how we got together if you want. He'd probably get a kick out of it then. I just can't do it now. There's too much on the line."  
"What's on the line? You think he's going to deny you a Ph. D one day because you dated me?"  
"No, it's-" She stopped when Jack returned and the conversation was again paused.

It would take one of them being brave to bring it up after the dinner and neither of them found that bravery so they fell asleep that night still feeling the unresolved tension.

When Quinn woke up Monday morning, Taylor was gone now that her day-to-day job at the internship was over, Taylor would spend the rest of her time working on her paper and she needed space to do it so she went to a campus library.

Quinn realized she'd failed to plan her own days without Taylor now that the internship was winding down. She worked on her part of the paper and met with the guys that morning to check on their progress. They'd all decided to get part-time jobs with the remaining weeks so it would be harder and harder to get them all together in person like that.

At noon, Quinn met Rachel for lunch and then followed her to the theatre for a behind the scenes tour. After that, she returned to the apartment and watched the version of Artie's short he'd sent to the festival. Taylor had a practice until 7 so Quinn ate dinner alone and then decided to meet Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine for drinks at their usual place.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to hit her and when they were ready to go, Rachel told her to just stay at her apartment since she was going to stay with Jesse anyway. Quinn was a little too drunk to say no and didn't feel like having to head back to the apartment anyway so she accepted and texted Taylor that she was staying with Rachel.

"Come on, Q. Man, you're a lightweight sometimes. Did you eat at all today?" Santana joked as she held onto her friend and practically pushed her into the apartment.

"Yes, I ate today. You guys just kept giving me shots."

"You didn't have to down them, Quinn." She shoved the girl onto the sofa just as Quinn's phone buzzed. "That would be your girlfriend."  
"I told her I was staying with Rachel tonight."

"Quinn, you're staying _at_ Rachel's, but you're staying _with_ me. Rachel isn't even here."

Quinn read the text from Taylor.

Taylor Morgan: Why? Are you okay?

She started typing her message.

"She wants to know if I'm okay."  
"Uh… hold on there, blondie. Friends don't let friends drunk dial. Let me type it. What do you want to say?"

"I got drunk and this place was closer to the bar than her apartment."

"Okay. That's actually good." Santana typed the message and saw an immediate reply. "She wants to know if she should just come get you."  
"Tell her no." Quinn plopped backwards onto the sofa and her legs went to Santana's lap. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Okay." Santana texted that message back and looked over at Quinn who had her eyes closed already. "Q, Rachel has a bed you can sleep in. Come on."

"I'm comfortable."

"I'm not. I want to go to my own bed and you're kind of in my way."

"Ugh… fine." Quinn slid off of the sofa and stood.

"I've always loved you drunk. You're so much cooler than when you're sober."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn told her and Santana laughed at her.

Santana walked her toward Rachel's room.

"Any chance you're going to tell me what the TA did to piss you off enough to drink the whole bar tonight?"

"No." Quinn stated plainly and moved awkwardly onto Rachel's bed.

"Well, at least take your shoes off." Santana told her and then reached out to pull them off for her. Quinn was lying on her back, adjusting the pillows under her head. She looked down at Santana who was dressed in jeans and a black, spaghetti strap, low cut shirt. It was unusual for the girl who typically wore only tight dresses and heels.

"Thank you." Quinn uttered when Santana sat her shoes on the ground.

"Sure. You gonna be okay? Feeling like you might throw up?" She walked around and sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's coming."

"Hot." Santana joked. She put her arm over Quinn so she was leaning over her. "You're seriously not going to tell me what's going on?"

"I shouldn't with you. It's not fair and also I'm kind of too dusy being bizzy."

Santana laughed.

"You're busy being dizzy, I think. Let me get you some water." She went to move, but felt Quinn's hand on her wrist and looked down at it.

"Just stay here. I think if you move, the bed might move with you."

"What?" Another laughed escaped her. "For as smart as you are when you're sober, you're as dumb when you're drunk."

"Santana, I won't even try to understand that one right now." Quinn replied.

"Q, your hand is on my wrist. I'll stay. You don't have to hold me hostage."

Quinn looked over at the hand on Santana's wrist and rubbed her thumb against it. Santana froze, not knowing what to do. "I know you're drunk, but that's not fair, Quinn."

Quinn didn't stop. She took her free hand and placed it on Santana's cheek. Santana closed her eyes at the touch. She waited for Quinn to stop it, but when she didn't, Santana opened her eyes to see Quinn staring up at her.

"You should have told me back then." Quinn finally stated.

"Where does that get us now?"

Quinn dropped her hand from Santana's cheek and stops rubbing her thumb along her wrist.

"Nowhere."

Santana moved to straddle and then hover over Quinn, who didn't protest, but also didn't move to wrap her arms around the girl or pull her closer. Santana pressed her forehead to Quinn's before leaning back and kissing her there.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Taylor, but you and I deserve more than a drunken hook-up, Quinn." She sat back and then climbed off the bed. "We deserve a happily ever after." She took a step backwards. "So, I'll wait for that."

She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Quinn left before Santana woke up the next morning and went back to the apartment she was sharing with Taylor. Taylor was sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the television.

"How was your night?" She asked her as soon as she heard the door close behind Quinn.

"I feel like crap." She flopped down on the sofa next to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry I missed your other texts. I fell asleep in Rachel's room and left my phone in the living room."

"I was just worried about you. I could have picked you up." Taylor turned toward her.

"I know, but it didn't make sense to have you drive all the way over there. Plus, you haven't seen me that drunk before and I'd like it to stay that way." She teased, trying to push the memory of the last night out of her mind.

"Do you need anything? Aspirin? Coffee?"

"I took some at Rachel's and I grabbed a cup before I got on the train."

"How is Rachel?"

"She's good."

"And the others?"

"They're all good."  
"Santana's good?"

Quinn squinted at her.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't talk to her a lot."

"She lives with Rachel."

"Yeah, but I sat on the sofa for about 30 seconds before I passed out in Rachel's room." That part wasn't a total lie.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Rhodes and then I'm heading to the library. Do you want to grab dinner tonight?"  
"Sure. Sounds good."

Taylor nodded.

"Can you swing by the library at around 6? There's a place nearby I think you'll like."

"Yeah, I'll be there."  
"I've got a room reserved in the 3rd floor study section. Room 5."

"Okay."

Taylor leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Quinn replied and watched as Taylor grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Quinn spent much of her day alone in bed. She found sleep around lunchtime, but it was short-lived so she took a long bath before readying herself for a dinner she wasn't sure she really wanted to go too.

She felt old Quinn emerging. That Quinn was the one that would have lied to her girlfriend about what she did or at least almost did the night before. Old Quinn was the one that got her into that situation to begin with. Taylor was right. She shouldn't be alone with Santana and she definitely shouldn't be alone with Santana while intoxicated. There was something about mixing alcohol with Santana that brought out the worst in her.

New Quinn just wanted to stop lying to Taylor. She wanted to stop sabotaging this by thinking too much or making mistakes with her best friend. She wanted to go to dinner and put it all behind her, blame the alcohol and move on. She also wanted to stop being a jerk to her best friend. Drunk or not drunk, she knew she shouldn't have done what she did the night before. Santana deserved better than that especially given how she's been lately; supporting her relationship despite her own feelings. The problem was that despite wanting all those things, new Quinn also carried with her more guilt that old Quinn did. New Quinn felt bad about the things she did. Old Quinn often thought whatever she did that others might have considered bad or wrong was just a part of a plan she had to be popular, date the right guy or get the hell out of Lima, Ohio.

She listened to music on the train and during her walk to the library. Her phone shuffled and played Amy Winehouse, which made her think of Santana and then a Taylor Swift song, which made her think of her girlfriend. She climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and found the row of study rooms that students could reserve. She saw Taylor's room and noticed she wasn't in there, but her stuff was so she walked in, turned off her music and sat down in front of her opened laptop. She was early so she wasn't worried. She stared out the window into the library itself looking for the girl, but when she didn't see her after a couple of minutes, she turned in her chair and saw that Taylor's paper was on the screen. She took a look outside the window and didn't see Taylor so she scrolled up on the screen to start from the beginning.

She'd read Taylor's other paper and knew she was about to turn this one in to Dr. Rhodes so she didn't see a problem scanning it. She wrinkled her eyebrows and squinted her hazel eyes at the screen.

"What?"

"I can explain." It was Taylor's voice.

Quinn kept her eyes on the screen as she continued to read.

"You were…" She faded. "You wrote about us."

"I wrote about the group, yes." Taylor closed the door behind her and sat in the empty chair next to Quinn. "Quinn, it's not what you think. This was a part of my work."

"The students were selected based on their personality assessments provided by their respective universities and then placed into one group as a comparison in performance against the other groups of applicants chosen based on their personality assessments, but also lack-luster performance in relevant academia. The group of selected participants will be referred to as Group A throughout the remainder of this paper and the other groups will be clustered together and referred to as Group B." Quinn read without looking away from the screen.

"It was Dr. Rhodes' study. He selected the five advisors and told us he wanted to compare the work of classic overachievers who met certain requirements against students that performed poorly in certain courses by putting them into one program." She paused. "The idea was to give the students a… not so great internship to put it simply and see how you responded compared to the other groups."  
"And you've been documenting it?"

"Yes, but Quinn, this has nothing to do with us."

Quinn sighed and took in a deep breath of must from the books in the surrounding rooms.

"This is the real reason you didn't want him to know about us."

"No, the real reason is the one I gave you. This is just another one."

"Taylor, this paper is 46 pages. You've written 46 pages about us."

"I had to as a part of _my_ requirement, babe, but when I met you, I fell for you. You know that. I didn't want to have to write this then. I asked Dr. Rhodes if I could switch groups. I made up some excuse after Amy left that maybe we should just cancel the whole study, but he didn't see it that way and I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that I was in love with you."

Quinn's eyes flicked to Taylor and then back to the screen.

"Gwen appears to be concerned about the lack of procedure in the program. She's had difficulty working in-" Quinn stopped herself. "I'm Gwen, aren't I?"

"I had to change your name for the study." Taylor had given up trying to fight. Her tone had shifted from defensive to defeated.

"I had difficulty working in a chaotic environment with little direction? I had an initial problem connecting with the other members of Group A and seemed to not want to be a team player."

"Quinn…"

"I'm going to skip dinner tonight, I think." Quinn stated and haphazardly stood, pushing the chair back as she did. "I'm going to get my stuff and-"

"Quinn, don't. Let's just talk about this." Taylor stood.  
"I can't believe I was so stupid."  
"What are you talking about? You're not stupid. Quinn, this is not about us." Taylor slammed the laptop shut. "This is something I had to do for school. It has nothing to do with what I feel about you."  
"You feel like I can't play well with others apparently, Taylor."

"It's not like that."

"I gave up my dorm room. The university assigned it to one of the summer students for the new session."

"You don't need your dorm room, Quinn. Come on, please. Let's just go to dinner and talk about this." She tried to take Quinn's hand, but Quinn pulled away.

"I can't go to dinner with you. I can't stay with you anymore." She took a step toward the door. "You made me feel like an idiot, Taylor. I've done some pretty stupid things in my life. I've told you about most of them so you should know what this means when I say it. I've never been more embarrassed about something and what's weird is I'm used to being the one to screw things up. I guess, this time, it's my turn to be on the other end of it." She left the door, closing the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is a long one. I've done my best to break up the scenes and/or time shifts.

Chapter 17:

"Q?" Santana stood at the door of her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to stay here tonight." Quinn told her, nodding her head toward her suitcase.

"What? Why? What happened?" Santana questioned, but moved aside so Quinn could enter.

"Is Rachel here?"

"No, she's at the theatre. Quinn, what happened? Did Taylor do something?"

"I did something." Quinn responded and sat on the sofa.

"What happened?" Santana sat down next to her.

"I fell for her."

"Quinn…" Santana trailed off not knowing what to follow that with.

"I should have trusted myself when I first met her and I thought she was off somehow, but I thought it was just because she was different. She wasn't like me."

"Okay, you need to tell me what happened if I'm going to help, Quinn."  
"You can't help, Santana. I just need to stay here tonight. I'm going to go back to New Haven tomorrow."

"Why? What about the internship?"

"I'm done with it. I'm not coming back."

"Quinn, you're not done with it. You have like 4 weeks left."

"It's a joke, Santana!" Her voice was loud. "The whole thing was a joke. It was a setup. I don't even know if I'll get credit for it. They were studying us. I found out about it tonight. She's writing a paper on us."

Santana leaned in.

"On who? You two?"

"On the group. It was a social psych experiment she was running with Dr. Rhodes. She wrote paragraphs on me and my performance and how I'm not a team player and struggle with change and-"  
"What the fuck, Quinn?"

"I just found out and I can't stay with her anymore."

"Okay, you'll stay here tonight." Santana told her and then watched as Quinn sat staring blankly toward the wall. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn didn't say anything back. She just rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

It was only about 20 minutes later when there was another knock on the door and Santana opened it to reveal Taylor standing there.

"Is she here?"  
"You need more material for that paper you're working on?"  
"I guess that answers my question. Quinn!" Taylor yelled.

Quinn emerged from the bathroom.

"Go home, Taylor. I don't want to talk to you."

Taylor walked in despite Santana trying to block her way.

"Quinn, did you expect me to just let you walk away from this?" Taylor took steps around the sofa in Quinn's direction.

"Quinn doesn't want to talk to you. Don't make me call the po-po and have them remove you from my apartment." Santana walked over to stand in front of Quinn.

"Quinn, please."

"San, it's okay." Quinn placed her arm on Santana's elbow as a cue for her to back down. She stayed standing in her spot, but relaxed her posture. "Tay, I'm going back to New Haven tomorrow."

"Don't." Taylor pled.

"What did you expect me to do? You've been writing a dissertation on me."

"It's not on you. It's on the group and it wasn't my idea. I just-" She stopped herself. "When I saw you, that was it for me. You know that, right? I should have tried to stop how I was feeling. I should have stopped myself from acting on it, but I didn't because I couldn't. You make me so happy, Quinn. I will spend every day trying to make this up to you. I just need you to give me a chance."

"I'm leaving the program and I'm going back to Yale." She took a few steps toward her girlfriend. "I need some time, Taylor. I can't process it all right now. There's just a lot going on in my brain right now that I need to work through and this just added to it."

"I can give you time." She agreed, but was obviously disappointed. "Do you have to go back to New Haven?"

"There's no reason for me to stay here."

"I'm here." Taylor mentioned.

"Not exactly a selling point right now." Santana remarked.

"Don't leave the program. If it's about me, then just stay in the dorm on the weekends. We can talk to campus housing and get you a new room."

"You want her to stay in the program so you can finish your research like she's a damn monkey?" Santana moved toward the kitchen. "That's messed up."

"It's not about that." She looked at Quinn. "I swear."  
"The whole program was a joke, Taylor." Quinn walked toward her. "The whole thing was just so you guys could run your study."

"That's not true. Not the whole thing. Your work was real and the paper you guys write is real. You'll get credit for it, Quinn, but not if you leave."  
"I'd rather delay my graduation than go back to the program." She admitted and stepped past Taylor toward the front door. "You can make something up for Dr. Rhodes if you want too. I won't tell the guys. Something tells me, they won't take it as personally as I did." She opened the door.

"Please, Quinn."

"Just go." Quinn told her. "I'll call you when-" She stopped herself. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

Taylor stood next to her.

"What about us?"

"Seriously?" Santana retorted.

"I can't."

"So, we're breaking up? Quinn." She pled and held out her hand, clasping Quinn's in it.

"I don't know what I want. I just need you to go right now, okay? I'm sorry." She dropped her hand.

"Okay. I'll go. Will you text me when you get back to New Haven so I know you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She walked out the door and turned around. "For what it's worth, I am sorry and I had planned on telling you once it was all over. I will give you what you need, but please remember that I'm here waiting." She glanced in Santana's direction and then back to Quinn. "Remember that."

Quinn nodded and Taylor walked down the hall.

"I texted Rachel to ask her to stay at Jesse's again so you can have her room. I'll fill her in later on you leaving." Santana offered and poured a shot of some clear liquid onto the table. "I think you could use this."

Quinn walked over to the table, took the glass into her hand and stared at it considering for a moment before setting it back down.

"I think I'll pass." She said "Do you mind if I just call it a night?"

"No, Q. Do whatever." Santana tried to be helpful.

"Thanks."

Quinn walked toward Rachel's room and closed the door behind her, finding the bed and her tears. Santana heard them through the wall and she hesitated at first, but then entered wordlessly. She walked to the other side of the bed and lay beside her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Don't read into this, Fabray. It's not because I'm hot for you or anything. I just can't see my best friend in pain."

Quinn laughed for a second through her tears and held onto Santana's arms as she fell asleep.

"Are you sure you wanna head back today?" Santana asked Quinn while walking her to the train station. "You can stay with Rachel and I as long as you want. She's basically with Jesse most nights anyway. It's kind of nice that Rachel Berry has a love life again because I get the place to myself."

"I'm sure. I should get back. I have that class and it doesn't make sense for me to go back and forth if 'm not with…" She faded before saying her name. "Plus, you and I alone in the same apartment for any period of time usually ends with someone getting hurt."

"You know you are still technically with her, right? You didn't actually break up with her."  
"I know. I'm not ready for it to be over, but I'm also not ready to just go back to her."

"I'm just saying as someone who recently went through a situation where she felt like she was being left behind, it is nice to be in the know. That's all."

"I got it. Thanks, San."

"Hey look, I am all for you breaking up with Taylor, but-" She looked over at Quinn and stopped. "Not like that. I mean, yeah like that, but not like that too. What she did wasn't cool, Quinn. I'm proud of you for recognizing that."

"You're proud of me?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember you in high school or hell, last year? That Biff guy treated you like absolute shit and you put up with it. It took Puckerman to convince you that you deserved more." Santana reached out and took Quinn's hand. "You are better than her, Quinn."

"No, I'm not." Quinn responded and separated their hands. "I almost did something with you the other night, San."

"Eh… no you didn't. Trust me. We weren't going anywhere. I told you that."

"No, I mean I wanted to do something and don't make a comment or even smile at me."

"What can I do then?" She asked.

"Just stop thinking she's a bad person and that I'm a good one." Quinn started walking again and Santana caught up with her. "It's not like that. She's a good person. She just did something I'm not exactly happy about and I need to think about whether or not I can be with her."

"Well, this is where I leave you then." Santana stopped moving in front of the station. "I've gotta head to class."

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Please, Fabray, you and I will never really say goodbye." She paused and took a heavy breath. "I'm gonna miss having you in my city."

"You could always visit mine."

"All those preppies? No thank you."

"I'm serious. It's an open invitation."

"Yeah, I know." She winked at her. "Call me if you need to talk."

"I will. You too."

"Maybe we can go back to our regular Facetime sessions." She suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Santana, you can hug me."

"You sure your girlfriend would be okay with that?"  
Quinn reached out and pulled Santana in for a long hug. It was a hug between friends, but it was also a hug with possibilities for both of them to move past their old selves and grow up. Quinn had a lot of thinking to do about Taylor, but also about the kind of person she wanted to be and Santana had to deal with her life without Brittany in it, with the finality of their relationship. They separated and Quinn walked inside the train station. She shed a few tears on the ride back to New Haven. She wasn't sure how many of them were for Santana and how many were for the girlfriend she left behind.

One Week Later:

"Quinn, it's Taylor again. It's been a week since your text. Can you please just call me and let me know you're okay?"

Taylor had left a multitude of voicemails and sent several texts and Quinn had yet to respond to one. That was partly because she didn't know what to say and partly because she wanted to make Taylor suffer a little. She knew it was petty, but she couldn't help it.

Another week went by before she finally picked up her phone and sent a text.

Quinn: Tay, I need more time. I'm okay, but I'm not ready to talk yet.

"Hey there. How goes it at la escuela?" Santana asked her over Facetime.

"Boring, but it's boring for credit so I'll take it." Quinn replied.

"Did Taylor try calling again?"

"Not today. I asked her for more time. I guess she's respecting that."

"It's been 3 weeks. How long you gonna make that girl wait?"

"I don't know. It's not like I've done this before, San."

"Well, you wanna change the subject to something more depressing?"

Quinn laughed lightly.  
"Please do."

"I just sent my signed divorce papers to my soon to be ex wife."

"Oh, sorry."

"It hasn't totally sunk in yet. I guess it will once it's all done."

"How are you doing?"  
"Pretty good actually. Our marriage lasted longer than most celebrity marriages so I'm using that to keep my spirits up."

Quinn laughed again.

"That's an interesting way to look at it."

"I called her and told her to expect them. She seemed okay with it. I think she finally accepted it. It's kind of freeing not to have to worry about her."

"She's doing well?"

"Yeah, she's kicking ass out there and she doesn't have me weighing her down. It's good for her."

"I'm glad for both of you then."

"Thanks, Q." She squinted her eyes on the screen. "Did you mean what you said about that open invite?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got a one week break between my summer class and the fall semester. I was thinking I could spend it with you if you're up for it. Brit will have signed the papers by then and I don't know, I thought it would be cool for us to hang without the Lady Hummels, Orson McWheels, Berry and the bright lights, big city thing."

"You don't need a reason, Santana. You can come here whenever."

Santana smiled.

"Cool. Consider me there then."

"Okay." Quinn looked at the bottom of her screen and saw she had an email notification. She clicked on it. "I just got an email from Dr. Rhodes."

"The guy that was in charge of that internship… I mean psych experiment?"

"Yeah."

"Well, read it." Santana said. Quinn read the email to herself. "I meant out loud, dumbass."

"She told him."

"Who told who what?"  
"Taylor told him about us."

"She did?" Santana sounded disappointed almost.

"He says he apologizes for misleading us and will still grant me credit for the completion of the internship. He said the study will be thrown out and the other students have been notified and will also receive credit."

"Well, I'd say that's cool of him, but really it's the least he could do… like the literal least. He should really pay for your grad school or something."

"He also said he read Taylor's evaluation of me and despite our relationship, he believes it to be an objective one and if I want a recommendation for graduate school, he'd be happy to provide one."

"Did you even ever meet that guy?"

"Yeah, we had group discussions and I spoke up sometimes. Maybe he was impressed."  
"Or maybe he's trying to buy your silence because he wants to try his little experiment on some unknowing little overachievers next summer."

"He references a few of my comments in group and my paper." She paused and smiled. "I guess the group turned it in after I left. "I get the credit though, which means I won't end up messing up my graduation date."

"And you can still travel the world in the spring."

"If I want."

"Everything's coming up Quinn Fabray."

"I guess." Quinn closed the email and was once again starting at Santana on her laptop screen.

"What are you going to do about Taylor now?"

"I guess I should call her."

"Pretend I'm not biased for a second, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just make sure you think about how you feel before you go and just take her back."

"I should check on her at least, San. She could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

"I know. I'm just saying make sure you have your stuff together."

"I will." Quinn checked the time. "It's late. We should wrap up."

"Yeah right. Just call her, Q. You know you wanna."

"You're right. Good night, San."

"Good night."

Quinn picked up her phone and found Taylor's number and clicked the phone icon. She held it nervously to her ear while it rang.

"So, you need an email from a professor in order to call me? Should I worry you're going back to your dating teacher phase?"  
Quinn laughed.

"You didn't have to tell him."

"Yes, I did. It was the right thing to do. I should have done it sooner." She paused. "I should have told you sooner."

"That's true."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Quinn took a deep breath. "What does this mean for you?"

"He still accepted my paper, but it won't be published and he called off the study. He was pretty pissed when I told him, but he appreciated me being truthful. I swore to him it wasn't some torrid affair. You and I were…are together."

"So, you won't get into any trouble?"  
"I don't think I'm on his list of favorite students, but I'm okay."

"I'm glad. I was worried about you."

"Good to know you still care there, Quinn." It wasn't frustrated. It came out in a teasing tone.

"I do still care. You know that."  
"It's hard to tell. I don't hear from you these days."

"I know. I've been trying to figure out what I want."

"Any luck yet? Inquiring minds want to know over here in NYC."

"I'm not exactly ready to dive back in this thing with you. I think I got a little ahead of myself this summer and my fault. You're just different than anyone I've dated and it was nice."

A relieved sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh."  
"I'm not ready to stay with you until the end of the summer."  
"Okay. You don't have too."

Quinn got a thought.

"I have a week before the fall semester starts after my summer session ends. Santana was going to come here for a visit, but maybe I can come there instead. Stay with her and Rachel."

"Oh. I don't really know what to say."

"Maybe you and I can meet for lunch or hang out while I'm in town and we can just see."

"I just want to see you Quinn. I miss you. I miss my girlfriend."

"I miss you too. I should let you go though. I need to tell San about the change in plans."

"Okay. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"I can call you." Quinn agreed. "Good night, Tay."

"Good night, Quinn."

Quinn's summer class reminded her of Mr. Schuester's Spanish class at McKinley. It was a big waste of time, but at least this waste of time earned her 3 credit hours and knocked out her last remaining elective. She earned an A from very little effort and was on her way to New York to spend the week there before her final, and most difficult semester started. She was nervous about it knowing that this would be her last semester at Yale, her last few months in New Haven, which had become a home for her, a place of refuge after her difficult time in high school and also a place far enough from everyone that reminded her of that place and near enough that she could get to them if she was feeling nostalgic. This was one of those times.

"San, what are you doing here?" She saw Santana standing in the lobby of the station after she disembarked her train.

"I figured since you changed our plans on me and came here, the least I could do was surprise you with a pick up, Q."

"Thanks, but-" Quinn's eyes drifted behind Santana. She saw Taylor standing there with red roses and a smile. "Hey!" Quinn greeted and walked past Santana. She put her hand on the girl's arm as a way of saying, "thanks for being here" and hurried toward Taylor. She released her luggage and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Hey stranger." Taylor told her. Her eyes closed as she pulled Quinn as close as she could.

"Hey." Quinn expressed and then pulled back. Taylor presented her with the flowers. "These are for you obviously."

"Nice flowers." Santana interrupted the reunion.

"Hi Santana." Taylor greeted.

"Hey there." Santana's reply was awkward. "I didn't know you were picking her up or I wouldn't have come."  
"Sorry, you didn't tell me you were going to be here and Taylor offered." Quinn explained.

The three of them stood there for a moment, each of them trying to figure out what to say next.

"So, are you ready for our lunch?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I just have my stuff. I should drop it at San's place."

"I'll take it for you." Santana offered. "I was headed there anyway." She paused. "I don't know why I keep doing this to myself." She muttered under her breath when she saw Quinn eyeing Taylor.

"San, you don't have to do that. You came all the way here." Quinn told her.  
"I just wanted to make sure someone was here to greet you because I'm amazing and everything, but you guys go ahead. Your stuff will be at the apartment when you're done." She wrapped her hand around the handle of Quinn's suitcase.

"Thank you." Quinn gave her a small smile. "Really."

"Anytime, Fabray." She replied sarcastically. "I'll see you later."

She dragged the suitcase behind her as she left the station and headed back home.

"So, am I allowed to kiss you now? I don't know what the protocol is." Taylor moved her arms around Quinn's waist, bringing Quinn's attention back to her and away from the seemingly disappointed Latina.

Quinn smiled at her and Taylor pulled her in and gently pressed their lips together.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"What?" Taylor leaned back and gave her a confused expression. "You have nothing to be sorry about. This was all my fault. You just did what you had to do."

"I shouldn't have just left and ignored you." She tugged on the front of Taylor's shirt and Taylor looked down and smiled.

"I missed that too." She took Quinn's hands into her own. "I am so sorry for driving you away. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and I won't make any more excuses about why I did it. You're back now. We have a week together before you go home and I just want to spend as much time together as possible. If that's okay…"

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't really know what she wanted and what she expected to happen at the end of this week.

"So, where are we going for lunch?"

"How was lunch?" Santana asked when Quinn walked through the unlocked door.

"It was good." She sat her purse on the kitchen table and walked over to Santana who was on the sofa with a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand. There was music playing in the room, but Quinn didn't recognize the song.

"So you guys are full on back together then?"

"We never broke up technically." Quinn reminded her. "We're playing it by ear right now."

"Good for you."

"Thanks for coming to get me. Sorry about the confusion. I didn't think you'd planned on coming. I thought I was just meeting you here."

"The one time I try to do something nice for you…" Santana faded. Quinn wasn't sure what her mood was until she saw her small smile. It looked slightly forced, but Quinn didn't want to start their week off wrong.

"You do nice things for me all the time. Don't try to act like this is the first time." Quinn rested her head back against the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What are you working on?" Quinn asked her.

"Just some songs. I'm trying to get ahead in school for once. How about that?"

Quinn laughed at her and then noticed an official looking envelope on the table in front of them.

"Is that…" She pointed.

"Yeah, it's all legal and official and binding and every other word that means finished."

"How are you doing?"

"Still hasn't set in like I thought it would, but she called me this morning before I went to get you and we're in a good place now. She's getting ready to go on tour. She'll be gone for a while. We agreed to try to keep in touch, but not force it and if both of us feel comfortable, we can meet up when she gets back to the states."  
Quinn was surprised.

"That seems very healthy and adult of you."

"I know. I hate it."

"Right there with you." Quinn acknowledged. They both sat in relative silence for a moment save the music playing in the background. Quinn listened intently to it and recognized the voice. "That's you."

"I'm not being egotistical. I just listen to it so I can fix it."

"San, that's you. You're singing." Quinn sat up.

"That's the idea, Quinn. You do know what I'm going to school for, right?"

"You sound great." She complimented.  
"It's okay. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Who's playing behind you?"

"Blaine did the piano and Artie did guitar. Jesse's actually pretty good on the drums so he did me a favor. No base track yet. I thought about calling Puck since he plays, but it's not like he can get here and that would be weird. Then, I got really crazy and thought about calling Dani because she plays too, but that just seemed wrong."

Quinn chuckled.

"Why wrong?"

"Because I basically dumped her and then lied to the guys about what happened between us."

"What? Why?" Quinn laughed through her questions.

"Because I ended it after that famous night o' truth or dare I believe our gay marrieds filled you in on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly want to admit that I broke up with her because I was into you so I just told them she joined a roller derby team."

The laughter returned.

"Where did that even come from?"

"I don't know how this stuff gets in my brain. It just does."

"Did she even own skates?"

"Not that I knew of, but continuity be damned when scripting fake endings to relationships that never really had the chance to start, right?"

"So where is she?"

"She's around. She still picks up shifts at the diner. We just don't go there anymore. We dropped that location when it no longer served its purpose." She paused. "Rachel got her big break and Kurt left for Ohio. I never wanted to work there to begin with and really only stayed to hook up with Dani in the dry storage room."  
"Gross, Santana."

"I'm kidding. It was the freezer. She had a thing for the cold." She smiled and Quinn laughed. "I'm glad you're here, Q."

"Me too."

"How much time do we have on your little agenda this week? I assume you and Taylor have a bunch of stuff planned."

"Not really. I didn't plan anything other than my ticket here. My first class is next Tuesday. I have my books already and the syllabi have all been posted online so I'm good with school. I just thought we'd hang out and yeah; I'll spend time with Taylor. She asked if I could spend the day with her tomorrow and I said yes, but that's all I know so far."

"You're the only person I know that actually says syllabi."

"You don't know anyone that actually has them."

"Hey, NYADA has syllabi. I've already downloaded all of mine." She educated. "And don't get all 'you've grown up so much, Santana' on me either."

"I wont." Quinn stated. "But you have." She laughed.

Santana gave Quinn's shoulder a shove.

"Be careful, blondie. I know where you're sleeping tonight."

"Good, cause I don't. Am I on the couch or in Rachel's room?"

"You're couching it tonight. Rach said she's staying here so we can spend some quality time together before you leave again. I vomited enough for both of us."

"Thank you."

Quinn leaned back and took in the last few notes of the song. It was slow and sounded like something Santana had written in one of her darker moments.

"Did you like it?"

"Going through a difficult time suits your songwriting."

"That was one of the uplifting ones."

"Oh. Really?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you. I don't have any uplifting ones."

"Did you invite Taylor?" Santana asked as they sat down in the booth next to Kurt and Blaine. Artie and Tina were at the jukebox picking out a song. Rachel and Jesse were on their way.

"No, I told you that." Quinn reminded and sat next to her.

"Just checking. You've been texting like crazy so my go to was either going to be you ended up inviting her or you guys are sexting. I went with the less awkward."

"We weren't sexting." She stated plainly.

"But you have, haven't you? You're phone's probably filled with all kinds of long-distance relationship desperation."

"We haven't sexted, Santana!"

"Thank God!" Kurt heard her as she stated that loudly in the bar.

"What did we miss?" Rachel asked before sitting down and then sliding over so Jesse could sit next to her.

"Quinn and Santana are not sexting." Kurt answered.

"What?!" Rachel yelled surprised.

"Oh my God!" Quinn started. "She was asking about Taylor, Kurt."

"I don't know what's going on." Jesse admitted.

"Nothing is going on." Quinn glared at Santana.

"I was making a joke about what a prude Quinn was when it came to phone sex."

"And how would you know that?" Rachel asked with lifted eyebrows.

"Because she just told me, Berry." Santana toyed with the coaster sitting in front of her.

"So, any news, Quinn?" Kurt questioned her and rested his hand on his chin.

"About what?"  
"About a certain grad student that's not here right now."

"No news, why?"

"I have news." Artie rolled up with Tina behind him. She had to pull a chair from another table as they were out of space in the booth. Kurt shifted his glance toward Artie.

"Proceed."

"Tina and I-" He started.

"Oh, that's not news." Kurt interjected. "We've all been waiting for you to tell us that."  
Artie looked disappointed.

"Congratulations, you two." Blaine was always good at fixing Kurt's dramatic reactions.

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations." Kurt added halfheartedly.

"And I'm moving to New York." Tina shocked everyone.

"What?!" Came from the group; Kurt especially.

"Just kidding." She smiled. "I got into Brown, you tools. I'm not leaving there. Just wanted to give Kurt some news he'd find interesting."

"We're going to keep things long distance for now." Artie took Tina's hand.

"But we're very happy."

"Duh!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is obvious." He looked over at Blaine. "And yeah, yeah… we're happy for you too." He turned to Quinn. "So, you and Taylor are broken up… together… seeing other people… what?"

"Why does my love life fascinate you so much, Kurt?" Quinn asked him.

"It didn't before, but it does now." He was honest. "When you were dating Finn and Puck and Sam and Joe and Biff and who else have you dated?"

"No one." Quinn lied.

"There was Professor X." Santana corrected her and elbowed her in the side for fun.

"You dated Patrick Stewart?!" Artie exclaimed.

"What? No."

"Artie, he's like really old." Rachel helped.

"So was the Yale professor Quinn was hooking up with for a while."

"Santana!"

"What? We're all old friends here." She smiled at her.

"It was a long time ago and I don't really want to talk about it."

"How long ago?" Kurt was intrigued.

"Before Santana and I… you know."

"Has anyone ever noticed that when Quinn's talking about parts of her life, it's always BS or AS?" Kurt asked the group.

"What?" Blaine asked him.

"Before Santana and After Santana." He clarified. "It's always like this happened before we hooked up and this happened after we hooked up." He looked at Quinn. "So, if you're wondering why I'm so fascinated with your recent love life, that's why."

"Shut it, Hummel."

"Actually, it's Anderson-Hummel now."

"We made it official today." Blaine announced.

"Wow! Congrats you two." Rachel shared and that was followed by congratulations from the rest of the group.

"I'm still calling you Hummel kind of like I'll always call Rachel, Berry even if she marries St. James."

"I would keep Berry as my stage name anyway."  
"God, why?" Santana asked. "With that train wreck of a TV show attached to that name, you'd like you'd want to burn your original birth certificate and just call it a day."

"Tonight is a night of good news, I guess." Jesse put forth.

"I've got something to add to that." Santana shared. "My divorce is final."

No one said anything. Quinn looked over at her to read her mood.

"She means that it's a good thing." Quinn explained.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Santana stated. "It is a good thing. It's done. I'm okay with it. Drinks all around."

The waitress arrived and took their order as if Santana had planned the whole thing.

"Really? You're okay?" Rachel checked in.

Santana took in a deep breath.

"This is definitely not the way I thought I'd be spending my Monday nights when Brit and I said I do, but yeah. I'm good. School's coming up. I've got you losers. Brit's doing okay in Vegas and she's about to go on a massive tour. She got exactly what she wanted and-" She cut herself off. "I'm working on it." She lowered her head for a moment.

Kurt's eyes shifted toward Quinn. His lips went into a straight line.

"So are you going to tell me?" Kurt leaned in and whispered in Quinn's ear. "Are you and Taylor still a thing or what?"

"Yes, Kurt. We are still together."

"Huh." He shrugged. "I guess I thought you two would be over after what happened."

"She apologized and I accepted. We're trying, I guess."

"Fine. Fine. I just thought you'd-" He stopped himself.

"Thought I'd what?"

"He thought you'd be with Santana by now." Blaine interjected.

Quinn looked over, but Santana was talking to Tina and wasn't paying attention.

"What are you two idiots talking about?"  
"You know what we're talking about. Don't act stupid. You're better than that." That came from Blaine.

Quinn wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him.

"He's starting to take after me. I guess when you get married, things start to rub off." Kurt explained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"She's been divorced for a few hours and you two are planning our non-existent relationship?"

"We're not planning anything, Quinn. We're just waiting for you to wise up." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at her and took a drink. "But since you're with Taylor, I guess you haven't yet."

"What do you have against Taylor?" She asked him.

"Maybe the fact that she used you as her way to get a Ph. D." That was Santana who had turned to join their discussion, but had only heard that last part.

"San-"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what _his_ problem is. He told me he thought it was sketchy. I know you've forgiven her and all that blah blah love crap."

"Why don't you have a problem with this, Santana? It's not like you." Kurt pointed out.  
"I trust Q. If she's forgiven her, then she has a reason to." Santana looked over at Quinn who gave her a surprised smile.

"Hey, thanks for what you said back there." Quinn gave Santana a glance as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. Rachel and Jesse were ahead of them and about to unlock the door.

"Sure. Oh, I forgot to give you this." She reached inside her purse and pulled out a key. "So you can come and go this week."

"Oh, thanks. I'll make sure to get it back when I go."

"Just keep it." Santana told her and then put her head down. "Rachel wanted you to have it."

"I bet." Quinn played with her. "Thanks."

The four of them walked into the apartment and sat around talking and laughing for another hour before Rachel and Jesse retired to her room. Quinn and Santana were left on the sofa.

"Okay. Those nerds have tired me out so I'm going to sleep. Off my bed, blondie." Santana stood and motioned for Quinn to get off the couch.

"What? I thought I was out here tonight."

"Nah, I was joking earlier. You can take my room. I'm good out here. I've fallen asleep on this thing writing a lot lately so I'm cool."

"San, I can take the living room. Sleep in your own bed."

"Nope. Decision made. You know Mama Lopez would axe murder me if she knew I made a guest sleep on the couch."

Quinn stood up.

"Okay. If you're sure-"

"Just give me the bathroom first and we're good."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night, Q."

Santana walked toward the bathroom and Quinn started getting herself setup in Santana's room. She realized she hadn't spent much time in there despite staying over before and before she lay down, she looked around. Santana had a closet overflowing with clothes, which was not surprising. Around her mirror on the wall, she had photos of just about everyone she knew including her mom and several of the New Directions and Cheerios holding trophies. She had a few of her with Brittany, but none of their wedding day. That wasn't shocking to Quinn. She also had several of the two of them. One, in fact, looked familiar, but Quinn didn't remember it being taken.

"It's all you, Q." Santana had entered her room. "I just need to grab-" She saw what Quinn was looking at and walked over to her. "Crazy night, huh?"

"I don't even remember taking this."

"Finn took it." Santana moved to stand behind her, but off to the side slightly. "After he sang that song with Rachel and you and I danced."

"I remember that."

"He climbed off the stage and I handed him my phone."

"That's right. You said, 'Take a picture, oaf. It lasts longer' and gave him your phone." Quinn laughed at the recollection.

"Yeah, I wasn't very nice to him, but he was staring at us while he was belting with Berry."

"Yet you gave him your phone?"

"Okay, I wanted a picture of the two of us. Sue me."

"And this one?" Quinn pointed at the picture underneath the other one.

"The morning after. You took that one. You don't remember?"

"No, I remember." Quinn confirmed. The picture was of the two of them lying in bed. It was a close up selfie with both of them smiling into the camera. "I wanted this one."

"Proof of your one night in lady town?"

"I just wanted a picture of us. Sue me." She turned her head slightly and felt Santana's hand on her back.

"I've heard a rumor from the gossiping queens that you think my feelings for you are really just some misplaced emotions tied to my marriage ending."

"That's not-"

"They're not, Quinn. They never have been."

Quinn couldn't turn around because she knew she'd be face to face with her.

"Okay."

"Okay? It's hard to believe you're at a loss for words." Santana pulled her hand off of Quinn's back and Quinn felt the loss with a deep breath in. "I just wanted you to know. Just in case you ever question it again." She started to walk toward the door. "I've had those pics up since the day after, Quinn. I mean, I printed them out and everything. In the days of Facebook and smart phones, you should see how serious that is." She smiled at her and winked.

"Did Brittany see these?" Quinn asked.

"Of course she did."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"About me having pictures of you hanging up? No, we were all close."

"San, this is of you and me in bed together that morning. If we would have zoomed out a little, this picture couldn't be posted up here because-"

"It would be rated R. I know. I was there, but it's not. It's just our faces, Quinn."

"This is what she meant." Quinn realized. "When she said she should have seen it sooner."

"Quinn, don't over think it. It's a picture."

"Do you love me?" She met her eyes.

"What?" It's a picture, Quinn."

"Do you, San?"

Santana stared at her for a moment.

"Of course I fucking love you, Fabray. I've loved you since that night. Maybe before. You know that." She took several fast steps in Quinn's direction. "I loved Brittany with my whole heart, but us ending just made me realize that you and I never began and I want that. I want you, Quinn." She was standing right in front of her. "I want you." She leaned in fast before Quinn could stop her. Santana pressed her up against the mirror they'd just been looking at and captured her lips. It was fast and heated and Santana's hands felt like they were everywhere at once. Quinn's hands were in Santana's hair and she flashbacked to that night in the kitchen before Rachel interrupted them. Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, Santana pulled back and ended it. She was breathing hard and Quinn gulped and closed her eyes. "I love you. Are you happy now?" She started to leave the room. "Have fun with your girlfriend tomorrow, Quinn." She closed the door behind her. Quinn brought her fingertips to her lips and felt them. They were still tingling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"She's in my room." Santana motioned with her thumb. Taylor walked through the door. "I took the couch." She explained before Taylor could ask.

"That was nice of you." Taylor walked past her and stood in the living room waiting for Quinn.

"Yeah, that's usually how people describe me. Nice." Santana walked to the kitchen. "You don't have to wait for her out here. You can go in."

The door to the bedroom opened and Quinn walked out.  
"Hey. Sorry, I was just talking to my mom on the phone." She walked over toward Taylor before sharing a sideways glance with Santana who was trying to focus on making coffee, but was really just spilling the grounds on the counter.

"No problem. I just got here. You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"I was thinking after that, we could be tourists for the day. See the city from their perspective. I could take you the places you have seen yet. Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, the museums you want to see."

"Been there. Done that." Santana remarked from the kitchen. Quinn glared at her.

"I'm not exactly a tourist, Tay. I've been here like a million times so I've seen a lot, but that doesn't mean we can't do it again."

Taylor pulled her in by the waist.

"Too bad. I was hoping I could be there when you saw some of it for the first time."

"That's my fault." Santana slammed the coffee into the machine. "Q and I sort of did the touristy thing when Berry and I first got here and she came for a visit."

Taylor turned toward Santana.

"Got it. Well, you ready for breakfast at least and we can plan the rest of the day from there?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Quinn gave Santana a pleading glance as she left the apartment. Santana rolled her eyes. Apparently, she was done respecting her relationship.

"I hope you like this place. You used to perform in high school so I thought-"

"The Starlight Diner?" Quinn looked up at the sign. She and Taylor had walked from the subway holding hands and were now standing in front of the building.

"Yeah, the waiters and waitresses perform while you eat. It's famous. Tell me you haven't been here too."

"Santana, Kurt and Rachel used to work here." Quinn broke the news. "Santana's ex actually still works here."

"Oh. Well, I guess all of my ideas today are terrible."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with your plan, Tay. Let's just go in and eat." Quinn tried to console and tugged on the front of her shirt knowing how much the girl liked it.

"You sure? We can go somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on." Quinn pulled her inside and they were sat in a booth. The room looked like the color red had thrown up all over it, but she mostly stared down at the menu.

"Hi, I'm Dani. I'll be taking care of you. Can I get you something to drink?"

Quinn looked up and saw a girl with purple hair staring down at them.

"I'll take an orange juice and a coffee." Taylor replied.

"Same." Quinn stated.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Taylor, that's her."

"What?" Taylor looked up from the menu.

"That's Dani. That's Santana's ex."

"Oh shit. Really? Should we move?"

"No, she doesn't know who I am."

"Still. Awkward. What ever happened between those two? Who dumped who?"

"Santana broke up with her."

"Ouch."

"Here you go." Dani sat the glasses down on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'm sorry. This is weird, but I think you dated a friend of mine once. She used to work here."

"I've only dated one girl that worked here so you must be talking about Santana Lopez."

"Yeah, I'm her friend, Quinn. I just thought it was weird of me not to say something."

"You're Quinn?" Dani seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." She looked at her pad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Quinn wasn't sure what had just happened.

After they'd eaten, Quinn walked toward the bathroom telling Taylor to go ahead and wait outside. She found Dani behind the counter.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I just-. Did I do something wrong or to you?"

"Not technically, no. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Santana and I have been over for a long time. It's just kind of a strange blast from the past." She nodded toward Taylor outside. "So I guess you two didn't end up together like she'd hoped, huh?"

"San and I?"  
"Yeah, that's why she dumped me."

"She told you that?"

"Said she had feelings for some girl named Quinn. I assume that's you."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's cool. Like I said, just weird. I've got a girlfriend and it seems you do too. Tell San I said hi."

"I will. Bye."

"How was your awesome day of awesomeness with Taylor?" Santana asked bitterly while hovering over the stove, cooking something.

"Don't be like that."  
"What am I supposed to be like?" Santana asked without turning around. "I'm making dinner if you want some. Wasn't sure if you'd be around tonight."

"I will be so yeah."

"Okay fine. Grab a plate."

Resentfully, Quinn walked to the kitchen and pulled out two plates and set them on the counter next to the stove. She stood behind Santana.

"Is this how it's going to be until I leave?"

"Yup."

"Great." Quinn stepped back and sat in the chair at the table. "I'm starving. Is dinner almost done?"  
Santana turned around, spatula in hand.

"You know what-"  
"Hey, I got you to turn around." Quinn interrupted.

"Maybe you should just go. Stay at Taylor's."

"Why?"  
"You know why, Quinn? Why do you keep forgetting?"  
"What?"

"You seem to just forget over and over that I am in pain right now."

"You just got-"  
"Don't say it. Don't say it's because I just got divorced." She set the spatula down and turned off the stove. She walked over to Quinn and pulled a chair in front of her to sit on. "I told you how I feel and you walk out with your girlfriend today. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"San, I'm sorry."

Santana leaned forward and took Quinn's hands.

"Do you love me?" Santana asked and then gulped. "Do you love me, Quinn?"

"San, it's not that simple."

"I just need to know."

"I can't."

"Then, let me go, Quinn. If you don't love me-"

"Santana, I can't tell you how I feel because then it would be real. It would all be real."  
"So what? Why is that bad, Quinn?" Santana leaned forward in her chair. "Is it really such a bad thing to be with me?"

"No, I wish it was." Quinn smiled through a sniffle. "I wish you were easy to stay away from, but you're not. Honestly, I think Brittany is really fucking dumb for letting you go."  
"But you're letting me go right now and don't say it's because you're with Taylor."

"She doesn't deserve what we did last night."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me."

"I can't treat both of you like this."

"So what are you going to do, Q because I can't have you here and not have you. I thought I could, but it's too hard to see you with her and it's really fucking hard sleeping on the couch when I just want to be in that bed with you."

"I'll go back to Yale." Quinn released Santana's hands and stood, moving away from the table quickly.

"What? No, that's not what I want."  
"It's what I need. I can't keep being selfish like this and hurting you and I have to be honest with her."

"Quinn, don't go. I'm sorry. This is stupid." Santana stood and wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm fine. I'll be okay. I don't want you to go."

"But you don't want me to stay either."

"I want both of those things actually." She was honest.

Quinn stared at her and watched another tear fall. She was doing her best to suppress some of her own. She'd been a horrible friend to Santana. She'd been a bad girlfriend to Taylor and she needed to go be without both of them to figure out what she really wanted.

"I'm going to pack my things and then go talk to Taylor."

Quinn turned to walk away.

"What are you going to tell her?"  
Quinn took a heavy breath.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked her. "Not that I'm not happy about it." She looked down. "You brought your luggage. Are you staying here now?" She smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in. Come in." She ushered her inside. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

"I wasn't sure if I should." She pulled a key from her pocket and held it out. "Here."

"Why are you giving it back?"

"Because I'm not staying here." Quinn started. "I'm going back to Yale tonight."  
"What? Why?" Taylor expressed concern.

"Because Santana and I kissed."

Taylor's face showed every emotion all at once.

"Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me, but I kissed her back."

Taylor leaned back against the sofa using her hands to hold herself up.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No. It stopped there."

"Did you want something else to happen?"

"Yes." Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Taylor."

"So you're here to break up with me."

"I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving because it's not fair to you or Santana for me to be here right now."

"When did you kiss her?"

"Last night."

"So, that's why today was so awkward. I kept feeling like things were off between us, but I thought it was my fault for the stupid study thing." She looked down at the floor. "Is that why you wanted to talk to her ex-girlfriend earlier?"  
"Santana broke up with her because of me. I didn't know that. I guess I did, but I didn't believe it until Dani told me and I had this flashback of talking to Santana about her when they were together and what it felt like listening to her talk about this girl she was dating. It was horrible. I hated it. No matter who I've dated these past few years, Santana's always been on my mind and I'm sorry."

"So, she dumps a girl two years ago because of you and suddenly you no longer want to be with me?"

"I care about you, Taylor, but this whole thing with us… it moved so fast. We met and a week later, we were together and then saying pretty big words for someone like me."

Taylor looked down at the floor.

"This is why you didn't want to have sex."

"I thought I was ready for it all with you, but-."

"But you love her." Taylor stated without question. Quinn said nothing. "Are you going to be with her?"

"I'm going back to Yale."

"So, you're breaking up with me, but you're not going to be with her either?"

"I don't really know what else to do. I messed up. I need some time. She needs some time."

"I messed up before, Quinn and you forgave me. I can forgive you for this." She stood up.

"I not asking you to do that."

"You don't have too. She's been all over you since before we started dating. She wasn't even divorced yet and she was trying to sleep with you."  
"That's not fair. It wasn't just her. I've been feeling-"  
"She tried to kiss you after she knew you and I were together, Quinn."

"Taylor, you don't know her like I do. Santana doesn't express her emotions easily so when she does, it's a big deal and it's usually because she's bottled them up forever and I wasn't understanding her when she told me how she felt over and over. I didn't think it was real because of what she's been through. That's why she sometimes just lets it out in some big, misguided gesture."

"Misguided? Quinn, I love you. I've been in this since the beginning. She let you go."

"You let her back in, Taylor!" Quinn yelled it.

"What?" She wiped a tear from her face.

"I was with you. You screwed up and Santana was there for me again just like she always has been these past few years and hell, even before that. Even when I was a total bitch to her or dying my fucking hair or getting that damn tattoo. She was there. She was even there for my first laser treatment so I could get it removed. She held my hand and made me laugh even though it hurt." Quinn took a breath. "She was there for me when I was mad at you. When I was back in New Haven, we talked every day and she was the one that convinced me to call you. She showed up at that damn train station just to make sure I had someone there and even though she loved me, she kept telling me over and over again that it was unfair for me to ignore you or keep you guessing. She's always just wanted me to be happy."

"She sounds amazing." Taylor wiped away another tear.

"She's the one person in my life I know I can count on."

"What about me? You can't count on me?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Because of the paper? The study? Quinn, I thought we were past this."

"I don't know, Taylor. I thought I was. I thought it wasn't that big of a deal after all, but maybe it was. Maybe I'm worried I was just an experiment all along."

"Why would you think that?" She stood and took a step toward Quinn. "You know I love you."

"I need some time alone. I need to be away from both of you right now because I'm not good to either of you this way. I need to figure out what I really feel for her and if… I can't be with you, Taylor. I can't be with you anymore." She put her hand on her suitcase handle. "I've got to go. My train leaves in an hour."

"Don't go. Please just stay the night. We can keep talking. I'll drive you to the station tomorrow." It wasn't desperate. It was more of a logical delivery.

"I can't stay." Quinn turned the doorknob.

"I never thought I'd be someone who try to beg her girlfriend to stay because I think I deserve someone that actually wants to so I'll just say, goodbye, Quinn."

"Goodbye, Taylor."

She opened the door and pulled her suitcase through it. She walked down the hall and outside and inhaled a deep and long breath before walking to the train station alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Four weeks into her last semester and Quinn was feeling better about leaving New York and returning to New Haven, but she was still reeling from the hurt she'd put both Taylor and Santana through. She hadn't talked to either of them since she'd left. She'd heard from everyone in New York with the exception of Santana, but that wasn't surprising. She'd asked them all for time and they'd understood. She'd settled back in to her life of Yale solitude. She sat scrolling through her Facebook feed while avoiding a paper she was supposed to be writing and she saw Brittany's face appear. She was in Spain. She'd posted a video someone took of her dancing on tour. Santana had commented that she looked good and Brittany commented back that she missed her. Santana's comment after that was that she missed her too, but she was glad she was happy. Brittany then commented that she was happy and then she asked about Santana. Quinn skimmed through all of that to the post where Santana said, "I'm working on it."

"Quinn, I want you to spend your fall break with me. I know you're a super busy, college student, but your mother wants to see you." Judy guilted into the phone.  
"Fine, but why don't you come here? You know I don't like going back to Lima if I don't have too."

"Alright, I'll fly out on Thursday and leave Sunday then."

"Sounds good."

"What's going on, Quinn? You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"Nothing. I'm just busy. I'm trying to finish up school and I've got applications out for grad school and I'm trying to figure out where I want to travel in the spring."

"You should go to Italy. It's beautiful. I wish you'd come with me this summer. Oh! What if I go with you?"

"Mom, I love you, but it's not a mother daughter trip. I want to explore."

"Fine, but with who? I don't like the idea of you out there alone?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"What about Santana? She could probably use a trip after what happened with her marriage. You two could go let loose or whatever it is you want to do."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You know I've never really cared for her, but she's your best friend so I tolerate her."

"Mom, she's in school full-time. That's one of the reasons she and Brittany aren't together anymore. I don't think she'd drop that for me."

"Fine. I'm so sorry for being interested in my daughter's life."

"I'll figure it out, mom. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, okay? You can harass me more then."

Judy laughed.

"Love you too, dear." She replied sarcastically.

"Bye."

As soon as she hung up, her phone buzzed. She'd looked at the pictures on her phone so many times so that face was always on her mind.

"Hi." She finally answered.

"Hey." The voice took a second to respond. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I've been better." There was a deep breath. "I just missed your voice."

"Me too."

"Even when we've been apart, Q, we've always stayed connected."

"I know, San."

"How's school?"

"It's good. You?"  
"Yeah, it's good. I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've been doing pretty well, which has surprised everyone here."

"It doesn't surprise me." Quinn paused. "I was just talking to my mom. She mentioned you."

"Was it in reference to burning in hell because _that_ wouldn't surprise me?"

Quinn laughed hard. It was as if all the laughter she usually used when talking to Santana had been bottled up for weeks just waiting to get out.

"It was in reference to my trip next semester. She thought I should go with you."

"She did?"  
"I think she was desperate." Quinn heard Santana laugh and she realized she'd missed that sound.

"You know I can't go with you, right?"

"I know."

"I mean I have school."

"I told her that."

"Did you also tell her about the fact that things are all awkward now because we went and fell for each other?"

Quinn smiled.

"No, I left that part out."

"Well, she probably thinks I'm going to drop out anyway."

"Nah, I think it's more that she doesn't consider art school actual school."

Quinn teased.

"Hey there, watch it. I have syllabi, remember?" Santana retorted.

"I remember."

"So, how's Taylor?"

"Nice."

"What?" Santana questioned.

"You're trying to figure out if we're still together?"

"Well, it would be easier if you'd ever update a Facebook relationship status like a normal 22 year old."

"I haven't talked to her since that night."

"You forget that you and I never debriefed after you fled."

"I told her what happened between us."

"What specifically?"  
"San…"

"Fine. Forget I asked."

Quinn grunted into the phone.

"I told her that we kissed and that I didn't want it to stop. I told her that I was still upset with her over the internship thing and I wasn't sure I could trust her and I told her that I lo-" She cut herself off. "I told her that it wasn't fair what I was doing to both of you."

"Damn right."

"In my defense, I didn't think you could really feel that way about me, San."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brittany was your lifetime love, Santana. She always has been." Quinn found herself getting louder into the phone. "How could you expect me to just believe you felt like that for me when you've always felt like that about her? Do you know what it's like to try to figure that out?""

"Do you know what it's like to watch someone you love date loser after loser for years? No offense to Puckerman… or I guess, Taylor. She was alright with the exception of studying you like a lab rat."

"It's not the same, San. Everyone always talked about Santana and Brittany. People figured you'd always find your way back to each other. I was one of them."

"Well, we did and then we didn't."

"How could I have known that? And how was I supposed to believe that it's really over?"

"The fucking divorce papers didn't give it away? She's in Spain, Quinn. She's dating someone else. She's living the life she wants to live."

"And I'm happy for her, but I'm still trying to figure this out, Santana."

"My feelings for you? How can you be this dumb?" She sighed. "You want the details? You really gonna make me pour my heart out more than I already have? Fine. Have it your way, Q."

The phone went dead.

"Santana?" Quinn tried. "What the hell happened?" She called back, but there was no answer. She texted, but no response came back. After a few minutes, her phone did go off, but it was an email notification. She clicked the mail app open and saw it was from her.

From:

To:

Subject: Listen

Attachments: 4

Just download this damn thing and if you still can't figure out that my feelings are real, there is no hope for you, Q.

S.

Attached to the email were 6 audio tracks. Quinn opened the first one and played it on her phone, reaching feverishly for her headphones to plug them in before it began. It was the track she'd heard at the apartment. It was the one about Brittany. The lyrics were about the first feelings of a crush that doesn't work out. Quinn liked it. She loved Santana's deep voice with the sound of the piano behind her.

The second track was a little more upbeat and it was called _Never Just a One-Time Thing_. Quinn leaned back and listened to the words Santana wrote about the feelings she couldn't express that night; that she held in because she was afraid. The next song was called _Falling In Love Again_. It spoke of a break up and the friend that came to help and how she fell for the friend. One of the lyrics she sang expressed everything, "I may have loved her all along, but I was too blind to see it at all. Time and time again, I could never say… everything my heart was feeling… was more and more each day. She went after the wrong one all the time and I just wanted to tell her that she could be mine. I'd love her like no one ever before and I'd never let her go cause I know what it's like without her."

Quinn listened to the other three songs and they all had the same theme. One of them was about the lies we tell to convince ourselves we're not in love. One was about watching the person you love with someone else and while that could have been about Brittany too, Quinn recognized a comment about her. "I thought I'd be her only one. She went back to boys in the long run. It was kind of nice thinking it was only me, but then she found someone and it wasn't a he." Quinn laughed out loud. It was clearly not a song Santana was thinking would be a number one hit single. It had more of a country note to it and only had an acoustic guitar behind her.

Another notification came through on her phone. She wiped tears away and opened the app back up.

From:

To:

Subject: Look

Attachments: Q& Q&

You're probably still listening to them, but in case you need more help.

S.

Quinn opened the attachments and saw the two pictures that Santana had on her mirror. She saw the smile wide across her face in both of them and then she clicked on the third one. She hadn't seen it before, but it was a picture someone had taken of them at the bar. Quinn was looking off to the side, talking to Kurt. Santana was staring at her.

Another email notification.

From:

To:

Subject: Learn

I'm not embarrassed to say that I have been in love with Quinn Fabray since we were teenagers and I just didn't realize it entirely until now. I wrote all of those songs about you. You've kind of been my muse lately. I didn't send you the ones I've recorded where I'm pissed at you, just so you know.

If you honestly don't see it, then I can't convince you and I'm done trying, Quinn but you should never doubt the feelings I have for you. They're crazy and intense and sometimes make no sense, but other times make perfect sense. You've been my match in every way throughout the years, Q. I know you're working through some stuff and you live there and I live here and then there's the world journey you're about to take, but I meant what I said when I said I'd wait for us to have our time. I'll wait for it not to be rushed or with alcohol, but because we both want it and we're ready for it. I also meant what I said when I told you I'd come for you. Just consider this me checking in.

I love you,

S.

Quinn read it a couple of times before a text message came through on her phone.  
Santana Lopez: Okay, don't make me wait. I'm freaking out over here.

Quinn laughed as she sniffled back her tears.

"Hi." Santana sounded nervous.

"Hey there."

"We've done this already. I want to fast-forward."

Quinn laughed again.

"I don't doubt your feelings, San. It's just hard to understand them sometimes."

"It better not be anymore. I just sang to you, showed you that I basically stare at you constantly when you think I'm not looking and I wrote you a heartfelt love letter."

Another laugh.

"Can you Facetime?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just hold on." Quinn disconnected the call and picked up her laptop. She wanted to see her on the big screen. She heard the sound calling Santana and then saw the girl's face appear on the screen.

"This better be good news or this is just cruel, Quinn."

"I wanted to see your face when I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That I love you."

"Are you crying, Q?"

"Happy tears." She wiped them away.  
Santana smiled at her.

"I wish I was there right now." Santana continued smiling.

"As much as I wish you were here, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not? You're single now, right? You are single?" She checked.

"Yes, I am single and have been for over a month, but you wanted us both to be ready and I'm not ready, Santana."

"You're still thinking about her?"

"I'm still working on getting over everything that happened."

"Are you more over it and in love with me or more still in love with her and less over it?" She squinted at Quinn through the screen.

"I'll get back to you on that." Quinn winked at her.

"What? Q?!"

"San, I'm sitting here happy crying at your fucking words. What do you think?"

Santana laughed.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Let's just keep talking."

"Talking?" One eyebrow was lifted at that. "What's that mean?"  
"It means neither of us wants the long-distance thing and we're long-distance right now."

"Stop speaking logic."

"I just want to keep talking. I don't want to lose this again."

"So, we'll keep talking. I can do that."

"Your songs were beautiful, San."

"I have like a million more. Not all of them are about you. Some are about Brit and moving on from that. Some are about New York. Some are about other shit, but a lot of them are about you."

Quinn smiled at that.

"I'd like to listen to them."

"They're not all recorded. Those are the only ones I've gotten down, but I've got the rest in my notebook. You can look at that anytime."

"Why can't you use a computer like the rest of the world? You could just send them to me."

"Because it's all a part of my plan to make you come back here."

Quinn caught sight of the time.

"I should go. I have a 9am class tomorrow."  
"Don't go, Q." Santana's face got closer to the screen.

"You wanna be lame and watch me fall asleep, San?"

"Hell no." She replied. "But yeah." She smiled and Quinn laughed in return.

"I know you hate when I get sappy on you, but I really am so proud of you. The person you've turned into after everything you've been through especially lately… you're amazing, Santana and I am sorry for what I've put you through. You're beautiful and smart and funny and all those other things you make people believe you feel about yourself all the time, but you really just hide the fact that you don't see them like I do." She paused and watched as Santana smiled. "I wish I could write songs because I'd write some about you. I would, of course, type them on a computer so they could be sent to you, but no one's perfect."

Santana just stared at the screen.

"Can we talk like this tomorrow night?"

"We can talk like this anytime."

"Good night, Quinn."

"Good night, Santana."

Quinn closed the computer and sighed a deep sigh. She'd finally actually said the words. It wasn't buried in subtext or in fear. It was out there. She'd loved Santana since that night and maybe even before. Kurt was right when she said life was often viewed at BS and AS these days. They'd have to figure out how to navigate this next phase of their lives. It wouldn't be easy, but Quinn was at least hopeful now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, don't freak out at the beginning of the chapter. There's a reason. It moves her forward. I think you'll like the middle and the end. ;)

Chapter 20:

Quinn's mom's visit was only 2 days away. She cleaned the apartment top to bottom and made sure she had fresh sheets ready to put on the bed. She knew her mother's pet peeves by now. She organized her closet by type of clothing and color. She put the items Judy had bought for her in the front as if she wore them regularly. She also placed the knickknacks her mom picked up for her from all her travels strategically around the kitchen and living room. She felt confident that Judy wouldn't find too much to address, but knowing that she'd always find something. There was a knock on her door as she was sliding on a jacket to combat the harsh fall wind that always seemed to come to New Haven around this time of year.

"Come in." She yelled while grabbing her bag. The door opened. "I'm almost ready. I just need to grab the-" She looked up and saw Taylor standing in the doorway. "Taylor?"

"Hi." She gave a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn stood up straight.

"I'm in town for the lecture tonight."

"Dr. Rhodes is here. Of course." Quinn filled in. "I didn't know you were coming for that."

"I wasn't going to for obvious reasons, but he asked me to attend." She looked at Quinn's bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I thought you were Marissa. She's my partner on a project for my ab psych paper. We were going to the library to finish it."

"Well, I guess it's my fault for just stopping by like this, but I thought if I called, you might not answer or you'd tell me not to come."

"I wouldn't have told you not to come, but I might not have answered."

"I was right then." She paused. "Are you going tonight?"  
"Yeah, one of my professors is giving extra credit to anyone that goes and writes a paper. Marissa is going too."

"Is Marissa-"

"Straight." Quinn interrupted. "And has a fiancé."

"Oh."

"But you and I-"  
"Aren't together anymore. I know." Taylor interrupted right back. "I just wanted to see you. It's been strange not having you around these past couple of months."

"Hey, you ready?" Marissa greeted through the hallway when she saw the open door. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm ready." Quinn told her. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I've got to go."

"Can we meet up later? After the lecture?"

Quinn thought about her Facetime date with Santana that was supposed to start about an hour after the lecture would be over. They weren't together either, but they'd been talking at least nightly since that night and they'd planned to see each other at Thanksgiving where Rachel was holding a big party. Invitations had already gone out and Quinn and Santana had both been giving plus 1s if they needed them.

"I don't know, Tay."

"Please." Taylor begged.

"Maybe."

"I can take a maybe."

"Okay. I gotta go." Quinn walked passed her and caught a whiff of that detergent she used to smell every time she wore Taylor's clothes. She'd missed that smell.

Taylor followed her out of the doorway and Quinn locked up behind her. They rode down the elevator with Marissa doing most of the talking and Quinn just smiling and nodding. Taylor took a step toward Quinn who was standing against the back wall of the elevator. She felt Taylor's arm brush up against her arm and she knew she was doing it deliberately. Quinn inhaled deeply.

"Okay. I'll see you at the lecture then probably." Taylor hoped as she exited the elevator and the lobby, walking out to where Marissa had parked. "And good luck on your paper."

"Thanks." Quinn quickly climbed into Marissa's car as the other girl walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Hey, you okay?" Marissa asked Quinn while they were working in a study room at the library.  
"Yeah, why?" Quinn looked up from her textbook.

"You've been tapping your pen since you sat down."

"Oh, sorry." She stopped tapping.

"You wanna talk about it?" Marissa asked, but sounded like she was just offering out of kindness. They only really knew each other through class and had been partnered for this paper by their TA so Quinn wasn't really comfortable sharing the highlights and lowlights of her summer with her.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking though."  
"Sure. It's in my best interest. You're writing half the paper."

Quinn laughed.

Marissa and Quinn went to the lecture straight from the library and they arrived late so they just took two empty seats in the back of the large auditorium. Quinn looked around for Taylor immediately, but the room fit over 300 people and almost every seat was filled. She ran her eyes over the front few rows thinking she'd be a VIP to this event through Dr. Rhodes who had just started presenting. She took out her notebook and started a header. Dr. Rhodes Lecture.

"Quinn Fabray, always prepared." It was Taylor's voice coming up from behind her.

Quinn turned around and saw her kneeling behind the row of chairs. She was so close to her, she could feel her breath on her.

"I thought you'd be up front."

"I am. I saw you come in." She turned toward Marissa. "Hey, I have a second row seat next to Dr. Rhodes' assistant. It's yours if you want it."

"Really?" Marissa questioned and then looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded at her knowing it was useless to argue with Taylor. "Thanks." She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the aisle. It took Taylor no time at all to snap up the seat she'd previously occupied.

"So, I'm not stalking you."

Quinn laughed.

"Kind of seems like it."

"I know. He's had this lecture scheduled for months. Before you and I even met and like I said earlier, I wasn't going to come." She was whispering, but looking straight ahead.

"I should pay attention. I have to write a paper on this to-"

"Yeah, you mentioned that. Here. I brought you this." She held out paper for Quinn to take. "That's the lecture. He gave it to me yesterday. Figured it would be easier for you to just write from that."

"Taylor-" Quinn looked over at her.  
"Are you with Santana?" She looked at Quinn.

"What?"

"Are you two together now?"

"No, but we're talking."

"Talking about getting together?"

Quinn wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Yes."

"And you're happy?"

She thought back to Santana's post.

"I'm working on it."

"Do you ever think about us?"

"Of course I do."

"And?"

"This isn't the right place for this conversation, Taylor."

"You only gave me a maybe, Quinn."

"I know. I talk to Santana every night at the same time. That's why it was a maybe."

"Did you ask her to postpone?" Taylor asked in a wanting tone.

"No. Not yet."

"Then, I guess that's my answer." Taylor turned back toward the front of the auditorium.

Quinn slid the paper into her notebook, grabbed her stuff and stood.

"Come on." She motioned with her head toward the back door. Taylor stood and quietly followed. When they reached outside the hall, Quinn tucked her notebook into her bag. "You can't just come here like this Taylor and question my life." She unleashed. They were alone save a few wandering students.

"I know. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't plan on even seeing you until this morning and I had your address and I just thought I'd say hi, but I found myself interested in whether or not you were with her. I don't know. It's stupid and I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to know because that would give me closure. Our breakup happened so fast and-"

"That's my fault and I'm sorry, but I'm at school. I'm two months away from graduating."

"I get it. I'm sorry I came. I was just curious. Thought if you were maybe thinking about me the way I still think about you sometimes that there was a chance we could maybe start talking again, work our way back even if it's as friends first or maybe just friends always." She took a step toward Quinn.  
"I don't think I can do that right now, Tay."  
"Because of her?"

"Because of me." Quinn answered thoughtfully. "I was with you, Taylor. I wanted all those things with you we talked about, but Santana snuck up on me and she's surprised me over and over again recently. She's not the same person she was even at the beginning of the summer and I'm not either." She started. "You're a part of that, Taylor. You amazed me and I fell for you. You've really been the only person I've ever dated that my friends didn't call a loser or stage an intervention for."

Taylor laughed.

"Well, I guess that's a win." She joked.

"What we had was real and it was the only real thing I've ever really had with anyone."

"Until I broke your trust?"

"Until you made a mistake."

Taylor nodded.

"So, it really is over then? All this time I'd kind of hoped every time my phone rang that it was you."  
"I'm sorry. I thought I made it clear before that-"

"It's okay. You did." She lowered her head to the floor before lifting it back up. Her eyes had tears in them. "I think I knew all along. Good luck, Quinn. With everything. Graduation. Your trip around the world. With Santana."

"Thank you." Quinn replied graciously. "I'm sorry you came all this way."

"I came for the lecture. Really. It was just a coincidence that you live here. I'm going to the one at Harvard next month. No ex-girlfriends there." She tried to lighten the mood. Quinn smiled at her. "Will you do it one last time for me?" Taylor asked. Quinn smiled and nodded and took a few steps toward her. She looked down and tugged on Taylor's shirt before leaning back up and reaching out to hug her.

"You staying for the rest of the lecture?" Quinn asked.

"I think I'll just take a walk. I've never actually been here. I didn't get in, remember?"

"If you need a tour-"

"Nah, I think I'm best on my own right now."

"Tay, maybe someday we can be friends." Quinn proposed.

"Oh, there it is. Relationship kiss of death." Taylor commented with a smile. "I'll see what I can do though."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Quinn."

"Bye."

Quinn watched as Taylor sauntered toward the door and then watched as it closed behind her.

"Quinn Fabray, you're late." Santana's face greeted her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to go to that lecture, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I just like giving you a hard time." Santana smiled at her. "So, how was your day? Diagnose yourself with anymore disorders?"

When Quinn first started taking abnormal psychology, she's diagnosed herself with just about every disorder she read the description for. Apparently that happens to a lot of students when they take the course.

"Not today, but I diagnosed you with one." She teased.

"Oh yeah, which one?"

"Just narcissistic personality disorder."

"Makes sense. I _am_ amazing."

"I saw Taylor tonight." Quinn felt the mood was light enough to mention it.

Santana registered both shock and concern.

"You did, huh?"

"She was in town for the lecture. She stopped by earlier today asking to talk, but I couldn't."

"Oh."

"I saw her at the lecture and we went outside to talk."

"Yeah?"

"San, I told her it was real between us last summer."

"I see." The expression was turning to anger.

"And then I told her it was over." Quinn smiled at the screen.

Santana again registered shock.

"You did?"

"Yeah, like really officially. Closure. I told her I was sorry for not exactly doing it right the first time. Making sure she understood it, I guess."

"How did she take it?"

"Well actually. I think she knew what was going to happen when she came here."

"She just needed you to confirm it." Santana added. "I get it. I've been there."

"I know you have."

"Did you tell her anything else?"

"Oh, you mean about you?" Santana teased and pointed at the screen.

"Fuck you, Quinn."

"I told her we were talking."

"Talking, huh?"

"Yes, talking about getting together."

Santana had a wicked smile.

"We'll be getting together at Thanksgiving, right? You're not going to back out, are you?"

"No, I'm not backing out."  
"Ditch Judy and come here for your fall break, Q."

"I can't just ditch my mom, San. She's got a flight booked."

"I want to see you."

"I know. I want to see you too."

"I'm getting on a train tomorrow."

"She'll be here on Thursday, San."

"I don't care. I'm coming to see you."  
Quinn laughed.

"Why now? Why are you in a hurry all the sudden?"

"Because you told her, Quinn. You actually told her you and I are talking about getting together. It's done for good."

"Yeah."

"I'm ready, Q. I'm ready for you. Are you ready for me?" She had hope dripping from that question.

Quinn thought about it for a moment. She'd known that she'd ended things with Taylor quickly and rashly before because that was what she needed, but she'd failed to consider the other girl and that she might still be hoping they'd work their way back. She'd been putting off reaching out to her because she thought Taylor would need time after, but really what Taylor needed was that definitive closure everyone needs after a breakup, the fact that the other person has moved on and you're no longer apart of the romance equation. Quinn realized she needed that too. She needed to feel better about how she ended things because the guilt had been weighing her down since she walked out on Taylor that night. She considered Santana's question for a moment. Was she ready now?

"I don't know if anyone is ever really ready for you, Santana."

"No jokes, Quinn."  
"I'm ready." She could see Santana sigh gratefully on the screen and she did the same. They were ready for each other after all this time.

It was Wednesday at 3am when the knock on the door woke Quinn up. She thought for a second that she'd imagined it, but then the events of Tuesday night came back to her and she knew who it was. She knew she was way too impatient to actually wait to see each other at Thanksgiving, which was a little over a month away. She knew that even though she said she understood that they both had school and Judy was coming on Thursday that there was no way Santana Lopez would wait any longer than she absolutely had too.

Quinn tried to straighten her messy hair that had grown a lot since the summer before she headed to the door. She was sleeping in shorts and a tank top and thought about putting on something else, but didn't bother when she heard the pounding getting harder and knew Santana would have no problem waking the neighbors. She pulled open the door and saw the woman she loved standing it front of her.

"About damn time, Fabray." Santana winked at her and then looked her up and down. "Yeah, still hot as hell."

Quinn laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"You really couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope. Did you know there's a late train from New York to New Haven every week night when school's in session? I just found that out myself."

"You coming in or staying out there tonight?" Quinn asked her and opened the door the rest of the way.

Santana walked in pulling behind her a small roller bag. She stood it up and turned around to again stare at Quinn.

"I've never been in this apartment." She took a look around. "Where did your good taste go, Q? What the hell is that?" She motioned to the coffee table where Quinn had placed a statue hew mom had picked up while in South Africa.

"My mom's coming, remember?"

"Ah, you're putting on the mom show."

Quinn didn't respond. She took several steps toward her while she was still too busy looking around to notice. When she finally turned to see Quinn standing in front of her, it was too late. She was trapped between Quinn and the sofa.

"Hi." Quinn offered up nervously.

"Hey there."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I'm glad we're both here."

Quinn's arms went around her waist and she pulled her in. This time, she'd be the one to initiate the kiss. She leaned down gently pressed her lips against Santana's. It took Santana a moment to register what was happening before she started to kiss her back. It was slow and deliberate. Every move they made was done in order to savor the moment. They kissed until it ended on its own, as if they needed it to end so they could move onto something else.

"Yeah, I needed that." Santana finally spoke and then leaned back in for a quick connection of their lips. She pulled Quinn in for a long, wordless hug and before she could initiate the separation, Quinn did. She took Santana's hand and walked her toward the bedroom. Santana wasn't making any of her usual comments. She was silent in her following steps. Quinn ushered her inside and left the lights off. "Are you tired, Q? I assume you were because you were sleeping."

"I'm not tired anymore." She had a confidence in her movements and she wasn't sure where it came from, but she was enjoying the benefits that came with it. Santana was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a jacket over her shirt that Quinn slowly pulled off her shoulders and tossed to the floor. She reached for Santana's shirt and pulled it up over her head, watching her fidget with her hands, not knowing where to put them. She'd never seen Santana like this. She was nervous. Quinn realized in that moment that Santana hadn't been with anyone since Brittany. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked, running her hands down Santana's flat stomach.

"No."

Quinn reached for the button on her jeans and undid it, tracing her finger down Santana's stomach while her other hand lowered her zipper. She pulled down on them slightly before Santana took over and stepped out of them. She also reached around her back and undid her bra. Quinn watched it fall to the floor. She resisted the urge to look down and instead started to move them back against the bed. She watched as Santana's sat back at first before sliding all the way to the top of the bed. Quinn stood as she laid her head against the same pillow she'd just been laying on. She lifted her shirt over her head as Santana watched her and then pulled down her shorts, kicking them off just as she climbed onto the bed and moved to hover over Santana.

"You're beautiful, Santana." Quinn ran her hand down Santana's arm. This caused the woman beneath her to shiver. "Are you okay?" She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Santana's. "Are you not ready for this? It's okay if-"

"Quinn Fabray…" She trailed off and placed her hand on the back of Quinn's head. "I love you." She pressed her lips to Quinn's and Quinn took that as a sign that she was okay after all. Quinn's nervousness had subsided the moment their lips connected. She let Santana lead the kiss, but she moved her hips down for just a second, encouraging Santana to spread her legs. She did and Quinn pushed her hips back down and rocked them gently against her. She moved her mouth to Santana's neck before sucking on her earlobe and enjoying the sound of Santana's breath pick up and the small sounds emitting from her body.

"I love you too." Quinn committed for the first time in person and slid her hand down the side of Santana's body. Her mouth then moved to her breasts where she sucked one nipple into her mouth and her free hand went to Santana's leg to raise it slightly.

"God, this-" Santana cut out as Quinn moved her lips down her body. Her tongue moved downward from between her breasts to her belly button. Santana's back arched slightly at that contact. "I thought we'd make out a lot, but I didn't expect you to-"

"Want this? Santana, I've wanted this since the last time we did it." Quinn moved to sit back and reached for Santana's underwear. She pulled them off the girl's legs and threw them onto the floor.

Santana sat up and gripped Quinn's waist, kissing her stomach in a fit of passion while grasping her ass from beneath her underwear, which she slid down Quinn's thighs and Quinn moved them back so that she was again on top of Santana, kicking off her last remaining article. Her tongue met Santana's in a feverish kiss while her hips again rocked against her. She started breathing fast herself and slid her hand between Santana's legs. Santana stopped breathing. Quinn looked down at her as she grazed her fingertips, sliding them ever so gently up and down. Santana's eyes connected with hers and she reached back around Quinn's body, pressing her into action. Quinn's fingers pressed harder and Santana felt them reach her clit and start moving slowly up and down.

Quinn kept that slow pace, but moved her hips up and down while Santana's legs turned into upside down Vs, giving her more room to work. She wanted this moment to last. She wanted to watch Santana like she'd wanted to that first night, but was too nervous to do. She wanted to see her when it happened. She started moving her fingers faster and tried different movements trying to recall what it was that made Santana go off that last time, but it was so long ago, she couldn't recall exactly so she just enjoyed trying to figure it out.

She pressed slightly harder and moved just a little bit faster and felt Santana's body clench and react and watched as her eyes closed tightly. She waited until Santana finally yelled loud enough to wake the neighbors Quinn had thought about earlier and then she slid her fingers inside her and moved so that her mouth was pressed against her. Santana hadn't expected that and she yelled out again as that spot was already sensitive. Quinn's tongue met her clit over and over again and her fingers found a spot that Santana had nearly forgot existed since the last time they'd done this. She'd never revealed that to Quinn, but Quinn was the only one she'd ever been with that had managed to find it before. She came two more times before Quinn finally relented and climbed back on top of her. She breathed heavily into Quinn's mouth as Quinn attempted to kiss her, but ended up laughing more than anything.  
"Jesus Quinn!" Santana exclaimed. "I forgot how good you were at that."

Quinn laughed again and then leaned down and kissed her.

"I hope it was worth the wait." She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"It will be." Santana moved quickly. She practically tossed Quinn aside and climbed on top of her, thinking ahead of time and making sure Quinn's legs were spread apart so she could slide between them.

"San?"

Santana pulled up from her attempt at a kiss at the interruption.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for waiting for me." Quinn ran her hand down Santana's chest. "Thank you for letting me go through what I needed to go through and making sure you went through what you needed to so that we could get here and this could be real."

Santana smiled mostly with her eyes.

"You getting sappy on me, Q?" She winked at her and sat back to run her hands up and down Quinn's legs.

"Kurt said something to me over the summer and I think he might have been right."

"Doubt it."

"He said the halls at McKinley had powers or something that always made it seem like Puck and I should be together-"

"Well, I don't like where this is going."

Quinn reached out for Santana's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"But… really I was meant for someone else the whole time. He also said maybe there were these writer's of our lives that kept getting the script of my life wrong, forcing Puck and I together when they should have been writing me with someone else."

"Ha! Magical, fake writers just taking pokes at your life while other people watch you struggle? That boy is a drama queen." She looked down at Quinn, taking in the seriousness of the moment. "Am I that someone else?"

"I think you might be."

"Then, maybe he's right after all." She leaned back down and gently kissed Quinn before pulling back. "I don't want to talk anymore, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and felt Santana's lips immediately on her neck. It was as if her body was on fire everywhere even though her lips were only in one spot. She took things slow with her just liked she'd promised she would. She focused on one body part before moving onto the next and Quinn felt the intensity of the fire glide across her body with Santana's tongue until Santana was finally ready to focus on the one place she knew would make Quinn squirm beneath her. Her fingers pressed gently only for a moment. Quinn could feel Santana's heart racing as their chests were pressed together. It would have been uncomfortable had she not been feeling such pleasure elsewhere. She came faster than she wanted too and pulled Santana down on top of her by driving her lack of fingernails into Santana's back and feeling her sweat as she released the tension in her body and rubbed that back up and down as if to apologize for any pain she might have inflicted on it unable to control her muscles.

Santana lifted her head up and kissed Quinn's chin and her nose and forehead. She ran her hand through her hair and looked deeply into Quinn's eyes, searching for something.

"I love you." It was a whisper because that's all Quinn could deliver in that moment.

Santana smiled back as if she'd found what she was looking for and then she started down Quinn's body and made her tense and release all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the continued reading, reviews, alerts and faves everyone. To answer a question I got, no that chapter wasn't the end. There's more to come.

Chapter 21:

"Good morning, sexy." It was Santana staring down at her from her head resting on her elbow as Quinn rolled over and woke up. She smiled at her.

"Good morning."

Santana leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't you have a class today?" Santana lay down to face Quinn who had rolled on her side to face her. Santana brushed the hair out of Quinn's face.

"Normally, I have a 9am on Wednesdays, but it was canceled by the professor. We just have to have our papers done by the time we get back."  
"And let me guess…"  
"I turned mine in already."

"Yeah, my girl did." She leaned back in and kissed her again. "What do you want to do today? Is there a preppy sweater convention in town that we could go to or maybe an a capella group is performing under an archway somewhere?"

Quinn laughed and then wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

"I don't know if either of those things are happening, but I do know that I'd like to spend at least most of the day in this bed." Quinn told her and then rolled on top of her, causing Santana to laugh.  
"So glad we didn't bother to put our clothes back on last night." She reached for Quinn's hips and Quinn leaned down to kiss her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn shot up.

"Shit!"

"Is that-"

"Put your clothes on." Quinn jumped off the bed and found Santana's shirt and threw it on her body, not thinking that it didn't belong to her. She pulled her shorts on just in time.  
"Oh God!" Judy was standing in the open doorway. She covered her eyes, but not in time. She saw Santana sitting up in the bed with the blanket held to her chest and Quinn just barely getting her shorts on.  
"Mom, I can explain." Quinn tried.

"Explain what? You're in bed with Santana?"

Quinn rushed toward the door.  
"You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"I caught an earlier flight. I used less miles this way." Quinn closed the door behind her, leaving Santana alone in the room to put on her clothes. "Quinn, what was she doing in your bed?"  
"Mom, I will explain everything to you, but you should have told me you were coming in early."

"I changed it yesterday. I sent you the email confirmation last night and I texted you, but it looks like you were busy. Santana, Quinn?" She was breathing fast and still tightly gripping her suitcase with one hand. "What is going on? What about Puck? He wasn't what I wanted for you, but at least he-"  
"Was a he?" Quinn interrupted. "Mom, you know Puck and I are over."

"So, you're with her now? When did this happen? Have you always been this way?"  
"Mom, just calm down. I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this."

"Like what? Shocked? Disappointed?"

Santana walked out of the room wearing one of Quinn's shirts and a pair of her sweat pants.  
"Hey Judy."

"Hey Judy? That's what you have to say to me after doing whatever it was you were doing to my daughter?"

"Mom, leave Santana out of this. This isn't about her." Quinn nearly yelled.

"Of course it is. I always thought she had her eye on you in high school. She was just waiting for you to be vulnerable enough to pounce."

"Hey…" Santana defended.

"Mom, I love her." Quinn expressed and Santana took a step toward her to take her hand.  
"You just think you do, Quinn."

"You think I worked some kind of lesbian voo doo magic on her to convince her she loves me?"

"I think she's confused after a tough break up."  
"Which one?" Quinn asked.

Santana's eyes got big.

"What are you talking about?" Just asked.  
"I dated a women over the summer, mom. I met her in New York. Her name was Taylor. She was my grad advisor and we dated. We were together."

"What are you talking about?" Judy was overwhelmed.

"It's not just Santana, mom. That's what I'm talking about."

"You're gay?" Judy asked cautiously.

"I'm in love, mom. I'm in love with Santana."

"Santana is married, Quinn."

"Santana is standing right here, first of all so we can stop talking about me like I'm not and I am divorced. It's was official a while ago. Brit's moved on and I have too."

"You married someone and got divorced and you're suddenly over them?"

"I'm not suddenly anything, Judy." Santana started. Quinn squeezed her hand. "Look, I know you think you know me, but you don't… not really. Brittany and I didn't work and it nearly killed me, but she and I made the right decision to end it when we did and for the record, I didn't want to pounce on your daughter in high school. I mean, Quinn was hot- beautiful." She checked Judy's eyes and they mirrored her mother's own fiery ones. "Your daughter is amazing and I'm in love with her. I have been for a while and she knows all of this so I'll let her fill you in on all the details later if she wants, but I didn't make her feel anything for me. Trust me, if I had that superpower, I would have used it a long ass time ago."

"I can't- Quinn, I can't."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal. I'm still the same person and I'm happy." Quinn looked at Santana. "She makes me happy. It took me so long to realize it, but it's true and that's what you said you always wanted for me."

"I thought you were past this stuff, Quinn."  
"What stuff?" Santana asked.

Quinn stared at the floor and only looked up once Santana shook her hand to try to get her to explain.

"This isn't like before, mom. I'm not a child anymore. I'm not making the same mistakes. I'm different now. Can't you see that? If you just spent some time with me where you weren't judging me for things I did when I was in high school, maybe you'd see that. Maybe you could see that Santana is at NYADA now and she's doing well there and wants to be a songwriter. She's planning her life and she wants me in it and I want to be with her." She paused. "It's taking me a long time to get here, mom. I've worked really hard. I just wish you could see that."

"I can't support this, Quinn."  
"You told me you made a mistake when you disowned me after you found out about Beth."  
"I'm not disowning you, but I can't support this either. I just…" She started to cry. "I had plans for you, baby. You're my little girl."

"None of that has to change, mom." Quinn let go of Santana's hand and tried to take a few steps toward her mother, but Judy took a few back.

"I need some time with this, Quinn."

"Okay. Okay." Quinn rushed.

"I'm going to go back home so I can try to scrub the image of you two…" Her eyes went toward the bedroom. "Out of my mind."

"You don't have to leave, mom."

"Yes, I do. I just can't be here right now." She wiped tears off of her cheek.

Judy walked toward the front door and paused for a moment. Quinn couldn't tell what she was doing at first and then she saw her place the key to Quinn's apartment on the kitchen counter and walk out the door. Santana walked up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around here.

"Whatever you need, just ask, babe." Santana pressed her face against Quinn's back.

Quinn turned around and cried onto Santana's the sleeve of borrowed shirt.

"Want me to go get us some lunch? You haven't eaten today." Santana had been brushing her fingers up and down Quinn's arm for several minutes. They'd returned to the bed, but Quinn stared at the ceiling, her eyes still showing signs of tears.

"I'm sorry, San. This is not how I wanted us to spend our day together."

"Technically you said you wanted to spend most of the day in bed so we're on our way." Santana winked at her.

Quinn let out a smile and a sniffle.  
"I know you only planned to stay for the day because she was going to be here, but do you think you could stay the weekend?"

"Good thing it's fall break and also that I love you and wouldn't leave you like this. So, there's that."

"Gee, thanks." Quinn replied.

"Just come here." Santana opened her arms and Quinn moved into them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Am I taking the 'your mother is a bitch' side or the 'she's just worried about her little girl' side?"

Quinn laughed.

"A little of both."

"Okay."

"That is not how I wanted her to find out about us."  
"Babe, that is not how anyone wants their parents to meet anyone."

"I guess I hadn't worked out how I would tell her. I was still trying to figure out if I would ever tell her about Taylor since that was over already and you and I were just talking up until last night so I didn't see the point." She paused. "Not like there wasn't a point. There was. It's just-"  
"Quinn, I was forced out of the closet by Finn, remember? If anyone gets it, I do."

"I wanted to tell her after you and I had worked through this part, you know? You there. Me here. Me graduating."  
'And traveling the world in the spring?"

"That may not happen now."

"What? Why not?"

"My mom controls my trust fund until I'm 25. She has to give me the money to do it. She pays for this place too."

"You really think she wouldn't let you go on your trip?"

"She threw me out of the house once, San. I don't know. Maybe."

"That was a long time ago, Q. I know she wasn't happy today, but she was in shock. She's a pretentious bitch, but she also lost you once before and regretted it. Just give her time." She kissed Quinn's temple. "Besides, if that trip takes you far away from me, she's likely to buy you a one-way ticket."

"That's true. I wish you could come with me."

"Me too, but I'm dedicated to the whole school thing."

"What about over the summer?"

"What about it?"

Quinn sat up and turned toward her.

"What if I postponed my trip and we just go together over the summer?"

"You were going to take the whole semester?"  
"Just because I was done with school. It doesn't have to be in the spring."  
"Then, what would you do? If you're done here, but you're not going on a trip yet?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I'm thinking about it. I'm kind of shooting from the hip here."

"Oh my God, you just said what old people say. You are so Judy Fabray's daughter."

Quinn playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"You are now disinvited from my trip."

"I'm serious, Quinn. What would you do? You know I'd love to go with you. I have that money from my mom. I've barely touched it so far. I made a lot of money bartending because of my hotness and willingness to wear shirts that were seriously revealing."

"Hey!"

"What? These didn't belong to you then." She motioned to her breasts. "You can't retroactively claim them, Q."

"Watch me." She climbed on top of her.

"You are a surprising top, Quinn Fabray." She laughed. Before Quinn could lean down to kiss her, Santana stopped her. "Can I say something seriously now?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel wants to move in with Jesse."

"Okay?"

"I know. It's gross. I don't get what they see in each other. They're both pretty terrible, but-"  
"This is you being serious? You suck at it."

"If you're serious about postponing your trip so you can take it with me, you could maybe come to New York and take over her part of the lease. That's assuming Mama Fabray doesn't cut you off."

Quinn sat back on her heels.

"You're serious?"  
"Yes, this is my serious face and yes, I am serious. You moved in with Taylor after like a day and a half, Fabray. We've known each other forever, Q. We've loved each other for basically the same amount of time, but were both so damn pissy all the time to admit it."

"I didn't move in with Taylor. I was staying with Taylor. Moving in is different, San."

"Our lease is up in September. Take Rachel's room if you want. Stupid Berry talked me into resigning and then went and told me she thinks she's ready to live with Jesse. She's not going to do it though if I can't find a roomie, but I think I did something better. I found you. You can be my roomie, Q." She smiled.

"What happens if we break up?"

Santana laughed.  
"Please like you'd ever dump _me_?" She joked. "Quinn, you and I will be fine. I trust it. If you don't want to do it, that's fine. If you want to think about it, that's fine too. It's not like it's happening tomorrow. You've got time. I'll just tell Berry to cool her tiny ass jets until you get back to me."  
"Does Rachel know about us?"

"She knows we were talking, but she doesn't know I fled in the night to get to you because she was at Jesse's. I figured we'd tell her when we were ready to be harassed about it. Same with the Anderson-Hummels and their lame ass hyphen." She gripped Quinn's waist while Quinn laughed at her.

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"What about after September?"  
"Weren't you just planning our inevitable doom and now you're trying to figure out what we'd do when the lease expires?" Santana teased.  
"I don't know where I'll end up yet."

"What grad schools did you apply to, Q?"

"Yale, but that was mostly because I thought I'd get in. NYU, Columbia, Duke and Stanford."

"Well, if you decide to go to Duke or Yale or Stanford, we'll figure something out."

"That's what you thought with Brit."

"Which is your top pick, Quinn? Don't put me in the mix. Which one do you want the most?"

"NYU."

"Really? Not an Ivy?"

"NYU has a really good program. I've had my eye on it for a while. Columbia would be my second choice. Duke, I started looking into after this summer. A member of my group went there and he really liked it. I applied just to see. Stanford was mainly for my mom. It's where my aunt went."

"Then, this is a non-issue because you are going to stay in New York."

"I don't know if-"

"Yeah, you do, Quinn. You'll get into both of them because you're you."

"Why are you always so good to me about this stuff? You always have been even when we were fighting about something, you always believed in me when it came to school or something I really wanted."  
"Only the stuff that was good for you. I was trying to Pavlov's dog you, I guess. See, I know some psychology stuff too." She ran her hands up Quinn's sides under her shirt, which was really one of Santana's NYADA shirts. "I wanted to reward you for the good shit you went through to hopefully encourage it more."

"You're hilarious." Quinn replied sarcastically and then felt Santana's hands grasp her breasts.

"Did it every occur to you that I say these things because I believe them and look, I know you know the entire history of Brittany and Santana and that kind of works against me most of the time, but I also know your entire history too. We both just have to deal with that. I had to hear you pledge your undying love for Puckerman with a Pink song and you had to watch me propose to Brittany."

"Yeah, it's a part of who we are." Quinn agreed. "I guess we'll just have to avoid holding it over each other."

"I don't want you thinking that everything that happened with Brit and I is going to happen with us and I won't worry about the fact that distance was one of the reasons you ended things with Puck."

"Okay." Quinn looked down at Santana's hands that were still on her breasts. "You gonna do anything with those or-" Santana's hands moved back to Quinn's sides and she started tickling her until Quinn burst into laughter.

"I love that laugh."

"Stop, Santana." Quinn tried to get Santana's hands out from under her shirt.

"Never!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Mom, it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but can you please at least let me know you got home okay?" Quinn left her message and hung up the phone.

"If you want, I can ask my mom to go check on her?" Santana asked. They were walking toward a New Haven movie theatre for what would technically be their first date as a couple.  
"No, she's fine. She's just being stubborn. Don't worry your mom about it." Quinn looked over at her. "Hey, does your mom know about us?"

"When would I have told her, Q? I've been with you every moment since we made it all official."

"Did you ever tell her we were thinking about it?"  
"Not in those words because those words make it sound all weird."

Quinn laughed.

"What _did_ you tell her?"

"She knows how I feel about you."

"Yeah?" They walked to the ticket counter and purchased two before walking toward the concession stand and waiting in line.

"She's known for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"You really enjoy hearing me talk about how long I've loved you, don't you?"

"Turn about is fair play, San?"

"What's that mean?"

"Ask me."

"Ask you what? How long you've loved me?"

"Yeah, ask me." She turned toward the person behind the counter and ordered them drinks and popcorn.

"How long, Q?"

Their popcorn was placed on the counter. Quinn took a few pieces and started crunching on them. Santana grabbed their drinks and they walked toward the theatre.

"It started a long time ago, I think."

"Oh yeah?" Santana took a sip from her drink.

"Do you remember that night in the hotel where you and Brit helped with my hair?"

"Really? That night?"

"I know. It surprised me too, but she left to go get the supplies."  
Santana started to laugh.

"And she got lost even though there was literally a store on every corner."

"Yeah, so it took her a while and you were feeling sympathetic for me and were actually less of a bitch than most days."

"I was off my game that night."

"We talked for a while. We were both nervous about the future, we were concerned about the performance because we'd had like 2 rehearsals."

"Mr. Schue really was terrible, wasn't he?"  
Quinn laughed as they walked through the theatre doors and made their way down the lighted path.

"You mentioned wanting to move to New York then."

"I did?"  
"Yeah, you said you thought it was the best place for you even if you ended up on the street singing for spare change."  
"As if."

They had no trouble finding empty seats in a college town theatre with everyone gone for break.

"It was nice hearing you talk like that. Like you were going to make it happen no matter what and I just remember feeling like I understood you better than most people. I got your attitude shifts and the motivation behind them most of the time. You made me laugh about something and I caught you smile when it happened and I thought for a moment that there was something between us."

"You did?" Santana looked away from the screen playing advertisements and toward Quinn. She set her drink in her cup holder away from Quinn and Quinn did the same so they would have no interference when they wanted to hold hands.

"And then Brittany came back and I realized I never stood a chance. It was always going to be you two."

"Little did we both know…"

"And then when I came back for Thanksgiving and there was the slap heard round the world, I thought the same thing. You seemed to care so much about my stupid decisions and even when I had a hard time showing it because I was wrapped up in my own drama, I always only wanted what was best for you. I knew Kentucky could never hold Santana Lopez."

"True that. I am not a bluegrass girl."

"And then a few months later, when we sat next to each other at that wedding and we went back and forth for a minute… I told you I was done with guys for a while."

"I definitely remember that."  
"I know. You had this look in your eyes and a wicked smile on your face."  
"I remember that too."

"That's when I thought maybe something might happen."

The screen started telling them to turn off their cell phones. The previews were about to start.

"But when did you know you loved me?"

"That night, you were so careful with me. I mean it was crazy and fast, but the second time, you went slower."

Santana smiled as she recalled.

"I remember being worried that it would be the last time."

"But in the morning, you just held me and I could feel your heart racing even with us just lying there and neither of us spoke for a long time."

"Shhhhh." Came from one of the few other people in the room.

Santana rolled her eyes in their direction.

"Go on." She whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn turned her head toward Santana so she could continue more quietly.

"We'd never gone that long without an insult let alone without words period. You took my hand and our fingers wrapped around each other like this." She took Santana's hand. "And I tried to hide my smile because I felt it all rush in. I felt myself fall in love with you then and then I pushed it out of my mind because I couldn't be in love with you."

Santana was staring at the screen, but she was smiling.

"I couldn't be in love with you then either."

"So, while I do love hearing you tell me how long you've wanted this, just know that I've wanted it for a long time too. I just didn't know how to ask for it."

Santana turned toward her.

"Ask for it now, Q."  
Quinn leaned in and kissed her.

"Be my girlfriend finally?"

"Yes."

They kissed again. Their hands didn't part for the entire movie.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Santana asked while Quinn wrapped her arms around her in a hug that had been going on for several minutes.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." She comforted.

They pulled apart in the train station and Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek.

"I'll come back next weekend." Santana told her.

"And I'll come to New York the weekend after."

"We can do this." Santana reminded herself.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana leaned in and kissed her. "My train's going to leave without me, Q."

"Okay. Go. Call me when you get in."

"I'll just call you from the damn train." Santana kissed her cheek. "See your fine ass this weekend, babe."

Quinn waved her off and watched her until she couldn't see her anymore. She waited a few more minutes before finally deciding to leave. She wasn't excited about returning to her apartment alone for the rest of her Sunday.

She worked on homework and read a little after talking to Santana for most of her train trip and cab ride home. She was supposed to go hang out with friends that night, but canceled on them because she really just wanted to be alone until her Facetime session with her girlfriend.

Her phone rang and even though they'd really only just hung up, she was hoping it was Santana. Instead, it was her mom. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Mom?"

"I got your messages."

"Okay."

"Quinn, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sure, but it's not just what I want. It's who I am."

"It's a sin in the Bible, Quinn. You know that."

"It's not about religion, mom. I still believe in God and what you taught me. I just love a woman."

"Women?"  
"Yeah." Quinn put out there. "The one I dated over the summer… her name is Taylor… I thought I really fell for her, but now that some time has passed, I'm not sure that's really what it was. I think I was just caught up in the fact that I finally had someone I genuinely liked and wanted to be with; someone that was kind and understanding and non-judgmental. I cared for her a lot, but I'm not sure I was ever really in love with her. Santana's different, but we just started our relationship. It's very new. That's why I hadn't told you yet. I wanted to make sure we would be able to get through the next few months before I told you."

"You and Santana have always had a rocky relationship, Quinn."

"I know, but we've figured it out. It will always be like that, but we've… I guess we've grown into it. We understand each other more now. We've talked every single night for the last couple of months and we've gotten to know each other more than we ever have before. I wouldn't have just jumped into this with her, mom. It's too important."

"What about Brittany, Quinn?" Judy inhaled and exhaled into the phone. "What happened with them?"

"It's a long story, but they're friends. They're just not married anymore."

"But honey, they just got married and they were together for a long time before that."

"I know that."

"When I divorced your father, honey, it was terrible. It took me a long time to get past it and sometimes I still don't think I am yet."

"It's not the same, mom. You left dad mainly because of how he treated me after Beth and I'm so grateful for that because no matter how different you and I are, I know I need you in my life. Santana and Brittany just recognized early that they wanted two very different things and they loved each other enough to let the other one go so they can have what they wanted."

There was a long pause.

"Well, that was mature of them." She hesitated. "Quinn, I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't-"  
"I know. Trust me, I get it. I wouldn't want to walk in on anyone like that either let alone my own daughter."

"What if I came back next weekend?" Judy asked. "We could talk more about this so I can start to try to understand it."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I don't think it's anger, I'm feeling, but I don't know what it really is yet either."

"Okay."

"I can fly in Friday night after work."

"Mom, this weekend might not work. Santana's coming in on Friday." Quinn wasn't sure how Judy would take that.

"I see." She took another of those long, weighted breaths. "I'll fly in on Saturday then and book a hotel. I assume she's going back on Sunday."

"Yeah, she has an early class on Mondays."

"I'll stay through Monday then. That will give us a chance to have some alone time before I head home."

"You want to be here when she's here?"

"I've known Santana for a very long time and I don't have the best impression of her."

"I know, but-"  
"I'm just saying that I'm willing see if she can change that."

"Really?"

"I can't commit to anything and you need to understand, honey that this is going to be a process for me and it may be something I'm never totally comfortable with."

"I know. I just appreciate you being willing to try."

"I made that mistake once. I don't want to make it again. I think about what your father is missing, watching you grow up into this beautiful, smart young woman about to graduate Yale and go off to see the world. I don't want to miss whatever comes next for you, Quinn."  
"So, I can still take my trip?"

"Why wouldn't you take your trip?"  
"I just wasn't sure if you'd give me access to the money."  
"Quinn, my graduation present to you, well one of them, was going to be signing over your trust fund to you early. You're 22 and you want to go to graduate school and travel. I don't want you to have to keep coming to me to sign off on it."  
"Really? This doesn't change that?"

"Quinn, it's your money. Your father and I set that up for you years ago and you're an adult now. I wanted to get you through this phase, but you're responsible enough to have it now."

"Mom, thanks. That's pretty amazing."

"Just don't blow all of it in Amsterdam, honey. I know they have drugs legalized there, but-"  
"Mom! I'm not going to Amsterdam or if I do, I don't plan on getting high all the time."

"Fine. Fine. I'm a mom. I worry."

"What if I want to postpone the trip until the summer so Santana could go with me?"

Judy laughed.

"You do take my advice after all, huh?"

They shared a laugh and said their goodbyes. When Quinn had her Facetime session with Santana that night, she told her of Judy's plans to get to know her more and after several snarky comments, she agreed that this was an important step for the two of them so she'd be there. Quinn fell asleep that night feeling a little better about how things were going in her new relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"What am I supposed to do when she gets here?" Santana asked while Quinn drove them back to her apartment.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do I hold your hand at dinner? Am I allowed to touch you at all? Should I sleep on the couch?"  
"She's staying in a hotel, San."

"So, I don't want her walking in on us again. I assume since you two made up, you'll be giving her that key back. She could pop in at any moment."

"San, she obviously knows we have sex. She got the visual about a week ago so I think we can share the bed and yeah, I'll give her the key back, but I'll just tell her to knock and use that for emergencies or when I'm not here."  
"And about the touching part?"  
Quinn pulled into her apartment's reserved parking spot.

"Just be yourself. I don't want us to pretend like we're not together. She'll never get used to it if we make it seem weird." Quinn turned off the car and looked over at her. "I just want her to see us being us."

"So, I should make fun of you a lot?"  
Quinn rolled her eyes.

"That sounds about right."

"But probably no mention of how you like to top me in bed and you're really fucking good at giving me orgasms. Multiple orgasms."

Quinn glared at her.

"I think that should go without saying, but if you shut up, we can go upstairs and I- "

Santana shoved the door open and climbed out of the car.

"Move it, Fabray."

Quinn laughed and climbed out of the car, following Santana up to her own apartment and tossing their stuff aside so they could crash their bodies together and enjoy what they'd missed all week.

"What time is she getting in?" Santana asked while dragging her finger between Quinn's breasts while staring down at her.

"Around 1. She took a later flight than she originally had planned. I think it was to give you and I more time together."  
"To get freaky?"

Quinn laughed at her.

"Yeah, I bet that's what she had in mind."

"This may be coming from left field here and stop me if you're not into it, but does New Haven have a store for you know…"

Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know."  
"Toys, Quinn. I'm asking if there's a sex shop in this college town. I assume yes"

Quinn laughed loudly at her.  
"You really want to get freaky."

"Not like 50 Shades of Grey freaky. I mean maybe later." She winked. "I just would like to get some stuff for your apartment that we could use sometimes. If you're up for it. If not, that's fine." She placed her hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Santana?"  
"It's fine, Quinn. Really."

"There's a store one of my friends worked at last semester. We can go tomorrow morning if you want."  
"You know someone who worked in a sex shop? Fabray!" Santana shot up while Quinn continued to laugh.

"She's in my program. She was doing a paper and worked there for it. I went there a few times to pick her up for coffee. There's a café next door."

"So much I do not know about you, Quinn." Santana mocked and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder. "So, you'd be up for going with me?"

"What are we buying?"

"How would Judy feel about you using some of that trust fund money for a strap-on?"

"It's right over here." Quinn pointed at the store.

"You're not wearing a big hat and shades. I'm surprised you're not going incognito. You do live here."

"Not for long and also, I swear everyone just assumes I never have sex."

"I assumed it, but that was mostly for my benefit. The thought of you being with someone else pretty much makes me vomit."

Quinn laughed and then pulled the door open for Santana to walk through.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could go with something basic, but maybe also get a vibrator- Oh, like this one for example." She walked over to a section and picked a pink and purple vibrator up. She turned it on and was surprised when it worked. "Intense, I like it."

"I have one." Quinn shrugged.

"You what?!" Santana half-yelled. Luckily, it was early so only the girl behind the counter was in the store.

"I have a vibrator. What's the big deal?"

"Where?" Santana was still in awe.

"In my closet right now because my mom is coming. It's hidden in a box under another box, but normally it's in the drawer next to my bed. Why is this so surprising to people?"

"Other people know this?"

"What? No, not about that. Just that I am a human being and I get urges like everyone else."

Santana leaned against the counter the test vibrator now sat silently against.

"Tell me more about these urges and be descriptive."

Quinn shoved her lightly.

"Come on. Let's go. My mom is coming in a couple of hours. I'd like to buy the stuff and find places to hide it before she gets here."

"Before we're hiding it, we're using it. You know that right?" Santana walked backwards, winked at her and pulled her by her hands.

"I knocked this time." Judy proclaimed when Quinn opened the door.

"Thanks." Quinn told her. They stood there awkwardly until Judy reached out her arms to pull Quinn in for a hug.

"Where's Santana?" She asked when she entered fully and looked around.  
"I'm here." Santana greeted from the hall closet door off to the side. She waved and Quinn smirked at her because of how ridiculous she looked.

"Hi, Santana." Judy greeted.

"Hi."

"Do you want to sit?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I made reservations for us at the place downtown you liked on one of my last visits so we should probably head out."

"Ok, sure. Let me grab my jacket."

"I've got it." Santana turned around and opened the closet door, pulling out Quinn's jacket, which she handed over and then another of Quinn's jackets she was going to borrow because her jacket was in Quinn's room and she didn't want to have to go get it.

"Thanks." Quinn could tell the girl was nervous. They stood there for a moment with Quinn holding her jacket while Santana put her own on. Quinn slid her jacket on over her shoulders.

"You have lint or something-" Judy started to say, but by time she did, Santana had pulled it off of Quinn's jacket. "Never mind."

"Should we go?" Quinn asked, feeling the tension between the two of them and trying to be the bigger person in the room knowing she was the link between the two of them.

"Yeah, sounds good." Santana agreed.

Judy started out the door and Quinn and Santana followed with Quinn locking the door behind them.

"Should I drive?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't rent a car. I took the shuttle from the hotel from the airport and got a cab here."

"Mom, we would have picked you up."

"I know. I didn't want to interrupt your time together… again."

Santana gave Quinn a sideways glance and a gentle elbow to her side.

"We appreciate that."

They arrived in the elevator with Judy standing in the back right and Quinn and Santana standing slightly in front of her due to the small size of the elevator and off to the left. They had several inches between the two of them.

"Girls, I know you're together. You can stand closer or do whatever you'd normally be doing right now." Judy shared just as the elevator arrived on the first floor. She walked out.

Santana stood where she was, but Quinn reached out and took her hand. She looked over and smiled at her.

"We're normal, remember? Act like it." She encouraged and pulled her along.

Judy waited for them outside and Quinn walked them to where she'd parked the car earlier. When they got there, Judy stood next to the passenger's side door while Quinn walked around to drive.

"Oh, sorry. You probably want-"

"Shotgun is all yours." Santana offered and walked to the back door to open it for herself. Judy smiled at the offer and climbed into the car. The drive was just as awkward. It was mostly silent with music playing on the radio.

"This is nice." Judy pointed at the radio.

"Q, you should have turned that off." Santana told her.

"Why? I like it." Quinn looked at Judy. "This is her." She motioned to the back seat.

Judy turned around.

"That's you?"

"Yeah, it's one of mine." Santana admitted. "Sorry, I burned her a CD with some of my newer stuff on it. We were listening to it earlier."

Judy turned back around and listened intently to the lyrics, which were again about love.

"It's nice. I like it."

"It's about her." Santana replied nervously from the back seat.

Quinn looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled.

"This is about you?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Yeah, it's weird having songs written about you, by the way."

"Songs?" Judy checked and turned back to Santana.

"Your daughter is my muse, which makes sense because I'm in love with her and have been for a long time, but I was too stupid to admit it and she was too stupid to admit how she felt about me until recently and now we're finally together so you'll hear songs about my life sucking without her, in a Kelly Clarkson pop vibe and you'll hear some about how amazing she is and I'm working on one now about what it's like to actually be with her, but that one is in a notebook back in New York. So, there you go. It's all out there now. I'm crazy about your daughter and I don't deserve her and I know it so you don't have to tell me and I'll make sure not to interfere with the path she's on because it's what she wants and I want what she wants for herself. Okay?"

Quinn just laughed. Judy just stared at Santana for a moment, but she let out a laugh as well. Santana just crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"There's the Santana I know." Judy finally said out loud and turned back around to face the front.

"Hey San?" Quinn looked through the mirror again.

"Yes, Q?"  
"I love you too."

"You better because this is not something I'd do for just anyone, Quinn Fabray." She teased and then connected with Quinn's eyes through the mirror and smiled at her.

"I know." Quinn replied and continued her smile as they arrived at the restaurant and parked. Santana's phone rang and it was her mother so she stayed behind near the car for a moment to talk to her while Judy and Quinn walked inside to check in for their reservation.

"Don't think I didn't notice that, Quinn." Judy accused.

Quinn looked at her confused.

"Noticed what?"

"That smile you had the entire ride over here after Santana's little nervous confession."

"Oh, that." Quinn looked outside and saw Santana walking toward the restaurant, finished with her call. "I told you she's changed."

"You also told me you love her and that's obvious now."

"Sorry, my mom was just checking in. I told her what I was doing and that I couldn't really talk about it right now so expect our evening to get interrupted later, Q because Mama Lopez wants to talk to you about treating her insanely awesome only little girl right."

"She's changed, but she's still the same too." Quinn told her mom.

"Were you two talking about me?" Santana asked.

"Oh absolutely." Quinn teased and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Their early dinner had arrived. Quinn hadn't eaten a 4pm dinner since the days she lived at home in high school and her mom didn't work. She'd have dinner on the table just in time for her father to get home from work and Quinn to get home from Cheerios practice most nights. They sat and chatted about unimportant stuff for a while until Judy brought up school and Quinn filled her in on her classes and how she liked each one. She was leaning more toward abnormal psychology these days. Just even took the time to ask Santana about NYADA and her plans. Santana filled her in and didn't get sarcastic about it. Quinn was happy about that.

"Where are you two thinking about going on this trip next summer?" Judy asked.

"Trip?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"Mom, we haven't really talked about it."

"Well, we did, but Quinn thought you'd take her money away given the fact that she's dating me so we tried not to get our hopes up." There was that sarcasm.

"I did think about it."

"Mom!"

"I'm being honest. I had my moments last weekend where I thought about everything I could do. Take the money away to punish you, stop all contact."

"But you didn't?" Quinn asked her.

"I don't want to punish you, Quinn. I may not be 100% onboard yet…" She looked at Santana. "And that has less to do with you than you might think, Santana."

"It's because I'm a girl."

"It's because I've had this plan for my daughter." Judy looked over at Quinn. "It was interrupted when you surprised us all with Beth, but you got back on track and I was so proud of you. Do you know how many girls end up pregnant in high school and then graduate Yale with honors, Quinn? You worked so hard to get here and I thought you'd end up graduating and traveling and then you'd go to grad school and you'd meet a nice boy and you'd marry him one day and you'd give me more grandchildren and we'd all go to church together when you're in town and there would be holidays and…" She trailed. "I'm not stupid or crazy for wanting that for my child."  
"No, you're not." Santana said.  
"Mom, I can still have all those things. That's all a part of my plan with the exception of the boy. I don't know if that part of your vision is going to happen."

"I hope not." Santana muttered under her breath and then tried to cover with a drink of her water.  
"Hey, I don't see a ring on this finger." Quinn raised her hand and smirked at Santana.

Santana sat back and made no comment at all. She smiled and Quinn realized that she might have just challenged Santana unintentionally with her joke.  
"I understand. It's just going to take a while for that vision to adjust."

"That's probably okay, because it's not like Q's getting married anytime soon." Santana looked over at her girlfriend.

"Maybe I don't want too." Quinn retorted. "Maybe I want to finish grad school before I even consider that." She looked at Santana. "Same with kids and everything that comes after that."

"Noted." Santana smirked right back.

Judy just stared at them as they bantered back and forth.

"And if I end up living in New York, I think I want one of those open lofts like Kurt and Blaine have in the beginning."

"An artist loft? I can get down with that. There can be a little desk space and some corner where there could be room for the band or recording stuff."

"For example?" Quinn asked.  
"All hypothetical."

"And then maybe some place with actual rooms."

"For the kids."

"And privacy for the adults." Quinn added on.

"Maybe an actual office then. With a library of books for the nerds of the house."

"And a giant wall with chalkboard paint or a giant dry erase board for the creative type to write up song lyrics so others can see them easily." Quinn folded her hands in front of her and rested her chin on them.

"That could work. I mean for whoever. That could work for them."

"Yeah, that could work for them." Quinn agreed.

Judy was wrinkling her eyebrows.

"And before the kids, maybe they could take annual trips different places. Just because their first one got cut short because someone was still in school."

Santana leaned in.

"Yeah, they could go on trips for years before those kids show up and ruin all their fun." She smiled at Quinn.

"But when those kids do come, they can take trips together."

"What like that Harry Potter theme park or something?"

"Or beaches or museums or-"

"Oh, waterparks!" She interjected.

Quinn laughed. Both of them had forgotten about Judy sitting across from them. They stared at one another for a moment until Judy cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry." Quinn looked over at her mom.

"Don't be." Judy corrected. "It all sounds nice to me."

Quinn looked back at Santana who looked over at Judy and smiled for a second before looking back over at Quinn. She took her hand and held it on the table, no longer terrified of what Judy Fabray might say or do.

"Thank you for indulging me in this little interview session, Santana." Judy offered up as Quinn was getting them hot chocolate for the rest of their walk around downtown before heading back to the car.

"Interview? Is that what this was?"

"Did it feel like the Spanish Inquisition?" Judy checked in.

Santana took a moment to respond.

"Sometimes, you and Q are so different, but then _you_ make comments like that and I can see the resemblance."

Judy chuckled.

"So, it wasn't too bad for you then?"

"No, it was actually a lot better than I thought." Santana looked at Quinn who was placing three cups in a drink carrier. "I won't mess anything up for her."

"I know you won't. I can tell how you feel about her. I told you, I used to think you wanted to date her in high school."

"Yeah well, high school versions of Quinn and Santana both had a lot of work to do before they could get here."

"Santana, just be honest with me, okay?"

Santana's eyes moved quickly over to Judy.

"Okay." She replied nervously.

"Are you and Brittany over for good because if you think there's the smallest chance you two will work it out, then you can't do this to my daughter."

"Brittany and I will always have a connection and that existed before we ever considered getting married." She looked back at Quinn. "And I don't regret marrying her. In a way, it was kind of what we both needed to do to see that it couldn't work between us." She looked back to Judy. "I know that sounds weird to you, but it's the only way I can think to explain it." Back to Quinn who was walking toward the door. "But that girl in there, it's different. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd ask or if I thought she'd say yes if I'd ask her."  
"Santana!"

"I'm not going too. I don't need too. I don't need to prove to myself or anyone that it's real between us. The key to my relationship with Quinn has been to wait for the right moments for everything, to not rush like I did with Brittany, but to savor all of the phases of this." She looked over to Judy. "You'd be proud of her. She really made me wait. She made me earn it."

"That's my girl."  
"And you raised a good one. I'm going to enjoy all this time with her before she even considers allowing me to ask her to do anything close to getting engaged because waiting has worked for us so far."

Judy laughed just as Quinn approached.

"Are you two talking about me?"

"Oh absolutely." Santana repeated Quinn's line from earlier and helped her with the drinks.

The three of them walked down the sidewalk while Quinn pointed out different places, taking them down her own personal memory lane. Santana took her hand and they walked like that until they got to the car. Judy took the back seat this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

They dropped her off at her hotel and headed back to the apartment. They sat in relative silence just listening to Santana's music play softly in the background. When they got back, they showered separately and climbed onto the sofa to watch a movie. Santana's head rested in Quinn's lap while Quinn played with her hair and ran her free hand up and down Santana's arm.

"Thank you for tonight." Quinn finally said out loud.

"You're welcome, babe."

"Was it terrible?" Quinn asked and cringed waiting for the response.

Santana laughed lightly.

"No, it wasn't terrible. It was actually pretty okay. You're mom's not demon spawn like I thought she was." She paused, chuckled and Quinn tapped her arm. "I guess we're not the only people that changed since we were in high school."

"I guess not."

Quinn felt Santana yawn. She rolled over to face Quinn and tucked her face in her stomach.

"I'm tired, Q. You kept me up all night last night and then this morning, there were toys involved."

Quinn laughed.

"Come on. I'll take you to bed, beautiful."

Santana stood first so Quinn could get up. Quinn took her by the hand and walked her to the bedroom where she helped her climb into bed before sliding in behind her and wrapping her arm around her.

"Night, Q."

"I love you like crazy, S."

"I know."

Quinn smiled and tucked her face into Santana's shoulder and waited for sleep to take her.

"I want to stay longer, Quinn." Santana toyed with Quinn's belt loops while standing at the train station for the second time in two weeks.

"Next weekend, I'll be in the city with you and you won't be fighting my mother for time with me. We can just be alone the whole weekend and do whatever we want."

"Promise?" Santana squinted her eyes.

"I promise."

"Fine. Long-distance sucks, Quinn."  
"I know, but you knew what you were signing up for, San."  
"What did people do before Facetime and smart phones?"

"Wrote letters?"

"Gross."

"What?" Quinn laughed at her and then stopped to pull her back and stare into her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't say good night to your face every night."

"It's hot, right?"

Quinn thought about laughing again, but she didn't have it in her. She was sad. She was going to miss being with her like this even though it might only be for 5 days.

"Yes Santana, you are hot." She leaned in and whispered. "You are so fucking hot, I wish I could tear your clothes off right now and use that thing we got yesterday."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and felt her heart jump.

"If only Mama Fabray could here her perfect little angel now."

"Please, you know you got turned on." Quinn pulled back.

"Um… I get turned on watching paint dry. Have you met me?"

Quinn grinned at her.

"Go get on your train, San. I'll see you Friday afternoon."

"You'll see this face…" She motioned with her finger around her face. "Tonight when you say good night to it." She started walking backwards. "And if you wanted to get naked before that and angle your computer a certain way-"  
"Goodbye, Santana." Quinn interjected.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."  
"I love you, Santana Lopez."

Santana winked at her and turned to head to her train.

"Quinn, it's Dr. Rhodes. How are you?" Her phone rang just as she was leaving her Tuesday class.

"Dr. Rhodes? I'm fine." She bundled her jacket around her to deal with the increasingly cold fall weather that was considering turning into an early winter.

"Good. Good. Listen, I know I should have reached out sooner to apologize and I thank you for responding to my email with such professionalism and understanding."

"Oh, sure." She wrinkled her eyebrows and walked into the bookstore to pick up something.

"Look, I know this is last minute and you should feel free to say no given how things ended in your internship, but I'm doing a lecture at NYU this Friday night. I believe you were at the one at Yale. Taylor mentioned you were there." It was weird hearing her name after everything that happened. "I wanted to know if you wanted to speak before me."

"What?"

"Quinn, I know you left the program, but your paper was thorough, well researched and written and Taylor told me you were the one that led the charge. At my local lectures, I usually like to include a student before I speak to walk through their findings on a recent project. I had someone selected, but she can't attend. That's why this is so last minute. I actually thought about reaching out to you first, but Taylor explained that you two were no longer together so I hesitated given the situation, but I need someone now and I thought of you again. Are you interested?"

"Um… wow! I don't know. This Friday?"

"I know it's short notice but you only have to prepare 10 minutes and Quinn, this is a good opportunity for you to meet other professors and professionals in the field. There's a party after the lecture you'll be invited too."

She considered the offer and wanted to ask if Taylor would be there, but thought that would be unprofessional of her.

"Um… okay. Yeah. I can do it."

"Great." He was excited. "Okay. I'll have my assistant reach out to you with all the details. Do you need transportation from Yale to here? We can get you a hotel for the night if you need one."

"Oh no, actually I was already visiting the city this weekend. I have somewhere to stay."

"Okay. Well, you'll get an email with the time and location. If you put together a presentation, just send it back so we have it and can upload whatever you need. Whatever questions you have, you can just call me at this number and I'll answer them given the tight deadline."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No, thank you." He hung up.

Quinn stared down at the phone for a moment before putting it away and walking to the aisle she needed.

"So, that weekend alone you promised me…" Santana trailed off on the screen.

"We'll still have it on Saturday and Sunday." Quinn consoled. "This is an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

"I get it, Q, but this guy conducted a study on you. Even I stopped going to that clinic after you told me. They could have been conducting a study on me the whole time."  
"You volunteered."  
"For certain things and for cash. Who knows what they did to me when I wasn't getting paid."  
"Nothing. They were doing nothing. Don't be paranoid."

"Whatever Fabray. You're giving up a Friday night with me to lecture people."

"It's at 7. I speak for 10 minutes before the lecture itself and then there's a party after. I'll come over as soon as I can after that."

"You're gonna be sucking up to tweed wearing tools while your hot girlfriend waits for you?"

"Well, I get a plus 1 to the thing. I just didn't think you'd want to go."

"I can go?" She leaned up on the sofa in her apartment and shifted her phone to keep up with the angle.

"You want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. I was just giving you a hard time because I didn't think I was invited. I want to see you speak, Q and will this party have booze?"

"Yes." Quinn laughed.  
"Open bar kind of booze?"

"Probably. I don't know."

"Then, I think Emily Stark and Rosario Cruz should make an appearance."

"We're not exactly under age anymore, San. I tossed that thing the moment I turned 21."

"It's a thing I'm doing, Quinn. Go with it."

Quinn laughed again.

"Okay. Okay."

"Are you gonna wear one of those pant suits or something?"

"I don't know what I'm going to wear yet, but it should be professional."

"Hot." She smirked through the screen.

"I'll pick you up at the station at 5. We'll grab a quick dinner and then we can head over there."

"Really?"

"Quinn, I want to see you in your element. This is practically your whole life for the next 5 years or something. I want to see what it's like. Maybe it will help me understand why you like it so much when it is obviously a terrible idea to enter a profession where your sole purpose is to listen to other people complain about their problems while you have to fix them."

"Thank you." Quinn decided not to laugh at her again and just thank her for wanting to attend.

"Wait." Santana started. "Is she going to be there too?"

Quinn lowered her head.  
"I don't know, but probably. He mentioned her when he called. Said she told him we were over and that's why he didn't reach out to me first."

"Are you going to be okay with her there?"

"Yeah, I told you. We ended things and she seemed okay and I was the one that ended them so I'm okay."

"Obviously, you got me out of the deal."

"Yes, there's that."

"I meant are you going to be okay with me being there if she is also there."

"I guess we'll see."

"You nervous?" Santana asked once they'd made their way to the bottom of the lecture hall where Dr. Rhodes was talking to someone Quinn presumed to be his assistant.

"Yes." Quinn confessed.

"You're gonna be great, Q." Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She let go of Santana's hand and walked toward the doctor. "Dr. Rhodes?"

"Oh Quinn! I'm glad you're here. Let's get you setup."

The lecture hall had begun to fill. Quinn had performed in front of more people than this at least 10 times in her life, but that was always as a group and she wasn't speaking. She was singing and dancing or cheering. This was different. She gulped down her nervousness and did the best she could to exude confidence as Dr. Rhodes took the podium to introduce her. It was then that she noticed Taylor walking down the aisle toward the first row where she sat down only a few seats over from Santana. Santana was busy looking at her phone and didn't notice, but Taylor made eye contact with Quinn and they shared an awkward smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Quinn Fabray." Dr. Rhodes introduced, applauded with the crowd and stood aside so Quinn could take the podium. It was all a bit of a blur, but she heard one person yelling, "Yeah, Quinn!" from her front row seat and then looking around because she realized this really wasn't the kind of event you do that at before Santana looked back up at the podium. The scream and eye contact from Quinn was enough to make Taylor look over, see Santana and make eye contact with Quinn again who then made eye contact with her. Santana saw and looked to her side to see Taylor sitting there. Quinn stared down at her presentation hoping to get her brain back on track.

"Hi." She greeted the crowd of 300 and then took a deep breath and began her presentation.

The crowd applauded at the end of her 10 minutes and she briskly walked over to the empty seat at the end of the row next to the assistant.

"Great job." Came the compliment, but she just gulped. She couldn't remember any of it. It was as if she blacked out for the entire thing she she'd have to take that compliment for face value and hope she really did a great job.

Dr. Rhodes gave his presentation and Quinn listened, though not intently. When everyone else started to applaud, she did as well and then stood to grab her bag and hurriedly walked toward the doctor.

"Quinn, well done." He told her and shook her hand. "I was impressed with your command over the audience. You'd make a great teacher one day if you decide to pursue academia."

"Oh, thank you. I enjoyed the lecture."

"Good. Good. Well, I have some people to speak with at the party and I'd like to introduce you to some of them."

"Really? Okay."

"Give me some time to wrap this up and I'll meet you over there."

"Okay." Quinn replied.

"Quinn?" It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while. "You were amazing up there."

"Thanks." Quinn turned around and saw Taylor tightening her fingers around the bag hanging on her shoulder. Quinn recognized that as her tell. She was nervous.

"How are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. I'm working a lot. Trying to wrap things up."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"You still on track to graduate?"

"Yeah, I'll be done in a couple of months. You?"

"Yeah, if my finals go okay."

"I'm sure they will."

"Hey, Q." Santana walked up and stood next to Quinn. "You were great up there." She leaned in and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "Hi, Taylor."

Taylor lowered her eyes to the floor and then looked back up at Quinn.  
"I just wanted to say hi." Taylor's nervousness was more pronounced.

"Cool. Q, you ready?"

"Can you give us a minute, San?" Quinn asked her.

Santana looked a little surprised.

"Um… I guess. I'll meet you outside."

"Thanks." Santana nodded at Taylor and walked back toward the front of the lecture hall. She looked back a few times before finally exiting the room.

"You didn't have to do that." Taylor told her.  
"She's just territorial. It's one of her many things."

Taylor smiled.  
"So, you two are together, together now?"

"Yeah, as of a little while ago. We're trying the long distance thing this semester."

"I'm happy for you."  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you'd be here and she wanted to come and I honestly didn't know what to do."

"It's fine. She's your girlfriend. She should be here." She paused. "I have to admit I was kind of hoping the whole thing would fall apart and I'd see you tonight and we'd hang out. I know. Masochist."

Quinn laughed lightly at the joke.  
"It's not falling apart, Tay."

"I know. When Dr. Rhodes told me he asked you to present, it was just the first thing that entered my mind and I couldn't push it out."

"I've been there."

"Oh yeah, I guess you have."

"I should probably go after her. She's dramatic sometimes so she's probably picturing us making out against the podium or something."

Taylor laughed.

"I'm up for it if you are." She smiled at Quinn and they shared a brief laugh. "Hey, guess what."

"What?" Quinn asked at the change of subject.

"I'm going on a date next weekend."

They started walking toward the door together.

"Really?"

"Yes, and she's not involved in psychology at all."

"That's probably a good thing. Where'd you meet?"

"Funny story about that." She started. "Remember that girlfriend of my brother's I told you about when I was in high school?"

"The one that made you realize you might be gay?"

"Yeah, that one."

Quinn stopped walking and looked over at her.

"No way."

"She still lives in New Hampshire, but she's moving here next week for a job. We reconnected when I went home after you and I…" She faded. "Anyway, it turns out she had a crush on me too and we just decided to go out after all these years."

Quinn laughed.

"That is pretty funny." Quinn started walking again. "I hope it works out, Tay."

"Who knows? Maybe we both end up with someone we met in our small town high schools."

"Yeah, maybe."

They opened the doors together and found Santana talking to a blonde Quinn didn't recognize. She seemed to be exchanging numbers with her.  
"San?"

"Oh hey." She looked up at them and then looked back at the girl. "Did you get it?" She asked her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure."

Quinn wasn't sure what was happening as Santana started walking over to them.

"Are you going to the party?" Quinn asked Taylor.

Taylor looked at Santana.

"No, I think I'll skip this one. I've been to a lot of them recently. I could use a night off. Have fun though and if you can, avoid Dr. Linhurst. He spits when he talks and make sure to connect with Dr. Simmons. She's great. You'll like her."

"Thanks." Quinn told her.

"Sure. Have a good night, guys." Taylor looked at Santana for a moment and then started walking toward the door.  
"Thanks. We will." Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Bye." Taylor waved at both of them and walked toward the exit.

"San?" Quinn turned to her.

"How obsessed with you is she? On a scale of 1 to boiling a rabbit?"

Quinn laughed.

"Who was that girl?" Quinn nodded her head in the direction of the blonde that was still in the lobby talking to a couple of other people.

"Who?" Santana questioned. "And are you glad you don't have pets so Taylor won't boil them?"

"Santana!" Quinn pointed at the girl. "Who is she? Were you giving her your number?"

"What?" Santana looked over at the girl. "Oh her? No. She works for the school paper and saw me taking pictures of you on my phone. She said she was collecting them."

"What?" Quinn grew suspicious.

Santana laughed.

"No, not like that." She took Quinn's hand. "They're doing a piece on the professor's lecture and I took a couple pics of you. I emailed them to her. That's all."

"Oh."

Santana lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute here." Santana started. "Is Quinn Fabray jealous?"

"What? No."

"You totally are, Q. You thought I was giving that girl my number… at your lecture… where you're like 15 feet away from me."

"Well, it's what it looked like." Quinn defended.

"Quinn, if I was going to flirt with another girl, don't you think I'd do it when you're not actually around?" Santana started walking her toward the door. "Do you want to verify my story? She's still here."

"No, I don't. I just-"

"Hey, answer my question." Santana interrupted.

"What question?"

"About Taylor?"

"She has a date, Santana."

"With therapy?" She joked.

"With a girl. She has a date with a girl she's liked since high school. She just filled me in."

"Oh, good for her."

Quinn opened the door for both of them and they walked outside.

"I can't believe you thought I'd give some random chick at your lecture my number." Santana laughed. "Jealousy looks good on you, Quinn."

"I wasn't jealous." Quinn lied.

"Sure you weren't, Q. Sure you weren't."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: For those of you waiting for Quinn to do something nice for Santana, you're about to get your wish. Quinn's never been in a positive relationship, in my opinion. Taylor got her ready for Santana, but Quinn's never been the one to do the whole romantic gesture thing. This is new to her so I wanted her to take her time. This is just the start though.

Chapter 25:

The party was filled with academics and Santana who had dressed appropriately for the event by covering up her dress, which wasn't as tight as some of her others, with a jacket. She even wore flats, which Quinn knew killed her because she hated being shorter than her already and Quinn had on 2-inch heels for the event. Quinn was introduced around by the doctor and she took Taylor's advice to heart, making sure to connect with the right doctors and avoid the spit talkers. She introduced Santana as her girlfriend without care or concern for what people might think and that, for her, was a huge thing. Old Quinn always worried about perceptions. New Quinn just wanted to make a good impression on them academically and when they shook hands with Santana and welcomed her into the conversation despite her not saying much the whole evening, she was happy.

After the party, Quinn and Santana hopped on the train to head back to the apartment. They'd only briefly stopped by after Quinn arrived to drop off her stuff before they headed out for dinner. Santana unlocked the door and pushed it open so Quinn could walk in behind her.

"What the-" Santana took in the apartment. The lights were dim and there were candles placed around the living room and open kitchen. There were some on the dining room table along with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses and flowers. "What is this?" She didn't turn around to face Quinn.

Quinn walked up behind her and wrapped Santana in her arms.

"You did something nice for me tonight. I wanted to return the favor."

"Q…"

"Rachel is staying at Jesse's this weekend. She helped Kurt set this up for me while we were out."

"No wonder it looks so good. She had the gay help her."

Quinn laughed and kissed Santana's neck.

"I thought we could drink that." She pointed with one hand at the wine." "Eat those." There were chocolate dipped strawberries next to the wine. "You can keep those where they are, but read the card." She pointed at the flowers. "And then we could go into your room…"

"Yes?" Santana turned around to face her. "I brought this massage oil with me and-"

"Go on."

Quinn laughed at her again.  
"I was thinking I could help you release some of the songwriting tension with that and then…" She leaned in and got close enough to graze her lips against Santana's. "And then we could use the other things I brought and I could massage something else."

"You brought the- "

"Yes, I did."

Santana had a wicked smile on her face.

"I fucking love you."

Quinn kissed her slowly. They'd only briefly kissed in the train station due to their schedule so this was more deliberate and intentional. Quinn opened the wine while Santana read the card on the flowers to herself through a smile. They sat on the sofa and relaxed into the evening surrounded by the bouncing light of the candles and the sounds of the city outside the window.

"How was it seeing her again?" Santana asked Saturday morning while sitting in between Quinn's legs on her bed.

"Honestly?"

"No lie to me."

"It was weird at first for obvious reasons, but at the end it was kind of okay."

"Oh yeah? What changed?'  
"I don't know. There was a funny moment and then we just clicked back into a rhythm."

"What kind of rhythm there, Quinn?" She turned her head sideways as if to look at Quinn who just rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Not that kind of rhythm, babe." She thought about how best to describe it. "Like a maybe we could be friends one day in the future kind of a rhythm."

"How soon is someday, Quinn?"

"I don't know. It's really up to her, I guess."

"Because you're completely happy in your current relationship and feel no pull back toward your ex?"

"Something like that." Quinn teased. "I broke up with her. I think it's protocol to give her the time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, she's moving on, which is good. I want her to move on too."

"Yes, I want that too. Lesbians and their complicated exes." She said. "I know. I have one too."

"She has a date next week, San. Remember?"

"I remember." Santana seemed pleased.

"I can tell you the whole story later, but for now, just stop worrying about it. I'm completely and totally in love with you and only you. There are no lingering feelings for Taylor and I want her to be happy with whoever she ends up with. Okay?"

"Okay." Santana nodded and then rested her head all the way back. "How would you feel about Brittany and I being close again one day?"

"How close?" Quinn's voice got deep. Santana noticed.  
"What's up pit bull?"

Quinn laughed at that and it eased the tension.

"Well, Taylor and I dated for a couple of months. You and Brit were together for half a decade and-"

"Got married. Yeah, I know. I just meant that we're sort of long distance friends right now. She emails every once and a while and I wanted you to know about it."

"Oh, well thanks."

"And if we get to a point where we can hang out together, would that be okay with you?"

"San, I know you guys were friends even when you weren't a couple, so yeah. That would be okay."

"And one day, maybe the unholy trinity could have a reunion that isn't related to which one of you I'm dating." She said. Quinn slapped her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

Santana laughed and then tucked her face into Quinn's neck allowing the girl to tighten her already wrapped arms around her more.

"I hate to break this to you, babe, but Rachel Berry and the Anderson-Hummels want to hang out with you while you're here. She asked if we could go to the bar after the show tonight."

"I figured that would happen."

"And we can't exactly get out of it because you went and asked them for a favor like a fool expecting they'd want nothing in return."

"Whatever. You enjoyed that favor."

"I did enjoy that favor. You're right." She laughed into Quinn's neck. "And I'll enjoy it more tonight after the bar."

"Hey, next weekend I can't come here and you can't come to Yale."

"Yeah, so we'll have to do it up right tonight since I won't see you until Thanksgiving."

"Maybe when I come back, we can talk about next semester."

Santana leaned up and turned around halfway.

"Like where you'll be next semester?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"And maybe we can start thinking about the summer."

"Like 7 months in advance?"

"Yeah, so?" Quinn asked her.

"I'd say that was a sign that you must really love me, but you plan everything at least 6 months out so…"

Quinn leaned forward and pushed Santana back on the bed.

"I must really love you to put up with comments like that." She reached under Santana's shirt and ran her hand up her side. Santana just stared up at her. "I'm going to miss this."

"It's only a couple of weeks." Santana tried to sound okay with that.

"A couple of weeks without you is painful, Santana. Trust me. I know." She paused. "At least this way you won't get bored with me too quickly." She lifted Santana's shirt up to reveal her flat stomach. Quinn was trying to smile through her feelings of missing Santana even though she was still technically in front of her.

"You joke, but Quinn, I think you were made for me." Santana professed. Quinn dropped the smile and stopped moving her hand. She stared down at the beautiful woman below her and had no words. "When you're not around, it's like a part of me is missing."

"San…"

"I've never felt that before."

And that was when Quinn knew that this was a forever kind of love. She'd always wondered and worried that Santana and Brittany had shared everything, that there was nothing Quinn could offer Santana that she hadn't already felt before or after they got married, but what Santana just revealed told her that even though she loved Brittany enough to marry her, there was still something missing that only Quinn could provide her with. She recalled her feelings for Taylor and how happy she was in the beginning, but that also something was missing between the two of them the whole time.

"Neither have I." She replied and leaned down to kiss her feverishly.

Quinn: San, where are you? It's time for our Facetime session.

Quinn sat on her sofa with her laptop at the ready. It was their first Saturday night apart since they became a couple and Quinn missed her even though she hated to admit it since it had only been a week.

She didn't get a response back right away so she turned on the TV to pass the time. 10 minutes later, her phone buzzed.

Santana Lopez: Shit! Q, I'm sorry. I went out with people from school and I lost track of time. I'm heading home now. I'll call you when I get there.

Quinn was disappointed. This time each night was sacred. They always talked and most of the time, they fell asleep together.

Quinn: Don't worry about it. We can do it later. Have fun.

She wanted to talk to her girlfriend, but she also wanted Santana to have a life outside of their relationship and felt it was unfair of her to try to keep her from it despite the fact that it hurt that Santana forgot.

Her phone rang.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Santana offered up. "I'm outside the bar. I'm going to get a cab back to the apartment."

"You don't have to. Stay and have fun with your friends."

"I'm sorry, babe. We worked in the studio today and decided to go out after. I honestly just lost track of the time, but I want to Facetime with you."

"It's okay. Just have fun." She paused. "San, I want you to be able to go out when you want too. It's not your fault I'm basically studying all the time these days."

"No, Q. It's not like that. I'd rather be talking to you."

"Yeah?"

"Quinn, these people are going to be in my life for maybe the next few years… if they're lucky. You're going to be in my life forever."

Quinn smiled into the phone.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Quinn questioned. "Because I promise I'm not going to like hold this over you or anything. Hang out. Get drunk." She paused. "Be safe though. Don't like go crazy or something and maybe don't get too drunk because you get flirty when you're drunk." She was rambling. "When you say friends… who are they again exactly?"

Santana laughed.  
"Jealous Quinn again. Hilarious. Can you give me 30 minutes to get home and change and then I'll see your face?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Quinn agreed in a mock exasperated tone while smiling.

"Hey, Q?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It was bound to happen eventually." Quinn replied finally staring into Santana's eyes on the screen.

"You're upset, aren't you? I can always tell when you're upset. You crunch up your nose in this cute little way. Really used to drive me crazy."

"I'm not upset with you. I was working on a paper and it's pissing me off, but I'm not upset with you. I don't want you to feel like you can't go out with your friends because we do this."

"I told you it's not like that."

"I know, but maybe we should just change these up. Like sometimes we don't do it at night or-"

"Quinn, I love our nightly talks. I don't want to change them."

"But what happens when you want to go out with your friends or I want to go out with my friends?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to give this up."

"Let's just make sure to tell the other person if we need to reschedule."

Santana looked less than pleased.

"I don't want to have to schedule my relationship with you, Q."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you not to go out at night when your friends invite you somewhere and I can't promise I won't want to go out sometimes."

"Yeah right, you're in bed by 10 every night. You're worse than Sandy from Grease."

"You're spending way too much time with Rachel." Quinn warned.

Santana smiled. She was lying sideways in her bed. Quinn wanted to badly to reach out and touch her.

"See? This is what I don't want to miss. I like our verbal sparing. You keep me sharp, Fabray."

"Someone has to do it."

"Hey, get in bed for me, Q."

Quinn was sitting on the sofa when her legs outstretched.

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch you sleep again tonight."

"If anyone else heard you say that…" Quinn teased and grabbed her laptop to walk into her bedroom.

"I know. I'd never hear the end of it. What are you wearing, by the way?"

"I'm wearing the Yale shirt I actually bought for you a while ago, but then in my nervousness about the lecture, forgot to actually pack."

"You got me a Yale shirt?"

Quinn arrived in her bedroom and sat down the laptop on the bed so she could get it ready to sleep in.

"Yes, at the bookstore. I thought you could use it since I basically stole that NYADA one from you."

Santana laughed.

"Look at us. College girls." Santana looked up at Quinn who was leaning over the laptop setting up a place for the laptop to rest next to her while she slept. "I'm enjoying the view, Q."  
"Stop it." Quinn scolded and then left the frame entirely so she could reach her power cord and plug the computer in. She usually just left it by her bedside since they did this so often these days. She walked back around and propped the computer up and adjusted the angle so her face was in the frame.

"You good now?"'

"Yeah, I think so." She adjusted herself again.  
"Still a really nice view." Santana remarked as she stared at Quinn's face.

"I wish you didn't have that recording session and I could have missed my study session so we could be doing this in person right now."

"The more you study, the more likely you are to pass and graduate from that place, Q."

"You know I'm spending Christmas with my mom, right?"

"I guess I kind of figured that."

"Are you going back to Lima too?"

"The Lopez clan has requested my attendance, yes."

"Good."

"Why? You wanna spend Christmas with me, Q?" She mocked.

"It would be nice to spend Christmas with my girlfriend, yes."

"It would definitely make Lima a better place to have you there to occupy my time."

Quinn smiled, but it was a tired smile.

"I'm sorry you came home for a short talk, but I'm exhausted, San."

"It's fine. I'm actually pretty tired too. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I might be past the whole go out every single night and party phase."

Quinn stared at her.

"This is my favorite part anyway."

Santana's smile beamed through the screen until she gave Quinn an air kiss and started to close her eyes.

"Good night, Q."

"Night, S." Quinn opened her eyes after a moment. "Say it." She instructed and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Is the turkey ready? I'm not really good at cooking meat." Rachel asked while staring down at a cooked bird on top of the stove.

"Hey there!" Quinn entered just as Rachel was asking her cooking question. She pulled her roller off to the side and watched as Santana barreled toward her from her bedroom. "Hey-"

"Yeah, we can do that later." Santana pressed Quinn against the door and kissed her hard. Rachel and Jesse standing in the kitchen looked at one another and then back at the two of them. Rachel cleared her throat. Santana finally pulled back and rested her hands on Quinn's waist. "Hi."

"Well, that's a welcome." Rachel pronounced.

"Razor blades in my hair, Berry." She turned to look at Rachel and motioned to her hair, which was pulled back. "Just all up in there."

"Please, if you were going to use those things on me, you would have done it by now."

"At least a million times." Santana agreed and then looked back at Quinn, who was still pressed against the door. "Sorry, I couldn't pick you up this time. Berry was freaking out hosting the event here because Kurt smoked out the loft trying to make pies last night."

"We went back and forth with doing it there or doing it here and he begged and begged until I gave in. I stopped preparing and then this happens and now I'm making a turkey for 6 people and I don't eat meat."

"Rachel, it's fine. I'll help you." Quinn volunteered.

"What? No way. I haven't seen you in like 3 weeks, Quinn." Santana objected. "Besides, I already contributed enough for the both of us. I helped her clean this place up this morning and I made a bunch of the side dishes."

"You went to the grocery store and bought them, Santana."

"Yeah, at that organic place. Do you know how expensive that joint is? That covers Quinn and I for at least an hour of alone time."

"San, I'm here for 4 days. Come on, babe. Let's just help them get it ready, we'll eat dinner and then you and I can have our alone time."

Santana let go of Quinn's waist and took a step back.  
"Alright, what have you done with my girlfriend? Quinn Fabray? She would never side with Rachel Berry over me so you cannot be her."  
Quinn laughed at her and walked past her over to the kitchen.

"I'll put your stuff in my room then." Santana rolled Quinn's bag toward her bedroom.

"What can I do, Rach?"

"Explain to me how you've managed to tame the beast?" Rachel joked.

"Oh my God, it's the girlfriend I've heard so much about."

"Hi Kurt. You're hilarious." Quinn greeted and then hugged him while he held a pie that was clearly store bought in one hand.  
"I cannot believe you two are actually together. I had to have Rachel give me the details on your nightly chats and then Santana showed me some pictures of you two in New Haven and even then, I still couldn't believe it."

"Hi Blaine." Quinn greeted and then hugged him. He was holding a bottle of wine.

"Hummel, weren't you the one that tried to convince Quinn we were made for each other? Anderson, I'm taking the booze." Santana took the bottle from Blaine's hand while he took off his jacket.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy for you two. I totally am. It's just hard to believe for the people who have known you so long…"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it."

"I think it's great." Blaine stated. "I'd like to think I had a little hand in it myself." He believed.

"I can see that." Quinn agreed.

"Pretty sure Quinn and I were the ones that got us together." Santana disagreed.

"With you two idiots, please. It took a freaking army." Kurt supplied.  
Quinn looked over at Santana and smiled at her.

"We're here now." She shared.

"Dinner's ready." Rachel announced. "Jesse, would you like to carve?"

"Sure." They all sat down at Rachel and Santana's expanded kitchen table.

"Should we all go around and say what we're thankful for? Rachel asked while Kurt set the pie behind them on the counter.

"No, because out parents aren't here to force us." Santana objected.

"I'll go first." Quinn stated and then took Santana's hand. "I am grateful for all of you because even though I have been a bitch to some of you… okay maybe all of you at some time in my life, you've still stood by me and that means a lot. I'm also grateful for the fact that you helped Santana and I figure this out because this…" She looked at Santana. "This is what I'm most thankful for." She gulped. She couldn't believe she was saying this in front of all of them. "I never thought I could have this. This feeling like I'm home when I'm with the person I love. The feeling like finally nothing is missing. I never thought I'd get to have that, but especially not with her because well… you know." They snickered. "I'm thankful for my life right now and you're all a part of that so thank you."

No one said anything for a moment.  
"Well, I'm not sure how to top that so how about none of us try." Blaine finally suggested.

"I'm thankful for my work and for Jesse. I'm thankful for you guys being so supportive of me coming back to New York and trying Broadway again and I'm thankful for Santana because she's actually a really good roommate and friend." Rachel shared.

"I'm thankful for my husband. Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so glad I transferred to Dalton, met him and then pulled him over to McKinley so we could fall in love and get married and make our life together."

"I'm thankful for Rachel Berry." Jesse stopped carving the turkey and looked down at Rachel. "I'm thankful she gave me not one, but several chances to make up for my juvenile mistakes and I'm thankful for her career because if she didn't have it, she wouldn't be the Rachel that I love and I'm thankful for my career and the fact that we get to share it."

"I'm thankful for my husband, Kurt. It's still sounds strange to say that. I'm thankful for the journey we've taken so far and I'm thankful in advance for the one we'll take in the future. I'm grateful I'm back at NYADA and on track for the career I want."

Everyone looked over at Santana.

"You guys know I'm not good at this stuff." She offered.

"Come on, Santana." Rachel encouraged.

Santana took a deep breath.

"A year ago, I was thinking about getting married to Brittany." No one made a sound, not knowing where she was going. "And now, I'm sitting next to Quinn Fabray, who is my girlfriend. Quinn Fabray, guys. Quinn is dating me." She put it out there as if in disbelief. Quinn just looked at her confused. "I'm thankful I married Brittany. I know. Just hold on. I told you I wasn't good at this stuff." She paused. "I'm thankful I married her because I had to put it all out there to know that it wasn't going to work between us. We had to do that so that she could end up where she is and I could end up here." She looked at Quinn. "Where I belong. I'm even thankful for Taylor freaking Morgan because she helped you figure out what you should have known all along." Quinn laughed silently. "That you belong with me. I'm thankful for you, Quinn Fabray. That you've given us this chance in spite of everything. So, there you go. Those are things I'm thankful for. So, can we eat?"

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?" Santana turned toward Quinn.

"You are very good at this stuff."

Santana smiled at her and leaned in so that Quinn could kiss her on the cheek.

The six of them sat around the table, caught up with stories and somewhat enjoyed the turkey Rachel had cooked.

"Alright, we've eaten, we've cleaned, we've shared our very special feelings for each other, can Quinn and I go to my room now, mom?" Santana mocked Rachel while the 6 of them were sitting in the living room after dinner, talking.

"You guys know her really well, so I don't need to apologize for her, right?" Quinn teased.

"You'll be apologizing for her for the rest of your life from what it sounds like, Quinn?" Kurt joked.

"If she's lucky." Santana teased back and tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear. She'd been doing that over and over for the past several minutes despite the fact that the hair was already sufficiently tucked behind her ear.

"You two are dismissed." Rachel finally replied. "Just keep it down in there. I'm still entertaining."

"Oh, I'll be entertaining too." Santana implied and stood.

Everyone looked at Quinn to admonish her.

"She's right. She's very entertaining." She agreed with her girlfriend instead and was pulled by her hand toward Santana's bedroom.

"Bye guys. Had fun. Feel free to leave whenever." Santana told the guys and probably Rachel and Jesse too.

Quinn closed the door behind them and was again pulled toward the bed. Santana turned things around so that she was on top, knowing Quinn would probably try to top her again.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed when the girl climbed on top of her and started peeling off her shirt.  
"What? I haven't had you naked in like forever, Q."

"I can't have sex with you while they're just sitting out there."

"Thank you, Quinn! These walls are not sound proof, Santana!" Rachel yelled through the wall.

"Shit." Quinn pulled Santana's shirt down.

"Then, leave Berry or turn on some music." Santana replied and tossed her shirt on the floor. She reached for the remote to her speakers, which were attached to her phone as if she planned this whole thing and turned on the music. She put the volume up high. "Now?" She squinted at Quinn.  
"Now, we can make out." Quinn pulled her back down on top of her. "But I'm not getting naked until I know they're all gone."

"Boo." She smiled at her. "But I'll take what I can get." Their lips connected over and over before Santana, still shirtless but wearing her bra, started toying with Quinn's shirt and lifting it up so she could kiss her stomach.

"San…"

"What? That's my stomach, Quinn. I can kiss it whenever I want." She lifted her head up to meet Quinn's eye and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Can we just talk until they leave because I'm starting to get all-"

"Oh my God, you're totally turned on right now and you need me to stop!" Santana set up and straddled her.

"Of course, I am. Your damn shirt's off and you're moving, you know, like... that and-"

Santana laughed at her girlfriend and placed her hands on her stomach under her shirt.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked her.

"Next semester."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about the fact that I have no idea where you'll be in like a month." Santana replied sarcastically and plopped over to Quinn's side and faced her. "Care to enlighten the one you love?"

"So, my mom signed over my trust fund to me on Monday."

"My girl is loaded!" Santana embellished.

"I'm not loaded. It's mostly for grad school and it might cover a Ph. D if I'm smart about how I handle it."

"Boring. Get to the fun stuff."

"Well, if I budget correctly and invest some of it, I should have enough to pay rent on an apartment here in the city while working part-time just to be smart and waiting for my girlfriend to be out of school for the summer so we can go somewhere together."

"You're moving here?" Santana's eyes got big and she sat up.

"If you still want me too?"

"Uh, duh. New Haven is boring and you need excitement in your life."

"You mean I need you?"

"Obviously." She laid back down. "Q, I love this, but I don't want you to do it just for me, okay?"

"I'm not. My friends are all here and the university I'm most likely going to attend will be here too. It makes a lot of sense."

"Well, I wanted you to consider me a little bit." Santana spoke back.

"I'm not going to live here though, San. I'm going to get a place of my own, okay?"

"Why? Rachel's never here. This can be our place."

"I know, but I've never really lived with anyone outside of that weird dorm roommate I had freshman year. I've definitely never lived with someone I was dating and do not make a comment about how I lived with Taylor because I didn't. I stayed there and you and I both know how that turned out."

"I get it. I guess I just got my hopes up." She paused and reached out to grab Quinn's hand. "You're going to be here all the time anyway or I guess I'll be there all the time. Plus, are you going to get a roommate yourself?"

"Not if I can avoid it. I'm pretty lucky to have this money now. I can find a decent place. Probably a studio and afford it on my own."

"So, I won't have to deal with a crazy like Rachel?"

"You give her such a hard time, but you love her, San."

"Don't tell her that. If I stop making fun of her, she'll thing something's wrong and start to talk to me about my feelings again."

Quinn laughed silently and reached out to touch her cheek.

"Is it okay that I get my own place?" Quinn checked.

"If that's what you want." Santana replied. "I'll talk to Rachel and see what she says about postponing her move or maybe I'll just get another roommate. I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you're going to be here and not hours away, I'm cool."

"Good. I was thinking maybe I should start looking for places. Maybe we could look online and then go see some this weekend."

"Sure." Santana responded with obvious disappointment.

"You're upset?"

Santana rolled onto her back and clasp her hands over her stomach.

"I told you I was disappointed."

"San…"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I can understand it, but I still need to be able to feel it right now."

Quinn slid over so that she could be closer to her and placed her hand over Santana's clasped ones.  
"San, I love you. You know that."

"Yeah."

"But you're ahead of me here."  
Santana rolled her head to glare at her.

"What?"

"You lived with Brittany, you guys got married. You've been through all of that before."

"It's not the same, Quinn."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that in some ways I'm ahead of you. Like school, for example, but in other ways, you're way ahead of me. I've never been engaged or lived with someone I was dating. I've definitely never been married. So, living with someone is just something that scares me, okay?"

"Okay." It was a less disappointed tone, but not by much.

"Hey, it doesn't mean I won't get there or that I don't want it."

"I know." Her body relaxed slightly.

"Look at it this way, San. I'll sign my lease probably for what, a year? If I sign in January that means my lease will go longer than your lease."

"Yeah, that's just math, Quinn."

"What I'm saying is that you could always move in with me after that."

She squinted at Quinn.

"Like next September?"

"Probably. Let's see if I can put up with being in the same city as you for more than a few days."

That got Santana to smile finally.

"It's not the living together or not living together thing, Q. It's just knowing that we'll get there. I think after the surprises that happened after I got married, having that stability just seems important."

Quinn rolled over on top of her and straddled her.

"Santana, I'm not _going_ anywhere. I'm _coming_ here."

"You will be soon." Santana winked at her and gripped her hips.

Quinn lowered herself and kissed her gently.

"You have nothing to worry about." She comforted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"Quinn, you cannot live there." Rachel told her on their walk to the park where Santana would be joining them later, but she had to drop off something at school that she forgot to turn in before her Thanksgiving break.

"Why not? It looks okay."

"It says quaint. Quaint is New York real estate code for a tin can. The bed probably folds up into the wall and your toilet is like in the kitchen."

"There's a picture, Rachel. The bathroom is its own room."

"Still. This isn't a good neighborhood. I can't imagine Santana being okay with you living there. She'd never leave you alone and that ridiculous Lima Heights Adjacent nonsense she used to spout all the time would come back out."

"I know. It's cute."

Rachel looked over surprised.

"My God. You really do love her."

"I think that's pretty obvious by now, Rach."

"Well, it takes a special person to love Santana."

"I like when she gets all protective like that. It's how she shows she cares about you."

"But living in that apartment shouldn't just be an excuse to see that side of her since she loves you like no one before and I'm guessing that protective instinct she has will have plenty of opportunities to appear without you living there." She passed Quinn back her phone.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?" Rachel asked.

"That she loves me like no one before? How do you know?"

They crossed the busy street in Rachel's New Yorker hand in the air, wait for us gesture and made their way toward the grass.

"Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"Just curious."

Rachel laid out the blanket she'd been carrying and Quinn sat on it, providing the sandwiches and other food they'd packed for lunch.

"You aren't worried about Brittany, are you?"

"No, they're over. I know that. I guess it's just… how do you compare two loves like that? How do you know if someone loves you the same or more… or less?"

"Or differently? Rachel questioned.

"Yeah."

"I loved Finn with all my heart."

"Oh Rach, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. I'm just trying to answer your question. I loved him. I would have married him one day. You know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"And I love Jesse. I love them both the same and differently too. Finn and I weren't together when he died, but I knew we'd end up back together. I knew it." She paused and lowered her head momentarily. "That didn't happen, but then Jesse came back into my life at just the right time. I think Finn would be happy for me. I think he'd want me to be with someone that loved me and Jesse does. He makes me better at my job, he makes me want more for myself in the same way Finn used too, but he's made for New York. He's made for Broadway and he understands that world in a way that Finn never did and never could. A part of me will always love Finn Hudson just like a part of Santana will always love Brittany, but that doesn't mean she loved her more or less than she loves you. It means she loves you differently and probably also a little bit the same too in that way that all love has a common denominator."

"Huh?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Just sometimes, you surprise me, Rachel Berry."

"Look, Santana Lopez is a pain in my ass on a good day, but the way she reacted to seeing you with Taylor was worse than what happened when Brittany started dating Sam."

"She threatened Sam… like with death, I think."

"You didn't live with her, Quinn. You didn't see the look on her face every time you'd come up in conversation or someone mentioned Taylor. You didn't drive home with her after the bar when you sat next to your girlfriend and it wasn't her. You also weren't there before when she was first realizing how she felt about you and kept trying to deny it. She thinks you hang the moon, Quinn. I'm pretty sure she always has."

"Hey, Faberry." Kurt approached.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I call you two that sometimes because it's easier."

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel looked around.

"He's busy." Kurt explained. "We don't do everything together."

"Please, you two put those rings on and now there's a magnetic force field between you two and you can't be more than 5 feet apart without bursting into rainbow colored confetti." Santana sat down next to Quinn. "Hey there."

Quinn placed her head immediately on Santana's shoulder.

"Talk about a magnetic force field." Kurt leaned into Rachel and shared. Rachel just smiled at the two of them.

"So, did you find anywhere you want to visit?" Santana took Quinn's hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Not yet. Rachel vetoed the one I liked."

"You would have hated it." Rachel pointed out and passed around the food.

"Good looking out, Berry." She looked around. "Who's idea was it to have a picnic when it's like 40 degrees out here?" Santana asked.

Quinn lifted her head and kissed her temple.

"I'll keep you warm."

"You're being very cuddly today." Santana remarked while Rachel and Kurt were buried in their own conversation.

"I like cuddling with you." Quinn defended.

"What's really going on?" Santana lifted an eyebrow seeing through Quinn like she often did.

"Nothing. I just sometimes forget you waited a long time."

"For what?"

"For this." Quinn folded her fingers into Santana's hand.

"I like you like this." Santana told her and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm not like this with anyone else." Quinn reminded her.

"I know. That's why I like it."

"Santana, it wasn't that bad." Quinn told her while Santana unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Quinn, we saw 3 places today and all of them were rat traps. Literally. I saw rat traps. You live in an old 1 bedroom in New Haven with all the amenities and in any of those apartments, you'd have barely a kitchen and enough space for a couch _or_ bed, but not both."

"It's reality, San. I have money, but it's reserved and stuff is way more expensive here than it is in New Haven. I know I'm going to pay more and have a lot less."

"Fine blondie, but I don't want to go anywhere near those buildings again so if you're expecting your girlfriend to stay over, you're going to need to find something else."

"What if I can't? It's not like finding a place here is easy. I can start looking outside the city and commute maybe."

"No, I don't want you to have to do that. I won't ever see you." They walked straight to the bedroom and Santana immediately tore off her shirt. "God, I even smell like a rat trap. I need like 3 showers right now."

Quinn walked up behind her and unclasped the bra Santana was reaching for.

"You don't smell like a rat trap and why are you more stressed out about this than I am?" Quinn reached around and undid Santana's belt followed by the button and zipper on her jeans.  
"I don't want you to not come because you can't find something and I don't want you to have to live in Jersey because… it's freaking Jersey. It's harder that way. You'll be tired and you won't want to come into the city or I'll be tired and I never want to go to New Jersey." She deflected.

Quinn pulled her jeans down for her and Santana stepped out of them.

"I won't live in New Jersey then."

"But you can't live in those places either."

Quinn's arms went around her girlfriend and she pulled her in tight.

"Okay."

Santana rested her head against Quinn.

"You go back to New Haven tomorrow."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't want you too."

"I know."

"I want you here."

"I know."

"No, I want you here." She pointed at the floor.

"I know."

"I want to live with you, Quinn." She turned, naked in Quinn's arms.  
"I know."

"I've waited for you. I know it sounds weird because I technically got married to someone for a while there, but I waited for you and I want you here and I know you don't want that now and I understand, but I just want you to know that that's what I want. I don't want us to have to get to where Brit and I were where we lost what we both want because I don't want to lose who I am and who you are because I love who you are and I respect your decision to move somewhere that's not here. I just-"

Quinn's lips cut her off. Santana immediately kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I like you like this." Quinn confessed when the kiss ended. "I love when you ramble your feelings like that because you spend so much time not actually admitting them that they all just fall out of you." She leaned back in and gently pressed her lips to Santana's. Santana pulled Quinn's shirt up and over her head before reaching behind the girl and removing her bra.

"I want you." Santana's hands fumbled with Quinn's pants, but she was able to undo them enough for Quinn to step backwards and have them yanked off her feet before Santana stood all the way up again and walked her back to the bed. She placed Quinn gently against the pillow. "I want you all the time."

Quinn reached up between Santana's legs and felt her.

"I can tell." Quinn felt. Santana sighed at the touch and leaned down to attack Quinn's lips with her own. Santana slid over to her drawer and pulled it open. "Not tonight, San. I just want you." Quinn told her and Santana fell back into place above her.

"Just me, huh?"

"Santana, all I need is you, you know that."

Santana slid down Quinn's body and kissed the inside of her thighs, moving closer and closer back up while her hands grazed Quinn's stomach and breasts. When her mouth finally touched Quinn's clit, Quinn's back lurched up before falling back down and Santana gripped the outside of her legs, begging her to spread them further apart. Her tongue started working against her and Quinn's hand moved to Santana's head encouraging her along. Santana's hand drifted down and she shifter herself so that her fingers could slide inside.

"Fuck!" Quinn emitted. Santana worked slowly because she wanted to make Quinn wait for it, but also because she liked working her over like this. She pulled her tongue back and only grazed Quinn's clit, which was just enough to drive the blonde crazy. "Santana!"

Santana continued her slow work, moving her fingers in and out and shifting their angles to hit different spots inside, but never touching one long enough to get Quinn there. After several minutes of feeling Quinn squirm beneath her, she finally pressed harder and faster with both her tongue and her fingers and Quinn's hand gripped her head harder. She listened as the girl came and kept working slower and slower until Quinn came down and she moved back up her body, kissing it in spots as she did. She rested her head against Quinn's chest and pressed her body down on top, feeling Quinn's arms wrap around her and pull her ever closer.

They stayed that way for several minutes because Quinn felt like her body couldn't move. Santana finally lifted herself up and kissed Quinn again and again as if transferring her energy into Quinn by doing so and that encouraged the girl's body to roll them both over.

Quinn slid one leg between Santana's and started rolling her hips down, applying friction. She knew what Santana had done to her and she was going to make this last too. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on it while continuing her motion.

"Quinn, you know that's not… oh, that feels good." Santana sputtered out between quickening breaths. "Can you…"

Quinn knew she wanted her to go faster, but she had no intention of doing this on Santana's schedule.

"Can I what?"

"Quinn, fuck! I almost came just watching you so I'm already… I'm already close."

Quinn stopped everything and looked at her.

"Close feels good though, doesn't it?" Quinn teased.

"Quinn Fabray, I swear to God- Oh fuck." Quinn slid her fingers inside and pressed her thumb to Santana's clit.

"What about God?" She mocked and moved her fingers in and out while her thumb slid around her clit.

"Yes! There!" Santana gripped the sheets beneath her tighter and tighter as she came. Quinn kept moving until she noticed the girl's hands loosening their grip. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Santana asked her.

"Yeah, a little." Quinn moved beside her and pulled Santana's arm around her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Can we talk about the big stuff tomorrow and just do more of this tonight?" Santana requested. "It's our last night until Lima and I'll be staying at my parent's house and you'll be with your mom. I just want more of this."

"Yes, we can have more of this tonight and talk more later." Quinn agreed.

"Thank you, Q." She kissed Quinn's head.

"Now, you can bring out the toys." Quinn smirked from her position.

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Hey, I thought I heard Rachel." Santana announced when she walked out of her bedroom Sunday morning rubbing her eyes. "And why are you out here? I was supposed to wake up with you this morning." Santana flopped onto the sofa next to Quinn, resting her head in her lap.

"Rachel just left. I had to talk to her and I didn't want to wake you up."

"What did you have to talk to Rachel about?"

"Her moving out."

"I speak English fluently, Q, but I'm not sure what the hell you're talking about. Blame it on the lack of sleep."

"So, blame it on me?"

"Basically."

"Rachel is going to move in with Jesse, San."

"What?" She shot up. "She said she'd wait until I found a roommate. I can't afford this place by myself. I can barely afford it with her."

"You have a new roommate."

Santana stayed where she was, but glared at Quinn.

"I do?"

"I was scared before because you just lived with Brittany. I know it's over, but there's just the fact that you've done all of that before and I haven't and it worried me."

"Q…"

"I talked to Rachel yesterday and she made me feel better. I'm going to take over her room starting in January-"

"Wait. You talked to Berry about this before you told me? Quinn, you can't just include Rachel in our-"

"I'm taking her bedroom because of moments like this when you piss me off by interrupting my sentences and I need some damn space, San."

"I love you?" She tried to cover.

"I'm moving in. I'm moving in, Santana."

"I want to smile and hug you, but I want to make sure this isn't because I want it, but because you want it."

"I want it. I was worried I couldn't do it, but Rachel talked to me about love yesterday and, I don't know, she's really pretty smart about it. I mean, she's been through more than most of us with Finn and then trying to start over with Jesse."

"What did she say?"

"That you think I hang the moon."

Santana rolled her eyes.  
"Really? That sold you on living here?"

Quinn laughed.

"No, but the idea of loving someone the same, but differently did."

"No comprende."

"You had to be there."

Santana leaned in.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. I have no idea if we can live together, but I want to try it. I want to know for myself and not let my brain try to talk me out of it."

Santana smiled.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of this, so if that's what you're looking for here, you've got the wrong girl."

"Santana, I don't need you to talk me into or out of anything."

"So butch just then, Q."

She rolled her eyes at that comment.

"My train leaves at 4. You wanna go-"  
"Yes." Santana jumped up and ran back to the bedroom. "Come on, Q."

A/N: I know many of you don't want them living together just yet. Just hang with me here. I've got plans.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Christmas music played over speakers wired throughout the house. Judy Fabray was trying to make Santana's mom feel welcome by serving her everything in the house all at once.

Santana and her mom sat on the sofa opposite Quinn and Judy. It was silent between all of them for over five minutes until Santana finally broke the silence.

"Well this is stupid. I haven't seen Quinn in almost a month. Mom, can you-"

"Oh, of course. I'll just…" She trailed and stood up.

"Q, come over here."

Quinn traded places and their mothers sat facing them. Santana's hand immediately found Quinn's while their eyes connected and revealed they were wishing they could be doing more than just holding hands. It had been close to four weeks since they'd been alone together. With finals and Santana in the studio on the weekends, making the trips back and forth weren't really possible. The mothers picked up their daughters from the airport that morning and spent the days with them knowing they'd all have dinner together that night.

"So, Quinn have your grades come in yet?" Maribel asked.

"Um… most of them. 4 out of 5, but the 5th one is a requirement."

"She passed. She's fine." Santana told the moms and turned her attention back to Quinn. "Tell them."

"4 As so far and I'd have to get a 36% on the final to not pass the class so I'm good."

"That's fantastic, Quinn." Maribel congratulated.

"I'm very proud." Judy shared.

"And you, Santana?" Maribel shifted. "How did you do this semester?"

Santana sat silently for a moment making Quinn concerned.

"I rocked it." She finally spoke up. "Out of my 4 classes, I brought home 5 stars in 3 of them and 4.5 in the other, but I'm protesting that one. I deserved the 5."  
"Stars?" Quinn asked.

"I'm kidding. I got 3 As and a B."

"Congratulations, San. What was the B in?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Stage fighting. It's an elective. Kurt and Blaine recommended it. You'd think I'd be good at fake fighting, but it turns out I'm much better at the real thing."

"Great for your first semester, Santana." Judy applauded.

"Actually, I worked it out with my advisor. I got credit for some of the classes I took before so I'm a year in according to NYADA."  
"How did you do that? It wasn't an art school." Quinn questioned.

"Firstly, I'm a great negotiator. Secondly, I took mostly art electives that NYADA said could carry over because I was lazy back then so I only have 3 years left instead of 3 and a half."

"That's great, babe." Quinn leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you doing with this?" Maribel asked Judy.

"It's new. I'm working on it."

"You know? When Santana first told me, I wasn't exactly shocked, but it still took a little getting used to. If you want to talk about it sometime…"

"Thank you. I might take you up on that." Judy looked over at the girls who were engrossed in one another. "How are you doing with this?"

"Santana being gay?"

"Santana being with Quinn."

"Oh, it's new." She repeated and then took a drink of her wine. "Don't tell Brittany's parents, but I'm actually really happy with this pairing."

"I don't see myself talking to Brittany's parents for a while if ever."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Maribel asked her. "I know this may not be what you want to hear. I know you're still working through it, but I've secretly always wanted those two together." She pointed at Santana and Quinn who were whispering as if their mothers weren't sitting 10 feet away from them. "Your daughter has a way of wrangling mine when she needs it. That goes a long way in my book."

"They do seem to fit, don't they?" Judy asked.

"That's what it's all about, isn't it? Finding the person you fit with, the person you love that loves you back for everything you are; the good, the bad and everything in between. When I think about what Santana's been through with Brittany… I was worried that she'd never get past it. This…" She pointed at them. "Is a pleasant surprise." She looked at Judy. "They'll take care of each other. They kind of always have."

"Mom, Santana and I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Quinn interrupted their talk.

"Well, that's not the best way to introduce the topic, Quinn."

"You'd think with that psychology degree coming, she'd know how to talk to people a little bit better." Santana pointed out.  
"And you'd think that my girlfriend would know not to make fun of me right now because what I'm about to tell her can change based on how I'm treated." Quinn glared at Santana and then smirked at her.

"See? They fit." Maribel put to Judy.

"What are you two doing over there?" Santana pointed back and forth between them.

"I'm moving to New York." Quinn announced.

"Oh, that's not news, honey." Judy reminded.

"I'm moving into Santana's apartment." Quinn added.

"Honey, I've had 3 glasses of wine so unless you two are also already married, nothing's going to shock me right now." Judy confessed and caused laughter to erupt in the room.

"Mom, I just told you we're moving in together."

"I figured that was a possibility. You two can't seem to keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes so I didn't exactly expect you to be able to live in two apartments in the same city, Quinn."

"Oh my God, you are buzzed." Quinn laughed.

"Yes, I am. Who's ready for dinner?"

"I love your mom right now, Q." Santana stood and pulled Quinn up with her. "Moms, can I have a moment alone with my lady?"

"Judy, I'll help you." Maribel laughed as she walked past the two girls with Judy next to her.

Quinn pulled Santana into her.

"We made it at least 10 minutes without touching each other." She pointed out.

"She took it well." Santana looked around the open archway to the women who were moving toward the kitchen.

"Let's see what she says when she sobers up."

"Sounds like something to care about tomorrow. Kiss me, Q."

"I can't wait until we're actually waking up next to each other." Quinn told Santana on the phone.

"Is it weird for you being back in your old room? I can't believe I still have all this Cheerios and New Directions stuff everywhere."

"Yeah, there's red and white all over the place here. It's strange because I feel closer to Yale than to McKinley, but this room looks like I never left high school."

"It kind of makes me feel like my old self. It's like I'm struggling to be 22 year old Santana Lopez."

"I know. I'm starting to think about dying my hair again." Quinn smiled.

"No way, I like you blonde."

"What's your day like today?" Quinn asked.

"Family Christmas Eve party this afternoon. I have to help my mom cook stuff. You?"

"Kind of the same here, but I want to see you tonight?"

"I don't know if that's going to happen today, babe. Our Lopez family festivities tend to be an all night affair and then tomorrow, it's wake up and let mom take pictures of me while I open presents like I'm a 6 year old."

"Okay. Well, after you do that…"

"I will belong to you for the rest of Christmas. I've already told my mom. She understands. That's why she kind of wants me around all day today."

"Good. I got you something."

"You better have bought me something. I'm your girlfriend." Santana toyed with her.

"Not for much longer if you keep acting like that."

"Oh please, you love me." Santana appeared distracted. "Sorry, Q."

"You've gotta go."

"Yeah, mom's calling."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you."

Christmas Eve was always a pretty boring day for Quinn. When she was growing up, it was always about her mom picking out the right dress for her to wear, followed by having Quinn straighten up the house and help prepare the Christmas Eve meal before they went to church at 9pm. They also usually went Christmas morning. Quinn used to like church, but once she told her parents she was pregnant and her parents reacted the way they did and pulled God into the picture, Quinn stopped going for a while. She went back later and had gone the past few years with her mom, but this year, she asked to go to the Christmas Eve mass, but not the morning mass. She wanted to sleep in tomorrow and she didn't think God would mind.

Her grandparents came over and they ate dinner together before going to church. After the mass, they drove home and her grandparents hugged her goodbye, handing her a box to open tomorrow as her Christmas present and then a card with $100 in it as her graduation present. Her mom's parents had taken her back after Beth and had been supportive of her ever since while she'd lost touch with her father's parents.

It was 10:30 by the time she fell into her old twin bed, recalling that NYU dorm she'd slept in for a few weeks over the summer and realizing she missed her queen at home. They'd rescheduled their nightly call knowing Santana was with her family and Quinn would be at church so instead of being on Facetime, she just sent Santana a good night text and lifted the blanket on top of her. It was then that she heard her phone buzz and she picked it up off her table.

Santana Lopez: I'm outside. Open your window.

Quinn read it and then reread it. She climbed out of the bed and walked toward her window and looked down. Santana was there and she had a ladder pressed to the side of the house. She looked like she was wearing pajamas and she started climbing once she saw Quinn. Quinn opened the window and waited for Santana to get close enough.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We never got to sneak around in high school so I thought we could do it tonight."

"Santana, my mom is in the next room."

Santana climbed through the window with Quinn's help.

"Oh, I don't mean do it do it. I just mean me sneaking in. I want to snuggle with you, Q. Wake up for our first Christmas together… together."

"Where did you get the ladder?"

"Oh, I stole it."

"What?" Quinn questioned.

"Calm down. I'm kidding. I took it from your garage. Your mom left the door open. I closed it, by the way."

Quinn laughed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I am freezing because I came over here with a sweater and not a fucking parka and it is cold out there. Can we…" She started walking toward Quinn's bed.

"Come on." Quinn climbed in and Santana squeezed into the small bed with her. "If my mom catches us, I'm blaming you."

"I'm pretty sure your mom blames me for this whole thing anyway so I might as well embrace it."

"Hey, what did you get me for Christmas?" Santana asked.

"It's not Christmas yet, San." Quinn pressed their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes.

"Fine. I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming over tonight. I missed you today."

"That's something you won't have to worry about much longer."

"San, I miss you even when we're in the same city, sometimes when we're in the same room, but we're not alone because when we're alone together, it's like we're actually our real selves."

"Merry Christmas, Quinn Fabray." Santana welcomed her to the holiday from bed. She was running her hand up and down Quinn's back, coaxing her to wake from her slumber.

"What time it is?" Quinn asked her.

"It's 7, but your Cinderella has to get home, Q."

Quinn rolled over to face her.

"Merry Christmas, San."

They shared a gentle kiss and wrapped their arms around one another.

"What did you get me?" She lightly shook Quinn's body.

"Oh my God, you're like a 4 year old."

"Sue me. I like presents."

Quinn slid out of bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out two boxes and an envelope and sat them on the bed.

"Here you go." She sat on the edge and Santana sat in front of the pile.

"You went a little overboard."

"No, I didn't. Just open them." Quinn instructed.

Santana reached first for the envelope, but then placed it to the side and focused on the shirt box wrapped impeccably in green shimmery paper. She pulled it apart and lifted the cover and started laughing.

"Is this-"

"The shirt I owe you." Quinn finished for her. "I kept the one I originally bought. This is a new one."

Santana lifted it up, slid off the shirt she'd slept in the night before and pulled the tags off of the Yale shirt, but as she was sliding it on, she noticed there was another shirt in the box.

"NYU?" She read on the shirt.

"Do you want to wear the school shirt of the place I just graduated from or the place I'll be attending in the fall?"

Santana pulled the Yale shirt the rest of the way over her head and sat back down on the bed.

"What?"

"I got into the program. I found out before I left New Haven. Dr. Rhodes came through and gave me a great recommendation."

"You got into NYU?"

"Yes, I actually heard back from Stanford and Duke early too. Columbia won't release anything until spring, but I'm going to NYU, San. I've started filling out the enrollment paperwork for next fall. It's a done deal. I'll be in New York for the next few years."

Santana sat dumbfounded for a moment before sliding off the Yale shirt and tearing at the tag on the NYU shirt and putting it on instead.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Quinn." She leaned over the other box and held Quinn's face in her hands. "That's my real Christmas present."

Quinn smiled at her and touched her arms.

"Open the other ones though."

"I don't need to-"

"Just open the damn boxes, Santana." Quinn ordered.

"Okay. Okay. No romance this morning. Got it." She joked. "Envelope or box?"

"Envelope next."

Santana opened the envelope and saw two concert tickets along with two VIP passes.

"What are these?" She looked confused.

"They're not from me."

"They're from her."

"She sent them to me and asked me to give them to you. She wants you to come to the New York show in March."

"There are two tickets." Santana held up.

"She wants us both to be there. She knows we're together, San. She called me from Austria of all places, made some comment about the hills not really being alive and told me she was happy for us and wanted us to come see the show. She wanted to check with me to see if I was okay with it and I told her of course. She sent the tickets and the passes after that."

"You talked to her?" Santana asked, staring down at the tickets.

"She's good, San. She seems really good and she wants to try to, I don't know, get the gang back together. I think that means she's good with you and I being together and she's happy."

Santana slid the tickets and passes back into the envelope.

"And you're really okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried about you two anymore."

Santana squinted her eyes at Quinn.

"This isn't like some girlfriend test, is it? Like I say I want to go and you secretly hate me for wanting to be friends with my ex?"

Quinn laughed at her.

"This is not a test."

"Okay. Then, I want to go."

"Good. I do too." She paused. "Open that one now. It's from me."

"Quinn, you've already given me too much."

"I'm an overachiever, you know that." She teased.

Santana opened the box wrapped in the same shimmery green paper. When she uncovered the box, she looked up at Quinn.

"Please tell me this is just the box you used."

"Open it and find out."

Santana opened the white box and found a MacBook Pro inside.

"Quinn!"

"You have an old laptop, San."

"It's Berry's old one. Mine bit it a while ago, but Quinn…"

"You need it for school, San. This is much better for mixing and recording."

"This is too much."

"No, it's not. You're always at campus because you need to use their equipment. Now, you can stay at home and work when you need too sometimes."

"Wait. What is this?" She lifted another item out of the box.

"That's the microphone Rachel suggested and there's a mixing software already on the computer and MIDI is on back order so it didn't get here in time, but it will be here in a few days."

"Quinn… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just use it." She pushed the box and paper out of the way and slid closer to Santana. "I love you and part of the reason I love you is because of your drive to do this. I want you to have what you need to do it and I like the idea of you working at home and me being able to watch you while you work. So, it's actually a little selfish for me to get this for you."

"There's nothing selfish about how you love me, Quinn." Santana leaned in and captured the woman's lips. She pulled her down on top of her, hearing the rustle of wrapping paper under her body and she tugged on Quinn's shirt, trying to lift it off her.

"San, we can't. My mom, remember?"

"Ugh! I want to be in our own place already."

Quinn sat up and laughed at her.

"We will be in 2 days."

Santana didn't say anything. She stared at Quinn and then smirked.

"You ready for your present?"

"Yeah, but you didn't bring anything with you last night."

Santana stood and reached under Quinn's bed.

"Please, I hid this here like the first day we arrived and had that super fun dinner with the moms." She climbed back up and sat a box on Quinn's bed that was wrapped in a red paper covered in the Star of David. "So, I didn't have time to go buy wrapping paper and had to borrow Berry's."

Quinn laughed at her.

"Well, happy Chanukah then." She teased and started opening it. "What the…" She trailed and pulled a small bucket out of the box.

"It's more symbolic than anything. There's more back at the apartment."

"Chalkboard paint?"

"Yeah, I checked the lease and there's nothing against painting the walls."

"You want to paint one of the walls in chalkboard paint."

"Yes, so that I can scribble my lyrics on them and you can read them just like you wanted."

Quinn chuckled and sat the small bucket of paint down on the bed.

"I love it."

"We can do it in our future artist's loft later, but I thought why not start early?"

"It's perfect. Thank you, San."

Santana looked at her in shock.

"Did you think that was it?" She pointed to the box and Quinn looked inside. "Please, like I'd just get you paint for our first Christmas together."

Quinn reached down and found an envelope at the bottom of the box. She lifted the flap and looked inside.

"You didn't?" Quinn checked and looked up at Santana.

"I didn't plan the whole thing. That's on you because I know you get all turned on with agendas and highlighters and lists of stuff to pack, but I got us the tickets. We leave on June 1st and we don't come back until mid-August."

"San, these are tickets to Amsterdam."

"Yes, I'm glad you can read, Quinn." She mocked. "I know you said your mom didn't want us getting our high on in the free city so I thought it would be funny if we fly in there and hang out first before going wherever it is we want to go."

"San, you got our tickets."

"Yes, yes I did. Are you okay there, Q?" She lifted an eyebrow at the girl.

Quinn smiled.

"How did you afford these? You didn't use the money your mom gave you, did you?"

"I picked up a lot of extra shifts at those bars I used to work at. It's one of the reasons I couldn't keep coming to New Haven these past couple of months. Friday and Saturdays are big tip nights for me."

"San, how did I not know?"

"Oh, because I hid it from you. I'd take my break in the office and Facetime you from there sometimes. You didn't notice because I'm deceptive like that and then when I couldn't get away, I'd ask you to reschedule like we talked about."

"That night you were out with friends…"

"I was working. I just didn't want you to know because you'd tell me to stop. You would buy your ticket or our tickets and you wanted me to focus on school. Well, guess what, Q, I did focus on school and I worked hard for my money and I did well at both. It turns out what they said in high school was true. If we believe it, we _can_ achieve it." She winked.

"Santana, this is… Now, I don't know what to say."

"Just say we're going, Q."

"We're going." She repeated and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Merry Christmas, honey." Judy greeted Quinn as she walked down the stairs after saying goodbye to Santana and helping her climb out the window, this time with one of Quinn's warm coats to keep her warm on her quick drive home. It was all so surreal. It felt like she really was back in high school. Puck used to climb through that same window. The big difference this time was that she was honestly, madly in love and hated saying goodbye.

"Merry Christmas, mom."

"Did you and Santana have fun last night?"

That stopped Quinn in her tracks. She was standing in the living room looking at her mom who was taking a drink of her steaming coffee.

"What?"

"Honey, I heard you two talking. Now that your father isn't living here blasting sports on the TV every night while I try to fall asleep, I can hear a lot through those walls. Makes me wonder what you were doing back in high school that I didn't hear." She thought about it for a moment. "Oh, I guess I don't really have to wonder."

Quinn still looked a little terrified.

"We just talked."

"I know. Thank you for that." Judy replied.

"We just wanted to see each other."

"I get it. Believe it or not, I have been in love before and I know what it's like to want to spend every moment with that person."

"Just tell her that tonight she doesn't have to sneak in. She can use the front door like an adult."

Quinn chuckled and sat on the sofa.

"You want to open presents?"

"Sure. " Judy agreed.

Quinn passed her mom two boxes. They contained sweaters she'd bought her after her mother sent her links to the exact sweaters she wanted. Judy pretended as if she was completely surprised and they laughed about it before she passed Quinn a couple of boxes that had clothes in them as well. She got her a new dress and some jeans and a pair of boots that she knew would look good on her. Then, she passed her a small box that looked like a tie box.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"You'll find out once you open it." She took another drink of her nearly gone coffee.

Quinn opened the box and found a piece of paper inside.

"Mom?"

"Santana told me what she was getting you. I assume you've already opened it given what I heard this morning."

"Yeah…"

"That is spending money for the trip. I setup a savings account for you and put in enough to get you two started."  
"Mom, you didn't have to do that. I have my trust fund money."

"I know, honey, but that's for school." She leaned forward, placing her cup down on the table. "The one thing your father did that surprised me after Beth was not taking that money away from you. I know he's not in your life and he's made that decision, but I know he regrets it and I know it because he didn't want you to have to work as hard as he did. He set you up not to have to deal with student loans and credit card debt. Now, I didn't help a lot with that because I wasn't working back then, but I am now and this is my gift to you." She paused. "I want you to have an amazing adventure and not have to worry about cutting corners. I also don't want you to stay in those terrible youth hostels they make those scary movies about so please make sure some of that money goes to that."

"Mom…"

"I've setup a direct deposit to put some money in there each month until you two leave. The account is in your name so try not to use it before your trip, okay?"  
"I won't. Mom, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

"Just have a good time… and be safe. Be safe over there."

"I will."

"I will still worry, but I guess I'll worry less knowing Santana's with you. She is scary."

Quinn laughed.

"She's protective."

"Good. So am I." Judy picked up her coffee cup. "And also maybe find time to go to a church or two while you're over there and for more than just taking pictures."

"Okay." Quinn giggled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Now, let's go have breakfast so you can meet up with Santana because I know that's really all your capable of thinking of right now and before you say that's not true, remember honey, I've been in love before. It's not your fault and enjoy it." Judy stood and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, not for the money. I meant thank you for understanding about Santana and I and thank you for being supportive of us. I know it's not easy for you."

"It's getting easier." Judy replied and walked off toward the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"I thought you were going to take over my room, Quinn. What happened?" Rachel asked as she handed Jesse a box to carry down to the truck they'd hired out for her move.

"I thought it would be nice for the two of us to have our own rooms, but it was really more of me just being scared to officially move in. Plus, we want to turn this room into a workspace." Quinn lifted a box and walked it out of the room and placed it on the kitchen table for now.

"For who?"

"Both of us."

"You two are going to work in a room together?" Rachel was skeptical.

"We're going to put a sofa in there, but it'll mostly be for her to record or try out new sounds and I can just sit and watch her and read or do homework."

"That's so cute." Rachel commented.

"Don't say cute unless you're describing baby animals making friends with other baby animals, Rachel." Santana walked back in. She was carrying a box and placing it in the living room. "Moving someone out at the same time you're moving someone in. Great idea I had, huh?"

"Well, my lease was up so I'd have no place to live after this week and Rachel and Jesse are going on a vacation in a few days so this was kind of how it had to go, S." Quinn reminded.

Santana's phone buzzed.

"Hold that thought." She picked up the phone. "Hello." Pause. "This is her." Pause. "Oh, I didn't apply for anything." Pause. "February? I'm in school." Pause.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked her as they both sat on the floor since the sofa had been Rachel's.

"Okay. No, that's amazing." Pause. "I can't right now. I have to-" Pause. "Okay." Pause. "Okay. Yeah, by the end of the week. Okay." Pause. "Thank you." Pause. "Yeah, thanks, goodbye." She hung up the phone and looked over at Quinn. "Remember how you got an internship last summer?"

"Yeah." Quinn was confused.

"I just got one myself."

"For the summer?" Quinn was already disappointed.

"For right now."

"What?"

"Technically, it starts in February. It's with a recording studio, Q."

"You didn't tell me you applied for anything."  
"I didn't. One of my teachers recommended me for it. She mentioned it last semester, but I never heard anything back so I just assumed they went with someone else."

"What about school?"

"I don't know. It counts for my program, but if I go, I'd have to setup something with NYADA like Rachel did when she was on Funny Girl. It's pretty common. It's an performing arts school so they're used to students getting gigs or jobs or internships like this." She stared down at her phone.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"It's in L.A. It's from February through mid-May."

"Three and a half months?"

"I know. I had no idea this was going to happen, Q."

"Are you going to go?"

"I have no idea. It's a brand new thing. I don't know. You and me. And school. And-"  
"You should go." Quinn told her.

"But we're moving in together and-"

"I know." Quinn felt tears welling up in her eyes. "And I am going to miss you like crazy, but you should go."

"I'm right back where I started somehow." Santana looked down at the floor. "Except it's me with the offer this time."

"San, it's different. This isn't a full-time position somewhere. It's not forever. It's not that big of a deal when you think about it. We just did four months apart and we made it work. We can do another few."

"The thing that got me through those four months was knowing you'd be here at the end of them."

"And I still will be this time. When you get back, we'll be spending three months traveling together, San. You'll be sick of me in no time anyway." Quinn tried to sound happier about the idea of her girlfriend being gone.

"Let's just not get ahead of ourselves. The semester starts next week. I'll talk to my teacher about it and get some more details."

"San, this is amazing." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Whatever you decide, I'm going to support it."

Santana reached over and wiped another tear off of Quinn's face.

"Are those happy tears because I have an awesome opportunity or sad tears because I'd be gone for so long?"

"A little of both." She sniffled.

"Just come with me."

"What?"

"You're not in school anymore, Quinn. You don't have a job lined up yet. You were just going to kill time here with me until our trip and NYU. If I like it after I talk to my teacher, just come with me for a few months. Stay with me there and then we can come back here together." Santana seemed to be getting excited. "Why didn't I think of that at first?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn wipe a way another tear from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing. Nothing." Quinn stood. "We'll talk about this later." She told Santana who was still sitting.

"You two didn't break up did you because my stuff is all downstairs now?"

"No Berry, we didn't break up." Santana stood. "You can go off and live in your little St. James love nest now. Quinn's stuff is mostly up here already."

"You'll have your very own love nest too, Santana."

"Yeah, we have so many new places to have sex in and on now." Santana joked.

"Gross." Rachel squished her face together. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"We've been living together on and off for four years."

"I was there. Don't need the flashbacks." Santana mocked.

"I'm trying to have a moment with you, Santana."  
"Quinn's right behind us, Rachel and Jesse's outside so if you're trying to get in my pants, now's not the time."

Quinn laughed at that. Rachel just squinted at her.

"Fine. Just hug me and I'll go."

"Come here, Berry." Santana pulled her in. "I'll miss you too." They shared a long hug before finally separating.  
"It's funny. We're all growing up. Kurt and Blaine are married, I'm moving in with Jesse and you and Quinn are moving in together."

"I know. We're adults. It's gross." Santana took a step back and reached for Quinn's hand without turning around. Quinn took it and Santana pulled her right behind her. "Quinn's here as a witness so I won't deny saying this later, but I'm going to miss you, Berry. Not your 5am workouts or your terrible food choices, but it's been an adventure living with your dramatic self."

"It hasn't been boring, that's for sure."

"Whatever, I'll see you at the bar on Monday. Let's not get all emotional like you're moving a million miles away."

"Have it your way, Santana."

"Hey, you ready?" Jesse appeared in the doorway. "We're double parked."

"I'm ready." Rachel told him. "See you guys later. Enjoy the apartment."

Rachel turned and left her key on the counter as she left and closed the door as Jesse waved goodbye.

"So, we live together now." Quinn shared with the air and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"If I go, come with me please."

Quinn kissed her neck.

"No."

Santana quickly turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say no just then."

"I did." Quinn let her go. "San, this is your thing. If you decide you want this, then I want you to go for it and I want you to do it without me there because you need to be able to focus and-"

"I can't focus if you're here and I'm there."

"Um… yes you can. You did it last semester and you'd do it with this. I wouldn't be happy there. I moved here because I want to be here, remember? It wasn't just about you. I want to find a job that I can keep through school next year if they don't mind me taking a few months off." She chuckled at that. "I want to start prepping for school and maybe even take an extra class because I can and not because I have too."

"So, we'd be a part again?"

"I'll visit you and you can visit here. We can make it work." Quinn reached out for her hand. "Come on. Help me with the rest of my stuff."

The semester had started for Santana and Quinn had decided to try out a few undergrad courses at NYU before add/drops to see if anything interested her enough to take it. They'd been living together for only a week when Santana came home with news of the internship to Quinn painting the chalkboard paint on one of the walls in Rachel's old room.

"The internship's not for me, Q." She dropped her bag on the sofa they'd bought and walked into the room. "Hey." She kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I like you painting like this. You look cute in those little shorts." She grasped Quinn's butt before letting go. Quinn set down her roller.

"What about the internship?"

"I don't think I want it."

"Oh yeah, I find that hard to believe."

"It's in Santa Monica and it's mainly getting coffee for people."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to get coffee for people. I want people to get coffee for me."

"And you think that's just going to happen for you?"

"Why not?"

"Because you have to work your way up the chain like everyone else, babe. Sorry, but getting coffee is in your future even if you turn this thing down."

"Fine. It sounds awesome actually and I really want it. I was just trying to downplay it in case you changed your mind about me going."  
"San, I'm not changing my mind. If it's what you want, then you're going." Quinn pointed the roller at her and started working on the wall again.

"It's getting coffee, but for producers and the artists and it's right next to two other studios so I'll be around a lot of industry people."

"That's amazing." Quinn rolled the paint on the wall. "I can't wait to hear about it once you get there."

"It's going to suck not having you there. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Santana asked with her hands clasped in front of her in a begging posture.

Quinn laughed at her, put the roller aside and approached her.

"This is your time, S. This is something you should experience on your own and I'm happy here. I'm glad I'm going to take a class. It will keep my brain ready for grad school and I've got some feelers out for jobs. We'll go back to our Facetime dates and we'll visit each other when we can, but I'm not worried about us."

"Why are you so confident?" Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"Because we chose each other." She put her arms around Santana's neck. "You chose me out of everyone else and I chose you."

"Out of Puck and Taylor?"

Quinn smirked at her.

"Out of everyone else."

Santana leaned in and kissed her. Quinn felt the pull toward the doorway almost right away. Their lips remained connected as they wandered back toward their bedroom. Not much has changed in it. Quinn had actually like how Santana had put it together. They'd combined some of their things, but Quinn had sold her bed and some of her furniture. They were planning to put that money toward furniture for this place.

Santana pushed Quinn down on the bed and slid her shorts off of her body along with her underwear. Quinn just watched and smiled as Santana tore off her own clothes. Quinn sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and Santana reached over and undid Quinn's bra before watching the girl slide back, naked against the bed. Santana walked over to the drawer they now shared and pulled out the purchase they'd made that day along with another vibrator because Santana had wanted one that was more intense than the one Quinn had. Quinn watched from the bed as Santana slid the harness over her legs and moved it into place. Quinn closed her eyes and smiled. She liked Santana like this. Santana had made jokes about Quinn being a top, but the truth was that they were both always kind of tops in their relationship and in the bedroom so they often took turns.

Santana slid on top of Quinn and her lips met Quinn's neck immediately. Quinn could feel the dildo between her legs and while she hadn't ben particularly turned on from watching paint dry like she knew Santana always joked about, we was started to be pretty turned on from the lips sliding to her jaw and then to her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around Santana's body, sliding up and down her back before stopping in place when Santana had rubbed her just the right way and she needed to focus on the feeling.

Santana slid down Quinn's body and Quinn missed the contact until she realized where she was going. Santana's lips connected to Quinn's clit followed by her tongue. She worked slowly. Quinn knew she was just trying to get her worked up. She felt Santana slide a finger inside and move in and out, but only briefly before adding another and repeating her movements. She stayed down there and Quinn resolved not to come despite how Santana was always capable of getting her there so quickly.

Santana slid up Quinn's body and used her hand to shift the dildo in place and as her eyes connected with Quinn's, she slid it inside and felt Quinn jolt in reaction. Santana moved above her slowly. This was Quinn's favorite part when they did this. Santana always took her time. She wasn't like the guys Quinn had been with. They wanted to get off themselves and they usually wanted to do it fast, but Santana only cared about her in these moments just like Quinn only cared about Santana when she the one working above her.

"How does that feel?" Santana asked her. Her lips grazing Quinn's.

"Good." Quinn was able to get out as she wrapped her arms around Santana again.

"Like this or faster?" Santana questioned.

"Like this." Quinn's breathing was starting to move faster.

Santana looked down and smiled at her before she moved her lips to Quinn's neck again and ended up pressing their bodies together. Quinn grasped Santana's ass with both hands and started pressing Santana into her further. Santana just let Quinn guide as she often did. Her hips rolled into Quinn and she could hear Quinn's heartbeat racing inside her chest. Santana felt herself getting more and more turned on and her hips moved faster.

"Fuck Quinn!" She said in her ear. "You're so hot! Tell me what you want now." She kept rolling down into her.

"Turn me over." Quinn told her and released her grip.

Santana lifted up and slid the dildo out of Quinn who then turned over. Santana watched as the girl got on all 4s and then quickly moved to slide it back inside and gripped her hips.

"Slow still?" She asked while pumping it inside her.

"Just for-" Quinn stopped herself. "A minute." She felt it slide all the way in and then almost all the way out over and over while Santana pulled her hips back and forth. She knew she was ready to go faster when she felt it hit one spot. "Fuck! That feels good. San?"

"Faster?"

"Yes!"

Santana began a quickened pace, but not as fast as she could go. She wanted to work the girl up even more. She could see Quinn's head dip down as she moaned and she knew she was already getting close. She finally started moving faster and harder and watched as Quinn's head lifted up and she let out a small scream and then dipped back down again.

"Fuck! Yes! There!" Quinn encouraged her and she felt it rubbing inside her just the way she liked it. "Yes! Yes! Yes! God!" She came and Santana continued to move inside her, but slowed her pace with every aftershock until Quinn came all the way down. She slid the dildo out and watched as Quinn rolled back over and closed her eyes to focus on her breathing and quickened heart rate. Santana smiled at her from her kneeling position before climbing off the bed and undoing the harness so she could slide next to Quinn and hold onto her while she came down.

"That was nice." Santana said in Quinn's ear while trying to brush the girl's hair out of her face. Quinn had rolled onto her back and was facing Santana who was lying on her side with a planted elbow.

"Yes, it was." Quinn agreed with a deep, pleasured sigh. She opened her eyes and stared up at Santana before rolling back over again. "So, I bought something yesterday."

"What did you buy?" Santana was confused and didn't know where Quinn was going with this.

Quinn stood, looking a little wobbly which Santana liked and walked over to the closet they were attempting to share, but Santana still had some work to do to make room for Quinn's clothes.

"This." Quinn came back with a box and sat it on the bed. "I already… washed it." The box had clearly been opened.

"You were hiding this from me?"

"I was just waiting for the right time. I just wanted one for me to wear with you."

She lifted a harness of a different color out of the box along with a dildo that was a different type than the one they'd just used. "This is the one you mentioned liking in that store. Is it okay?"

"Fuck yes! Quinn, you bought this for me?"

"Yes, I got tired of adjusting the harness in between so I wanted to be able to have my own."

Santana just smiled.

"So many surprises about you, Q."

Quinn stood and slid it on her body, attaching the dildo and then sliding on top of Santana.

"So, what do you think?" She asked hovering over the girl. "Need me to get you a little turned on first?" She teased.

Santana laughed before taking one of Quinn's hands and moving it to her center. Quinn ran her fingers up and down causing Santana's breath to stop momentarily.

"What do you think?" Santana asked her.

"I think I love you." Quinn replied and leaned in for a passionate kiss, feeling Santana's arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Quinn wanted to kiss her everywhere before she actually went inside. Santana allowed her to slide her lips from place to place, using her tongue on her nipples along with her teeth and then using her tongue to circle the woman's belly button and lips to kiss her inner thighs. Quinn could tell Santana was ready and also a little impatient and Quinn reminded herself that this wasn't about what she wanted. It was about what Santana wanted and they were living together now. She'd have all the time in the world to explore each other's bodies and she loved exploring Santana's.

"Quinn, I want you." Santana told her and Quinn climbed back on top of her, her hand moving to the dildo as she slid it into the very wet Santana beneath her. "Fuck!"

Quinn's hips began moving and the dildo slid in and out with relative ease while she looked down at Santana and watched her eyes tightly close and remain that way. She leaned down to kiss her, but Santana was already breathing hard so Quinn moved her lips to her collar bone and sucked hard while Santana's hands went to her ass and she pushed Quinn into her.

"Faster?" Quinn checked in.

"Yes! Yes!" Santana replied and Quinn's hips picked up in rhythm. Santana liked it fast and she liked it deep. Quinn felt sweat pooling around her hairline as she moved as fast as she could while Santana pressed her down. "God! That feels good! Fuck! My clit! Shit! I'm coming! Coming!"

Quinn surprised herself by being able to move even faster as Santana came. She slowed only when Santana's grip on her ass lessened and then her arms went to her sides and Quinn stopped, but left the dildo in place. She looked down and saw Santana's eyes open. She felt Santana's breath on her face and leaned in for a kiss, which Santana granted.

"So, it's a winner?" Quinn smiled at her.

"Not sure if it's that thing or you. Maybe both." Santana's breathing was still fast, but she was making the effort to have it slow. "God, that felt good."

"What else do you want?" Quinn asked her and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean? That was pretty damn good, Quinn."

"Did you come outside too?"

"No, but it was pretty close." Santana answered. Quinn slid herself back and the dildo slid out. "Jesus Quinn! Warn a girl when you're doing that."  
Quinn laughed lightly, stood, removed the harness and reached inside their drawer for their other purchase. "Fuck! I don't know. I'm really sensitive right now." Santana told her as Quinn sat back on the bed and placed the vibrator gently against Santana's clit.

"You could always say no, San." Quinn reminded her and turned it on.

"Fuck! Yeah, right." Santana disagreed and felt her clit start tingling against the vibrations.

Quinn had tried 2 classes that had nothing to do with psychology, but was looking forward to trying a psych class that was listed as both undergraduate and graduate level. If she ended up taking it, it would count toward her program. She hadn't picked up the textbook because she didn't want to waste the money if she decided not to take it after all. It was on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1pm so it wasn't early in the morning on late at night and it was experimental psychology and dealt with research, which interested her more than going into private practice one day. The class only had about 40 students in it, she noticed as she looked around the room and opened up her computer. She'd liked being back at school despite her earlier desire to wrap up at Yale as soon as possible. She watched as a few more students entered and then signed into the Wi-Fi so she could check the name of the professor, which she'd failed to do earlier.

"Hi everyone." It came from the front of the room. Quinn looked up.

"I'm Taylor Morgan, a Ph. D student working in social psychology and I'm going to be the lead TA for this course." She looked around the room and noticed Quinn.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn muttered to herself.

She had nowhere to go. There were students to her left and right and she didn't want to disrupt Taylor's class so she just sat there and tried to hide herself behind her computer as Taylor tried to avoid her eye line. Luckily, it was the first class and only really involved handing out the syllabus and getting introduced to the course so after about 25 minutes, Taylor dismissed everyone and Quinn stood, putting her supplied back in her bag as she did. Taylor made a beeline for her, but waited until the room was empty before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Quinn.

"I could ask you the same question. Didn't you say you were going to take off after you finished, travel to New Zealand and Australia for a year and then _hopefully_ come back for your Ph. D?"

Taylor laughed at her.

"Yeah well, I was going to get some money from my parents to do that, but that didn't work out."

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah, my dad lost his job and they've ben behind on their mortgage so…"

"Oh, sorry Taylor."

"It's okay. I just started the program here earlier than I planned and student loans will kick my ass later, but I'll put my trip on credit cards in a few years when I'm done here. What about you?"  
"I moved here a couple of weeks ago. I'm waiting for Santana to be done with school for the semester and then we're going to Europe for the summer so I just thought I'd maybe take a class to help occupy my time until then and this one looked interesting."

"Leave it to a Yale grad to want to go back to school about a month after graduating."

"Hey, you can't talk."

"True." She paused. "How's Santana?"

"She's good. She actually just got an internship in L.A. for most of the semester. She leaves on February 1st and won't get back until May 16th."

"Wow! That's cool. But isn't she in school?"

"Yeah, at NYADA. She got it all worked out though. The internship will count toward one of her requirements and she's taking a couple of classes online and it's a performing arts school so she tells me they're used to that."

"Well, good for her."

"It is, yeah. Wait. How's that girl you were going on a date with? Did that turn into anything?"

"Her name is Mia and she's in advertising. We've been dating, yeah."

"That's great, Tay. I'm happy for you guys."

"Maybe before Santana leaves we can do a double date or something or would that be too weird?"

"I think you'd have to ask our girlfriends about that."

"Oh, we're not… we haven't labeled it yet. She's just starting to wriggle out of the closet so she's dealing with all that comes with it and she's not ready to call me a girlfriend that's not a girl that's a friend."

"Oh, sorry." Quinn wasn't sure what else to say. "I guess I've been there."

"No, you weren't there." Taylor disagreed and leaned against a chair. "You were in a similar situation, not being out, but you didn't handle it the same way. You were just yourself and you never had a problem calling me your girlfriend."

Quinn looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Well, everyone's different, Taylor. Give her time if that's what she needs."

"I made that mistake once and lost the girl." She laughed. "I'm kidding. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird."

"You did." Quinn smiled back at her. "I'll ask San about the double date thing, but don't count your chickens. She's territorial, remember?"

"I remember."

"And I'll find another class to take this semester." Quinn offered.

"You don't have too. We're not together anymore."  
"It's still weird for me. I don't think I could stand you grading my papers or tests."

Taylor stood and laughed.

"I guess I can understand that. I don't think I could deal with you grading mine." She paused. "There's another section of this class at 3 on Tuesdays/Thursdays. You could try that one."

"Maybe I will."

"Good." Taylor motioned toward the door. "You wanna…"

"Yeah."

"I was going to grab some coffee. You interested?"

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

"Hey, how was class?" Quinn greeted when Santana walked through the door.

"It was good. I missed my girl though. These long labs take up the whole damn day." She flopped down onto Quinn's lap in a way that showed how comfortable they'd already gotten with living together.

"Are you getting everything prepared for when you leave?"

"Yeah, they've given me a bunch of stuff to work on remotely while I'm over there." She sat up. "Hey can we figure out when you're coming for your visit? I was thinking about coming back the weekend of Brittany's concert, but figured you could come out at the end of February or maybe the middle and stay a week or something."

"Sure. How about dinner first though?" Quinn asked her. "I was thinking Chinese tonight and we could finish the room."

"Or we could order Chinese, eat it…" She leaned in to Quinn's neck and started moving her lips against it. "And then go into the bedroom and do more of this." She reached her hand under Quinn's shirt.

"Mmmm… that sounds good too." Quinn moved Santana's lips to her own and watched as the girl straddled her on the sofa. They continued kissing while Quinn lifted up Santana's shirt.

"Are we moving dinner to later?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and tossed Santana's shirt to the floor.

"I like having you for dinner, Fabray." Santana remarked while lying naked on the floor next to Quinn who was still breathing hard from what Santana had just done to her.

"I could tell." She rolled over and placed her head on her elbow. "I don't even know how we got down here."

"You were too turned on to make it all the way to the bedroom and that couch is small."

Quinn laughed.

"Well, I still don't think I can move so why don't you hop up and order us some dinner, Lopez?"

"You're lucky I love you." Santana squinted at her and then pecked her lips before jumping up to go grab her phone. Quinn's phone buzzed from the coffee table. "Sorry, Q. Looks like they found you." She joked and dialed the number for the Chinese place into her phone.

Quinn looked down at the ID and saw it was Taylor.

"Hey, can I call you back?" Quinn asked her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have just called you."

"It's okay. I'm just in the middle of something."

"Okay. Later then."

"Yeah, later." Quinn hung up.

Santana finished placing their order and then looked over at Quinn.

"Who was that?" Santana asked. Quinn smirked at her. "What?"

"You're just standing there naked. It's kind of hot." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"The food will take 20 minutes." Santana walked over to where Quinn was still sitting on the floor. "Wanna go again?" She straddled the girl beneath her in hopes of a yes.

Quinn moved her hand between Santana's legs and felt her wetness. Santana reacted by moving her hands onto Quinn's stomach and settling herself against her. Quinn moved her fingers inside and lay back to allow Santana to start moving her hips.

"Yes, I want to go again." Quinn answered after Santana was already moving faster. Quinn's other hand went to hold Santana in place while she worked against her fingers while her fingers started moving inside her to match the pace.

"Fuck!" Santana practically screamed. "That feels good."  
"Come for me, San."

"Jesus!" That's all she could say before she lurched forward slightly and increased her speed, which made her rub against Quinn in just the right way. Quinn wasn't expecting it, but she started getting worked up and encouraged Santana to continue.

"Just like that, San."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna…" She faded and pressed her free hand against Santana's breast, holding onto it while Santana started to move even faster. "Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Quinn came while Santana was still working against her.

"God! You're gonna make me…" Santana stopped moving. "Fuck! There…" She came while her upper body twitched against Quinn and then fell on top of her.

"I wasn't expecting that." Quinn commented.

"That was fucking hot, Quinn. Watching you like that. Fuck! I'm not going to L.A. I can't miss that for over three months." She kissed Quinn and then rolled off of her.

"It won't be for that long. You're coming back and I'm visiting there."

"Still. You need to get on board with phone sex, Q because I'm gonna needs me some action if we're going long distance again."

Quinn rolled back on her side to face her.

"I never said I wasn't on board with it. I just said I never did it with Taylor." She stood and grabbed her shirt off the floor and slid it over her sweaty body.

"What?! You mean we could have been doing it this whole time?"

Quinn pulled on her shorts.

"Yup." She stated directly.

"Well, fuck."

"You need to work on your listening skills." She mocked.

"And you need to not mention Taylor when we're talking about sex."

Quinn turned around to toss Santana her shirt.

"Oh shit."

"What oh shit?" Santana threw on her shirt and then reached for her underwear.

"I saw Taylor today."

Santana stood and slid her underwear back on.

"What now?"

"She's teaching a class at NYU."

"I thought she was going to travel the world like you'd planned."

"So did I, but the money fell through so she started her program earlier and she's teaching a section of that psych class I was checking out."

"Did she check you out?" Santana asked with jealousy reading in her tone.

"No, she's dating someone, San, but she did ask if we'd want to go on a double date with them."

"I assume you said no." She sat on the sofa.

"No, I said I would talk to you about it though."

"Wait. Was that her on the phone?"

"Yeah."

"And you managed to change the subject to sex, which you know is my favorite subject."

"It wasn't like that. I just saw you standing there and I got turned on."

"So, there's nothing else to you not telling me right away?"

"No, we were just talking about other stuff and I kind of forgot once we started making out. I probably would have continued to forget, but she called."

Santana looked away for a moment and then back at Quinn.

"Do you want to do this double date thing with them?"

"Not really. I don't even know Mia, the girl she's dating and I don't know what would happen with you two in a room again."

Santana laughed lightly.

"Well, I won you so I'd behave this time."

"You won me?"

"Yes, in the battle for Quinn Fabray's heart, I am winner and still champion."

"That can change if you keep talking about me like a carnival stuffed animal like that."

"Q, I don't want to do it. I know I should be bigger than that, but seeing her just makes me think of you two together and how it hurt to see it."

Quinn sat next to her and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm not going to make you do it. Hell, I don't think I could make you do anything anyway, but I'm not going to try. I get it, San. Will you have a problem if she and I became friends? We went for coffee after the class and it was nice hanging out with her like that. We never really did the friend thing. We just-"

"Hopped into bed?"

"No!" Quinn rejected. "We just got directly into a relationship."

"You had coffee with her?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take that class, but I'm switching sections so she won't be leading it and I was thinking it would be nice to have a friend in this city that I didn't go to high school with."

"And while I'm gone, you're going to hang out with her?"

"Maybe, but not if you don't want me to." Quinn sat up. "And if you say you have a problem with it, that's okay. Really."

"No, I trust you. I don't know about her, but I trust you."

"She's with someone, San."

"You were with someone when I laid one on you."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. I was married technically when you and I made out that night."

"Now, you're making me sound like a horrible person."

"You're an awesome person and I love you. I trust you, but just promise me if things get to a point where she's making a move or thinking about-"

"San, I won't let it get that far."

"I was just going to ask that you tell me so I can fly back, pick up a crow bar and beat her with it."

Quinn laughed hard at that.

"I love your feisty side."

" _She's_ not going to when I beat her ass."

"Do not beat up Taylor, S. I don't want to have to spend my trust fund on your bail."

The doorbell sounded.

"Foods here, but after we eat, you and I are doing all that again and again." She pointed to the spot on the floor. Quinn just laughed at her and picked up her phone.

"Hey."

"Hi." Taylor replied.

"Listen, I don't think the double date thing is going to happen."

"That's fine. I kind of threw it out there before I really thought about it."

"But maybe you and I could do coffee again on Thursday. After your section, but before mine."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Is Santana okay with that?"

Santana paid the deliveryman and set their food on the table.

"You're on speaker." Quinn told her.

"Hi Taylor." Santana greeted.

"Oh, hi Santana."

"So Thursday?"

"Yeah. Thursday works." Taylor replied.

"I'll text you." Quinn told her. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Okay. Bye."

"Speaker, Quinn? Really?"

"What? I figured it was the easiest way for you to relax about the whole thing."  
"Oh, I'm going to relax later after the ninth orgasm you give me. Come over here and eat dinner, blondie."

Quinn smiled and rose to walk to the table.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"So Santana's cool with this?" Taylor checked while sipping on her coffee at the café.

"She's good." Quinn replied and took a drink of her own.

"That surprises me. I was pretty sure she wanted to murder me most of the time when we were together."

"She did. She may still be considering it, but she trusts me."

"Not me?"

"Nope, but I trust you."

"I guess that's good enough."

"So, how's the program going for you?"

"I like it enough." Taylor started. "It's a little sooner than I'd planned. I was hoping to-. Well, you know. I thought I'd have some time off to decompress."

"I'm sorry your trip didn't work out."

"Yeah, I probably should have just worked for a year or something and then enrolled, but I also didn't want to lose my trajectory."

"I understand."

"You kind of encouraged me actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it was you that didn't like me saying _hopefully_ , remember?"

"Yes."

"I guess I just figured I should try to make something definitive and not live in the hopefully forever."

"That makes it sound like you have no hope."

Taylor laughed.

"It's not like that. It's not bleak. I thought it would be better to finish on this path and then start my next one. Travel for a year or whatever it ends up being in a few years."

"Well good. If I helped you figure something out, then I'm glad."

Taylor smiled at her the way she used to smile at her.

"So, you're going to the other section?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. We'll see if I like the other teacher."

"Well, I doubt you'll like him as much as you liked me." Taylor teased.

"Not likely." Quinn agreed. "I should go. I don't want to be late."

"You do know you're not required to be there, right? You're doing it voluntarily."

"I am aware of that." Quinn stood.

"Well, have fun in class then."

"I will. Thanks. Have fun teaching class then."

"Tuesday? Coffee?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know." Quinn winked at her.

"Hey, what would you think about meeting Mia without Santana?"

"You want _me_ to meet her?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to meet her and I don't know, tell me what you think. It's been a long time since I was in the closet and I like her, but it's complicated and I trust your judgment."

"More complicated than you and I last summer?"

"We weren't complicated. You just loved someone else. That's pretty simple when you think about it." She stood with her coffee cup. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"I said maybe, Tay."

"Yeah, yeah." She teased and they walked out together.

"I hate that I'm leaving. You know that, right?" Santana asked.

It was February 1st and they were standing in the airport outside security. Quinn was holding onto Santana tightly, wishing three and a half months had already passed.

"I know. I hate that you're leaving too, but this is important for you and I want you to have this, San." She pulled back. "You and I-"

"Will be fine. You keep telling me and I know that." She twisted Quinn's long blonde hair with one hand while the other was on her hip. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We haven't finished that room yet."

"Something to look forward to when you get back."

"I think I forgot to pack-"

"You packed everything."

"Fine Quinn, you know everything. You know-"

"That you're scared."

"What if I'm not good?"

"You'll be great. You're Santana Lopez."

"That only means something in Lima, Ohio."

Quinn kissed her forehead.

"That means something everywhere." Quinn held back her tears. She took a look at the woman in front of her. "I love you so much. I'll see you in three weeks."

"Three weeks."

"It's not that long when you think about it."

"Right. Okay. I love you."

"Love you."

They shared a sweet, gentle kiss and Santana turned quickly with her roller and hurried toward security. Quinn knew she wouldn't look back at her because she'd start crying. So, Quinn let a tear fall and reminded herself three weeks was easy.

It had been 6 hours since Santana took off. Quinn waited on the sofa with her phone in her hand while she had something on the TV in the background.

"She's been staring at that thing for the past 20 minutes." Kurt acknowledged from his seat next to her. "Has she gone catatonic?"

"Kurt, stop." Blaine scolded mildly.

"She's supposed to call as soon as she lands. They landed 5 minutes ago." She'd been tracking the flight on her computer.

"For someone that wasn't worried about her girlfriend being across the country yesterday at her going away party, you sure are freaking out now, Quinn." Kurt advised.

"I'm not freaking out. I just-" Her phone rang. "Thank God!" She answered. "San?" She stood and walked toward the bedroom.

"Hi babe."

"You landed, but you didn't call."  
"Chill, babe. I shoved my phone in my bag and couldn't get to it right away. I'm still sitting on the runway."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?" Santana asked her.  
"I'm fine."

"Miss me already?"

"Yes."

"I miss you too." Santana paused as Quinn heard someone talking on the overhead speakers. "Listen, I'm fine. I'll call you from the room I'm staying in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Feel better?" Blaine asked her.

"I'll really feel better when I see her again, but yeah, I feel better."

"You two are so cute sometimes." Kurt toyed. "It's hard to believe Santana turned into a huge sap over Quinn Fabray."

"Hey!" Quinn retorted.

"You know what I mean. You knew Santana in high school better than anyone."

"Yes, I did and yes, it's hard to believe, but only she and I get to say that."

"Fine. Fine."

"She's going to call me once she's in the room she rented."

"She rented a room?"

"The internship didn't provide a place to stay, but she got a stipend so she just decided to rent an in law unit on some woman's property."

"Woman?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"She's like 60." Quinn pointed out. "It's only for 14 weeks so she didn't want to get an apartment."

"So, how goes the room remodel?" Blaine nodded toward Rachel's old room with the door closed.

"We've finished the wall. We just need to buy the furniture and she took her equipment with her so it's kind of bare right now."

"Didn't look bare when I peaked at it earlier." Kurt admitted and pointed toward the door.

"What?" Quinn stood, walked over and opened the door. She looked around and saw no additional furniture to the tiny table they'd placed in there because they had nowhere else to put it. She turned to look at the chalkboard wall and smiled. Santana had written lyrics she was working on and also a message to Quinn. "I love you, Quinn Fabray." Quinn looked over the lyrics of the song Santana had placed on the board and made a note in chalk next to it. "I love this." She left the room with a smile on her face.

"Told ya." Kurt pointed at her.

"How did I not see it before?" Quinn asked herself and sat on the sofa.

"Have you been in there lately?" Blaine questioned.

"Not that. I meant about Santana. How did it take me so long to realize how amazing she is?"

"She covers up that amazing with sarcasm and attitude."

Quinn laughed at Kurt's comment.

"Oh shit." Quinn stood.

"What?" Blaine was surprised when she stood back up so quickly.

"I'm supposed to meet Taylor and Mia on campus in like an hour. I've been so stressed about San leaving, I completely spaced."

"So, you invited us over here to help you deal with being alone and now you're ditching us?" Kurt asked a little offended.

"Yeah." Quinn replied. "You can stay here if you want, but Taylor's been trying to get Mia and I together for a few weeks now, but with her work schedule, this is the first chance we've had."

"Why do you care so much about Taylor's girlfriend?"

"She's not her girlfriend. They're just dating, but Taylor asked me to meet her so I'm going to and I'm supposed to give her my opinion of her."

"Oh, trap." Kurt stopped her.

"What?"

"That's a trap, Quinn." Kurt continued.

"I'm with Kurt on this one." Blaine added. "If you don't like her and you tell Taylor that, she could end up hating you because of it and if you do like her but she doesn't like you because you two used to date or she just… doesn't like you, then she'll probably cause problems with your friendship with Taylor."

"And what if we both like each other?"  
"Yeah, that's not likely. You haven't dealt in a lot of lesbian love triangles, Quinn-"

"I can think of one specifically." Quinn retorted with a pissed off expression. "Kind of two."

"I just meant, you haven't been the ex. You've been the object of the affection both times. Kudos to you, by the way."

"Thanks?"  
"Just be careful. Odds of you two actually liking each other are slim."

"He's right." Blaine shrugged. "Sorry, but you don't see Kurt hanging out with Dave do you or me hanging out with Adam."

"I'm leaving. Stay if you want." Quinn grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. I thought I was on an express, but I got on the wrong train." Quinn admitted. "Still trying to figure out how to get around here. Santana used to just know so I never really had too."

"It's no big deal." Taylor stood from her seat at the table and hugged Quinn. "Quinn, this is Mia. Mia, is this Quinn."

Quinn looked down at the girl sitting in the seat next to Taylor. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was probably about Taylor's type and looked like she worked out regularly.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn greeted and reached out to shake her hand.

Mia smiled shyly and shook back.

"Nice to meet you too."

Quinn sat down in the chair and a waiter approached to take her drink order, which was a good stall for Quinn because she didn't know what to say next.

"So, Mia is in advertising."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. How do you like it?" Quinn asked, appreciating the assist from Taylor.

"It has its moments." She replied and took a drink.

"What is it you do? I don't know a lot about advertising." Quinn tried.

"I manage campaigns."

"Wow! That's awesome. You manage them? That's kind of a big deal, right?" Quinn was trying hard. Taylor was looking at Mia.

"Not really. I'm kind of right where I should be. I spent 5 years on a team, working for my manager and then I got the job here."

"Mia's a couple of years older than me."

"Oh, yeah. You used to date her older brother."

"That was a long time ago."

"Mia?" Taylor was confused by her responses. "It wasn't that long ago."

"About 10 years. We broke up before we graduated and then I met my future husband and that didn't work out."

"Oh." Quinn took a drink of her water. This was not exactly what she was expecting.

"Yeah, I slept with his boss who was a woman. That pretty much ended it. We were separated at the time, but I realized I was gay so we finalized the divorce a few months ago."

"I know someone who just went through that. It sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I got the job here and it's all worked out so far."

"Yeah, you reconnected with Taylor." Quinn smiled at her ex girlfriend.

"It's kind of crazy how it worked out. I was shopping and she was there and I knew she was gay because I'd stayed somewhat close to her family over the years, but I saw her there and it just dawned on me. I'd liked her back then, but just didn't understand it yet." Mia was starting to open up. Quinn understood her nervousness and was happy it appeared to be easing.

"It's kind of the same with my girlfriend, Santana. We've known each other forever, but didn't realize we liked each other in that way."

"Mia isn't my-"

"It's okay." Mia interrupted her. "We've been doing this and you've been supportive of me taking a while to get here." She placed her hand on Taylor's knee. "I've been struggling with this whole thing. My family is not exactly supportive. My sister hasn't talked to me since I confessed to her that I was gay. She's very religious. Part of the reason I took the job in the city was to get away from all that."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've been there. Religious parents. My dad disowned me. We haven't talked in a long time."

"Taylor said she was your first girlfriend."

"Oh, she was." Quinn agreed and looked at Taylor. "My dad disowned me because I had a baby when I was 16. Let's just say pre-marital sex was on his list of things I shouldn't do, but getting pregnant by a guy who got me a little drunk first was definitely not on his list and he and I haven't spoken since."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm glad you two found each other. Taylor was pretty excited when I saw her at the lecture last semester."

"Hey, don't tell her that." Taylor joked.

"You were excited?" Mia teased and smiled.

"Yeah, I was excited. Look. I was way into you in high school and then Quinn over here broke my heart and I wasn't sure I'd be able to get over it and then I saw you and we clicked and it was just nice to know I had a chance."

"I didn't break your heart that badly." Quinn protested. "We weren't together that long. I mean, I know I hurt you, but-"

"No, you did, but it's okay." Taylor expressed and then looked over at Mia. "So, what are you going to order?"

Quinn lifted an eyebrow. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked from her sofa when she walked in.

"You're still here?" Quinn asked and tossed her stuff on the table.

"You said we could stay. Plus, you have Amazon Prime and we don't so I was binge watching. Blaine fell asleep." He pointed at his lap where Blaine's head was resting.  
"You guys can just crash here if you want. We only have the sofa, but you can take our bed and I'll sleep there." She offered.

"No, we'll get out of your hair, but how did it go?" He leaned forward causing Blaine to shift, but stay asleep. "Oops. How did it go?" He whispered.

"She's okay."

"Just okay?"

"It took her a few minutes to open up, but I think she was just nervous like I was. It ended okay. She's nice enough, but she's definitely still dealing with coming out."

"We've all been there." Kurt reminded.

"It's different with her. I think she's fighting it. Like she doesn't want to be the way

she is and that's okay for her, but it makes me worry about her with Taylor."

"Did you dare to tell Taylor that?"  
"No. They left together. We'll have our Tuesday coffee and I know it's going to come up. I have no idea what I'm going to say."

Quinn's phone and computer chimed at the same time.

"Saved by the bell for now, Quinn." Kurt gently shook Blaine awake. "Honey, we need to go. Quinn and Santana are probably about to have Skype sex."

"Kurt!"

"Okay. I'm up." Blaine sat up and they quickly moved away from the sofa.

"Hey San, say hi to Blaine and Kurt." Quinn greeted the screen and held the laptop up behind her so the guys could wave.

"Hi guys. Bye guys." San greeted.

"We'll catch up later. This one's tired." Kurt slipped his arm through Blaine's. "Night Quinn."

"Bye." Quinn moved the laptop in front of her again while the guys left. "Hey there."  
"Hey."

"How is it?"

"It's cool. The room's not really big enough for all my stuff, but it's temporary so I'm not freaking out about it."

"Is the woman nice?"  
"She pretty much just handed me the key and told me where the kitchen inside the house was and gave me the rules. She's cool though, I think."

"Good."

"Did you get it?"

"You mean your message?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I needed that after I dropped you off. Show me around." Quinn ordered.

Santana lifted her Mac up and panned it around the small space.

"What do you think? Think you'll be comfy here when you visit?"

"If you're there, I'm good." Quinn waited for Santana's face to reappear. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little."

"You're going to be great, Lopez. Just remember who you are."

"I will, Q. Hey how'd the Taylor dinner thing go? Did you hate her girlfriend because you're secretly still in love with her?" She teased.

"Yes, I was actually going to tell you that I'm leaving you for her. She's in our room right now." Quinn joked back.

"Quinn fucking Fabray, that is not even remotely funny."  
Quinn laughed anyway.

"Mia is interesting."

"Interesting?"  
"Yeah, she was kind of off putting at first. I couldn't figure out why."

"Is she hot?"

"San-"

"No, there's a reason I'm asking."

"She's attractive."

"Babe, you're hot. There's a difference between attractive and hot and you are both. If she is just attractive and you're the ex, she probably already hates you."  
"It's not like that."

"Then, what's it like? I'm sure you were yourself and you were super impressive."

"She just isn't really comfortable with herself. That was the vibe I kept getting, which is weird to me because Taylor is. She's comfortable with who she is and what she wants. It was something that attracted me to her in the first place. It's hard to find that."

"Hey!"

"Santana, you have that too. Sometimes you're a little too comfortable with yourself."

"Well, when you're this awesome…" She trailed and squinted at Quinn. "Look if you're concerned about it, you should tell Taylor."

"Kurt and Blaine said that's a bad idea."

"Q, you and Taylor are friends now. If you think she's with the wrong person, you should tell her. If she doesn't agree, she doesn't agree, but at least you'll know you were honest about it."

"I think I like having her as a friend, San. Like that's what we were supposed to be all along."

"When Brit and I were going through our thing, Rachel was really there for me and she gave me advice and told me she thought we should be a part for a while. It was hard to hear and I may have yelled at her in Spanish a few times, but I'm still glad she told me. We're still friends."

"Yeah, you're right."

"When you go for your coffee thing, just be honest with her and see how it goes. It's all you can do."

"Hey, I love you." Quinn replied. "Is it wrong that I'm jealous of L.A. because it gets to have you for the next 3 months?"

Santana smiled.

"I love you too, Q."

"I'm going to let you finish getting settled in. I'm going to call it a night."

"I know it's three hours behind here, but I'm still on New York time. Wanna fall asleep together, Q?"

"Sure. That sounds nice."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"Quinn, this paper is really good." Taylor told her after handing Quinn back the hard copy of her paper for class. "You're just as impressive as you were last summer."

"Ha! Well, thanks. It's a good class. I'm enjoying it and I like the idea of getting credits out of the way."

"Of course you do." Taylor took a drink. "So, are we going to talk about the other night now that we've done all that small talk?"

Quinn looked down at her own coffee.

"You sure you want my opinion?"

"I would like your opinion, yes."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and set it back down.

"I'm just worried she's not 100% good with where she is, ya know and you've always seemed like someone that knew who she was to me and was proud of it. I'd hate for you to be with someone that somehow stifled that in you because it's one of the best things about you, Tay."

"And you wondered why I said you broke my heart…"

"Taylor-"

"I know. I know. I think I liked the Mia from high school. She was spirited and had this way about her that made me fall for her, but I think that's gone or maybe I'm just not into it anymore. She only called me her girlfriend because you were my ex. We'd been out with one of her friends from work a few nights before and I was her friend from New Hampshire."

"Oh, Tay."

"I know. It's bad. She really is cool though. I'm not crazy. She was off her game the other night, but that was because of you. I guess I just wanted to know if you thought the same thing I did and it seems that you do."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We're not technically together according to her, so I guess we're not breaking up, but I think I'm done dating her."

"Is it wrong if I say I think that's a good thing?"

"No and I appreciate you being honest with me."

"I was worried this would cause a problem between us."

"We're good." She winked at her.

Quinn thought for a minute.

"Taylor, you know I didn't want to break your heart, right?"

"I know that."

"I knew that it hurt. It hurt me too."

"I know that too." She smiled at her.

"It's just that we weren't together that long and I know you've had much longer relationships and-"

"And those hurt too, yeah. But Quinn, it's not about how long you're with someone. It's about the connection to them. I mean, you could be with someone for a week and feel such an intense connection that it nearly kills you when they're gone. My parents met and got married 6 weeks later and they've been together ever since. That's crazy. I know. They're… special."

Quinn laughed.

"I like your parents."

"And they taught me to live my life by being in the moment, embracing who I am and feeling things. Really feeling things to experience them."

"It's good advice."  
"You broke my heart, Quinn Fabray. I fell hard for you and stayed there even when I saw it slipping away because I'd hoped that maybe I was wrong."

Quinn gulped.

"I don't know how else to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It happens. People get their hearts broken and they move on. I thought maybe I could make it work with my high school crush, but that's not going to happen. You ended up with Santana."

"Yeah." Another gulp.

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy."

"I have to go." She stood rather quickly. "This was a bad idea. I can't do this with you yet."

"Taylor, come on. Wait."

Taylor walked toward the door and then turned herself around and marched back to Quinn.

"If you ever find yourself single again and I'm single and-" She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing this."  
Quinn looked up at her.

"No, you shouldn't do whatever it is you were about to do." Quinn stood and grabbed her bag. "I have to get to class and you have to stop talking."

"You need to know, Quinn." She reached for Quinn's hand, but Quinn pulled it back.  
"I know enough. I don't think we should have coffee for a while, Taylor."

"Quinn, wait." Quinn started toward the door and Taylor followed her out. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be saying this stuff, but you left so quickly and then you started dating Santana right away. I know it was easy for you to-"

"Easy?" Quinn turned around and stopped walking. "You think it was easy for me breaking up with you? Taylor, I still cared about you. I wanted two people at once and that shouldn't even be possible within the world of human emotions because it's not fair to anyone. I never wanted to hurt you. You made me feel… You made me feel like I was special and deserved to be treated that way. You didn't deliver any drama or make me feel like I was still the old version of myself I was trying to get rid of."

"I never knew her."

"I know, but-"  
"But we never recovered after you found out about the study?"

"It wasn't about that then. It was about how Santana made me… makes me feel." She paused. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I keep doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results. It's insanity."

"You deserve someone way better than Mia. You deserve someone that isn't in love with someone else. You deserve someone that can give you her whole heart and I hope you find her, but I need some space right now."

"Are you going to tell Santana about this?"

"I tell Santana everything. It's the only way it works between us."

"She'll never let you see me again." Taylor replied.

"She doesn't control who I see and who I don't, but she's not exactly going to be supportive of our coffee dates anymore."

"I ruined it."

"It's not ruined. I just need some time and I think you do too. We rushed this and we shouldn't have."

Taylor looked around the bustling city.

"You have class."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you around then." She started walking a few steps backward before turning around, not waiting for Quinn to say goodbye.

"I can't believe I got her coffee, Quinn. It's insane. I was in the same room with her while she was recording. I mean, I just stood there and listened, but I was there. No one even noticed my existence, but-"

"You were there?" Quinn smiled into her phone. They couldn't Facetime because Santana was still at the studio and would be most of the night, but it was good to hear her voice.

"Yeah, it's amazing and I think you'll actually like L.A. Maybe we'll end up here one day instead of New York."

"What?" Quinn was shocked as she lay in her bed.

"I don't mean soon. We still have school, but it's warm out here and the people are crazy, but you and I are crazy so we'd fit in."

"Okay. Let's talk about a possible future move to L.A. in like 3 years."

Santana laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. It's been a pretty cool first week. I've met some pretty awesome people including some of the other interns. We all basically understand that most of this thing sucks. The hard labor and long hours, but we've banded together I guess. I'll fill you in when I can get away from here so no one overhears me, but I want to hear about you. How's your class going?"

"So far, so good." I turned in the first big paper today. Since I'm taking it as a grad course, it's worth 1/3 of my grade so it's a pretty big deal."

"Did you give it to Taylor to read over like you were going too?"

"Uh… yeah. She said it was good."

"And did you have that talk with her about Mia?" There were noises behind her. "What? Okay. I'll be right there."

"I did." Quinn replied. "She understood and kind of agreed with me actually."

"Good. So you two are okay?"

Quinn paused.

"Yeah, we're okay." She half-lied and regretted it immediately, but Santana was so excited about being in L.A. and working with artists, she didn't want to make her worried about something she didn't need to worry about.

"Great. Look, Q. I've got to go. Someone needs me to make a coffee run."

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you."

"Love you."

Click.

"She told you she still loved you? That bitch!" Rachel almost shouted as they walked down the street toward the bar to meet the Anderson-Hummels, Artie and Tina.

"Not exactly."

"That's what it sounds like. What did Santana say when you told her? I'm picturing her sharpening things while plotting. Is that close?"

"I didn't tell her about that part." Quinn admitted.

"Why not?" Rachel stopped walking and glared at Quinn. "You're not still into your ex-girlfriend, are you?"

"No!" Quinn stated firmly. "I'm not still into Taylor, Rachel."

"Then, why not tell Santana or are you protecting Taylor? Did Santana already book a flight to come back here?"

"You do know Santana's never actually murdered anyone, right?"

"She sure talks about it a lot. Are you sure she's never gone through with it?"

They started walking again as Quinn shook her head.

"I didn't tell her because she's so happy at her new internship. She's like in love with it and I don't want her to have anything to worry about here."

"What's to worry about if you're not in love with Taylor?"

"Because even though I'm not, if Santana thinks she still wants to be with me, it's going to be on her mind and her mind should be on her work right now."

They arrived at the door to the bar.  
"I get it, but I still don't think you should keep this from her. She has a right to know your ex is pursuing you now that she's dumping this Mia." Rachel pulled the door open.

"I don't know if she's dumping her. I haven't talked to her since last Tuesday. She may still be with her, but even if she isn't, I made it clear that I'm with San and that I need some time before I see _her_ again."

Quinn walked through the door with Rachel following.

"Smart of you. Are you going to tell Santana when you see her next week? When are you leaving?"

"Friday and staying through Thursday. Skipping two classes, which is exactly the number I'm allowed to miss and still get credit for the course."

"So, you do love her?" Rachel teased.

"Yes and no, I don't think I'm going to tell her for the same reason you think I should." She paused. "It doesn't matter."

"I am so sorry I can't pick you up. I'm a horrible girlfriend." Santana told Quinn over the phone.

"It's okay. You're busy. I know. I'm almost there. Did you leave the key somewhere for me?" Quinn was staring out the window of her can as it drove through a residential neighborhood.

"It's in the planter, but she knows you're coming so just knock on the front door and she'll let you in and show you the room. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll murder someone to get to you, Fabray."

"Don't joke about that." Quinn recalled Rachel's concern.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry, Q. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"I know. Okay. I love you."

"Me too. Bye." And she was gone.

The cab pulled up to a small ranch style house and Quinn paid the driver after he unloaded her luggage. She wheeled it up to the front of the house and was met there by an elderly woman who smiled at her and offered her a drink. Quinn declined and the woman showed her the small house in the back where Santana was living. The woman walked back toward her house and Quinn found the key Santana had left for her and opened the door. The place was just as small as Santana had described, but was unfortunately, a lot messier too. Her clothes were strewn across the bed and the floor and there were dirty towels hanging both over the bathroom door and on the floor just outside it. She had Chinese food cartons and other fast food paraphernalia on the small table it looked like she was using as a desk.

She rolled her bags through the door and pushed them off to the side. She attacked the food first by pulling over one of the large trashcans the woman had in her back yard and dumping everything in it. She piled Santana's clothes into one section of a corner, noting she didn't have a laundry basket or hamper to put them in. She made the bed and straightened up all the products in the bathroom before locating one clean towel that was only clean because it was brand new, still with the tag on it as if she'd bought it instead of doing laundry. Quinn tore the tag off, unpacked her toiletries and took a long, hot shower to try to wash the entire day of travel off of her. It was 9pm her time even though the sun was not even set on the west coast and she was exhausted from the plane ride complete with 2 hour layover in Denver. She lay in Santana's bed with her laptop and started working on the second paper she had due in her class, wanting to get a head start so she'd feel a little better about skipping two classes. She started typing and after about 30 minutes, texted her girlfriend.

Quinn: Can I get an ETA on your arrival?

Another 10 minutes passed.

Santana Lopez: Another half an hour. I'm so sorry. :(

Quinn sighed and continued working until her eyes started getting heavy and she turned it on Netflix instead and sat the laptop next to her. She rolled on her side and fell asleep.

"Babe, hey." Santana shook Quinn awake. She'd moved the laptop aside and slid in next to her. "I am so sorry, Q."

Quinn's eyes settled on her.

"What time is it?"

"It's 10."

"So 1am my time?"

"I know." Santana brushed her hand through Quinn's hair. "I missed you so much, blondie."

Quinn closed her eyes again.

"I missed you too." She snuggled into Santana's body causing the brunette to smile.

"This isn't how I wanted your first night here to go."

"I know, but I'm exhausted, San."

"Sleep. I'll get changed and I'll come back here and snuggle with you."

"Okay." Quinn rolled over on her other side and felt Santana leave the bed, change her clothes and then come up behind her and wrap her arm around her.

"Good night, Q."

"Good night."

"I love you." Santana whispered and kissed Quinn's temple.

"Me too." Quinn returned and fell asleep.

Quinn woke up to an empty bed and rubbed her eyes as she looked around.  
"San?"

"Hey, I'm here. Sorry." She walked in the door carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and toast. "I was trying to make you breakfast in bed as a thank you for cleaning, which I did notice and thank you and also for putting up with me." She set the tray on the bed. "Unfortunately, I haven't gone grocery shopping and there was nothing with my name on it in the kitchen, so I stole some bread."

"San…"

"Hey, I want to take you into the studio today. Show you around. I think you'll like it."

"I thought you weren't working today."

"I'm not. They know you're here though. I'd like you to meet them and I talk about you all the time, so I think they'd like to meet you too." She put her hand on Quinn's leg.

"Okay." Quinn shook her head, but was less than convincing.

Santana stared at her and lifted the tray off the bed, placing it on the table and returning to her spot.

"What's going on? You're mad at me about last night, aren't you?"  
"I'm not mad, San. It's just not exactly what I thought it'd be like to come here."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I know you're sorry."

"Then, why are you being like this?" Santana leaned back.

"Because I missed you, San. I was so excited to come here and you were supposed to pick me up and then you couldn't and you were supposed to meet me here and then you couldn't and then you were supposed to be back in a half an hour and then you weren't. I got here and the place was a disaster area like you weren't expecting anyone to stay here with you. It's just not what I expected."

"I've been working, Quinn." Santana stood. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean up, but when I'm not at the studio, I'm doing work for my other classes that I'm still taking and I also have that part-time job bartending on the weekends to at least make some money while I'm out here. I took this weekend off, by the way because I wanted to spend it all with you."

Quinn held out her hands.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you've been busy."

Santana took them and sat in front of her.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I told them I needed to leave early. I had this plan of coming back here, straightening up and putting flowers on the table for you, picking you up, going out to a late dinner and coming back here after." She sighed. "It just didn't happen and I'm sorry, but it was disappointing to me too. I wanted what you wanted."

"Look, let's just forget about it." Quinn tried. "Let's just have a fun day today. We can go to the studio for a visit if you want or-"

"Screw that. We can do that tomorrow or Monday. Just me and you today, Q."

Quinn smiled at her and then pulled her forward.

"That sounds perfect. Come here." Quinn agreed. Santana straddled her and Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I haven't kissed my girlfriend in over 3 weeks."

"You know what else you haven't done with your girlfriend in over 3 weeks…" Santana leaned down and kissed her, but lifted Quinn's shirt up at the same time.

"Oh that…" Quinn teased when she pulled back to let Santana take it off her.

"Yeah, that." Santana smiled into another kiss and pressed Quinn back against the bed.

"So, what did you think?" Santana asked while they were sitting in bed. Quinn had on Santana's NYADA shirt and Santana was wearing the NYU shirt Quinn had gotten her and that was all.

"Still missing-." Quinn observed.

"I know. But other than that? I can add a bass line in later. I was just hoping to record someone live for it."

"It's great, babe."

"Yeah. I haven't exactly had the time to really work on it, but I was hoping to maybe have it in good enough shape to show to someone while I'm here." She pushed the laptop aside.

"You want to present them with your demo?"

"Why not? I'm here. They could make it happen."

"Just don't rush it because you're out here. Make sure it's what you want to present, you know?" Quinn took a drink of her now freezing cold coffee and set it on the bedside table.

Santana stood, put her laptop on the table and moved to sit in front of Quinn.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"About what?" Quinn denied.

"You think if I give someone a demo and they like it, I might just stay out there and not go back to school… back with you."

"What? No."

"Quinn, I meant what I've said like 4 million times by now. I'm finishing school this time. I actually like it and apparently when you try, you can be good at it too." She was on her knees moving toward Quinn who had her knees to her chest. "If I give someone a demo out here, it's for connections. It's for them to tell me if I've got it or not and if they do tell me I've got it and they decide to offer me something, which is highly unlikely, but if it happens, that something would need to be in New York."

"And if they couldn't make that happen, you'd just turn them down?"

Santana reached for Quinn's knees to try to separate them, but Quinn held her arms around them.

"Yes, I'd turn them down. Look, I'm not ready to be blowing up yet. I've still got a lot to learn and this internship is just the first step in that. Even I'm not dumb enough to pull a Rachel Berry and try to go too big before I'm ready. I mean, look at what happened to her. She had to start all over. I don't want that. I want to be prepared for my amazing career and the riches that will come with it." She tried again to pull Quinn's legs apart, but Quinn wouldn't budge. She sat still, but let a smile show on her face. "Fine. Have it your way." Santana reached for Quinn's sides and started tickling her until she finally started laughing and gave in so that Santana could hover over her. "Will you chill out now? Relax? You're so tense right now. I'm waiting for you to pop. Even sex didn't loosen you up. Unless you didn't-"

"No, I did." Quinn interrupted and wrapped her arms around Santana. "I just missed you and I love that you're having a good time and you're learning out here. It's just harder than I thought to be in that apartment we're supposed to be sharing alone and… I just missed you."

"I think…" Santana started and when kissed her. "…that we should continue having sex until you are completely relaxed. I don't care how long it takes. I am willing to keep going and going until we get you there."

Quinn laughed.

"That's so nice of you."

"And then we can go get some real food. I'll even treat you to a movie or something if you're up for it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Only if I can feel you up while were in the theatre."

Quinn laughed again and felt under Santana's shirt. She'd missed touching her skin and having her this close. She thought about how much it was going to hurt to say goodbye to her on Thursday, but she pushed it out of her brain to focus on Santana's hips rolling into her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

After an amazing two days alone together with most of their time spent in the one room and naked at that, Santana had to go back to her internship and Quinn was left on her own to explore L.A. She went to the beach to take in the sun and the warm weather she couldn't get in New York this time of year and walked around the Santa Monica pier. Santana was going to meet her for lunch, but something came up so she just ate a corn dog instead and continued her walk. She bought gifts for everyone back in New York while walking in Venice and watched some street performers for a while before dropping them off at Santana's place and then catching a cab to the studio to join her for a brief dinner and meet everyone.

"How's my favorite tourist?" Santana asked when she met Quinn outside the studio building.

"Tired. I've walked a lot today." She reached around and hugged Santana, placing her weight on her momentarily.

"Want a massage later?"

"Yeah, I saw a place down the street. There was this really hot chick working there. I saw her from the window. Maybe I'll go check it out."

Santana said nothing. She stared at her with contempt in her eyes.

"Not funny, Fabray."

Quinn laughed and tried to kiss her, but Santana pulled back.

"I was kidding! Kiss me, Santana."

Santana squinted at her.

"You do not deserve kisses right now."

Santana started to walk inside without Quinn before turning back and holding out her hand.

"So, I'm allowed to come inside still?" Quinn joked.

"I told them all you were coming so…" Santana winked at her.

"Everyone, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is everyone." Santana introduced in what looked like the break room/kitchen. There were three guys and another girl standing there trying to make coffee and food. "These are the other servants. That's Anton, Michaela, Zach and Wes." She pointed at each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you." They all greeted.

"She never stops talking about you. If she's not talking about music, she's talking about you. It's pretty annoying." Michaela joked and reached out to shake Quinn's hand.

Quinn smiled at her, but wasn't sure how to take that comment from the attractive girl Santana worked with daily.

"Yeah, she's pretty into me. It's hard because I'm only slightly into her, but I try not to make it awkward." Santana teased and took Quinn's hand.

"You begged me to come out here to visit you." Quinn dropped Santana's hand, but put her hand on the small of the woman's back. "You sure you're only kind of into me?"

"I go back and forth about it." Santana lifted her eyebrows at her and looked at Quinn's smile. "What's got you in such a good mood, Q?" Santana asked her, watching the others work.

"I had a good day today."

Santana wasn't sure what to make of that, but it wasn't time to discuss it so she told the others she'd be back and walked Quinn back outside.

"There's this Mexican place around the corner that's amazing. I thought we could go there because it's fast and close by. I only have 30 minutes."

"Sounds good." Quinn agreed and took Santana's hand as they walked.

"So, you had a good day today, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Walked around a lot since I don't have a car. Thus, the tiredness I mentioned earlier."

Santana laughed.

"Thus?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Whatever. Where did you walk?"

"Santa Monica Pier. Went to Venice and picked up some gifts for everyone back home."

"Well, that was nice of you."

"And I'll tell them they're from both of us so you don't have to get them anything else."

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

"It's nice out here. I can see why you like it."

"It is. I do miss New York though."

"Because I'm there?" She looked over at her.

"Yes, but also because I love New York. It has a different kind of vibe and pace to it that suits me. It's a lot more laid back out here and that's nice from time to time."

"What happened to loving it out here?  
"I do love it. I could see myself living out here one day, but I'm not done with New York yet." She looked over at Quinn excited. "Oh, what if in a few years, I start getting all huge and you're doing your doctor thing or whatever you decide to actually do with those fancy degrees you earn, we get a house out here and that artist's loft in NYC?"

"Let's just get you through this internship and back to New York before we start buying homes all over the country." Quinn offered instead.

"Fine. Way to crush a girl's spirit, Fabray."

"I would never crush your spirit, Lopez. I like it too much."

"Hey, the guys want to go for drinks later and you're the guest of honor. Is that okay or are you too tired?"

"I'm still trying to adjust to this damn time zone, but I think I can make it through for you."

"Because you only kind of like me a little, right?"

Quinn stopped walking while their hands were connected, forcing Santana backwards a little. She was immediately wrapped in Quinn's arms.

"No." Quinn paused and gave a shy smile. "Because I love you like I've never loved anyone before."

"Wow! You have had a good day."

"Will you just kiss me now?" Quinn asked impatiently and was granted her kiss.

"So, you two have been doing the will they, won't they thing for a while, huh?" Michaela asked them while they all sat around a large table outside enjoying the warm weather and the breeze from the water.

"Not exactly." Quinn looked toward Santana.

"It's complicated to explain the history of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They could honestly make a whole TV show just about us."

"We've got alcohol and time. Fill us in." Anton suggested. He was a tall guy with dark hair and rimmed glasses. He looked like out of everyone in the group, he was the one that didn't really fit in, but he was nice so he was included.

"I don't know what you've told them so I'm leaving this up to you." Quinn took a drink of the beer she didn't really want, but had been bought for her so she was drinking.

"Well, Q and I met a long time ago, that is true. We bonded over cheerleading at first and then show choir and really music later, but we didn't date back then. I was too busy denying I was gay to myself and everyone else and she was too busy getting knocked up by one jock while dating another."

"It's funny now, but it wasn't then." Quinn explained.

"Anyway…" Santana continued. "Quinn here gave her baby up for adoption to the biological mother of one of our best friends that was actually raised by her two gay dads and that biological mother ended up dating both our teacher and Quinn's ex-boyfriend."

The expressions on the faces across from them were priceless.

"That does sound like a TV show." Michaela shared. She reached over and fixed Santana's bracelet, which was a dangling one and one of the charms was facing backwards. Quinn eyed the movement and wasn't happy with it.

"Tell us about it." Santana took a drink. "So, I came out and dated our other best friend Brittany for a while until I went to college and she stayed in high school. She dumped me because she didn't want me to be tied down to her or something like that and Quinn and I hooked up at our old teacher's wedding."

"Hooked up?" Anton questioned, but looked at both of them.

"Shut it down, Anton." Santana scolded. "I realized that night that I was into her as more than just a friend, but I didn't tell her and she did the same damn thing because we were both scared and I ended up back with Brittany and Quinn ended up back with that jock that got her pregnant and then they broke up and Brittany and I got divorced."

"Wait! You were married?" Michaela seemed surprised. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together.

"Oh yeah. It didn't last for long, but we put everything we could into making it work. It just didn't."

"You never told us you were married. That night we were all confessing stuff at the bar over those kamikaze shots, you failed to mention that." Michaela shared.

"It's not something I felt I needed to confess." Santana illuminated.

Quinn glared at Michaela.

"And I came to New York for the summer." Quinn helped move them past the subject of the divorce while still eyeing Michaela.

"And we made out a couple of times. I kind of thought it was just because I was lonely but I was wrong. I'd wanted to be with Quinn for a long time and my emotions finally caught up with me, but she assumed I was still going to get back together with Brit so she wasn't into it then." She paused and looked at Quinn. "Then, Taylor Morgan entered the picture."

"Who's Taylor?" Michaela asked. Everyone around the table seemed intrigued by the tale.

"Quinn's ex girlfriend."

"I met her through the internship. We dated last summer."

"Until she wised up and ditched her for me."

"That's not exactly how it went." Quinn said it with a laugh.

"Sorry, you broke up with her for me."

Quinn looked over at her.

"That's not how it happened either."

Santana looked back at her.

"Then, how did it happen, Quinn?"

"I broke up with her because it wasn't working. I had a hard time trusting her after what happened with the internship."

"And me?" Santana tried to figure out.

"I loved you and I wanted to be with you, but me breaking up with Taylor and you and I getting together didn't just happen one thing after the other like that." Quinn paused and took a drink. "That makes me sound like a horrible person."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sound bad."

There was an awkward moment.

"Anyway, Taylor and I broke up, I went back to Yale and Santana and I started talking a lot more and then we started dating and we've been together ever since."

"That is definitely a TV show." Anton agreed.

"Yeah, it was all very dramatic." Santana said sarcastically and took a long drink of her beer.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about back there?" Santana asked the moment they'd left the group at the bar and stood waiting for their cab to arrive.

"Not really."

"What is up with you, Quinn? I wasn't trying to say that you just dumped Taylor and walked right over to my place so you could fuck me or something."

"Santana, can we not do this now? The cab's here and I don't want to fight in front of a stranger."

The cab pulled up and Quinn climbed in followed by Santana.

"You can't just postpone a fight, Q. It doesn't work like that." Santana told her and then gave the driver the address. "Now, tell me what that was about."

"What's up with Michaela in there?" Quinn asked her.

"What?"

"She's been looking at you and touching you and-"

"Michaela? You're jealous of Michaela?"  
"I'm not jealous. I just don't like the way she's been hanging over you." Quinn confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Santana was confused.

"She fixed your bracelet and she looks at you like she wants you and she was very curious about our relationship."

"She's my friend, Quinn. It's not like _that_ though. I don't even know if she's gay or straight or bi or anything else under the rainbow because I haven't bothered to ask her because I do not really care." Santana hesitated. "Now, you wanna go back to the part where you got upset with me for saying you dumped Taylor for me because I couldn't care less about Michaela right now."

"I cared about Taylor, Santana. I thought I loved her. The way you tell the story, it's like you try to dismiss that and it's not something I want to just dismiss. It was real. It was important."

"I get that. She was your first girlfriend. That's a big deal, but Quinn, I'm kind of planning on being your last girlfriend here so sometimes thinking of you with someone else even if that someone is Puckerman, bugs me. Sorry, if I skip over it."

"It wasn't just that she was my first girlfriend, San."

"Then, what is it?" Santana was clearly agitated.

"Nothing. Let's just get back. I'm tired."

"Quinn, what the hell is going on? Did something happen with you two that I need to know about?"

"What? No."

"You guys have been hanging out a lot since before I left and I've been pretty cool about it, but if you're feeling like-"  
"I'm not feeling anything toward Taylor."

"Are you sure because you are acting like it?"

"She was important because she helped me get to you." Quinn admitted.

"What?"  
"She wasn't just my first girlfriend. She helped me figure out how I could _be_ a girlfriend."

"Quinn, you've been a girlfriend before."

"Not like that. Not for real. High school doesn't count and neither does the professor or Biff."

"Puck?"

"We were never in the same city long enough. It never felt like a real relationship. And then I met Taylor and it was real. It was adult and it felt nice to be with someone like that. She helped me learn that I could actually do it. I could be new Quinn in a relationship."

"You know you say that and sometimes I don't get it. I love new Quinn, but I didn't exactly have a problem with old Quinn when she wasn't being stupid."

"I had a problem with her. I wasn't happy before. It took me a long time to get to a place where I could be and then I met Taylor and she helped me figure out the rest."

Santana looked away.

"Well, that's really fucking nice, Quinn. I'm glad she did that for you, but I don't really want to hear about how amazing your ex is. What would you do if I started talking about how amazing Brit was?"  
"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, San. I'm just trying to be honest."

"Okay. I won't dismiss your relationship with her again. I'm sorry." She didn't exactly sound like she meant it.

Quinn watched Santana as she stared out the window of the cab.

"She told me she still loves me."

Santana's head flipped around so fast, Quinn felt the breeze from her hair.

"She what?!"

"She alluded to the fact that they might still love me after I told her what I thought about Mia and I told her we couldn't hang out anymore."

"You did, huh? And then you failed to mention this for me until now?"

"I didn't think it mattered, but we're talking about her now and I want to be honest with you about what happens in my life and that happened, but I told her I'm with you and that she and I can't be friends and I think seeing you with Michaela worried me because she's beautiful and she's into music and she kept trying to find ways to touch you and she bought you a drink even though I said I was getting the next round and then the kamikaze shots and the confessions and she glared at me a lot like she hates me and she's-"

"Here?" Santana guessed. "And you're not? Do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"No. I don't know."  
"Quinn!"

"No, I don't think that, San, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get worried when we're apart for this long." She paused. "It doesn't matter. This doesn't matter and the Taylor thing doesn't matter because I told her we can't be friends right now."  
"Right now?" Santana questioned as the cab pulled up to the house and she climbed out. Quinn paid the man and followed her. "What the fuck do you mean right now? Quinn, she's in love with you and you think you can be friends with her again?"

"I seem to recall being friends with you while you were in love with me and I was dating-"

"It's not the same thing!" Santana yelled in the front yard of the house.

"What? It is."

"No, it's not."

"Why not?"  
"Because it's you and me, Quinn. It's always different when it's you and me."

"San-"  
"No, just… how can you not see how different we are?"

"That's not what I meant."  
"Quinn, you know how everyone always thought I'd end up with Brittany and we were going to live happily ever after and all that romantic comedy crap?"

"Yes, I remember." Quinn told her to hopefully get her to move on.

"I felt that was true once and even I know you and I are special. We are Quinn and Santana. We fight like crazy bitches because we're too damn intense for our own goods sometimes. We make up like right after because we recognize we're crazy bitches. We love hard because it's all we know how to do and we always challenge each other because we know what the other person is capable of. We are different." She took a breath. "I get that Taylor was important to you and maybe I discount that sometimes because it hurts me to think about you being with her when I wanted to be with you, but you and I…" She pointed back and forth between them. "This is everything. This is the only thing."

"Ladies, it's late." The voice was from the now open front door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell. We're going inside now." Santana started walking toward the backyard. Quinn waited a moment before following. They readied for bed that night without saying anything and fell asleep the same way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

When Quinn woke up, Santana was already gone. Truthfully, she'd woken up before Santana left. She listened as she got ready, but she didn't say anything. She felt like they needed the day apart to try to process what happened last night. Quinn thought she'd explained herself pretty well. It wasn't as if she still had feelings for Taylor, but she wasn't okay with just pretending like she dropped the girl so she could be with Santana either. She didn't expect that kind of reaction from Santana. She only meant to tell Santana how Taylor had helped get her ready to be with Santana just like the time after Brittany and before Quinn had helped Santana get ready for their relationship. She'd said it wrong somehow and felt terrible for it.

She spent the day at the Getty museum. She wandered around the outside for much of the morning; taking in the view of the city from up high. She walked around the circular rose garden and ate lunch at the café before actually going inside and taking in the art and architecture of the interior. She took an Uber car back to the house and waited nervously for Santana to come home.

"Hey." She dropped her bag on the chair and greeted Quinn who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Quinn admitted.

"Q, it's been a long day. I-"

"You said we fight, but we make up right after."

"What?" Santana took her jacket off and laid it on the back of the chair.

"Last night while you were yelling at me, you said we fight, but we make up."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, I'm trying to do that."

"I get it. I just don't-"  
"Have the energy to fight again? Yeah, that's kind of what I'm going for here." Quinn smiled at her.

Santana finally met her eye and smiled back at the goofy look now on Quinn's face.

"Fine. Go ahead. Make up with me." She sat next to Quinn on the bed.

"It's hard for me sometimes to understand that you don't compare me to Brittany."

"What?" Santana looked over at her.

"What you said about us being different… special… it's still hard sometimes for me to get that you see me… us like that."

"Of course I do, Q."

"It's just you two were Brittany and Santana. You were… Brittana for crying out loud."

"Brittana?" Santana giggled. "So, you and I are like what Squinn?"

"Or Quinntana?" Quinn proposed.

"Ha! I like it." Santana rested her hands against the bed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry I was stupid and didn't see that you would see us that way and I didn't mean to make you feel bad about Taylor. I just wanted you to know that Taylor is what got me ready for you and I said it wrong."

"She got you ready for me?"

"I told you… I wasn't sure I'd ever be a good girlfriend to anyone given my past experience and she helped me figure out that I could be one. She also helped me see that I deserved to be treated well."

"You mean besides that whole studying you thing?"

Quinn laughed.

"Besides that, yeah."

"So, about that whole she still loves you thing…" Santana brought up. "I'm not cool with that, Quinn."

"I know. Neither am I. I told her that, but there's nothing I can do about how she feels."

"But you're staying away from her?"

"I haven't seen her since she told me."  
"And you're hoping that someday you'll be friends again?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping she finds her Santana and moves on."  
Santana smirked.

"Her Santana?"

"Yes, her Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Say it, Q."

"I love you."

"I love you too even when you make me scream in the front yard of an old lady's house."

"So, now that we've made up…" Quinn started and faded.

"Yeah?"

"I'm only here for two more nights so I think we should take advantage of the time we have left."

"You know I'm all about taking advantage of you."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her before knocking one of her arms, forcing Santana flat on her back.

"Just how I like you." Quinn winked at her.

"I am fully aware and I'm alright with it. Don't feel like you have to be gentle."  
Quinn laughed and position herself on top of her.

"How was the flight?" Santana asked once Quinn had secured her luggage at the airport and was on her way to finding a cab to drive her back to the apartment.

"It was much better this time. No layover." Quinn replied trying to juggle her luggage and the phone at the same time.

"I'm just glad you got there safe."

"Me too."

"I should let you go. I've got to go back inside. Someone needs a coffee or a water or just someone to boss around."

"Okay."

"I love you and I'm glad you came here."

"I love you too."  
"Okay. I talk to you tonight."

"If you can make it."

"I'll make it, Q."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye."

"Holy crap."

Quinn recognized the voice as she stood just outside the doors trying to stuff her phone into her purse. She looked up.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'd say its fate if I didn't think you'd freak out."

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here dropping my brother off at the airport. He was here for a visit this week. What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from L.A."

"Visiting Santana?"

"Yeah."

"At the risk of sounding like someone who's stalking you or something, do you need a ride?" She motioned to her car.

"Hey Tay, I forgot my phone in your car." A man jogged toward Taylor.

"It's unlocked." She told him and he opened the passenger door to pull the phone from the seat.

"Got it. Okay. Love you." He kissed her on the cheek and ran back inside.

"That's Andrew."

"Well, at least now I know you weren't stalking me."  
Taylor sighed.

"I can drive you if you want. If not, no big deal."

"I shouldn't."

"It's a ride. I'm free. A cab is gonna cost you like $75 at least."

Quinn looked around as if someone standing by would give her the answer.

"Okay. Thanks."

The drive out of the airport was met with silence from both of them. Once they started into the city, Taylor turned on the radio. Quinn stared out the window to try to avoid the awkward, but it was everywhere so there was no avoiding it.

"How was L.A.?"

"It was good."

"Good."

"Yeah." Quinn took a deep breath. "So that's the other brother, huh?"

Taylor chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the other brother. He likes being called that."

"Hey, why didn't you tell me he was gay when you told me about your family before?"  
"Because it's not the most interesting thing about him and I wanted my family to seem interesting to you."

Quinn looked over at her.

"So, he was just visiting?"

"No, he was here wedding planning with my parents. It's in a couple of months and he came east with his fiancé to finalize everything."

"That's right. I forgot." Quinn looked back out the window. "Is Mia going to be your plus one?"

"Uh… no. We ended it. I was not ready to date her, but she's not ready to date anyone. I haven't really talked to her since."

"Sorry, Taylor."

"No, it's okay. I was kind of forcing it. It was my rebound. I'm allowed one of those."

"Sure." Quinn agreed.

"So, did Santana freak out when you told her?"

"Yes, she freaked out."

"And she doesn't want you seeing me?"

"No."

"I get it. I wouldn't want you seeing her if the situation was reversed. Oh wait. It was."

Quinn wondered if she should laugh, but she didn't.

"She just thinks you and I probably shouldn't be friends and honestly, I agree with her. At least until-"

"You're probably right." She paused and took a deep breath. "I should have told you about this part of me before we started dating. I have this way of falling all in. I get blinders on when I meet someone and fall in love. It's hard to take those off and readjust when it's over, but I will get over you, Quinn. You're not really all that amazing." She teased.

"Gee, thanks." Quinn lifted an eyebrow at her and Taylor smiled.

"Being all cute like that isn't going to help."

Quinn laughed.

"Sorry."

"Look, I'll drop you off and we'll say goodbye and when I'm at a point where I'm head over heels for some other girl and Santana is in a place where she doesn't hate me, maybe we can try this friends thing again, but if that doesn't end up happening, just know… that's okay too."

"It is?" Quinn wasn't sure where she was going.

"Sometimes, there are people in your life and they change you or make you feel a certain way. They make an impact, but they're not supposed to be there forever and as much as I think I'd like being friends with you again, if it's not in the cards, I'd understand." They pulled up to the apartment building. "Just know that we will probably run into each other a few more times because we go to the same university now and also…" She shrugged. "I'm here if you need anything. That doesn't change."

"Fine, but you can never be my professor."

Taylor laughed.

"Deal."

"And I'm here for you too… if something happens… you know." She paused. "You did change me. You made an impact and I don't think I can thank you enough for that."

"Do you want help with your luggage?" Taylor changed the subject.

"No, it's one big bag. I got it."

"Okay." She paused. "Goodbye, Quinn Fabray." She said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Taylor Morgan." Quinn opened the door and walked back to the trunk and pulled out her stuff. She walked back toward the side of the car and waved goodbye to Taylor Morgan.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Yes, Taylor is gone for good, everyone.

Chapter 34:

Quinn got her paper back and found out she got an A, which made her happy and less worried about missing those two classes. It was already the 1st week of March and Santana would be back in another week for Brittany's show so she was feeling pretty good. Rachel was taking a week off of her show to rest her vocal chords and Kurt and Blaine wanted to take a trip to an old haunt for breakfast and invited her.

"We're going to the diner?" Quinn asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, we haven't been since we all quit." Rachel shared.

"I never worked there." Blaine pointed out.  
Kurt pulled open the door for them all and they walked in. Quinn considered mentioning Dani still working here, but thought there was little chance she'd be working today. Then, she found out she was wrong.

"Wait. Is that Dani?" Kurt asked and pointed.

"Yes, it is." Rachel looked. "She still works here?"

"I guess."

"Hey guys." Dani greeted when she saw them. "What are you doing here?"

"Just felt nostalgic and wanted some breakfast." Rachel shared.

"You remember Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, hey."

"And this is-"  
"Quinn? Nice to see you again."

"You two met?"

"I came here with Taylor once."

"Come on. I'll sit you in my section and give you free drinks." Dani motioned for them to join her and she sat them in a booth. "So, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Since before the roller derby." Kurt said.

"The what?" Dani questioned.

"Um… can I get an orange juice?" Quinn changed the subject.

"Oh, sure."

Dani took their drink orders and walked off to retrieve them.

"Is this awkward for you having Santana's ex wait on us?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm okay." Quinn explained.

"She was never really that into her anyway?" Kurt said just as Dani walked back over. "Oops."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted cream for your coffee." She pointed at Blaine.

"Um… yeah."  
"And I know she wasn't that into me." Dani offered up. "She was kind of into her." She pointed the pen at Quinn.

"We're together now." Quinn told her just to get it out of the way.  
"Good. I'm glad. Santana's cool. She deserves to be happy."

"How are you?" Rachel asked Dani.

"I'm good actually. I only pick up a shift or two here a week. I'm playing in another band. We did the open mic night thing for a while, but we just got offered a demo. So, things are looking up. I'm also taking classes trying to get a business degree."

"That's great. Business?"

"Yeah. It was mainly in case music didn't work out, but also because we don't have a manager or anything so I wanted to at least understand the basics. I'm two years in and it's good so far so I'm going to try to get my degree. I mean, if my music career takes off, I'll probably drop it like I'd drop the mic after a good high note, but…" She faded as she laughed. "How's Santana doing?" She asked Quinn.

"She's good. She's in L.A. right now doing an internship at a studio."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's doing well at NYADA and she loves producing. I think she's going to make it. Her songs are great."

Dani sat down in the booth by pushing Kurt a little into his husband, but neither guy seemed to mind.

"Do you think… I mean… she and I were so long ago and we're both over it, but do you think she'd be willing to help out my band? We can play, but our songs aren't the best."  
"She's in L.A. until mid-May and then we're going to Europe for the summer, but you could always just call her or email her and see."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah, like you said you're both over it."

"Speaking of that, are you dating anyone Dani?" Kurt asked, always looking for a good love story.

"Yeah, for a little over a year now. Her name is Robyn. She's amazing. I met her in school."

"That's great, Dani." Rachel offered up.

"Yeah and she's really into music and comes to our shows a lot. She actually bought me a new bass for my birthday. It's pretty kick ass."

"That's right. You play the bass." Quinn shared.

"Yeah, among other things."

"San's been looking for someone to record a bass line for her. You should call her. Maybe you can help her and she can help you." Quinn proposed. "I mean, don't quote me on that. That's her decision and I do know she's swamped right now, but you could reach out at least and see what she says."

"Cool. I think I will. Thanks."

"Sure."

"Let me go get your drinks." She stood and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Well, that worked out pretty well." Rachel suggested.

"You really don't have a problem with Dani working with Santana?"

"Dantana?" Quinn muttered.

"What?" Blaine checked.

"Nothing. I trust Santana and Dani seems to be okay. San and I had this fight in L.A. and then we made up and it's like I suddenly realized how stupid I'd been this whole time."

"About what?"

"I've been holding on to her feelings for Brittany. It's hard when everyone would talk about them all the time and I just… It took me a while to really get that she loves me and the relationship she had with Brittany was completely different and then there's this whole stupid Taylor thing."

"Whoa!" Kurt put up his hand. "Stupid Taylor thing? What's up with that?"

"I thought I loved her, but I didn't and I told Santana that I think I needed that relationship to get me ready to be in a real relationship with her."

"You told her that?" Rachel asked.

"I love Santana more than I've ever loved and will ever love anyone. I almost ruined it again and again and I just need to trust this. I trust her and I trust myself. I trust us now."

"That…Plus, Dani and Santana are an entire continent apart." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are always trying to find drama wherever you can, Kurt." Quinn added.

"It's my job."

"So, I got an interesting call from my ex-girlfriend today." Santana remarked on the screen.

"You did?"

"She said she ran into you and the guys at the diner and you offered her my assistance in exchange for her recording for me."

"That's not exactly what I said. I told her you were in LA. working at a studio and then we were going to Europe, but she could reach out to you for some songwriting advice and I mentioned you needed someone to record live bass for you. I suggested that could be an exchange of goods and/or services, but I didn't tell her you'd be up for it."

"And you're cool with me working with her?" Santana lifted an eyebrow.

"Should I not be?" Quinn joked.

"Please, I was over Dani the moment I lied about her joining a traveling roller derby team."

"So, you're going to do it?"

"I don't know. I'm ridiculously busy right now and the free time I do have belongs to you so it's more up to you than it is up to me."

"Nice try." Quinn pointed at the screen. "While I appreciate you spending all your free time with me, this is your decision, S. If you want to do it, help her out. If nothing else, it gets you what you wanted and maybe her band plays one of your songs on their demo."

"That does sound pretty cool."

"Then, do it. If it means you have a little less time for me, I'm okay with that for right now. I get you back in a few days and then we'll have the entire summer to scream and yell at each other before making up."

Santana laughed.

"Okay. I will."

"Good."

"I can't wait to see you. I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like it." Santana told her.

"I know. I can't wait until you get here." She paused. "How are you feeling about seeing Brittany again?"

"I think I'm okay with it. We've been emailing back and forth. She's still with that Tony guy, but she said they have an open relationship so she feels like it's a good situation for her, I guess."

"Is he going to be there?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Hey, should I go?" Quinn asked her.

"Why wouldn't you?"  
"It might be weird. You and me there together with your ex-wife."

"She knows we're together. You're actually a lot of what we talk about."

"Really?" Quinn squinted.

"Yeah, I mean. She talks about Tony sometimes and I talk about you."

"And you're both okay with all that?"

Santana glared at her.

"Quinn, we're cool. Brittany and I are good. You and I are good. I think the three of us can be good. We just have to actually see each other to know for sure."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Will you say that again when I get back? Preferably as we're walking backwards toward the bedroom while you peel off your clothes?" She looked hopeful.

"You wish." Quinn laughed.

"You're right. I do wish."

"Well, some wishes do come true, San." She told her.

Santana looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, I know that already."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

"Are you really not picking me up at the airport right now, Q? Is this to get me back for the fact that I didn't pick you up? At least I called you to tell you I wouldn't be there. I've been waiting for like 20 minutes. Where are you?" Santana hung up the phone.

"I'm right here. Calm down." Quinn walked around the corner at baggage claim.

Santana smiled and ran toward her, pulling her in tightly for a hug. "Nice to see you too." Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her even closer.

"Sorry, I thought you were ditching me to get me back." Santana pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"If I was upset about that, you'd know."

"That's probably true. Kiss me, Q." She ordered and Quinn followed the command with a slow, paced kiss enjoying the feel of Santana's lips against her own and the girl's body pressed against her.

"I took the subway. Didn't feel like paying for a car."

"Romantic." Santana joked. "Let's go then."

Quinn helped her with her luggage and they walked out of the airport.

"Should I check that voicemail I just received? I only heard the where are you part?"

"Probably best for our relationship if you don't."

"Copy that." Quinn agreed and looked over at Santana who was just smiling. "You're happy to be back, aren't you?"

"I've got my girl and I'm in my city, so yeah. I'm happy."

"Too bad it's only for the weekend."

"Well, I've got something to tell you about that." Santana stopped walking.

"What happened?" Quinn stopped and looked worried.

"Hey, that's not nice. Why did you assume I did something?"

"I didn't say I assumed you did something."

"Your tone implied it."

"I was just trying to anticipate what you're about to tell me."

"I'm not going back, but it's a good thing. Did you notice you're carrying like all the luggage I brought with me?"

"Not really. What are you talking about?"

"You thought I'd bring that much stuff for a weekend? Damn Q, you must think I'm high maintenance as hell."

"Santana! What happened?" Quinn was growing impatient.

"So, they have a studio in the city too and they have a guy here that they want me to work with. I showed one of the producers there some of my tracks and this guy, Mark that's in New York right now is someone he said I should work with."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm still going to get credit for the internship, but this guy is going to work with me on some of my songs while I also get the coffees and crap for people."

"Santana! That's amazing!"

"I'm back, Quinn." She reached out and took Quinn's hand, but Quinn pulled her toward her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy right now. I really missed you, but I didn't know how to tell you because you were having so much fun and learning." Quinn continued to hug her.

"I'm home, baby." Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and for a moment closed her eyes to breath her in. She opened them immediately when she remembered where she was. "Okay, let's get out of here before someone tries to jack my shit."

"Romantic." Quinn retorted.

"I'll be romantic with you later. You can count on that."

"What did you think?" Quinn asked her.

"I can barely hear right now, but it was good. Brit is still an amazing dancer."

They were standing in a line to go backstage after the concert. Santana's back was pressed against Quinn's front and Quinn's arms were around her waist.

"You still good about seeing her?" Quinn checked and kissed a spot on her neck.

"What? I couldn't hear you. Maybe if you got just a little closer…" Santana smirked.

Quinn leaned in and whispered.

"Is this close enough?"

"Say something else and I'll tell you." Santana toyed.

"Later tonight, I'm going to tear your clothes off you and-"

"San!" It was Brittany's voice.

"Jesus, Q." Santana was flushed and trying to cover it up as Brittany ran toward them, past the others in the line.

Quinn let go of Santana's waist so Brittany could hug her. It was a brief hug and then Brittany reached for her and pulled her in.

"I'm so glad you guys came. How was it? Did you like it?"

"You were great, Brit."

Santana was standing in the middle of them for a moment. Quinn watched her with a smile. She didn't envy her trying to figure out how to handle this situation. She was surprised though when Santana turned, pressed her back against her front and wrapped Quinn's arm around her just as they'd been before. She smiled. Brittany actually smiled too.

"You guys wanna come backstage or go somewhere? I'm wrapped for the night."

"Oh, either way." Quinn responded first to let Santana know she didn't really have an opinion.

"You could come back to our place." Santana offered. "Oh, that might be weird." She remembered that Brittany used to live there.

"Nah, it's okay. I know you two are living together now. Might be cool to see how it's changed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Did you keep the tunnel I built for Lord Tubbington to get outside?" Brittany asked.

"No, Berry took that thing down as soon as you moved out. Sorry."

Santana took a step and Quinn let go of her. Brittany started to walk toward the exit and Santana was walking next to her for a moment until she noticed Quinn wasn't standing next to her. Without turning around, she reached her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn did and then caught up to them with a smile. She'd prepared herself for Santana needing to have some space or for the two of them to reconnect and possibly leaving her to feel like the third wheel. She understood it though and had done the mental preparation to try not to let it get to her. She again underestimated her girlfriend.

"You guys have changed this place a lot." Brittany commented when she walked in and dropped her bag near the front door.

"Most of the furniture was Rachel's and honestly, I've been gone pretty much the entire time we've lived together so any changes, Quinn's had to handle on her own."

"Not anymore though, right?" Quinn asked her while making her way toward the kitchen.

"No, not anymore."

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked and followed Santana to the sofa.

"I'm not going back to L.A. I'm finishing the internship here. I just told Q earlier."

"Really? That's cool for you guys. What happened?"

Santana explained the situation to her while Quinn carried over some drinks. She sat on the other side of Santana and confidently wrapped her arm over the top of the sofa, feeling Santana's head rest against it only seconds later.

"I start on Monday and it sounds like they're going to give me a real chance. Plus, I talked to Dani. Do you remember her?"

"Skateboarder?"

"Roller derby." Santana corrected, but didn't supply the actual truth.

"That's right. She was the one you broke up with because you were into Quinn back then, right?"

Santana sat forward. Quinn didn't know what to say.

"What?" Santana questioned. "How did you-?"

"Oh, Lord Tubbington told me he heard you talking about it with Kurt once and I also overheard you talking to him about it that time I visited… before we got back together."

"You heard that? I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. I didn't say anything because… well, I thought Quinn was straight and dating some old guy at Yale."

"I wasn't-" Quinn started and stopped. "Not important here."

"Brit, I'm sorry you heard that."

"It's okay. I kind of had an idea you had a crush on her. I thought it was a little one-sided for a while until it wasn't and then Quinn got back together with Puck and they seemed like they were going to make it stick and you and I got engaged and it didn't seem like worth mentioning."

"So, you really knew how I felt about her all that time?"

"Yeah. I kind of thought it went away when you and I got back together though."  
"It did." Santana turned to Quinn. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Go on." Quinn gave her permission.

Santana turned back to Brittany.

"I wasn't in love with Quinn then, Brit. It was just you and me. I wanted to be engaged to you and marry you."

"I know, San."

"Just making sure."

"But I'm still happy you and I didn't just stay together because we got married. I think you're happier now and I'm happy traveling the world on tour. I still get to do Fondue for Two from the bus and I get to invite people in the different cities we travel too. Did you know I can speak Chinese?"

Santana and Quinn laughed.

"No, we didn't know that." Quinn answered for them.

Santana leaned back against Quinn's arm and placed her hand in Quinn's lap. Quinn covered it with her free hand.

"I had this woman on the show. She taught me how to use chopsticks and I understood everything she said."

Quinn was almost certain the woman had been speaking English, but she missed that episode and didn't want to correct Brittany. She liked the fact that the girl was just being the same old Brittany they knew and loved.

"How's Tony?" Santana asked.

"He's good. It's not really going anywhere serious. I meant what I told you two before. He's fun. I like him, but he dates other girls and I can too. I'm not, but that's mostly because we're always on the go."

"So, no future with him?" Quinn checked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" She looked at Santana.

"I'll try." She didn't sound sure.

"I don't think I want a future with anyone at least not now. That's one of the reasons you and I didn't work out. I thought I could do it. I wanted too." She looked at Quinn. "Now, you don't take this the wrong way."

"I'll try." Quinn repeated Santana's words.

"If there was anyone I could do that with, San, it would be you. I thought we'd settle down here and that would be okay for me, but I realized quickly that it's not what I want right now. I don't want to teach 5 year olds how to dance. I want to dance while I still can and I don't want to be on Broadway like Rachel. I want to travel with shows and change to a new tour if I get bored. I'm having fun right now and it's nice not to have to worry about leaving you behind." She looked at Santana.

"Thank you." Santana told her and that surprised Brittany.

"What?"

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Thank you, Brit." She took a deep breath. Quinn could feel it. "It hurt like hell when you left and when it was over, I cried a lot, but I got through it and just… thank you for being honest with me because I didn't want that for us either." She turned a little toward Quinn. "You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted."

Quinn squeezed her hand back.

"You two are happy. I can tell."

"I'm happy now that she's back." Quinn added.

"I'm looking forward to the future for once." Santana started. "Q and I have this plan and it took me a long time to get to the point where I was excited about my future, but I like it."

"Hey, do you still have the DVD of our national's performance?" Brittany asked her.

"Which one? Cheerio's or New Directions?" Santana asked. "Man, we were awesome." She remarked.

"Still are." Quinn agreed.  
"And still hot." Brittany added.

"True that." She smiled. "Yeah, I've got all the Cheerio's ones and the New Directions one along with a few of the Regionals." She leaned forward and turned back to see Quinn glaring at her. "Oh, don't even pretend you didn't watch them like a million times while I was gone just to get your Lopez fix."

Quinn just laughed.

"New Directions. Can we watch it?" Brittany asked.

"Q, you better stop laughing at me. My mom bought them and gave them to me when I left. What was I supposed to do with them? Besides, one day we're going to be old and gray and the grandkids will be sitting around the living room of our 100 room mansion and I'll have proof of how hot we were."

Quinn just stared at her and smiled. Brittany was taking a drink and appeared to be not paying attention. Quinn just continued smiling at her and nodded, but there were some tears, happy tears, welling up in her eyes and she did the best she could to keep them back.

"You'll have to convert the DVDs to digital format because the DVD player is the thing of the past already. If you're planning on showing them to your grandkids, I'd turn them into movie files soon and store them on an external hard drive that you can later move over to the microchips that will eventually be installed against our brainstems. That way, you'll always have them." Brittany instructed and then took another drink as if nothing had happened.

Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"And I know what you're smiling at, blondie." She stood and walked over to where she stored her DVDs.

They sat there for the next couple of hours reminiscing about their championships and disappointments and all the memories that went with them. Santana eventually ended up lying with her head in Quinn's lap and her legs over Brittany's. Quinn played with her hair and they held hands for the rest of the time. Eventually, everyone got tired and Brittany said it was time for her to go. The bus was pulling out of New York in the morning to go to the next show in New Jersey and she needed to get some sleep. She hugged Santana and then Quinn. She looked around the apartment and smiled.

"I like what you guys have done here." She finally said and then looked at both of them as they stood in front of her. "All of it."

They said their goodbyes and closed the door behind her. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms back around Santana.

"You okay?"

Santana nodded.

"I am better than I've been in a very long time, Quinn Fabray." She turned in the girl's arms. "Now… you and I need some time alone and that time should be naked."

"What happened to romance, S?" Quinn teased.

"Did you not hear my whole speech earlier?" Santana defended.

Quinn smiled and leaned down for a kiss, which she was granted. It was slow at first until Quinn sped it up, her tongue playing with Santana's and her hands moving up under her shirt and moving around her body.

"Is this the part where I walk backwards to the bedroom while I pull my clothes off?" She said as she left her lips resting against Santana's.

"Um… yeah… I mean…" Santana couldn't quite get out.

"Is Santana Lopez speechless?" Quinn mocked.

"If someone just kissed you like that, you'd be speechless too."

"Hey, instead of going to the bedroom and-"  
"Nope, I don't like where this is headed." Santana interjected with a glare.

"Take me into the other room and play me your song." Quinn finished.

"There's no furniture in there. You wanna sit on the floor?"

"Go look at it."

Santana looked at her with an expression of confusion, but walked over toward Rachel's old room. She opened the door, which had been closed since she got home and stood back for a moment.

"Quinn…"

"I bought the desk." Quinn walked up behind her and pointed. "I put the sofa on the other side of the wall so I can lie there and watch you work." She pointed at a small sofa that was gray, but a vibrant gray, not a dim gray. It was facing the chalkboard wall where Santana's lyrics still were inscribed in chalk only under her "I love you, Quinn Fabray," Quinn had written, "I love you back, Santana Lopez." The desk Quinn bought was L-Shaped, which gave the feel of something you'd see in a recording studio once she'd places Santana's equipment on it while the girl had been showering earlier. They'd been in such a hurry to get to the concert, she hadn't thought to open the door to this room before they left. Quinn was pretty proud of herself.

"You laid it all out."

"You can change it up however you want. I just wanted to put it all together for you."

Santana turned around and pulled Quinn into the room. Quinn was giggling at first until she saw the serious look in Santana's eyes. "San, you're my everything. It took me forever to get myself together, but I'm so glad I finally did and I'll always be sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't as into this as you were because I am. I have been this whole time. I just… you love me so differently than I've ever been loved and old Quinn didn't think she deserved that kind of love." She paused. "This Quinn is head over heels in love with you, Santana and wants to spend her life making up for all the time we had apart and making sure you know that you're the one I want. You're always the one I want, Santana."

"You are my everything, Quinn." Santana let the comment sit there for a moment while she moved her hands around Quinn's face as if trying to find something to hold onto. "I'm yours. I'm just…"

"I know." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "We both got our wish, Santana. After everything we went through to get here, we both got our wish."

"Oh, you thought you were my wish?" Santana winked at her. "I was talking about that tricked out computer you bought me when I said that." She teased Quinn.

"Oh yeah? That's what you were talking about?" Quinn pulled back and walked out of the room. "Can that computer take off its clothes while walking to our bedroom?"

Santana's eyes got big and she leaned back out the doorway, watching as Quinn unzipped the dress she'd been wearing all night. She slipped one strap off and then the other without turning around and Santana watched it fall to the ground before Quinn walked through the bedroom door.

"Our bedroom?" Santana said mostly to herself. "My wish did come true." She half-whispered and started walking toward their bedroom.

The End


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Santana, turn off the damn computer already. We're leaving, remember?" Quinn tossed a pillow from the bed in Santana's direction.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. The time difference is getting in the way of my work. It's not my fault Dani's on PST right now and we're stuck in Lima on EST." Santana clicked a few more keys and closed the computer. "There. Happy?"

"I will be when we actually get out of here and it is your fault. This was your idea, remember?"

"Whatever. You want to be here too. Let's go, sexy." Santana winked at her. Quinn was wearing one of the new dresses she'd bought during their trip to Amsterdam. It was blue and strapless and Santana had encouraged her to buy it because it wasn't like any of her other dresses and she loved how it made her look. Quinn had yet to wear it once in all the time since they'd returned.

"Did you finish at least?" Quinn asked her, putting the key to their hotel room in her purse.

"For now." Santana stood, walked over her and ran her hands up and down her sides. "I belong to you for the rest of the night, Fabray."

Quinn smiled at her.

"How's Dani?" She opened the door while Santana grabbed her own purse and followed her out.

"She's good. The album is done. It sounds great and I checked in with her, but I was also emailing Mark. He said he's got another artist lined up to work with me."

"What? Who? That's great."  
"Britney Spears." Santana replied.

"Oh, the irony."

"Tell me about it." Santana took her hand as they entered the elevator. "If she takes it, that' like huge bucks, Q."

"True."

"Maybe you and I could go on another one of those excursions with that kind of money."

"Another summer trip, San?"

"Yeah, why not? The first one went well for us. I mean, you didn't kill me and I didn't kill you and we've been together for like years now or at least it feels that way." Santana joked.

"Almost two years and went on a three month vacation last summer."

"So, I'm thinking somewhere tropical next time. I wouldn't mind seeing you strut across a white sandy beach in a bikini. While you still look hot that is."

"I do not strut." Quinn pointed at her as she walked out of the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel.

"Um… you're doing it right now. It's hot." Santana winked at her as she watched Quinn's ass as she walked.  
"Stop looking at my ass, Santana. We told everyone we'd meet them there at 8."

Santana just laughed and caught up with her.

"Is this going to be weird?" Santana took Quinn's hand as they headed into the parking lot toward their rental car.

"Probably." Quinn replied.

"Hey, what are your thoughts on Paris?"

"We went to Paris." Quinn answered and climbed into the driver's seat.

"For a day basically. You got sick and we stayed in the hotel for most of the time there before we left."

"I remember." Quinn pulled out of the parking space.

"It's the city of love, Q."

Quinn looked over at her.

"You really want to go to Paris? What happened to someplace tropical?"

"Thanks to my amazing hard work, I only have a year of school left and I also have a crap ton of money coming my way with Dani's album getting good buzz thanks to those YouTube videos she did and I've got some Britney Spears money coming in most likely. Maybe next summer when I'm done with school, you and I can go somewhere again."

Quinn stared out the window, but took Santana's hand.

"Pick a place then, S."

"What if we just went to France this time? Beaches and Romance."

Quinn smiled as she looked out the window.

"I'm there." She agreed.

They hadn't stayed with Judy or Santana's family because it still felt weird going home and staying with their parents even after all this time. It was much better just to get a hotel room and they'd been a little nostalgic by choosing the same hotel they'd spent their Valentine's night in all those years ago. Santana looked out the window as Quinn drove them toward the school. They hadn't been back in a long time. The school had been transformed since they'd left and Quinn and Santana often spoke with the rest of the group about how they felt at least partially responsible for McKinley's success.

"We're here." Quinn parked. Santana climbed out first and Quinn joined her. She took her hand and held her other one over it. "The first time I realized I was in love with you was February 14th, 2013."

Santana turned to face her. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Quinn, what's happening?"

"The second time I realized I was in love with you was the moment you proposed to Brittany." Quinn took a few steps into the grass. "It hit me like a brick wall. It was so final. You'd be with her forever and I'd never told you how I felt."

"Quinn?"

"The third time was when you kissed me when I first got to New York. I felt it then. It was so intense and perfect, but it wasn't the right time even though we both wanted it to be."

"Hey, this is nice to hear, but what is happening right now?" She turned toward her and put her hands on Quinn's arms, turning Quinn toward her as if to snap her out of something.

"By the time you and I actually got together, I'd realized over and over again that I was in love with you, but it took Rachel talking to me that day in the park to get me to really understand that you could love me in a way you've never loved anyone and that I felt the same way."

"Of course I love you in a way I've never loved anyone. I told you in L.A. We're different, Quinn. We always have been."

"You said it that night in my dorm room that you wanted us to walk into our reunion together and at the time, I thought that wasn't even a remote possibility, but here we are. I am madly in love with you, Santana Lopez." She paused and moved her hand toward Santana's cheek. "I am so proud of everything you've accomplished and I can't wait to see what else you do."  
"Quinn, I've loved you for a very long time. Whether I realized it or not…" She put her arms around Quinn's waist. "I've wanted this with you." She paused again. "I can't wait to walk into that gym holding the hand of my fellow HBIC and show you off." Quinn smiled as Santana leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Come on. Let's go. I wouldn't want to make Broadway Berry wait on us."

They entered the gym hand in hand and were immediately grabbed by Rachel who hugged them both. She'd been in L.A. for the past few weeks working on her first film. She'd brought Jesse with her for the reunion and he hugged them next. Kurt and Blaine were on the organizing committee. Quinn caught Blaine trying to rehang a banner that had fallen while Kurt wandered around with a clipboard and a headset.

"Who is he even talking to?" Santana whispered in her ear.

"No idea." Quinn replied.

"Hey Artie and Tina are here." Jesse motioned for them to join the group over by one of the tables.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted.

"Hey." Tina hugged her and then made the rounds. "How's the movie coming?"

"Pretty good." Rachel responded. "It's a pretty small part so I'm almost wrapped, but I like the work."

"Speaking of movies…" Artie started. "I just finished working on the rough cut for a film I think is good enough for the festival circuit."

"Really? Nice." Jesse offered and shook his hand. "If you need any help with anything, let me know. I'm between directing gigs so I've got some time."

"That makes you sound unemployed, Jesse. His next job just doesn't start until next month, which is perfect because it gives us time to start planning the wedding."

"Ah yea, the wedding we're all invited to and will unfortunately have to attend." Santana remarked and placed her hand on Quinn's back and her head on her shoulder.

"I need a little more support from my maid of honor, Santana."

"She's supportive. She's just tired." Quinn defended her girlfriend. "She's been up late and then early sometimes working with Dani and Mark on the album."

"And I still came her to see all you crazy people." Santana winked at them. "Seriously, who is Kurt talking to on that thing?"

Everyone looked over at Kurt who was moving food around on one of the tables.

"Did he tell you yet?" Rachel asked Quinn and Santana.

"Tell us what?" Quinn questioned.

"He and Kurt are thinking about having a baby."

"What?" Santana stood straight up. "None of us are old enough to have one of those things."  
"Santana, we're 23." Tina replied.

"Also, I kinda had one already." Quinn brought up.

Santana looked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"She says hi, by the way. I saw her the other day when Shelby came for lunch."

Shelby had moved to L.A. for work and Rachel had visited her a few times since she'd gotten there for the movie.

"She called me the other day so say hi. She asked what she was supposed to call me."

"What did you tell her?" Rachel asked her.

"Quinn. She has a mom."

"She asked me the same question." Rachel informed. "I'm technically like her sister, but not at the same time so I just told her to call me Rachel."

"Probably best." Quinn asserted.

"Hey guys." Brittany walked in behind them.

"Hey Brit." Santana greeted with a smile, but stayed where she was while Brittany hugged everyone in the group. "I brought a plus one." She motioned with her arm and Mercedes appeared with Sam in tow.

"What's up New Directions?" Mercedes asked and reached over to hug Rachel.

"Cedes, weren't you in Canada yesterday?" Rachel asked.

"Last show of the tour. Brittany and I rushed down here to make the reunion. I didn't want to miss you guys."

"Hey guys." Sam shook Artie's hand and then Jesse's. "Weird being back, huh?" She offered and then took Mercedes' hand.

"Um…" Santana pointed at the hand holding.

"We got back together." Mercedes explained.

"Again?" Artie asked.

"Once this place turned into an performing arts school, the football team that was already pretty terrible got worse." Sam started. "And they didn't need me so I went on tour with Mercedes as a guitar player and-"

"Fuck buddy?" Santana interrupted. "Oh wait. Forgot."

"I'm still waiting, yes." Mercedes reminded.

"But I'm cool with it. I'm older and wiser now and I don't want to lose her again."

"I hear ya there, trouty mouth." Santana looked at Quinn who smiled at her. "Brit, how's the tour been going for you?"

"I've liked being on tour with Mercedes and having Sam there has been great. It's kind of like a mini-reunion all the time." She explained. "I have missed you guys though." She smiled at Santana.

"We missed you too." Santana told her.

Kurt walked over to join the group.

"I'm going to strangle the bartender. He just offered me a Manhattan without the cherry. Who does that?"

"A Lima bartender." Santana offered up. She let go of Quinn and moved toward Kurt. "Can I borrow you for a minute, Hummel?"

"I have like 30 seconds and then I have to go strangle the DJ."

Santana winked at Quinn and pulled Kurt over to the side. Quinn tried to participate in the conversation, but she took a glance in their direction and saw Santana pulling something out of her purse. She handed it to Kurt, but the lights were so low and they were facing the side so she couldn't tell what it was. They returned to the group and Santana took Quinn's hands.

"Come on, blondie. You owe me a dance."

"Bye guys." Quinn was pulled toward the dance floor. "What was that thing you just handed Kurt?" Quinn prodded once they were away from the group.

"What thing?"

"I just saw you hand him something."  
"Oh, that. He asked me to hold something for Blaine. It's like a bracelet or something. He wants to give it to Blaine later, but he was afraid he'd find it in their place if he hid it there." Santana pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Oh, okay. Weird."

"Yes, they are." Santana pulled her into her. "Dance now. Talk later." She ordered and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

After a couple of hours and several drinks, the gang was enjoying the night of memories. Rachel made a toast to Finn, whose giant picture hung up on one of the gym walls along with other photos of the students they graduated with. Kurt had taken a break since everything seemed to be going well and Blaine had joined them.

"Are you giving Blaine a bracelet?" Quinn leaned in to Kurt who was sitting next to her at a table while Santana was at the bar grabbing them both drinks.  
"What? No. Even I'm not that gay."

"Santana said she was holding onto-"

"Oh, that?" Kurt looked over at Santana who was walking back from the bar. "Right. It's not a bracelet. It's…"

"What are you two talking about?" Santana sat Quinn's drink down in front of her.

"The bra-" Quinn started.

"Honey, do you want to dance?" Blaine leaned over to ask Kurt.

"Yes, let's go now." Kurt stood quickly and they were off toward the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked no one really.

"No idea. So, can we talk more about this vacation we're taking?" Santana rested her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Like next year? We need to talk about it now?"

"Kind of. I already bought the tickets."

Quinn's eyes got big.

"What? You bought tickets already?"

"Yeah, I used some of my upfront money from the Dani deal and some from my mom. I actually booked us hotel rooms too."

"Why? I don't-"

"We'll be gone for three weeks. Paris for one and then south of France for the other two. Beaches, bikinis, beautiful hotel rooms with large beds." Santana lifted her eyebrows.

"What's the occasion, San? I can't believe just booked a whole trip without telling me."

"I'm telling you now." She slid her fingers up and down Quinn's thigh. "I got the insurance, Quinn. My mom made me. Just in case."

"You told your mom about this, but not me?"

"When I saw her yesterday, I may have mentioned it. She told me to get travel insurance, which I didn't know was a real thing so I did."

Quinn smiled at her.

"We're going to France next summer?"

"Yes."

Quinn laughed.

"That's crazy."

"Not any crazier than you and me making this thing work."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her.

"I guess that's true." Quinn paused. "I'm going to the bathroom now. Please don't book any other trips while I'm gone." She stood.

"This is the only one I wanted to make sure we take." Santana replied and watched as Quinn walked toward the dance floor in the direction of the door.

"She gave it to you?" She heard Blaine ask Kurt.

They weren't dancing after all. They were standing near the door, but off to the side and neither of them had noticed Quinn was standing there.

"The ring? She gave it to us to hold onto so Quinn won't find it." Kurt replied.

"I can't believe she's actually going to propose."

"In Paris of all places? Who knew Santana was a romantic?"

"Quinn probably." Blaine added.

Quinn gulped and stood frozen.

"Think Quinn's going to say yes?" Kurt asked his husband.

"I think she'd say yes tonight if Santana asked her."

Quinn smiled at herself.

"Maribel gave her the ring. It's Santana's abuela's wedding ring."

"I thought she was going to buy one."

"She was, but Maribel offered this one instead."

"Why didn't she give it to her to give to Brittany?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know." Kurt paused. "Maribel told Santana she knows her mom would want her to have it. I guess she told her that when she died last year."

"Where are we going to hide it?" Blaine asked him.

"Doesn't matter. It's Quinn, not Santana. Quinn doesn't go through our stuff every chance she gets."

"True." Blaine agreed.

"Lauren, come in." Kurt spoke into his headset. "I don't have time for this. Just fix it." He paused. "And Quinn Fabray does not care about you dating Noah Puckerman. Trust me." He leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Sorry, got to go. Lauren needs help with something."

Quinn stood still as he walked off in the other direction. She looked up and noticed Lauren on a similar headset to Kurt's pushing some small guy who apparently was a little drunk and needed a good talking too. Puck stood aside, dressed in his uniform and let her handle it. He met Quinn's eyes and smiled shyly at her. She smiled back at him and then looked over at Santana who was laughing at the table. She was going to propose to her next year. She'd planned the whole thing out. Quinn marveled at how brave Santana was for opening herself up to something like this again; to proposing and getting married. What Santana couldn't know is that Quinn already had a ring picked out for her. It was currently hidden in their apartment, but because Santana had a way of always finding everything Quinn tried to surprise her with, she had to go the extra mile. She bought a textbook on psychology she knew Santana would never read and cut out a section of the pages. It was painstaking labor to accomplish that task and then she slid the ring box inside the vacant space. She'd thought time and time again about when and how and where to give it to her. It was true that they'd been together a while and no one would say that it was too soon for them to get engaged at this point in their relationship, but she'd never known if Santana would want to get married again so soon after the first time. She figured she'd hold onto it until she knew the right time had come and then she'd find the most romantic way possible to propose to the woman she loved like no one before.

Santana looked over toward the door, probably assuming Quinn would be walking back through it, but Quinn had never left. She met Quinn's eyes and smiled a wide smile at her. Quinn smiled back and knew she was home. She'd always be home with Santana.

Now, she had a decision to make. Would she propose to her the moment they got back, in a month after planning just the right way to do it? Would she wait until Santana asked her next year in Paris since it already seemed she'd put a lot of thought into her plan and Quinn didn't want to take that away from her?

As she smiled back at her girlfriend, she knew it really didn't matter how or even when it happened. They were going to be together forever and she no longer felt like she had to plan the moment down to the smallest detail. Whether it was tomorrow, next year or five years from now, Quinn Fabray was going to marry Santana Lopez.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts on this one and thanks for sticking around to the end even if you hated Taylor or thought Quinn was being stupid.


End file.
